


Yesterday's Protagonist

by valiantarmor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Found Family, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 83,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantarmor/pseuds/valiantarmor
Summary: Five years later, Akechi walks back into his life when Akira thought he was gone forever.They have a lot to talk about, and this time, Akira refuses to let him slip away.[*All explicit scenes are marked for users that wish to skip them.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings and thoughts about Akechi and Akira, so I need to write a story. A very self indulgent story, haha. I love shuake more than I can say. Currently, I have 8 chapters roughly planned, but that may change as I write and edit things. 
> 
> Eventually, there will be explicit scenes. I'll put a warning on that chapter and a special line break before the scene(s) for those who wish to skip that content. Tags may be updated later as I continue writing, but I think I've covered the most important ones.
> 
> On a semi-related note: there's a really incredible meta post about Akechi [here](https://p5spoilersblog.tumblr.com/post/160061674440/on-goro-akechi-v2-ft-screenshot-evidence-because), complete with screenshot evidence, that explains a lot of his situation and motivation. Scattered moments can easily be forgotten about in such a long game, so I consider it a fantastic read!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work ♥

“I still can’t believe you studied _English_ in university,” Ann pouted. “That’s _my_ thing!”  
  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were the only person in the world allowed to speak English,” Akira snorted.  
  
Ann wrinkled her nose at him as she cut into her piece of cake, and on the other side of her, Haru giggled. “I just mean, it’s the only thing I’m good at, aside from modeling! You’re not allowed to be good at _everything_.”  
  
“I’m not good at _everything_ ,” he answered serenely, “just _most_ things.”  
  
He grunted as Ann playfully kicked at his leg from the other side of the booth, and Morgana rolled his eyes. “Don’t fight with Lady Ann in Haru’s cafe!” he chided.  
  
Instead of answering, Akira took a sip of his coffee, and Haru laughed gently. “It feels nice to reunite like this,” she smiled. “And I can’t believe you really do want to work here! You’ll be such a big help! I couldn’t ask for a better assistant manager!”  
  
“The ultimate barista,” Ann agreed. “The ultimate _English-speaking_ barista.”  
  
“Your English is probably still better than mine, you know,” Akira chuckled. “Actually, I’m pretty sure it is. I only took a little, since I was focused on psychology and sociology. And I’d look ridiculous if I tried to model.”  
  
“No, you wouldn’t,” she replied immediately. “Right, Haru? He has some kinda weird natural charisma, doesn’t he? It’s almost... supernatural!”  
  
Haru nodded her agreement, and Akira played with the ends of his hair as he smirked. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he teased.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Ann laughed. “So, when do you start? The grand opening?”  
  
“In a week, yes,” Haru said. “I’m so excited! Especially for the celebration party in two days. I feel like I haven’t seen Ryuji in forever!”  
  
“I can’t believe you miss that idiot,” Ann chuckled.  
  
“You say that like you don’t miss him too,” Akira laughed as he sipped at his drink. “Three whole months without your favorite verbal sparring partner while you were overseas. Just tragic.”  
  
“You can’t prove anything,” Ann fired back. “You better not tell him! I’ll never hear the end of it, ugh.”  
  
As she shoved a piece of cake in her mouth, Akira snorted. “Charming as ever, huh?”  
  
He grunted as Ann kicked him again, and Haru laughed while Morgana muttered “You totally deserved that.”

* * *

  
Haru’s cozy little cafe was only a short train ride away from his new apartment, something Akira was sure he’d be endlessly grateful for once he began working. But tonight, he decided to stay on the train for a while longer, as he had a special destination in mind.  
  
The shrine was quiet, and empty of people as he walked through the gate and up the cracked stone steps. It was starting to get dark, and he felt the edges of fatigue creeping in on him after a long day, but this... this was important. From the bag he kept slung over his shoulder, Morgana watched silently as he purified his hands in water before walking up to the offering box. Dutifully, he pretended not to notice the slight tremble in Akira’s hands as he slipped a coin in before clapping his hands together to pray.  
  
“Do you think it’s weird that I do this?” he asked quietly, a few moments later.  
  
“No,” Morgana said softly. “You... you miss him, don’t you?”  
  
Akira was silent for a moment in thought as he looked at the offering box. “I... miss what he could have been. I regret not being able to save him, in the end.” He sighed, and rubbed at his eyes. “Especially considering he saved all of us.”  
  
“You did what you could. We all did,” Morgana answered softly. “And you kept your promise to him. I think... I think he’d appreciate that.”  
  
Akira stared at the box, the empty feeling in his heart too familiar and well-worn. “It’s been five and a half years,” he whispered, “and I’m still upset about it.”  
  
Morgana shifted in his bag, his tone still soft. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said. “It’s because you’re so kind. That’s why you care... I think it’s your most admirable quality. Being able to care so much is what gave you the strength to survive and save the world.”  
  
“Aw, you flatter me.” It was meant to sound teasing, but fell a little flat, his voice empty of its usual playful lilt... like he couldn’t manage the energy to pretend.  
  
Morgana didn’t answer, but Akira could feel the weight of his sad eyes. He sighed, and made his way back home without saying another word.

* * *

  
Work ended up being exactly as good as Akira had hoped.  
  
Okumura Foods had been promoting Haru's little cafe for months, and the first two weeks found them absolutely slammed with business. When he wasn’t training new baristas on how to make the perfect cup of coffee, he was helping Haru do the scheduling, cleaning, and using his hard-earned English skills to speak with some of their foreign customers. Often, Morgana would tag along when he wasn’t visiting other former Thieves, sitting on a special stool that Haru had put in the cafe just for him.  
  
Three weeks after the opening, business had finally started to ease into something more manageable, and Akira wasn’t working from dawn to dusk anymore. By the time he closed up shop with Haru, he was still tired, but in a way that felt satisfying after a hard day of rewarding work. The bell above the door jingled merrily as she shut and locked it behind them, and her eyes sparkled as she thanked him for his help.  
  
“Shouldn’t I be the one thanking _you_?” he asked. “I get to make coffee all day, talk to interesting people, and get paid scandalously good money for it while I get my foot in the door for my real career.”  
  
Haru’s smile was bright, even in the darkness. “I’d have never opened this cafe if you hadn’t helped me when we were still in high school, though. You helped make my dream come true, so helping you in return is the least I can do. And... and it helps me, too!” She bit her lip as she looked down at the ground. “Actually, I feel kind of selfish when I put it that way...”  
  
“Nah. Just think of it as a mutually beneficial business deal between friends,” Akira grinned. “Anyway, I’m gonna get going.”  
  
“Oh! Would you like me to drive you back tonight?” Haru asked. “You look so tired. I’m sorry... I should give you a couple of extra days off, now that we don’t have so many customers.”  
  
Akira shrugged. “Only if it doesn’t throw a wrench in the schedule. I don’t mind coming in. As for the ride back, I’m actually not going straight home tonight.”  
  
“Is that so?” she asked politely. “I don’t mind driving a little further, if you’d like me to drop you off somewhere else. It’s really the least I can do!”  
  
He twirled a piece of his hair between his fingers. “Ah... sure. I just wanna spend some time at the shrine, that’s all.”  
  
Immediately, her expression went soft with empathy. “Of course. Um... is everything okay?”  
  
“Never been better,” Akira said casually as they walked to her car. “Just wanted to... talk to him. You know.”  
  
_“Oh,”_ she said with sudden understanding. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me...”  
  
“No, you’re fine,” he said as they approached her sleek little car. He was quiet until they sat down and buckled their seatbelts, and then he spoke again, a tinge of regret obvious in his words. “Actually, I’m probably the one being insensitive, right? I mean, he...”  
  
Haru gripped the steering wheel gently, and was silent for a moment as she stared at the sky in thought. “I don’t mind. I still don’t really... I can’t forget what happened to my father,” she answered quietly. “But I also kind of... understand that he was like all of us, in a way. Right? I mean...” She chewed at her lip, and looked down at her hands. “He did some truly horrible things, but... at the same time, he didn’t have much choice. He was a victim too. It was more Shido’s fault than anyone else, even though Akechi-kun was the one that pulled the trigger. And he... he did save us all, in the end. Maybe he could’ve escaped. But he didn’t.” Her jaw set, she looked over at Akira, determination hardening her gaze. “I can’t completely forgive him, but I think he deserved better than he was given. I wish... I wish we could have saved him too. I think it’d be better if he was still here. What happened to him isn’t fair at all.”  
  
Akira was quiet as Haru started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, but after a moment, he smiled. “You really are incredible, Haru. I’m really glad we’re friends.”  
  
Haru’s smile was warm and genuine. “I could say the same thing to you.”

* * *

   
The shrine was completely silent, and this time, Morgana wasn’t there to keep him company.  
  
Alone with his thoughts, he went through all the proper tradition as he made his way to the offering box, and sighed as he put his hands together in prayer.  
  
_Don’t know where else to do this at,_ he thought quietly. _It’s not like you have a grave. You’re just... gone. Like you were never here at all, and the world’s forgotten you. But I won’t... I can’t._ His shoulders drooped a little. _I hope you’re happy, wherever you are now. I wonder if you can even hear me. I wonder what you’d say to me now, if you were still around._  
  
Soft footsteps clicked against the stone path behind him, and he sighed again as he took a moment to gather himself and turn around, annoyed at the interruption. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your way--”  
  
“There’s no need.” The man’s voice was pleasant and soft, and so _familiar_ in a way that Akira immediately found distressing. He spun on his heel just a little too fast to be cool and collected, and locked eyes with a guy about the same age as him, and he was so - it couldn’t really be _him_ , but...  
  
“You seem startled,” the man said almost cheerfully as he swept his bangs from his face. His chestnut hair was gathered into a slightly messy ponytail, and his eyes gleamed in the dull moonlight as he fiddled with the collar of his shirt... and he _really_ looked _just like him,_ but it couldn’t be...  
  
“S...sorry,” Akira stammered, completely caught off guard for once. “You just... you look and sound like... someone I used to know.”  
  
The other man smiled then, and the plastic edges of it were all too familiar. “ _‘Used to’_ is such an ugly way of saying it when I’m standing right in front of you, you know. A little rude, don’t you think?”  
  
Akira took a step closer, and didn’t even bother trying to hide the shock written across his expression as he tentatively reached out. “Akechi? _Akechi_?” He pulled his hand back, unsure of himself, but he was close enough now to touch if he really wanted to - an urge he was clearly having a little trouble resisting. “...You’re alive?”  
  
“Well, I’m relatively certain I’m not dead.” He spread his arms out, and Akira saw right through the cheerful mask. “Miracles really do happen, it seems.”  
  
The slight waver in his voice didn’t escape Akira’s ears. “I... I can’t believe this,” he muttered.

Akechi’s smile was strained. “You don’t seem too happy to see me. Not that I can blame you, but seriously, talk about disappointing-”  
  
“Hey, don’t go putting words in my mouth,” Akira sighed. “Of course I’m happy to see you. I just can’t believe I’ve been coming to talk to someone at shrines for five years now and he’s not even dead.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled as Akechi’s eyes widened. “Yeah, really. Corny, huh?” He toyed with the ends of his hair. “Why didn’t you send me a text or something? And how’d you find me here, of all places?”  
  
“It’s a little difficult to send a text message when you’re locked up in juvenile detention,” Akechi answered with his previous false cheer, “which I’m sure you’re quite familiar with. Though I guess I’m more familiar with it than you at this point, aren’t I? And call it divine providence, I suppose. I swear it’s just a coincidence, though we certainly seem to be bound by fate, don’t we?”  
  
Akira sucked in a deep breath. “You were in juvenile detention...? For how long?” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly restless. “Actually, maybe a public area isn’t the best place to have a heart to heart. We have a lot to catch up on.”  
  
“Fair enough. I’m surprised you even want to talk to me.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Akira snorted as he pulled out his phone. “Of course I want to talk to you. What’s your number and chat ID?”  
  
Finally, Akira saw the mask slip, just a little. A quiet sort of wonder had seeped through his cracks. “Are you an idiot? Of all the people on this planet, I’m sure you’re the only one that would consider it _ridiculous_ , after...” He shook his head. “Here, I’ll give you my information.”  
  
Akira hummed as he put the contact info into his cell and recited his own, and gave Akechi a genuine smile as they locked eyes again. “You know, you seem a little different now. Not in a bad way, though.”  
  
“A lot can change in five and a half years,” Akechi said simply.  
  
Akira watched him, and weighed his words carefully. “For the better, I hope?”  
  
Akechi shrugged. “Well, I’d certainly say so. It’s a lot better now that...” He smiled again, that frustratingly fake smile that Akira could never forget. “Never mind. Anyway, I should let you go home. You look tired.”  
  
Akira took another step closer, and Akechi’s expression melted away into uncertainty. “I’m glad you’re here, Akechi.”  
  
“And I thought I was the one with a flair for theatrics,” he muttered uneasily. “I don’t understand you.”  
  
“Well, now we have a chance to change that,” Akira said. “Are you busy?”  
  
The leaves of the trees rustled quietly with a burst of wind. “Not at all,” he answered. “...Why?”  
  
Akira twirled his phone between his fingers like it was nothing. “Wanna come over for a little bit? I can make some coffee, and we can talk.”  
  
Uncertainty twisted Akechi’s lips into a frown. “You’re inviting me to your apartment? Alone?”  
  
“I trust you,” Akira said easily, as if it were nothing. “And I didn’t hear you say ‘no’. Though, full disclosure, Morgana usually stays with me. He’s hanging out with Futaba and Sojiro tonight, though.”  
  
For a moment, Akechi hesitated, but then his expression changed as his lips curled into a soft, sad smile. “Okay. Lead the way, then.”  
  
Akira grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders, like he hadn’t thought the man beside him had been dead for half a decade just a few minutes earlier. “If it’s all right, I’d rather walk beside you.”  
  
Flustered, Akechi felt his cheeks grow warm as he looked at Akira with wide eyes. “...Were you always this disgustingly sentimental?”  
  
“Nope,” Akira said casually. “But like you said, a lot can change in five and a half years.”  
  
Akechi was quiet as he stewed in his thoughts, and Akira didn’t pressure him to talk; he just walked beside him, content with his presence despite the silence even as they arrived at the station and boarded the train. As casual as he was trying to act, Akira couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on Akechi’s face as they stood beside each other - something Akechi definitely noticed.  
  
“Something on my face?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“A whole lot of handsome,” Akira grinned. “To be honest, seeing you still feels kind of... unreal.” He fiddled with his hair again, and Akechi hated himself a little for finding the familiar gesture endearing. “Feels like if I take my eyes off of you, you might disappear again.”  
  
Akechi averted his eyes. “I don’t plan on going anywhere. Unless you want me to leave, that is.”  
  
Akira leaned closer and lowered his voice to retain a little bit of privacy, and Akechi felt himself shiver as the barista’s breath ghosted over his ear. “Come on, stop saying stuff like that,” he whispered. “All this time, I thought you were gone. I’m so relieved to see you standing here I can’t even get pissed off about mourning for you when I didn’t need to.” When the tinge of pink on Akechi’s cheeks caught his eye, he couldn’t help but add a teasing note despite the seriousness of his words as he leaned even closer. “Like hell I want you to go anywhere.”  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Akechi muttered. “Do you have to stand so close?”  
  
“We’re on a crowded train.”  
  
“It’s not _that_ crowded,” Akechi complained. “Which stop is yours?”  
  
“The next one,” Akira grinned, delighted that teasing Akechi had only gotten more satisfying.  
  
Akechi sighed, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I’d yell at you if we weren’t in public right now.”  
  
“Yell at me all you want once we get to my apartment. We’re almost there.”

* * *

  
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Akira said with a flourish as Akechi shut the door behind him.  
  
Akechi rubbed at his wrists and stood stiffly, like he was unsure of himself. When Akira stepped into his personal space again, the rising tension in Akechi’s shoulders was easily visible. “Just wondering, but have you completely failed to find any sense of self-preservation after what happened five years ago?” he snapped.  
  
Akira stepped even closer, a smirk curling at his lips. “Should I be afraid of you?”  
  
“I tried to _murder_ you,” Akechi hissed. “More than once-”  
  
Clearly, Akira wasn’t going to buy it. He shook his head and his expression grew just a little pinched, like he was recalling an old, familiar anger. “You were forced into being a hitman by an adult with almost limitless power, and if you didn’t do what he told you, you’d be killed. And then, at that critical moment, you sacrificed yourself to save us instead,” Akira said. “Or at least, that was your intent. Why would you kill me now, after doing all that? You’re not stupid... probably,” he finished on a teasing note.  
  
“Well, that makes one of us,” Akechi snapped again. “I don’t understand you.”  
  
Akira grinned and suddenly turned away to walk towards the kitchen. “What’s there to understand? I thought a friend of mine was dead. Now it turns out he isn’t, and he’s standing in my apartment, telling me what an idiot I am. It warms my heart.” With deft hands, he began preparing his French press for the coffee, and looked in his cabinet at the blends he had lined up. “Any preference?”  
  
“...Whatever you recommend,” Akechi mumbled. Hesitation slowed his steps as he went into the kitchen, several steps away from the man that had unknowingly helped him survive the last several years. “You considered me... a friend,” he said haltingly, each word carefully chosen, “even after all of that.”  
  
It wasn’t a question, but Akira nodded anyway as the coffee began to steep. “You’re smart as hell, and you were powerful, too. You could’ve figured out a way to get out of that situation and just let us rot. But if memory serves me right, that’s not what happened at all, is it?” he said with a smile. “Turns out the guy who called himself a big bad villain was a hero after all.”  
  
Visible frustration wrinkled Akechi’s brow, and he took a step closer to Akira. “I’m a murderer. Did you forget that? Maybe I saved you, but I killed other people before then. The only reason I got to sit in juvenile detention for a while and eventually walk free is because I was a minor when it happened, and the judge took pity on me after hearing Shido cry and blather on about how I was just a blameless, easily controlled child that he forced to do his bidding in his testimony - and _your_ testimony sealed the deal.” He stepped closer again, and again, until he was right up in Akira’s face - but the other man didn’t budge. “But whether it was entirely in my control or not, I still killed people. I tried to kill _you._ You _should_ be scared of me.”  
  
Instead of his usual smirk, Akira actually looked a little sad. “So that’s what this is about.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Akechi asked defensively.  
  
“You’re upset, and I wasn’t sure why at first. But I forgave you a long time ago. I trust you. I consider you my friend. You found me praying for you at a shrine, and it makes you angry, doesn’t it? But not really at me.” Casual as ever, he took two china cups from his cabinet, and set them on the counter. “Clearly you want to see me, or you would’ve just avoided me. But you approached me, and you seem to think you deserve a different reaction, or expected one, and you don’t know how to deal with kindness because you never experienced enough of it.” He reached into a drawer for a small spoon, and opened a small jar of sugar. “Anyway, I’m not scared of you. I never will be, because I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

Irritation flickered across Akechi’s face, but the fire quickly seemed to fade, and he sighed. “Like I said, I don’t understand you.”  
  
“Time can change that, if you stop trying to provoke me,” Akira answered serenely as he fiddled with the French press. Akechi watched him work, and felt a strange sense of calm; it almost felt like those days years ago, when he’d found fleeting serenity at Cafe Leblanc. A moment later, Akira handed one of the cups to him; it smelled fantastic, and the nostalgia was nearly overwhelming. “Here, go sit on the couch in the living room. I’ll be right there.”  
  
“...You remember how I take my coffee?” Akechi asked, obviously surprised. “...Or did you just guess?”  
  
“Guess? No. As if I could ever forget anything about you,” Akira laughed. He stirred a spoonful of cream and sugar into his cup, and placed the utensil in the sink. “Come on, the couch is pretty nice.”  
  
Akira’s living room was pretty normal; a big television in front of a plush brown couch, and a coffee table between them was cluttered with books written in both Japanese and English. Shelves of books flanked the television, and there were several framed photos of the former Phantom Thieves lining the walls. Akechi took a deep breath as he sat down and sipped at his coffee, all too aware of Akira’s eyes on him.  
  
“You’re still staring at me,” Akechi sighed. “I told you, I won’t go anywhere, even if I still can’t figure out why I’m so important to you-”  
  
“Honestly? I’m just wondering how you survived,” Akira said. “We really thought you were dead. And I never heard about you getting prosecuted.”

Akechi stared into his cup. “I asked Sae to keep it quiet, and she did... It’s a bit of a long story.”

* * *

  
He shot his cognitive self with no hesitation, put two bullets right between his eyes -- just as the Shadows lunged at him. He was ready to die, but suddenly a bright blue light burned around him, a voice that was both familiar and unknown whispered in his head - and told him to _go_.  
  
The next several moments were a blur. He had some kind of new power, as if something had awoken within him after the promise he made with Akira, and it had allowed him to escape the room he’d been trapped in. He was alone now, with no Shadows or Phantom Thieves in sight. Short on strength, he struggled to get to his feet, nearly staggering with the gentle swaying of the boat. In the back of his mind, his Personas - something _different_ about them that he couldn’t quite place, whispered that he had to _go,_ he had to _leave right now_ -  
  
With his last reserves of strength, he cracked open a vial of magical ointment he’d found in a Palace long ago, slathering it over some of his wounds. It’d keep him alive, but he was still in bad shape as he slipped into the shadows and left the Palace. Anxiety ate at his nerves as he traveled out from the Metaverse to the front of the Diet building, and reality clung to his senses in a way that felt suffocating.  
  
Stars dotted the night sky. All was quiet as he looked down at his bloodied hands -- there was little doubt who it belonged to. But he couldn’t go to a proper hospital; there’d be nothing but questions, and he needed time to figure out what to do with himself. Slowly, he made his way to the street and hailed a taxi; he practically collapsed into the back seat, and mumbled his address as the car began to move again. Fifteen minutes later, the man let him out in front of his apartment building, and Akechi stumbled into the empty lobby.  
  
He glanced at his phone as he leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator. _1:15._ No wonder everything was so quiet. Cold seeped into his skin as he took in a ragged breath; it wasn’t the first time he’d been severely injured in the Metaverse and had to treat himself, but it had never been quite this severe.  
  
_I should be dead,_ he thought uneasily as he carefully made his way down the hall. One step, two, one foot in front of the other; his pace was slow, each movement marked with sparks of pain that made darkness edge in at the corners of his vision. With shaking hands, he opened the lock on his door, and barely managed to shut it again before he stumbled towards the first aid kit he kept in the living room.  
  
_I’ll go to that seedy clinic in Yongen-Jaya in the morning,_ he thought as he opened an antiseptic wipe and a packet of gauze. As he wiped his wounds, he gritted his teeth against the sting, and wrapped his shoulder with greater care than he felt he deserved. He walked with agonizing slowness to the kitchen for a glass of water, and nearly dropped it after he filled it from the tap. With his good arm, he took a large gulp to wash down some painkiller, and made his way back to his bedroom.  
  
_I should be dead,_ he thought again. His mind felt slow and sluggish, and he barely managed to finish undressing before he collapsed into his bed. His hands still trembled slightly as he set an alarm on his phone for 6:30; he wanted to be at the clinic the moment it opened.  
  
Sure enough, the next morning, Takemi was happy to treat him when he pulled out a small stack of money. It was nearly the afternoon by the time he made it back to his apartment, and he immediately crawled back into bed with the doctor’s warning about needing at least three weeks of rest ringing through his thoughts. Even news of Shido’s confession wasn’t enough to take the edge off of his physical pains, though the vicious satisfaction he felt was priceless.  
  
A few days later, he woke to the sight of hell consuming the earth.

* * *

   
He didn’t remember falling back asleep after that, but judging by his phone, only about fifteen minutes had passed. A quick glance through the window showed the busy cityscape, with no signs of otherworldly influence, as if Mementos hadn’t just swallowed the world whole. Cold prickled at his sore skin, and he drew the blankets tighter around him, careful not to jostle his injured shoulder. _Was it all a dream, then? ...Unlikely._ He glanced back down at the news notification on his phone, and had no doubt that Akira had something to with it.  
  
_You kept your promise._

For a while, he let himself doze off, lulled to an uneasy sleep with the help of painkillers. He woke again in the early morning - now his clock read _5:37._

Out of habit, he reached for his phone to check the news - and felt his blood run cold.

 _Leader of the Phantom Thieves turns himself in to testify against Masayoshi Shido!  
  
_ His eyes squeezed shut as he processed the implications. _Idiot._ Akira would definitely end up in juvenile detention. But Sae was clearly working with him and on his side - she’d saved him from Akechi, after all, and was Makoto’s sister too.  
  
_He’ll be fine,_ Akechi told himself, and he found that he believed it. A shiver raced through him as he glanced at the window, watching the snow slowly fall through the sky.  
  
_He saved me, didn’t he? I should be dead, but he gave me a second chance._ Carefully, he sat up and got out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Drinking it felt almost unreal, dreamlike, and he felt his skin crawl with unease. _He was... he was really upset when I got trapped in the Palace. When he thought I was going to die. They all were, but..._ A lump formed in his throat, and it became difficult to swallow. Furious with himself, he scrubbed at his burning eyes. _I tried to kill him! And he still... he still..._  
  
Nausea curled in his stomach like a lead weight, and he braced himself on the counter. _What should I do? He gave me a second chance, even if he’s unaware of it. He set me free..._ The realization that the Phantom Thieves - that _Akira_ \- thought he was dead was oddly distressing. _I can’t contact them right now... he’s going to be detained for who knows how long, anyway._ The tiles under his feet felt too cold, but he barely noticed as he stared into space, consumed with his thoughts. _I can’t burden him with... with myself. Not now. But I’ll have to turn myself in eventually... Shido mentioned me in his confession. I’ve been reported missing. Honestly, I’m surprised nobody found me yet... Maybe they just didn’t care, with everything else going on._  
  
His phone sat heavy in his pocket, and he was suddenly all too aware of it. _I’ll call Sae-san after Kurusu is released,_ he promised himself. _There won’t be any escaping this time. I’d be recognized eventually, so there’s no avoiding it..._ Tension rippled through him, and he grasped the counter more tightly, his knuckles pale. _I don’t deserve a second chance, and I don’t deserve to be alive. Maybe I should just do them all a favor and put a bullet through my head right now_. _It’s not as if anyone would miss me._

Breathing was suddenly much more difficult than it had been a few moments ago, and sweat beaded on his brow. He thought of Akira, fulfilling his promise even now - turning himself in, when he had so much to lose if Sae couldn’t come through for him.  
  
... _He kept his end of the bargain. So for once in my miserable life, maybe I should do something for someone else._ Laughter bubbled up from his chest, quiet and hysterical. _He’d be so angry if he found out I’d survived, only to end up killing myself here in my apartment. It’d be funny, wouldn’t it? But fine. I won’t do it, then. I’ll turn myself in once things quiet down. Let myself be judged, and see what comes of it._

As he made his way back to the bed, he noticed the snow had begun falling faster. The city twinkled below, and somewhere out there, Akira was alive, he was _alive_ , and it brought Akechi a small measure of peace.  
  
_Someday we’ll meet again,_ he thought with a small smile. _I don’t think I can atone for all I’ve done, and to be honest I hardly want to try... but I’ll see if I can at least put a smile on your face, just once. It’s only fair.  
  
_

* * *

  
Akira’s gaze was entirely focused on Akechi as he spoke. “When I contacted Sae, things went... surprisingly well. Between Shido’s confession and your own testimony, the judge felt like I was just a child that had been used. Like I was capable of _reformation,_ ” he said with a wry smile. “So I got to play nice in detention for five years, and then they let me go under probation.”  
  
“You haven’t been out for very long, then,” Akira mused.  
  
“Just a few months,” he confirmed.  
  
Akira hummed, and tapped at his lips. “Do you live nearby?”  
  
He traced the rim of his cup with his fingertip as he spoke, voice soft and careful. “About twenty minutes away by train.”  
  
“That’s great,” Akira said with real enthusiasm. At Akechi’s confused glance, he elaborated, “It means seeing each other won’t be that difficult. We’re just a short train ride away from each other. Easy.”  
  
Akechi leaned back, and stared at the wall in thought. “...You really do want me around, don’t you. I can’t see any reason you’d lie to me about it, but I can’t imagine being so forgiving.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Akira said simply. “But yeah, I want you around. I wouldn’t have asked for your contact info and brought you here if I didn’t.” His smile was warm, and Akechi felt uncomfortable with how pleased he was knowing _he_ was responsible for the expression. “We need to be more honest with each other from now on, okay? I’m not saying it’ll be easy, especially after the shit you went through, but we’re friends. We’re on the same side now, and I don’t ever see that changing. So if you need help with a goal of some sort, or I do something to upset you, just let me know. We can’t fix it if we don’t know what’s going on.”  
  
For a moment, Akechi was quiet as he processed everything Akira said, a hand against his chin as he thought. “...All right. I’ll do my best. I owe it to you.”  
  
Akira laughed, and leaned back a little as he slung an arm over the back of the couch. “Okay, good! I’m relieved. I’m still getting used to saying that kind of stuff, to be honest. But for you, I’d do just about anything.”  
  
“I really don’t understand why,” Akechi murmured. “Nobody has cared about me before. Not until I met you and your friends. And then I put you all through unimaginable hell. Is it because you’re an impossibly good person, or is it because I possess some kind of worth I’m unaware of?” He tapped at his lips, and sighed. “The first sounds much more likely.”  
  
“Why not both?” Akira said, his words a little more passionate than before. “I think you were like us, you know. Your life was total shit, because adults _treated_ you like total shit. But the difference is that the rest of us had help in some way before we couldn’t take it anymore. You didn’t get that.” He became quieter, his tone suddenly much more serious. “It wasn’t fair. And I can’t undo the damage of the past. But if I can be a light for you at all, especially after what you did for us? I’ll do it. Without hesitation.” He moved closer, and their knees knocked against each other. The intensity in his eyes made Akechi’s skin tingle. “You deserve better than what you got. And for five and a half years, I was - sad. Angry. Regretful. Because I thought you’d never get a chance to experience the things you deserve, the things people never gave you or helped you find. And now you’re here. So that means I can help you after all.”  
  
Akechi was stunned into speechlessness. His gaze flew from Akira’s down to where their hands were suddenly touching, then back up to his eyes - which were crinkled at the edges with the force of his smile. “I...”  
  
“Sorry, I kind of said a lot,” Akira laughed as he backed away a little. “I’ve been told I can be kind of overwhelming with my words sometimes.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Akechi said quickly, his voice still quiet. “I just... don’t know what to say. I never... imagined this. All the times I’ve wondered what it would be like to meet you again, and I never thought it would be quite like this.” He smiled, wry and weary. “Sometimes I let myself think you’d be happy to see me, but to this extent? No way.”  
  
“I’m always full of surprises,” Akira grinned. “Hey, no running away from me after this, all right? ...Please.”  
  
Akechi smiled. “You seem clingy, Kurusu-kun. How unusual.”  
  
“I wasn’t kidding about being afraid of you disappearing,” Akira said seriously. “I lost you once, and thought you were gone all this time. I don’t want it to happen again. And come on... it’s Akira. Hearing you call me Kurusu is just weird.”  
  
Akechi looked down at where Akira’s hand still covered his own. “Are you implying you want to call me by my first name too, then?”  
  
When he looked up, he was surprised to see Akira actually looked a little pink. “Well, yeah, if you’re okay with it. Kinda weird, I guess, if you’re calling me by my first name and then I just call you Akechi in return, right? No pressure, though.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Akechi said quietly. _I’m glad, actually, I’m really glad -_ “You can... call me Goro. Maybe just when we’re alone, though. I’m not used to hearing it.”  
  
“...Goro,” Akira smiled. “Goro,” he repeated again, his smile growing wider as Akechi began to blush, “ _Goro_... I like it. Thanks.”  
  
“I’m going to take it back if you keep doing that,” he grumbled.  
  
Akira pouted playfully. “Don’t revoke my Goro privileges. I promise I’ll be good.”  
  
Goro huffed out a short laugh. “You, being good? As if.” He looked down again, and suddenly sounded a little more unsure of himself. “You’re, ah... you’re still holding my hand.”  
  
At this, Akira smirked. “You don’t seem to mind all that much, though.”

Goro flushed, and Akira gave his hand a gentle squeeze before he pulled away. Suddenly, Goro’s hand felt far too cold, though the rest of him certainly wasn’t - and he found that he missed the contact more than he imagined.  
  
Nothing, of course, could escape Akira’s damnably sharp eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly as he studied his face.  
  
_I’m not used to people touching me for any reason,_ Goro wanted to say. _Out of everyone in this rotten world, I care about you the most, and I didn’t want you to let go, because even something that simple felt better than I could ever imagine._  
  
“...I’m fine,” he choked out instead.  
  
Akira paused, and reached out to hold his hand once more. Shocked, Goro looked up to see the other man smiling at him. “Hey,” Akira said softly, “What did I say earlier about being more honest, huh?”  
  
The silence was heavy as Goro struggled to find the right words to say. “Something like this, though...” He looked away, clearly flustered. “It’s... embarrassing. And I feel childish.”  
  
“What if I said I want to do this too?” Akira asked without hesitation. “It’s not so bad if we feel the same way, right?”  
  
Uncertainty writhed in Goro’s heart, and his words were colored with the barest hints of tired, defensive anger. “Don’t lie to me-”  
  
“I’m not,” Akira said firmly. “And I think you know that. You’re afraid, right? It’s okay. I’ll show you I mean it with time. You’ll eventually believe it if I don’t go anywhere, and I won’t.”  
  
Goro took in a ragged breath as Akira squeezed his hand again, and after a moment of great hesitation, he squeezed back. He looked up at Akira’s tender expression, and found himself smiling a little in turn. “Even after five years of rehabilitation, I’m still a mess,” he laughed weakly. “You’re so overwhelming. You always were. I don’t... I’ve never had anything like this.”  
  
“That changes now,” Akira said gently. “You’re not getting rid of me again.”  
  
“I... I don’t know what to say,” Goro whispered. “I’m almost 23 now, but I really have no experience with any of this.”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything. Take your time,” Akira insisted. “Hey, how about I tell you something good instead? You know when you mentioned you had that nightmare about Mementos swallowing the city?” Goro nodded, and Akira continued, “Well... it wasn’t just a nightmare. That actually happened. And if it wasn’t for you, the entire world would’ve been doomed.”  
  
Goro was silent for a moment. “...Are you serious?”  
  
Akira laughed a bit sheepishly, and toyed with his hair. “I’m warning you, this is gonna sound ridiculous. But it’ll make everything make a lot more sense, including how you and I both had the powers that we had.” In a steady tone, he went over every detail about Yaldabaoth, the Velvet Room, and staring down the god of control to give power back to humanity. Fifteen minutes later, he finished with a sigh, and Goro stared in open-mouthed shock.  
  
“That’s... that’s incredible,” he muttered. “But you said I had a hand in it too... Do you mean...?”  
  
“Yeah, you got it,” Akira smiled. “If you hadn’t saved us on the ship, who would’ve stood up to Yaldabaoth? You would’ve been...” He paused, obviously uncomfortable with the words he was saying and the memories they brought back. “...gone. Shido planned to take you out before that ever happened. So nobody would’ve been left to wrench the world from the path of ruin.”  
  
An uneasy laugh pierced the silence. “I... I guess that does make me feel better. So I wasn’t just Shido’s puppet... I was Yaldabaoth’s, too.”  
  
“Not in the end, you weren’t,” Akira answered, his tone taking on some of its earlier passion. “You broke free of their chains - not just of the man who made your life hell from the start, but those of a _god_ , or something that fashioned itself as one. And all those things you did before, the things Shido made you do - I think you made up for it a million times over by saving the world.”  
  
Goro looked at the floor, his voice hardly a whisper. “You’re too forgiving.”  
  
“No,” Akira said firmly, his tone just a little angry, “The rest of the world isn’t forgiving _enough_.”  
  
For a few seconds, all was quiet as Akira watched Goro struggle to accept his words. “I... I didn’t know it was possible to change hearts,” he finally admitted quietly. “When I first approached Shido, I didn’t even really understand that death would be a result of using my power. And by the time it all fell into place, it was... it was too late. He would’ve killed me if I turned on him. I had to follow his orders or die. And I thought that if he killed me, and I couldn’t take him down, then he’d just... he’d keep ruining people. Maybe he’d make other unwanted kids like me.” With a shiver, he closed his eyes. “The thought... of him never paying for what he did to me, to my mother... it made me sick inside.”  
  
“I know,” Akira said gently. “But it’s over now. He’s rotting in prison... but probably not for much longer.”  
  
“Right.” Goro’s voice was quiet. “He was... sentenced to death.”  
  
Akira nodded, and squeezed his hand. “You’re free, okay? You can put all of this behind you. I’m not gonna lie and say it’ll be easy, but I’ll be at your side. You’ve been alone for too long as it is. I won’t let that happen again.”  
  
Goro looked away and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. “What about... your friends, the former Thieves? And... Morgana? Would they tolerate my presence?”  
  
“I don’t see why not,” Akira said. “They all thought you were a victim, too. That you were just like them. None of them felt like what happened to you was fair, not even Haru and Futaba.”  
  
His gaze fell a little as he thought about it. “...I see,” he said softly. “Well-” Suddenly, a low whine and a rumbling sound rose above his voice, and his cheeks flushed. “Oh, sorry about my stomach... I haven’t eaten since this morning.”  
  
Immediately, Akira brightened. “Really? Do you want to have dinner with me, then? I was just going to order some takeout tonight. It’ll be my treat.” He rubbed his chin in thought. “Do you like sushi? I feel like celebrating, since you’re here again.”  
  
Goro seemed surprised. “Ah... are you sure? That’s a bit expensive, isn’t it? And it’s getting late... I don’t have my bike this time, and the trains will stop running in a few more hours.”  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about. My job pays pretty well, and if you don’t mind, you’re free to sleep here. And then I can make you breakfast,” Akira offered.  
  
“Well, if it’s not a bother...”  
  
“It isn’t,” Akira insisted. “Here, I can pull up a delivery menu on my phone. There’s a place nearby that’s pretty good.” He looked over, and a smile curled at the edges of his lips that made Goro feel a little warm all over. “Wanna watch a movie or something while we eat? You must be tired, right? Everything we talked about is a lot to process.”  
  
“You’re really too kind,” Goro sighed. “I admire that... even if I think it makes you a little foolish.”  
  
He couldn’t help the way he smiled a little when he said it, and Akira grinned. “Hey, was that a joke? Were _you_ teasing _me?_ How the tables have turned.”  
  
“Who said I was joking?” Goro scoffed. But his expression gave away his real feelings, and his smile only grew wider as Akira laughed and pressed himself just a little bit closer.  
  
“Come on, take a look at the menu and tell me what you want. Don’t hold back, okay? Get anything you want, I can afford it. Hm, I think I’m feeling some salmon...”  
  
Goro glanced around the apartment, and looked back at the menu on Akira’s screen. “Come to think of it, how much _do_ you make? This place looks pretty nice for someone that seems to have graduated college recently.”  
  
Akira snorted. “I’m not exactly a CEO or anything, but yeah, I make way more than I deserve if you ask me. I’m the assistant manager at a cafe Haru opened herself for now, until I can get something nice in my field of study, and she refused to pay me less than twice the average salary for that kind of position.”  
  
Goro’s eyes widened, and he took a deep breath to shove down the envy he felt bloom in his heart. “That’s... very fortunate for you,” he managed to say.  
  
Akira narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, and inwardly, Goro cursed. Of _course_ nothing could escape his notice; Goro hadn’t been able to fool him all those years ago, and there was no way he could fool him now. “What’s your living situation like? You just got out of juvenile detention recently, right? Are you doing okay?”  
  
“I thought we were ordering food,” Goro said a bit tersely.  
  
“Come on, there’s no need to deflect the question. Seriously, I’m worried about you,” Akira insisted. “You’re not homeless, right? Or having to do anything dangerous for money?”  
  
Goro laughed, but it was a bit strained, and he stalled for a moment by taking a sip of his coffee. Inwardly, he was proud of himself for setting the cup back on the table with hands that didn’t shake. “No, I’m fine, at least for a few more months. How about you stop interrogating me, and I tell you tomorrow?”  
  
He felt uneasy as he waited on a razor’s edge for Akira’s reaction, but relaxed when the other man nodded and smiled a little. “All right, that’s fair. Sorry, I don’t mean to pry. I’m just worried about you, you know? If you ever find yourself in trouble or something, you can come to me. Seriously.” He squeezed his hand, and raised his phone so Goro could see the menu. “Anyway, dinner. I’m pretty hungry... Hey, wanna get a party platter?”  
  
“...That serves _four people_ ,” Goro pointed out.  
  
“Serving sizes are just a suggestion,” Akira said sagely. “And that wasn’t a ‘no’.”  
  
Goro rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he did it. “Sure, that’s fine... thank you.” He squeezed Akira’s hand again, but looked away as he did it, clearly embarrassed.  
  
And Akira squeezed his hand right back. “No,” he said, and the tone of his voice made Goro meet his eyes once more. “Thank _you_. For... for coming back. For being here.”  
  
His heart seemed to thunder in his chest, the beat a pounding drum in his ears. “I... I should be thanking you for even wanting to talk to me, much less be my friend,” he said, nearly stammering over the words.  
  
“Well, we can both be thankful,” Akira laughed. “So, thanks for being part of my life, and letting me be part of yours.”  
  
“I really never expected you of all people to be so sentimental,” Goro muttered. He looked away, and scrubbed at his eyes. “Sorry... sorry,” he whispered harshly. “I’m not used to...”  
  
“...Being wanted?” Akira asked softly. “Being... needed?”  
  
Goro took in a deep, shuddering breath, and the light of the nearby lamp reflected on the tears at the edges of his eyes. “Yes, but... what are you implying, exactly?”  
  
Akira’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “Well, that I want you around, and need you, of course. I haven’t felt this happy and at ease in...” He trailed off, and stared at the wall in thought. “Huh. I don’t actually remember, to be honest. Pretty telling, right?”  
  
“I...” Goro felt his face grow warm again, and his heart refused to slow down, his head dizzy with emotion. “Just... just order the food,” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed.  
  
Akira chuckled fondly as he began to dial the number on his phone. “Hm, okay. But you don’t hate the things I’m saying, right? If you do, I’ll stop. I just want you to be happy.”  
  
Goro covered his face with one hand and looked away. “...No... I like it,” he admitted softly. “I like it a lot. I just... I just don’t know how to react.”  
  
Akira’s smile was slow and beautiful, and Goro felt his blood start to run just a little hotter. “Oh, is that so? Well, I guess we’ll find out if you ever get used to it. And if you do... I’ll just have to figure out another way to make you blush like that.”  
  
Immediately, Goro felt his flush deepen. “I’m _not_ \--”  
  
Akira laughed. “Oh, you’re really cute when you do that. Sorry,” he chuckled. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop... for now, anyway. I’ll order the food,” he said as he pressed the _Call_ button.  
  
While he talked, Goro took the opportunity to study the small changes in Akira since he’d seen him last; his hair was a little messier, but mostly the same, and his jawline was just a little sharper, more square. Overall, his posture seemed more relaxed, and the dark circles under his eyes that Goro distinctly remembered as a seemingly permanent part of his appearance were nowhere to be seen.  
  
With a click, Akira ended the call, and focused his complete attention on Goro yet again. “Okay, that should get here in about forty five minutes,” he said, breaking Goro from his thoughts. He grinned a little, and parroted one of Goro’s earlier lines back at him. “Something on my face?”  
  
“A decent amount of handsome, I suppose,” Goro fired back, just a little bold and teasing. “If I look hard enough, anyway.”  
  
Delighted, Akira laughed, the curve of his lips far more captivating than Goro wanted to admit. “You know you like it. Hey, let’s see what’s on television. What kind of stuff do you watch?”  
  
As they flipped through channels together and finally settled on something, Goro felt a tension in his shoulders begin to uncoil - this wasn’t a dream he was about to wake up from, it was _real_. He was here, in Akira’s apartment, and the other man _wanted_ him there.  
  
Akira didn’t let his hand go until the food arrived, and when they finished eating an hour later, he wordlessly reached out to tangle his fingers into Goro’s once more with a gentle smile.  
  
For perhaps the first time in his life, Goro started to feel truly at ease.

* * *

  
_To be continued in Chapter 2_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and kind words so far ♥ I never expected it when I posted the first chapter, and it's been incredibly motivating. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my writing; it means a lot to me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/valiantarmor) where I talk about Akechi and shuakeshu a lot, if you'd like to check it out! I also post art, as well as snippets from fics I'm working on, and I talk about what I'll be posting soon (almost always shuakeshu, at this point).
> 
> Hope everyone has a good weekend ♥

“I’m not sleeping in your bed,” Goro said firmly as he crossed his arms.  
  
The clock on the wall read _23:16,_ and Akira pouted a little. “Why not? It’s big and cozy. And the air conditioner is in that room, so it’s more comfortable.”  
  
“After everything you’ve done for me, I refuse to let you sleep on your couch when it’s more than sufficient for me,” Goro sighed. “I’ll be fine there.”  
  
To his surprise, Akira actually looked a little serious as he stepped closer. “Please?” he asked softly. “I know it probably sounds stupid, but I’d be way happier sleeping on the couch and knowing you’re as comfortable as possible.”  
  
“That soft heart of yours again...” Goro muttered as he covered his face with a hand. “Fine... thank you.”  
  
Akira’s expression visibly brightened. “Great. I can lend you some clothes to sleep in and wear tomorrow, since we’re about the same size. Come on.” He led Goro down the short hall past the bathroom to the bedroom, which was about as big as the living room; compact, but cozy. His bed was nestled in a corner, with plain black sheets and several pillows, and Goro tried very hard not to think about how it was the perfect size for two people.  
  
_Don’t even go there. For several reasons,_ he silently berated himself. Instead, he let his eyes roam over the small nightstand next to the bed, and the dresser on the other side of the room. The closet door was halfway open, and a laundry hamper in front of it was half full, one sock on the floor beside it. For some reason, the room smelled vaguely of coffee. A large clay pot was perched on the windowsill with a single beautiful sunflower, and there were a couple of cardboard boxes of books in the corner, with various small items scattered on top of his dresser and windowsill.  
  
“Somehow, this is exactly what I expected,” Goro said mildly as he hesitantly sat on the bed.  
  
Akira rummaged through the dresser. “I can’t tell if that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult,” he chuckled. “Here you go,” he said as he casually tossed the clothes at Goro. “I’m gonna go get changed in the bathroom and brush my teeth. I have a spare toothbrush, if you wanna go in after me.”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” With that, Akira nodded and vanished from the room, leaving Goro alone with his thoughts. As he undressed himself, he felt all too aware of the fact that he was in _Akira’s_ room, putting on _Akira’s_ clothes... He shivered at the intimacy of his own thoughts as he pulled the soft t-shirt over his head; it was a pastel pink, with a large white star over the chest. From nearby, he could hear the sound of running water as he pulled on the soft gray shorts, and he resisted the irrational urge to touch the fabric over his skin as he folded his own clothes into a neat pile.  
  
A moment later, Akira was back, and Goro tried very, very hard to ignore the sight of his legs in the black shorts he was wearing. “Bathroom’s all yours.” He sat on the bed with careless grace, and Goro felt his eyes on him as he left the room just a bit quickly.  
  
_This all feels... so surreal,_ he thought as he checked his reflection in the mirror. Completely consumed in his own thoughts, his movements were almost mechanical as he unwrapped the spare toothbrush and put toothpaste over it. He stared at his reflection the entire time he brushed his teeth, a little lost and unsure of himself. _This is... domestic. Right?_ _This is what people mean when they talk about it. I never thought I’d be here... wearing his clothes... sleeping in his bed._

After he rinsed his mouth and washed his hands, he went back to the bedroom - where Akira was casually leaning against the dresser, reading something on his phone. Something about the sight made Goro’s heart warm; something he didn’t quite understand, something he couldn’t hope to put a name to.  
  
“Oh, hey,” Akira said as he stood up. “I’m off of work tomorrow, by the way. Are you? Or do you need to wake up early?”  
  
“I’ll need to get some work done later in the day, but I don’t have to leave in a hurry,” Goro answered as he sat down on the bed.  
  
Clearly, this information pleased Akira; there was that grin of his again, warm and happy. It was just like Goro remembered, but without the weight of the world cracking its edges like it had years ago. “Good. I’ll make breakfast, then. We can figure out more stuff after that.”  
  
Goro nodded, and glanced out the window at the night sky. “Have you told the others about me yet?” he asked quietly.  
  
“No,” Akira said, “because they’d rush over right away. Not because they’re worried about you hurting me or anything,” he added quickly, “but because they’re going to be amazed that you’re actually here. And I didn’t feel like sharing you tonight.”  
  
Immediately, Goro’s gaze snapped back to Akira, who watched him with perfectly relaxed posture... as if he hadn’t just said what he’d said. “Care to repeat that?”  
  
Akira smirked and walked closer, just a little swagger in his steps as he leaned forward. “I didn’t feel like sharing you tonight,” he said quietly, “because I wanted you all to myself.”  
  
Goro could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. “What... are you saying?”  
  
Akira’s laugh was soft and warm as he leaned back and gave Goro some space. “I’m saying I really wanted to spend some time alone with you first. Because I missed you, and once seven other people want to hang out with you, we won’t get to be alone again for a little while. At least not for a day or two.”  
  
“You didn’t see me for five and a half years. What’s sharing me with your friends for a day or two compared to that?” Goro scoffed doubtfully.  
  
His insides burned with warmth as Akira gave him that same slow, beautiful smile that he had earlier. “I felt connected to you the very first day we met. If fate exists, there’s no question it bound us together. Like two sides of a coin...” He paused, and for a second, his expression became a little clouded over with old pain. “And then you were snatched away from me.” He leaned in close again, and Goro could feel his breath ghosting against his cheeks. “Now that you’re here again? In front of me? Alive and well enough to insult the way my room looks? It’s pretty damn hard not to come on to you too strong. A day or two will feel like forever.”  
  
Goro’s heart lodged itself somewhere in his throat. “Do you talk to all your friends this way?” he asked, unable to completely hide the tinge of envy in his words.  
  
That _smile_ , so coy, did things to Goro that he couldn’t even hope to describe. “No,” Akira said simply, “I don’t.”  
  
Tension hung heavy in the air. “What about whoever you’re dating?” he asked with false mildness, each word carefully chosen. “Would they get the wrong idea?”  
  
Something that looked like amusement flashed in Akira’s eyes, and Goro got the distinct impression that he was on to his little game. “Interesting that you’d assume I’m dating someone,” he played along, “but no. Because I’m single.” He put a hand on Goro’s shoulder and leaned closer, and Goro shivered at the feeling of Akira’s breath in his ear as he whispered. “And who says it’d be the wrong idea?”  
  
He pulled away, smirking, and Goro didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was bright red. “You’re... you’re impossible,” he stammered. “I... I don’t...”  
  
“Oh, blushing really is a good look for you,” Akira teased. “Sorry.”  
  
“You’re not sorry at all,” Goro muttered darkly.  
  
Akira laughed, and walked towards the door. “You’re right,” he said, “I’m not. Anyway... Good night, Goro.”  
  
“...Good night... Akira.”  
  
As he walked away, Akira flipped the lights off, and left the door open as he vanished into the darkness of the short hallway and the living room beyond. Goro let himself fall back onto the bed, and took a deep, steadying breath as he appreciated the softness of the mattress and the strange situation he’d found himself in. He dragged his fingertips across the soft, slightly worn fabric of the shirt he wore; Akira had likely owned it for many years.  
  
Now that he was alone, he didn’t hesitate to draw the sheets over himself; the air conditioner kept the room slightly cool. The pillows were soft, and after a slight pause, he laid his head down and breathed in deep. Sure enough, they had a faint, pleasant smell to them, and knowing it was Akira’s scent made it feel incredibly intimate. _He smells really, really good..._  
  
As his eyes began to grow heavy, the events of the day played over and over in his mind, all coming back to Akira saying he wanted him, that he _needed_ him - and the teasing. Akira had always been a bit playful that way, but _this_...  
  
_What does it mean?_ Goro thought as sleep claimed him. _What does any of this mean...?  
_

* * *

  
He’d dreamt about Akira.  
  
Memory of it tangled and blurred as he woke up to the sun shining through the curtains, like dreams often did; but he distinctly remembered them walking along the spires of glass towers together, hand in hand. It had been profoundly comforting, and the feeling of it still sat pleasant on his thoughts as he stood up and stretched.  
  
There was no noise in the apartment; the only sounds were from the background of the city outside. Curious, he softly walked over the living room - and there was Akira, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Time seemed to freeze then, and he became captivated with his face, the way his lashes fell over his cheeks...  
  
Of course, that was the exact moment Akira stirred and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Goro, and as his vision came into focus, he gave him a warm, sleepy smile. “Good morning,” he said, voice rich with soft affection. “Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Goro answered. “Do you mind if I take a shower first?”  
  
“Not at all,” Akira replied with a small yawn. “I’ll go get some spare clothes for you to change into and leave them on the bed, and get some coffee started in the meantime.”  
  
Once he was in the bathroom with the door closed behind him, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. With methodical movements, he brushed his teeth and turned the water on in the shower to be just a little hotter than lukewarm. As he stepped under the spray, he finally felt himself begin to relax a little.  
  
_He really does trust me,_ he thought as he began to wash his hair. _He slept a room away from me, with nobody else to look out for him. He didn’t even try to wake up earlier than I did, and was clearly happy to see me..._ Suddenly, and without warning, the memory of holding the gun at the cognitive Akira’s head all those years ago wiggled into his thoughts, unwanted but crystal clear in clarity. Immediately, he felt almost violently ill as his mind replayed the blood sliding down the fake Akira’s skin and splattering over the table; he braced himself on the wall of the shower, wishing he could forget how much he’d _smiled_ when he looked down at what he’d thought was Akira’s corpse.  
  
_I was happy because I thought I was so close to killing Shido, but still - still..._ His eyes burned with tears as he tried to steady his breathing, and his pulse pounded in his head as he attempted to get his feelings under some semblance of control. _He’s not dead. He’s not dead. He’s not dead, and that’s what matters._ Almost viciously, he bit down on his lip to choke back a sob, and focused on the cracks in the tile as he forcefully slowed his breathing down. _He’s fine. This is the second chance he gave me. He’s fine. I’ll make the most of this. It’s fine._  
  
Seconds moved forward into a minute, into two minutes, and he felt a little better, more steady. He finished washing his hair with hands that didn’t shake, quickly washed himself with a clean cloth hanging on the wall, and felt relatively confident he could pretend he hadn’t been crying in the shower by the time he turned the water off. With quick movements, he rubbed a towel over his hair and then his skin, and wrapped the towel around his waist to go back to Akira’s bedroom.  
  
A small pile of folded clothes were on the pillow of the bed, and he closed the door behind him before removing the towel and pulling on the black boxers with a slight flush. Akira’s jeans were just a little too loose on him, but the soft gray shirt fit just right. He touched the fabric slowly and smoothed it over his body, still slightly in awe that any of this was possible at all.  
  
With that, he walked back to the living room and saw Akira in the kitchen sipping coffee and adjusting his glasses as he read something on his phone. He looked up at Goro and smiled before gesturing to a fresh cup of coffee on the counter, and a plate of sushi leftovers from the night before. But the curve of his lips turned downward when he got a good look at Goro’s face, and he leaned a little closer as he studied him. “Hey, are you feeling okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Goro mumbled. “Thank you for your hospitality.”  
  
“Hm.” Akira clearly didn’t believe him, but he didn’t push it, and drained the rest of his own mug before rinsing it in the sink. “Okay. I’ll go shower really quick, and then we can figure out what to do from there, if you’re okay with that?”  
  
Goro nodded, and Akira went to the bathroom, leaving him alone in the kitchen once more. A moment later, he could hear the faint sound of running water, and he let out a sigh as he sipped at the coffee Akira had made for him.  
  
He wondered what Sae would say, when she found out they were in contact again. _She’ll probably be happy,_ he thought. _She was surprisingly forgiving of me as well. But... I imagine she’ll be surprised. Definitely surprised_.  
  
It wasn’t long before Akira came back in the kitchen, dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans. “So,” he said, “it’s about 10:30. Which means that Futaba and Morgana will be here in about an hour and a half.”  
  
Goro paused, and placed his empty cup in the sink. “That’s quite... sudden.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Akira said a little apologetically as he toyed with his hair. “Do you want me to tell them to wait? Or are you okay with meeting them today?” He hesitated, and reluctantly added, “I guess you could leave, but... I don’t really want you to.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Goro sighed. “It has to happen eventually, so we may as well get it over with now, right?”  
  
“It won’t be that bad,” Akira promised. “I think, more than anything, everyone’s just gonna be happy that you’re still here.”  
  
Goro laughed, but there was no humor in it. “I doubt it, but I certainly wouldn’t mind being proven wrong.”  
  
Akira shook his head as he stood next to him, and leaned back against the counter. “Seriously. I mean... None of them were as attached to you as _I_ was. But we all wanted you back. Every single one of us.”  
  
“I suppose we’ll see,” he said quietly.  
  
Akira nodded. “All right. It’ll be a while, yet. Wanna watch some television with me in the meantime?”  
  
“I don’t see why not.” He followed Akira to the couch and sat beside him - and was startled when Akira reached over to gently hold his hand.  
  
“Is this okay?” Akira asked gently.  
  
Caught speechless once again, all he could do was nod.

* * *

  
**[Akira]:** So, listen. Big news. I have a guest that’s still going to be here when you come over today.  
  
**[Futaba]:** Ooooh. What’s the lucky guy’s name? :O  
  
**[Akira]:** Goro Akechi.  
  
**[Futaba]:** ...Sorry, what?  
  
**[Akira]:** It’s a long story. But he’s still alive. He’s been at my apartment since last night.  
  
**[Akira]:** Everything is fine. I just thought I’d let you and Morgana know before you came over, since it’s kind of shocking.  
  
**[Futaba]:** What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What!!!  
  
**[Akira]:** I know, right? Anyway, see you in thirty minutes. Tell Sojiro I said hi.  
  
**[Futaba]:** Um, hello?! You can’t just leave it at that!  
  
**[Akira]:** I have a super hot guy in my apartment, and you want me to talk to you? Selfish.  
  
**[Futaba]:** >:U!!!  
  
“You seem pleased,” Goro said as he noticed Akira’s grin. “Does she... not sound upset, then?”  
  
“Nah, she’s just excited,” he answered. “She wanted to know more, but I told her I’m too busy paying attention to you.”  
  
Goro shifted a little, and accidentally brushed his knee against Akira’s; they really were sitting quite close, even though his couch could easily seat four people. “I wouldn’t be offended if you spent a while talking with her, you know.”  
  
“But I love our alone time together,” Akira pouted. “I only have you all to myself for another thirty minutes until they get here.”  
  
Goro huffed out a small laugh. “We’ll have plenty of chances to be alone again after this.”  
  
For a moment, Akira didn’t answer. Goro looked up, and was startled to see him smiling, warm and genuine. “Promise?” he asked softly.  
  
“Ah... yes?” Goro cleared his throat and looked away. “Yes.”  
  
“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Akira chuckled. “Hey, next time you come over, want me to make the special Leblanc curry? I’ve had five and a half years to perfect my skills now.”  
  
“You can’t switch subjects so quickly in conversation,” Goro sighed. “But... if you’re sure it’s not too much trouble, I’d be delighted to.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Akira asked. “Are you free tomorrow night?”  
  
Goro watched him, and chose his words carefully. “Yes... though you seem quite eager.”  
  
Akira smiled. “Guilty as charged. Okay, tomorrow night. It’s a date.”  
  
_A... a date? Did he... no, it was just a figure of speech,_ Goro told himself as Akira turned his attention back to the TV. _There’s no way he..._  
  
He took in a sharp breath as Akira gently squeezed his hand, his eyes glued to the television screen.  
  
After only a second of hesitation, Goro squeezed back.

* * *

  
“Heeeey, open up! The party has arrived!” Futaba cheered as she knocked on the door.  
  
Akira walked over, and as he placed his hand on the doorknob, Goro took a deep breath to steady himself. This was it - the first of many moments of truth. “So loud,” Akira complained as he opened the door. Futaba stomped inside a moment later, and Morgana jumped down from her shoulder as she quickly removed her boots.  
  
“Where’s Akechi?!” she demanded. “I wanna see him! You weren’t messing with us, were you?”  
  
“As if I’d joke about something like that,” Akira snorted.  
  
“...Hello,” Goro said cautiously as he walked forward. “It’s... been a long time.”  
  
Silence hung heavy in the air as both Morgana and Futaba stared at him with expressions of equal disbelief - and then, to his surprise, Futaba smiled bigger than he’d ever seen all those years ago. “You really _are_ alive! Holy _shit!_ Wow, you look good with a ponytail.”  
  
“I know, right?” Akira piped up.  
  
Futaba snickered. “Stop being so thirsty. Anyway--”  
  
“I’m not _thirsty_ ,” Akira pouted.  
  
“Lying is bad. Stop interrupting me!” Futaba scolded.  
  
“...Thirsty?” Goro wondered out loud.  
  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Futaba chuckled. “ _Anyway_ , wow! How did you survive?! I thought... I couldn’t sense you anymore,” she said, suddenly very unsure of herself. “I thought you were... gone, after I heard those gunshots. Your presence just... vanished so suddenly, it was like...”  
  
Goro crossed his arms and touched his chin as he thought. “Honestly, I’m not entirely sure what happened. Those shots you heard were both from my gun. After I made that promise with Akira, I felt... different,” he said hesitantly. “Like something about my Personas had changed.”  
  
Futaba and Morgana wore matching shocked expressions. “That happened to the rest of us, too,” Morgana said quietly. “But when it happened to us, it was always during mundane moments. But you were in a life or death situation...”  
  
“You know what it was?” Goro asked. “I didn’t really have time to... check, myself. Before I knew it, something inside me let me escape the room... and after that, it took everything I had left to get out alive. And by the time I was well enough to go into Mementos and check my Personas...”  
  
“It was gone,” Morgana finished thoughtfully. “Did you tell him what happened with Yaldabaoth?” he asked Akira. He nodded, so Morgana looked back at Goro and continued, “I think your Persona... one, or maybe both of them... sort of awakened to a new power. And that’s probably why you’re alive.”  
  
“Okaaaay, but what about all the time _after_ that?!” Futaba demanded. “It’s been _years_! Where were you?”  
  
Goro gave her his signature plastic smile, strained at the edges. “Juvenile detention.”  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Futaba breathed.  
  
“Hey, let’s save the explanations for when we all get together,” Akira interrupted, “because I _know_ everyone’s gonna want to have a welcome back party, and I don’t want to make him repeat himself a million times.”  
  
Futaba’s eyes immediately brightened. “A party is exactly what we need! I’ll tell everyone, and we can meet tomorrow night!”  
  
Goro was clearly surprised. “A party? There’s really no need...”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Futaba said with a wave of her hand. “We have welcome back parties any time one of us has been away for more than a month or two, and you’ve been gone for _literal years_. If anything, we should have, like... a _super_ party!” She rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. “Hm, this is gonna take a lot of texting, and it’s kinda short notice, but I can make it work. Okay!” She pointed at Akira. “You! Take care of Morgana and Akechi! I’m gonna go back home right now and start greasing the wheels. Clear your schedules tomorrow!” she said as she pulled her boots back on.  
  
“You’re leaving already?” Akira laughed.  
  
Futaba waved as she opened the door. “Lots of work to do, bye!” The door closed loudly behind her, and suddenly, the apartment was quiet once again.  
  
“As loud as ever,” Morgana sighed. He looked up at Goro, and seemed to smile. “It’s good to see you again, by the way. Everyone’s gonna be so happy when they find out!”  
  
Goro laughed, but it was quiet and tinged with uncertainty. “If you say so. I’m... surprised at how enthusiastic she was. I expected that... out of everyone, she...”  
  
Morgana shook his head. “Futaba doesn’t blame you for what happened. We’re just really glad you made it after all. I bet Akira’s _especially_ happy, huh?”  
  
To Goro’s surprise, Akira actually looked a little embarrassed as he toyed with the ends of his hair. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled. “Morgana knows how much I missed you,” he explained to Goro, “more than anyone else, since he’s spent the most time with me since then. He was at the shrines with me sometimes, too.”  
  
“Oh... I see,” Goro said softly.  
  
“Are you going to stay for a while today?” Morgana asked brightly. “We could watch television together! And make Akira cook for us!”  
  
Goro shook his head. “My apologies, but not this time. I need to get some work done. But I’ll definitely be back tomorrow morning, and I’ll be free all day then.”  
  
To his surprise, Morgana actually looked a little sad. “Oh... okay. Why don’t you come by early, if you can? That way you can get here before the others start arriving! It’ll probably be easier if you don’t walk into a group of eight other people all at once, right?”  
  
“Hm... I suppose you’re right.” He tilted his head, and looked at Akira thoughtfully. “When should I show up, then? I’m usually awake and dressed by 9 at the latest, so anytime after that is fine.”  
  
“Ugh. You’re the only person I’m willing to get up so early for on my days off,” Akira said, sighing theatrically. His lips curled into a playful grin as he spoke again. “But it’s worth it, if I get to spend more time with you. How about 10?”  
  
Goro nodded, and picked up the small plastic bag with his clothes from the previous day off of the couch. “Very well, 10 it is.” He paused for a moment, then dropped into a crouch so he was closer to eye level with Morgana. “Thank you for accepting me, Morgana. I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations.”  
  
Morgana’s tail swished through the air, clearly pleased. “I’ll hold you to that! But... thank _you_ for coming back,” he said a little more softly. “He... he really missed you, you know. We all did.”  
  
“...I know,” Goro said quietly. “I think... I’m beginning to understand that.” He stood up and looked at Akira, who was watching him with a pleased expression. “I suppose I should get going.”  
  
“Here, I’ll walk you to the door.”  
  
It was only a few steps away, but he couldn’t deny how nice the simple gesture felt. When he glanced back, Morgana was nowhere to be seen. _Did he leave to give us some privacy...?  
  
_ Casually, Akira placed a hand on Goro’s shoulder, and squeezed just a little as Goro put his hand on the doorknob. “Hey,” he said quietly, leaning in, “sorry about the date. I guess we’ll have to do it some other time, since we’re having the party tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh... it’s not a problem,” Goro said softly, unable to meet Akira’s eyes for a second. _There’s that word again. Date._ “I have a very open schedule, so... we could always meet up again sometime soon. I’m always free in the evenings.”  
  
Akira smiled and leaned closer, then reached up to tuck a stray strand of Goro’s hair behind his ear. “Awesome. Then... what about the day _after_ tomorrow? Is that too soon?”  
  
It was almost impossible to keep his poker face at the surprisingly intimate gesture. _He keeps... touching me. Is there a reason?_ “Someone’s quite eager,” he chuckled. “Sure. I don’t mind.”  
  
He felt his heart beat just a little faster as Akira gave him that _smile_ again, slow and so damn beautiful that it felt almost unreal. “Good. We can talk about the details some more over text. Let me know when you get home tonight, okay?”  
  
“You seem unusually concerned,” Goro said with a small, playful smile of his own. “But sure.”  
  
“Of course I’m concerned,” Akira said softly. “Be safe, Goro.”  
  
“Oh... yes,” Goro said as his heart skipped a beat. “See you later.”  
  
He couldn’t breathe normally again until he left the building, and the afternoon sun glowed warm on his flushed cheeks. Already, he felt slightly lost without Akira’s presence - but he also felt at ease in a way he hadn’t for a very, very long time, as if the handful of hours they’d spent together had been a salve for his soul.  
  
He made his way to the train station and boarded, thoughts consumed with Akira and the other former Thieves. Luck was on his side today; he managed to get a seat. The moment he was comfortable, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he checked the notification, he couldn’t help but smile.  
  
**[Akira]:** Morgana won’t stop talking about you. He’s super excited that you’re back.  
  
**[Akira]:** He just yelled at me for sending that, because he said I didn’t make him sound cool.  
  
**[Goro]:** I’m very flattered. And excitement is charming. That’s not so bad, is it?  
  
**[Akira]:** See, that’s what I said.  
  
**[Akira]:** Sorry for texting you so soon, by the way. I know you just left, but I already miss you.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he read the message five times. _I must look so strange, smiling at my phone like this..._  
  
**[Goro]:** I don’t mind at all. And I miss you too.  
  
As they continued texting, he found himself less and less hesitant with each press of the _Send_ button. By the time he got to his apartment, he could hardly wait to sit down and keep talking. He pushed open the door to the place he called home; it was barely the size of Akira’s living room, and one corner of the ceiling had a mysterious brown stain. As run down as the capsule apartment building was, he kept his room pristine, albeit sparsely furnished.  
  
He moved his laptop to the floor as he sat on his futon; he didn’t have a couch, after all. Usually, the sight of his cramped, lonely space made him a little melancholy - but for once, he had something nice, something other than work, to distract him.  
  
Eventually, he put down the phone and opened his computer. A long document was open on the screen; with a smile, he began to type.  
  
Hours went by, and he barely even realized it, completely consumed by his work. By the time his stomach growled, he realized it was already 9 at night, and he’d been working all day. _I’ve never gotten so much done at once before_ , he mused as he made a small bowl of rice for dinner. _I can blame my inspiration on him, I’m sure...  
  
_ After a quick shower, he changed into his pajamas and stretched out on his thin, slightly lumpy futon. A small fan blew blessedly cool air on him, and he sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Summer in Tokyo wasn’t glamorous, especially when you lived just below the poverty line - but for once, he wasn’t all that miserable.  
  
His mood brightened even more when his phone vibrated next to his head with an incoming text message.  
  
**[Akira]:** Hey, are you still awake? I figure you must go to sleep early, if you’re ready to face the day by 9 am.  
  
**[Goro]:** I am awake, though you’re correct. I’m in bed, but haven’t tried falling asleep just yet.  
  
**[Akira]:** Perfect timing, then. Do you usually go to sleep around now?  
  
**[Goro]:** Generally, yes. Why do you ask?  
  
**[Akira]:** Just wanted to know the best time to say goodnight without waking you up.  
  
**[Akira]:** So, with that said; goodnight, Goro. I hope you sleep well. And I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow.  
  
Goro read the message, over and over, scanning the words with unending wonder. He’d never received a good night text before, and here Akira was, casually establishing that he wanted it to be a ritual between them.  
  
**[Goro]:** It’ll be fun. I’m looking forward to it. Good night, Akira.  
  
He chewed on his lip, and sent one more message.  
  
**[Goro]:** And... thank you. For everything.  
  
**[Akira]:** No problem. But thank you, too. For giving me a chance.  
  
He laughed incredulously as he closed his phone and threw an arm over his eyes. _Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to him?_ he wondered.  
  
For the second night in row, he fell asleep with hardly any trouble at all.

* * *

  
“So,” Akira said very seriously, “I know we just had some the last time you were here, but the general consensus is that we’re ordering sushi for the party. And cake. Is that okay?”  
  
Goro gave him a flat look. “Not that I’m complaining, but... You can’t pair sushi and cake.”  
  
Akira snorted. “Says who? And Ann insisted on the it. The cakes are gonna be from Haru’s cafe, actually. You should try them, everything she makes is amazing. And you didn’t actually answer my question.”  
  
“I certainly don’t mind having sushi again... I don’t get to eat it very often anymore,” he admitted. “I’d like that a lot.”  
  
“Then it’s settled. I’ll place the order and ask them to deliver it all around 4. Everyone should be here by then.” He spun his phone between his fingers casually, and Goro found the ease of his movements to be absolutely mesmerizing. Akira easily caught him looking, and smirked. “Like what you see?”  
  
“Well, I suppose it’s not _too_ bad,” he said with an exaggerated sigh, his eyes twinkling playfully.  
  
Akira laughed, and playfully bumped into his shoulder with his own. “So cruel... I’m wounded. How will you make it up to me?”  
  
“I suppose I could grace you with my presence for the rest of the evening,” he said loftily. “Will that suffice?”  
  
Akira’s smile was dazzling as he leaned into Goro’s personal space yet again, as he seemed so fond of doing. “More than you know.”  
  
Goro felt himself grow a little warm, and he looked away. “We were just playing around, and then you became so sentimental so quickly... how do you change gears so fast?”  
  
Akira laughed, but before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. “Heeey, open up!”  
  
“Good afternoon to you too,” Akira grinned as he opened the door for Futaba. “Morgana’s watching TV in the living room.”  
  
She had her boots off in a flash. “Ooh, what’s he watching? Oh, right - Ann, Ryuji and Inari are gonna be here in like, fifteen more minutes. We were gonna all come together, but they had trouble dragging Inari away from a public art display.” She bounced over to the living room and threw herself over the back of the couch, and a second later, Akira and Goro could hear Morgana let out an undignified shriek.  
  
“You ready?” Akira asked softly.  
  
“As much as I can be, I suppose,” Goro said quietly. He felt a gentle touch brush across his hand, and took in a deep breath as Akira tangled their fingers together.  
  
“I’ll be right here with you,” Akira promised. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
Goro looked down at their hands, and then the floor, his expression shadowed with regret and guilt. “I... want to believe you,” he said slowly, “but I find it difficult, because things have never been ‘okay’ before.”  
  
“I’m going to change that,” Akira whispered. “We both will, together. And everyone else will have your back, too.”  
  
Goro smiled when Akira squeezed his hand, but it was tinged with old, tired sadness. “If you say so.”  
  
“I _do_ say so.” He paused, then reached forward and tucked a strand of Goro’s hair behind his ear, just like he’d done the day before. “Come on,” he said with a quiet laugh, “let’s go watch television with them before Futaba yells at us.”  
  
From the living room, they could hear Futaba call out right on cue. “Hey, lovebirds! Come hang out with us instead of doing whatever you’re doing over there! There’s always time for that later!”  
  
Akira laughed again, and led Goro back to the couch, firmly holding his hand the entire time. Goro glanced over at Futaba and Morgana a little nervously, then back to Akira, but the other man didn’t let go, and casually sat down in the middle of the sofa.  
  
Oddly touched, Goro sat beside him, only half paying attention to the show on TV.

* * *

  
“Yoooo, time to party!” Ryuji yelled as he knocked on the door. It shook the wall a little, and a moment later, they could hear the distinct sound of someone smacking him on the head. “Ow, what the hell!”  
  
“Don’t be so loud!” Ann hissed. “Hey, we’re here! I’m sure you and half the country noticed, though!”  
  
“Aw, shut up,” Ryuji complained just as Akira opened the door. “Oh, hey!”  
  
Akira grinned. “Come on in. Everyone’s in the living room right now while we wait for Haru and Makoto.”  
  
Ryuji charged past him to where Akechi was still sitting on the couch with Futaba and Morgana. “Holy _shit_! You really _are_ alive! How the fu-”  
  
“Hello to you too,” Akechi said dryly.  
  
Ann rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind him, he’s still as much of an idiot as he was five years ago. It’s good to see you again, Akechi.”  
  
“Yes,” Yusuke agreed as he came up behind her, “I was quite shocked to hear you survived, but it’s good to have you back.”  
  
Futaba twisted from her sitting position, and squinted at Yusuke. “Inari, you have paint on your face again.”  
  
“Aw, who cares, he’s always got paint on him,” Ryuji said. “Scoot over, it’s gonna be hard to fit all of us on the couch. C’mon, time to make room!”  
  
“Ugh, you really need another sofa,” Futaba grumbled as she pushed herself against the left side. Morgana curled up on her legs when she was settled, and Ann sat beside her with a grin. Yusuke and Ryuji took up the middle, and Akira plopped down beside them, leaving Goro perched somewhat precariously on the edge.  
  
There was that signature smirk of Akira’s again. “You could sit a little closer, you know. I don’t bite... unless you want me to.”  
  
Goro flushed a little at the audacity - _How can he say things like that, especially in front of other people?!_ “I don’t mind,” he said with a lot more composure than he actually felt, “but where will Haru and Makoto sit when they arrive?”  
  
“Dude, at that point, half of us are probably just gonna move to the floor. It’ll be a lot easier to eat that way,” Ryuji laughed. “Futaba’s totally right, though, you _definitely_ need another couch,” he told Akira. “My ass already hurts!”  
  
“Thanks for sharing,” Ann said drily. “Are you comfortable, Akechi? One of us could move, if you want. This is _your_ party, after all.”  
  
“I’m quite all right, thank you,” he said with a polite smile. “I’m just happy to be here.”  
  
Ann smiled back at him. “We’re glad you’re here too. I’m not gonna lie, I really want to hear what you’ve been up to and how you managed to survive, but I guess we should wait for Haru and Makoto, huh?”  
  
“Why don’t we order the food in the meantime?” Yusuke suggested, his stomach growling in unison with his words. “I’m hungry.”  
  
“We can’t eat before they get here, it’s rude!” Morgana scolded. “...Did you forget to eat again?”  
  
“Hm... I think so,” Yusuke pondered. “I don’t remember.”  
  
“That means ‘yes’,” Ann sighed.  
  
Goro chuckled, and looked over to see Akira smiling at him. “Akechi, wanna go place the order in the kitchen with me?”  
  
Just as Goro nodded his agreement, Ryuji spoke up. “Heeey, leader, it’s hot as hell outside. Why don’t we have some of your famous iced coffee, eh? And some cocoa for me, of course! Whaddya say?”  
  
Akira rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll make a big batch for everyone. C’mon,” he said to Goro, “let’s go.”  
  
He stayed quiet as Akira placed an order for an absurdly large amount of sushi, and watched with great interest as he began to brew a pot of coffee and pour ice from a bag in the freezer into a large metal jug. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.  
  
“Nah, I’ve got it. It’s pretty simple, so I’m basically done already. Just have to wait for the coffee to finish brewing.” He poured some milk into a glass and stirred in chocolate syrup, then added some ice for good measure. As he waited for the coffee, he leaned back against the counter, and looked out to the living room where everyone else was talking over the television. “It’s not bad so far, right?”  
  
“I admit, it’s gone much more smoothly than I expected,” Goro said thoughtfully. “I’m not as anxious as I was earlier.”  
  
Akira reached over to squeeze his hand. “I’m glad,” he said with a soft smile. “I’m really, really glad.”  
  
Flustered, Goro looked away, and Akira laughed fondly. From the couch, Morgana watched with a smile of his own.

* * *

  
Haru followed Makoto after Ann opened the door; both of them carried boxes in their arms, with bags dangling from their fingers.  
  
“Hello, everyone!” Haru said brightly. “I made four kinds of cakes! And we brought a few bottles of tasty things to drink, too!”  
  
“Lemme get those for ya,” Ryuji offered as he took the bags. “Hey, everyone’s here, so let’s have a drink!”  
  
Akira snorted. “Everyone get whatever you want from the kitchen, and get to the living room when you’re done. We can all talk there until the food arrives.”  
  
Haru and Makoto nodded, though both of them gave Goro wide-eyed looks before they turned towards the kitchen. Goro and Akira both went back to the couch in the living room, and sat at the same corner they’d been at before. Moments later, the others all sat down with various drinks, and quite suddenly Goro was the center of attention in a group of people that had, until very recently, thought he was dead.  
  
“It’s been quite a while since I’ve had to talk in front of any kind of crowd,” he said a bit sheepishly. “Forgive me if my charisma is a little lacking.”  
  
“Dude, nobody here cares about that shit,” Ryuji said. “It’s just good that you’re not six feet under. How the hell did you get out, anyway? Where’ve you _been_?”  
  
Goro repeated his escape story, then explained how Sae had helped him after he’d turned himself in, and finished after he’d briefly described his time in juvenile detention. “I’ve only been out for a few months,” he said mildly, “under probation of sorts. I report to Sae-san once a week, and we keep in frequent contact over text and calls.”  
  
“She never told me _any_ of that,” Makoto said in astonishment. “I had no idea...”  
  
“I wanted her to to keep the case quiet if she could, and it seems she took that to heart,” Goro answered. “I... didn’t want to be caught in the whims of the public, following Shido’s conviction. And I didn’t wish to disrupt Akira’s life, at least until I could start to put mine back together.”  
  
“That’s understandable,” Haru said gently. She took a sip of her drink, and when she looked at Goro, there was no trace of animosity in her expression; only genuine happiness. “I’m really glad you’re still with us, Akechi-kun.”  
  
“...I don’t understand,” Goro admitted quietly. “He’s tried to explain it to me, but I still... all the things I did. Especially to you,” he gestured to Haru and Futaba, “and Akira himself.”  
  
Futaba shook her head angrily. “No, none of that crap. Look, you made some pretty bad decisions, but it’s obvious to anyone with half a brain that Shido was the guy in charge. You were just a kid. And...” She looked down at her cup, face scrunched up with pain. “I thought about it for a long time, and... I don’t think you even knew my mom was gonna die when Shido told you to go after her. Am I right? And you had nothing to do with everyone blaming me for her death afterwards.”  
  
Goro took a deep breath. “You’re correct. Wakaba was the first target he assigned me, and I... at that point, at least, I didn’t know what would happen until it was too late. I didn’t even know about what he had his men do to you until days later.”  
  
“I think - no, I _know_ ,” Makoto said, quiet and very serious, “that you were a boy in a tragic situation. You didn’t know what else to do, and a politician, an adult, took advantage of that. And so did Yaldabaoth. The position you were in... it’s unimaginable. Impossible to do anything right, especially considering you were alone, and didn’t know changing hearts was even possible.”  
  
“You’re all beyond my comprehension,” Goro whispered. “I’ve... _never_ seen this kind of forgiveness in the world until I met all of you.”  
  
“It’s there,” Haru said gently, “even if it’s hard to find sometimes. But if we do our best, maybe we can make the world just a little bit better, so less children have to suffer the way we did growing up.”  
  
Ryuji nodded. “Trashing you when most of that shit was barely your fault to begin with ain’t gonna accomplish anything,” he insisted. “Hell, it’d make us just as bad as some of the adults that treated us like garbage, as far as I’m concerned.”  
  
“Yaldabaoth may be gone, and Shido may be behind bars, but there is still much to be done in the world,” Yusuke added thoughtfully. “And there’s a place for all of us, and ways we can all improve it. That goes for you as well.”  
  
Goro felt his eyes begin to burn, and he covered his face with one hand. “...I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t even sure Akira would accept me, let alone every single one of you.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Ann smiled. “I guess it’s gonna take some getting used to, huh...? You really didn’t have much growing up...” she sighed.  
  
“Well, that changes now!” Futaba insisted. “You’re one of us, and nobody gets left behind.”  
  
To Goro’s astonishment, all of them nodded in agreement. “Hey, let’s have a toast to that!” Ryuji insisted. “C’mon, you brought this booze for a reason, right?”  
  
“You just wanna get buzzed,” Ann laughed. “But hey, whatever. Let’s do it. To Akechi’s return!”  
  
Glasses clinked together, and finally, the party was underway.

* * *

  
Goro watched Haru leave, Morgana perched on her shoulder with Makoto close behind. Once again, the apartment was silent, and he was left alone with Akira.  
  
For a while, he just stared into space, full of food and with a sense of companionship he’d never really experienced before. Akira sat beside him quietly, holding his hand; and when Goro glanced at him, he caught Akira looking at him with something that seemed like open adoration.  
  
“You seem happy,” Akira said softly.  
  
“I... I am,” Goro said, slightly in awe at the truth of his own words. “I’m still getting used to all this, but I am.”  
  
Akira beamed at him. “Good. Even overall... you seem less angry than you did five years ago. Though I guess it has been a while, huh?”  
  
A stray piece of hair fell into his eyes as he leaned forward a little. “I’ve had a lot of time to cool off. And a lot of therapy,” he said with a strained laugh. “I’m still perfectly capable of anger, as I’m sure you remember from a few days ago, but... it’s not quite so all-consuming anymore, I think. It’s there below the surface, still just a little too poisonous for anyone’s liking, I’m sure. But now there are other things too, so it’s not the sole focus of my existence anymore.”  
  
“That’s great,” Akira said with genuine sincerity. “I know it couldn’t have been easy. I’m really proud of you.”  
  
Something warm and pleasant uncoiled in Goro’s chest. “Proud... of me?” he repeated, just a bit incredulously.  
  
“Yeah,” Akira said softly as he leaned into his personal space. “Look, the situation you were in? All that rage we saw? It was like you were at the bottom of the ocean. And look how far you’ve come from that. You had nothing, but you clawed your way to this point, and it took a lot of strength to do that. Of course I’m proud of you. You’re amazing.”  
  
He could feel his face growing warmer, his heart stuttering in his chest. “You really mean that...? You’re not lying to me.”  
  
Akira stroked his hand, his touch soft and tender. “Honest. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. Beyond brilliant. And I consider myself really lucky to know you and be here with you right now.” He smiled, and each word felt like a caress. “You’re incredible, Goro.”  
  
“Shut up,” Goro muttered as he covered his face with his free hand. “There’s no way...”  
  
Akira laughed, and reached up to ruffle his hair. “I promise. I mean every single word. I’ll say it every day until you believe me.” He leaned even closer, and when Goro glanced up, he could see every fleck of detail in Akira’s eyes. “You’re amazing.”  
  
He felt himself grow warmer, and his pulse thudded heavily in his ears. “I’m... I’m going to bed,” he stammered as he stood up suddenly. “After I brush my teeth.”  
  
With every step he took, he could feel the weight of Akira’s smile on his back, and felt his words still burning in his heart.

* * *

  
Their “date” the next day ended up being about the same thing they’d been doing so far; Goro showed up at Akira’s apartment, they ate dinner together, then watched TV and talked until they fell asleep. In retrospect, Goro was very, very glad he hadn’t tried to dress up for the occasion.  
  
His visits to Akira’s apartment became part of his routine over the following week; he visited two more times, and spent the night once again. The next day, he woke up before Akira did - _as usual_ , he thought with amusement - and by the time he finished showering, there was fresh coffee and breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen.  
  
“Do I interrupt your sleep on your days off?” he asked curiously as he sipped at his cup. “You seem incapable of getting up early unless you have something to do.”  
  
“Why bother waking up at disgusting hours if I don’t need to?” Akira laughed. “Screw that. And yeah, I get up early for you, but I don’t mind. That’s a hell of a compliment, by the way. Sleeping in? Definitely one of my favorite hobbies.”  
  
“Sleeping isn’t a _hobby_ ,” Goro said drily.  
  
“Not with that attitude,” Akira grinned. He laughed harder when Goro rolled his eyes, and rinsed his cup out in the sink. “Anyway, I was thinking. Why don’t you try coming by the cafe sometime? If I’m working, I’ll make you something good.”  
  
Goro tensed a little at the suggestion. “Isn’t it owned by Haru?”  
  
“Yeah, and she’d probably be there too. But she considers you a friend. You don’t need to avoid her,” Akira said gently. “She said she’s glad to have you back in our lives, and she meant it. We actually talked about you like twenty minutes before I ran into you at the shrine.”  
  
“Oh,” Goro said softly, clearly surprised.  
  
Akira chuckled as he put the rest of their dishes in the sink. “Seriously. I work tomorrow, and it won’t be busy, so swing by if you can. See if you like it there.”  
  
“If you insist.”  
  
Truth be told, Goro was already looking forward to it.

* * *

  
_Cosmique Café_ was a small place, not much bigger than Leblanc, nestled between a flower shop and an art supply store. It had all the charm of a French boutique, and the atmosphere inside was cozy and quiet.  
  
As soon as the bell tinkered when he opened the door, Akira looked up from behind the counter and smiled at him. “Hey, you made it.”  
  
He sat on one of the stools at the counter; the shop was mostly empty, save for a few people scattered at the various booths to the side. “Well, I couldn’t turn down such a gracious offer, after all. What drink would you recommend?”  
  
“I’ve got just the thing. Ever have a lavender cappuccino before?” He smiled when Goro shook his head, and immediately got to work. “You’re gonna love it.”  
  
A moment later, he placed the china cup down on a small plate in front of Goro, and watched as he took a sip. “It’s delicious,” Goro said with a smile. “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem. That’s one of my favorites,” Akira smiled. “Oh, hey Haru. Akechi’s here.”  
  
She poked her head out from the back room, clearly excited. “Oh, he came by?! Ah!” She smiled the moment she saw him, and walked over with no hesitation. “What do you think of the coffee, Akechi-kun?”  
  
“It’s very good,” he said, returning her smile. “Akira was telling me that you grow your own beans?”  
  
She nodded, and clapped her hands together. “Yes, thank you! We make the cakes here too. Would you like a little piece of one? It’ll be my treat!”  
  
“Only if it’s not a bother.”  
  
“Of course not!” she said as she reached into the food display case. She put a little slice of white and purple cake on a tiny plate and set it down beside his coffee with a fork, smiling the whole time. “There you go! It’s lavender and vanilla, one of Akira’s favorites.”  
  
He took a bite, and closed his eyes for a moment as he savored the taste. “This is... amazing. Thank you very much.”  
  
She beamed at him, warm and radiant. “Thank _you_ for your kindness! Please feel free to stop by anytime, okay? You’re always welcome here, whether Akira is working or not.”  
  
For once, Goro’s defensive, reflexive doubt was nowhere to be seen; he found that he genuinely believed her. “You’re too gracious. I really like it here, so I’ll be sure to come more often.”  
  
She excused herself to return to work in the back room, and Akira looked quite happy when he met his eyes once more. “Thanks for coming by,” Akira said. “Seriously.”  
  
Goro felt warm inside again, as he so often did around the other man. “Thank you for having me.”

* * *

  
True to his word, Goro began visiting the cafe several times a week. He only ever bought one coffee, citing a tight budget, but Akira wouldn’t hear of it and gave him free refills, even though the store clearly didn’t offer them. Haru always stopped to chat with him, and gave him free treats with the excuse that he could tell her how they tasted.  
  
Though the decor was different, the atmosphere of the place was pleasantly similar to Leblanc, and the nostalgia he felt there left him feeling peaceful and calm. For two weeks, he visited every other day, and it became so routine that Akira started to have a snack on a plate waiting for him when he arrived.  
  
But one morning, Goro was nowhere to be seen. Akira waited thirty minutes, then an hour, and put the muffin he’d saved for him back in the case.  
  
**[Akira]:** Hey, is everything okay? You’re usually at the cafe right now, but I haven’t seen you.  
  
Goro was always prompt in replying to his messages, but 45 minutes later, he still hadn’t gotten a response. A tiny thread of anxiety started to worm its way into his head, and it mostly - but not entirely - dissipated when his phone finally vibrated another 15 minutes after that.  
  
**[Goro]:** Yes. My apologies. I’m simply not feeling well today.  
  
Akira frowned at his screen as he wrote a response.  
  
**[Akira]:** Sorry to hear it. Let me know if you need anything, okay?  
  
Goro didn’t respond after that, and Akira was determined not to bother him, at least for a little while. The next day, he didn’t show up at the cafe; nor the day after that, or the one after that.  
  
**[Akira]:** Hey, are you all right? I haven’t seen or heard from you in a few days now. I’m worried about you.  
  
It took Goro two hours to respond this time.  
  
**[Goro]:** I’m fine.  
  
**[Akira]:** You don’t seem fine.  
  
**[Goro]:** There’s nothing to worry about, I assure you.  
  
**[Akira]:** Oh, yeah? Too bad I’m gonna worry anyway, then.  
  
**[Akira]:** Come on, Goro. Please talk to me.  
  
**[Akira]:** I’m out of work early today. Stop by my apartment and I’ll make us some coffee.  
  
**[Goro]:** You are infuriatingly persistent.  
  
**[Akira]:** Thanks.  
  
**[Goro]:** You would take that as a compliment, wouldn’t you. Fine. I can see you won’t leave me alone, so I’ll be there in an hour.  
  
True to his word, he knocked on Akira’s door almost an hour later. Akira closed the door behind him, and crossed his arms as he studied Goro’s face, making note of the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. “Come on,” he said gently. “I’ll make you a lavender cappuccino. Go sit on the couch, okay?”  
  
Silently, Goro did as he was told. A minute later, Akira set a cup down on the table in front of him, and sat close beside him as their knees gently knocked together.  
  
“So,” he said, voice very soft, “what’s going on?”  
  
For a long, long moment, Goro was silent as he stared at the floor, his coffee untouched. He tried to open his mouth, but felt his eyes begin to burn with tears before he could even get the words out. Akira didn’t say anything, but he reached over to hold Goro’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze as he waited patiently.  
  
“In... three days,” Goro whispered, “is an anniversary, of sorts. July 7th.”  
  
An uncomfortable, creeping dread edged its way into Akira’s heart, and he had the unpleasant feeling that he knew exactly where the conversation was headed. He rubbed soothing circles over the back of Goro’s hand with his thumb, still silent as he waited for him to speak.  
  
Goro closed his eyes, and took a deep, steadying breath.  
  
“It’ll be the anniversary of my mother’s suicide.”

* * *

  
_To be continued in chapter 3._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Akira’s grip on his hand tightened.  
  
Goro’s breathing became more ragged, and as hard as he tried to stop it, the tears he’d been holding back began to fall anyway. “I... I was the one who found her,” he whispered, “back when it happened. I still... I can still recall it, like it happened yesterday.” An unpleasant mixture of nausea and despair made Akira’s stomach clench, and Goro continued speaking. His voice was hardly more than a whisper, his eyes blank as he stared at nothing, remembering horrible things with tragically perfect clarity. “Perhaps that’s why... I’m still so damaged by it, even after all this time. Even after all that _rehabilitation_ ,” he whispered derisively.  
  
Carefully, with all the gentleness he could muster, Akira reached up to brush his tears away. “That’s understandable,” he said softly, each word chosen with care. “It’s... not something anyone could just forget.” He was quiet for a moment as he thought, and then asked, “Do you need me on the 7th? Anything that could help...”  
  
Goro sighed, and another wayward tear fell down his cheek. “I... I visit her grave every year. Or at least, I did... I haven’t been able to for the last five years, since I was detained. I can’t imagine you’d want to come with me for something like that, though.”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Akira said immediately, without hesitation. “You can stay here until after it’s done, if you want.” He paused, and traced patterns over Goro’s hand with a feather light touch. “You can stay here anytime, actually, for as long as you like. And if you ever need me, I can make time for you.”  
  
Seconds passed, and the only sound was Goro concentrating on slowing his breathing into something more even. Finally, he opened his eyes and spoke, though he still couldn’t meet Akira’s gaze. “You seem almost desperate to help. I don’t understand.”  
  
“Goro,” Akira insisted softly. The use of his name finally got him to look up and meet Akira’s eyes; his lashes were still wet with tears. “That has to be... the worst moment of your life. This is probably the hardest time of year for you. And I _can’t_ leave you to face something like that alone. You already... were alone for so long, but not anymore. Never again. Okay?”  
  
For a second, Goro seemed to hesitate - but finally, a piece of his armor seemed to fall away as he nodded and leaned into Akira’s touch.  
  
They stayed there like that for a while, with Akira softly stroking his hair. The comfort of the embrace outweighed the shame Goro felt being so vulnerable, and he let himself relax against Akira’s body for several minutes. Eventually, he wiped at his eyes, and broke the silence with a heavy sigh.  
  
“I’ll need to go by my apartment to get some spare clothes and my laptop,” he said quietly, “if you’re really willing to let me stay here for a few days.”  
  
“All right,” Akira said. “Do you want me to make some curry for an early dinner while you’re gone?”  
  
“Yes, please,” Goro mumbled. With obvious reluctance, he pulled away from Akira and stood up. “I’ll be going, then.”  
  
“I’ll be here waiting for you,” Akira said gently as Goro put his shoes on. “I’ll always be here for you, Goro.”  
  
Goro paused, and with his back to Akira, Akira couldn’t see his face - but he did see him bring his hand up to wipe at his eyes one more time. “I know,” he whispered. “...Thank you.”  
  
A moment later, he was gone; Akira sat down on the couch, and stared at the wall with a heavy heart. He took a deep breath, then stood up and went to the kitchen, determined to make the best damn curry Goro had ever eaten in his life.

* * *

  
Goro was much, much quieter over the next two days.  
  
It seemed to Akira that he was focusing all of his energy inward, to keep himself from falling apart at the seams. For the first time, Akira actually found himself reluctant to go to work, though Goro waved off his concern and insisted he would be fine. Thankfully, Haru could sense Akira’s unease; and while she didn’t pry, she was sharp enough to figure out it was related to Goro, and arranged for him to leave early on both days. Meanwhile, Morgana had made a quick exit to stay with Futaba and Sojiro after a few whispered words about wanting to give Akira and Goro some privacy - something Akira was immensely grateful for.  
  
Goro spent most of the daylight hours on his laptop working - or he tried to, at least. It was hard to keep his mind from wandering to dark places and distressing memories, but he did find a surprising amount of comfort in his surroundings. Being in Akira’s apartment couldn’t erase the past, but it certainly made him feel more at ease - especially when the other man was there, a supportive presence at his side.  
  
The second night, Goro became even quieter, and hardly touched his dinner. His expression was mostly blank, save for a few brittle, plastic smiles with barely any effort put into their creation. Cautious and careful with every action and word he spoke, Akira didn’t push - but he did knock on the bedroom door a few minutes after Goro had gotten out of the shower.  
  
“Hey, can I come in?”  
  
“Yes, I’m dressed,” Goro replied as he finished pulling a t-shirt over his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Akira walked in before casually sitting down beside him with no warning. “...Do you need something?”  
  
“I just wanted to tuck you in,” Akira chuckled. “But seriously, I wanna let you know that as hard as tomorrow will be, I’ll be there with you. You won’t be alone.”  
  
Goro stared at the floor, and sighed. “I know. Thank you. My apologies; I don’t mean to seem ungrateful. I probably haven’t been the easiest to be around, have I? For two days, I came into your home, ate your food and took your bed, and I’ve barely said a word to you.”  
  
Akira shook his head. “This isn’t about me. You don’t owe me anything. And besides, I offered. Because I want to help, and I figured being here might make you feel better.”  
  
“Well, you were right,” Goro admitted with a weak laugh. “I’m far less of a mess than I was before, even though the 7th is in just a few more hours.”  
  
Akira reached over to hold his hand, and when Goro looked up, he was smiling a little. “I’m glad it’s helped a bit. You really are free to stay here anytime you want, okay? It’s not a burden or anything. Actually, it’s the opposite... I really like having you around.”  
  
There was no mirth in Goro’s quiet laugh. “You’re trying to help me look to the future, and I’m still letting myself be weighed down by the chains of the past. How embarrassing.”  
  
There was no judgement in Akira’s eyes as he leaned against Goro and squeezed his hand. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. I wouldn’t expect anyone to be able to just ‘get over’ something so horrible. And it’s more like... cleaning out the wound, right? It hurts. And you have to keep doing it for a while, and maybe it leaves a nasty scar. But that’s better than letting it fester and rot. I’m proud of you.”  
  
Warmth involuntarily flooded Goro’s chest at the words, and he looked away. _Proud of me..._ “Whatever you say.”  
  
Akira squeezed his hand one more time, then stood up to leave. “I set my phone alarm for 8; I’ll have breakfast ready for you when you get out of the shower like usual,” he promised. “Good night, Goro.”  
  
He still wasn’t quite used to hearing his name from anyone, let alone Akira - but along with the warmth came a soothing, intimate feeling, because nobody else called him that. It was quickly becoming one of Akira’s many signs of affection. “Good night... Akira.”  
  
A moment later, Akira turned the light off and vanished down the dark hallway. Goro curled up in the embarrassingly comforting sheets that smelled so much like him, and fell into a restless, uneasy sleep.

* * *

  
Fittingly enough, the morning skies were gray and heavy with gloom.  
  
Goro barely said a word as he and Akira got ate breakfast and got ready to leave. As they headed out, Akira grabbed his umbrella before locking the door, and they only had to wait a few moments for the taxi that he’d ordered on an app earlier to arrive.  
  
The drive was quiet, but Akira reached across the back seat to hold his hand as Goro stared listlessly at the passing streets, lost in his thoughts. By the time they arrived at the cemetery, rain had started falling - just a light, melancholy drizzle. Wordlessly, Akira opened his umbrella, and stayed pressed close to Goro’s side, their fingers tangled together as they slowly walked a path between rows and rows of tombstones.  
  
Eventually, Goro stopped walking, and faced a stone with a familiar name. Raindrops falling on the plastic umbrella were the only sounds to break the silence for several long moments as he struggled with his thoughts, his hand trembling slightly in Akira’s grasp.  
  
“It’s been a long time,” he whispered, his voice shaky and uncertain. “I’m sorry I... haven’t visited in a while.” His eyes began to burn, but he took a deep breath and continued. “A lot’s happened... maybe you saw. The man who put you through all this... he’s finally paying for it.” He squeezed Akira’s hand as he kept talking; his skin was cold and clammy, but Akira’s palm was a source of comforting warmth. “And... I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a... a friend this time, too. He... he saved me. So I thought you might like to meet him.”  
  
The rain began falling harder, but he didn’t even notice as he kept his eyes trained on the stone, on her name carved into the rock. “I wasn’t... doing well... for a while after you left,” he whispered. “I... did some very bad things. I was so angry, and lost. But Akira gave me a second chance, and he saved my life.”  
  
A tear fell down his cheek, and he paused for a moment, choking a little as he tried to speak past the lump in his throat. “I can’t bring you back. But I hope that Shido getting what he deserves, and trying to live a genuine life of my own... can bring you some peace.”  
  
For a while, he was quiet as he steadied his breathing, and held himself together with every ounce of strength he had left. After a few minutes had passed, he wiped at his eyes with his free hand, and finally met Akira’s eyes with lashes that still glimmered with tears. “Okay... let’s go.”  
  
Akira held his hand tightly the entire way home.

* * *

  
He could feel Akira’s eyes on him as the other man shut the door and put his umbrella down. With mechanical movements, Goro took his shoes off and gave Akira the most brittle smile he’d worn in a while. “Thanks for making that trip with me, as gloomy as it may have been.”  
  
Akira frowned at him, and after a pause, walked past him to the couch. “Come here for a sec.”  
  
He sat down, and a slightly confused Goro followed suit. A beat of silence passed, and finally, Akira spoke.  
  
“You don’t have to pretend, especially not with me,” he said, each word carefully chosen.  
  
Goro felt the cracks in his already rusted armor begin to widen. “What do you mean, exactly?”  
  
“You don’t have to act like everything is fine,” Akira clarified. “I’m not going to abandon you for being upset about your mom, or anything else. It’s normal. It’s _human_.” He looked Goro right in the eyes, and there was that passion in his words again, the heat of someone who couldn’t help but care. “It’s okay to let yourself grieve. I won’t think any less of you.”  
  
Goro felt his heart begin to beat faster with a mixture of dread and shame, because he knew he couldn’t hold it together if Akira kept pushing - and Akira was definitely going to keep pushing, because he cared. _For some reason_. “...I’m fine,” he said defensively. But the words held no weight to them, and he could tell Akira wasn’t buying it for a second.  
  
“You’re _not_ fine,” Akira answered. “But that’s okay. You don’t have to be. It’s just me here. You can let yourself go.” He reached forward, and gently took both of Goro’s hands into his own. “You have to let the poison out, and clean the wounds, so the healing can continue.”  
  
“I’m... I’m fine,” Goro whispered again, his voice breaking. His eyes burned and he could feel his strength falling away, until there was nothing left to keep him together. “I’m...”  
  
Akira stared at him for a moment, eyes searching and soft with empathy. He let go of Goro’s hands - and slowly, carefully reached forward to embrace him.  
  
That single act of tenderness stripped the remnants of his battered armor away, and his expression crumpled as the dam inside him finally broke and he began to cry. He clutched at Akira’s arms desperately as quiet sobs wracked his body, and his tears soaked through the shoulder of Akira’s shirt. He gave up on trying to steady his breathing or find any sense of calm; the effort was hopeless, and only made the tears fall faster anyway.  
  
Akira said nothing; he just held him close, one hand cradling the back of his head, and the other rubbing soothing circles between his shoulders. He was warm and comforting and so compassionate that it was almost _infuriating_ , because Goro knew that at this point, Akira would always see right through him.  
  
_But maybe that’s not such a bad thing_ , he thought. Still, an edge of shame ate away at his nerves, mortified at anyone seeing him like this - weak, broken, and vulnerable. “I’m... I’m sorry,” he choked out between sobs, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...”  
  
“It’s okay,” Akira said gently. “It’s okay.”  
  
The kindness was comforting, a balm against his humiliation as he continued crying. Eventually, the intensity of his sobbing began to fade, and his eyes finally ran dry. It had only been a handful of minutes, but to Goro, it felt like several excruciating hours had passed as he laid his soul bare. Akira still held him, the ends of his curly hair tickling Goro’s ears; he showed no intention of pulling away.  
  
“...Thank you,” Goro whispered, the words slightly muffled against Akira’s shoulder.  
  
“Anytime,” Akira said gently.  
  
They stayed there like that for almost fifteen minutes, until Goro finally let out a weak laugh and pulled away with obvious reluctance. “I... I should go wash my face,” he sighed, “and you should change your shirt.”  
  
“Okay,” Akira agreed softly. “How about we order some delivery after that, and watch some TV?”  
  
Goro nodded, and made his way to the bathroom, body heavy with fatigue. When he looked in the mirror, he wasn’t surprised to see the skin around his eyes was puffy and pink; his cheeks were also sticky with dried tears, and his nose was uncomfortably stuffy. He looked like a total mess, but...  
  
But he felt a lot better.  
  
He blew his nose and rinsed his face, and when he looked at his reflection again, he took a slow, deep breath. The last vestiges of tension left his shoulders, and somehow he managed a small, shaky smile.  
  
_Catharsis_ , he thought with subdued happiness.  
  
In the living room, Akira was on the couch, scrolling through delivery options on his phone. He looked up when Goro sat beside him, and gave him a soft smile. “Hey. In the mood for anything in particular?”  
  
He thought about it for a moment, one hand on his chin. “How about the Italian place nearby?”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
After they decided what they wanted, Akira placed the order and turned on the TV; he sat closer than he ever had before, warm against Goro’s side, their legs pressing gently against one another. The doorbell rang about 45 minutes later, and he spread their food out on the table like it was just another normal day.  
  
They ate in relative quiet; the only sound was the television, backed by the rain outside steadily beating against the windows. After they’d finished and Akira cleared away the trash and leftovers, he sat back down and fixed Goro with a curious, almost hopeful look.  
  
“I have an idea,” he said, just a little hesitant. “Why don’t we lay down in bed and watch this stuff on my laptop? If you’re all right with it, of course. It’d be more comfortable and cozy, and you’ve had a long day. I think it’d be nice, and maybe it’d help you feel a little better.”  
  
Goro stared at him for a long, long moment. “...I don’t understand... You want to... With me?”  
  
“Do you see any other unfairly hot guys here?” Akira chuckled.  
  
Immediately, Goro felt himself flush. “Haha, you’re... always so full of jokes, Akira. Charming.”  
  
“I’m not joking,” Akira said, “not about the offer, or you being unfairly hot. Really, though, do you want to? It’s okay to say no, of course-”  
  
“I want to,” Goro said very quickly. He cleared his throat and looked away. “I mean... Yes. I would enjoy that.”  
  
Akira’s entire expression brightened. “Okay. I’ll go change in the bathroom, then.”  
  
They both got up at the same time, their steps charged with a little bit of nervous excitement. A minute after Goro had finished changing, Akira came into the bedroom in his pajamas, laptop in hand.  
  
Goro laid down and scooted to the side of the bed closer to the wall, and Akira slid under the light blanket beside him. Their bare legs brushed against each other as Akira pressed close against Goro’s side with no hesitation, and he set the laptop down right between them, each half balanced on one of their stomachs.  
  
“This is... quite intimate,” Goro said quietly, his lips curved into a small smile.  
  
“Yeah,” Akira agreed. As collected as he usually was, his cheeks were just a little pink. “...I think it feels nice.”  
  
Goro locked eyes with him, hyper-aware of just how _close_ they were. “I do too,” he said. He reached over to touch Akira’s hand beneath the computer, and Akira tangled their fingers together. “So,” he said quietly, his tone a mix of curiosity and hope, “is _this_ something you do for all your friends?”  
  
Akira grinned a little. “No,” he said, “this is another thing that’s just for you.”  
  
“So what makes me so special?” Goro asked.  
  
Akira squeezed his hand. “Everything.”  
  
Goro flushed. “That’s... that’s not a real answer.”  
  
“Sure it is,” Akira chuckled. “It’s the truth.”  
  
“You’re as impossible as always,” Goro said with exasperated fondness.  
  
Akira just laughed, like he always did. “Thanks. You really are cute when you blush like that.”  
  
Goro started the video Akira pulled up with a petulant frown, and Akira laughed again. They stayed there late into the evening, watching videos and talking about various things, until Goro’s eyes began to grow heavy with fatigue.  
  
“It’s getting kinda late,” Akira said. “Wanna go to sleep?”  
  
Goro was quiet for a moment as he chose his words carefully. “...Yes and no,” he admitted, his voice very quiet. Akira waited for him to explain, and Goro looked away, unable to meet his eyes. “I’m very tired,” he said, “but I... don’t want you to go. This feels... I’ve never done anything like this before. I’ve never been so close to anyone, and it feels... very nice. It’s... comforting, as well.”  
  
“I don’t have to go,” Akira said gently. “I can stay here, if you want.”  
  
That got Goro to look at him. “You’d sleep in the same bed with me?”  
  
_You have no idea,_ Akira thought to himself. “Well, yeah. It’s big enough for two people, so why not?”  
  
“Oh,” Goro said softly. “W-well then. I’d like you to stay.”  
  
“Okay,” Akira smiled, trying not to look as pleased as he felt. “I’ll go put my laptop back in the living room, and we can go to sleep.”  
  
Goro nodded, and went to quickly brush his teeth while Akira disappeared into the living room. Akira slipped into the bathroom when he left, and he scooted back into bed, more impatient than he wanted to admit.  
  
_I can’t believe this is happening,_ he thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts spinning in circles. _I don’t understand. The evidence all points to him... feeling that way... but for me? It doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t make any sense at all. He can probably have just about anyone that he wants. Why would he choose me? I have to be misunderstanding things. There’s seriously... no way... it’s got to just be some kind of sympathy because of earlier, right...?_  
  
Akira came in a moment later and turned off the light, plunging the apartment into darkness before he got under the blanket with Goro. He turned on his side to face him, and reached forward to gently brush a stray lock of hair from his face.  
  
“...How come you always do that?” Goro asked softly.  
  
Akira’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Just an excuse to touch you,” he admitted. “Is it okay?”  
  
“Y...Yeah,” Goro whispered. Despite his embarrassment, he felt a small surge of boldness, and reached up towards Akira’s face. “Is it okay if I touch yours?”  
  
_You can touch any part of me you’d like,_ Akira wanted to say. “Yeah. I don’t mind at all.”  
  
Goro played with the ends of his hair, but quickly became distracted by the pale slice of moonlight that fell over Akira’s face. Almost as if he were in a trance, he trailed his fingertips down his cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck, where he could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat warm beneath his touch.  
  
That old doubt, that confusion, wiggled around in the back of his mind. “You really do trust me, don’t you? I could just...” His fingers wrapped gently around the front of Akira’s throat, and he applied just the barest hints of pressure. Akira gasped a little and watched him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed and a smile curving at his lips. “I could kill you right now,” Goro said, voice soft with wonder, “so why do you look so _happy?”_  
  
“Because I know you won’t,” Akira whispered. He shivered as the pressure from Goro’s hand increased just a little, and tried to ignore the pleasure burning through his body. “It actually... it feels kinda good... because I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.”  
  
Goro’s laugh was quiet and full of disbelief as he released the grip on his throat, and he trailed his fingertips down Akira’s neck again. “You _liked_ that? Because you trust me not to murder you in your sleep? So you’d like it if your other friends choked you, then?”  
  
Akira huffed out a short laugh. “No,” he said, “it’s different with you. Everything’s different with you.”  
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Goro asked, heart pounding in his ears.  
  
Akira’s smirk made his blood burn in a way that was almost intoxicating. “Not even a little bit.”  
  
_What the hell does that mean?_ Goro thought. “I... I see. Well,” he said, clearly flustered, “that’s. Good.” Abruptly, he turned over so he was facing the wall and his back was to Akira. “I’m... I’m going to sleep.”  
  
He could hear Akira chuckle as he drew the blanket up. “Is it okay if I’m close to you?” he asked, his breath ghosting over Goro’s ear.  
  
A shiver of delight raced through him. “You want... to...”  
  
“Cuddle,” Akira suggested in that maddeningly playful tone of his.  
  
“I... you’ve caught me off guard,” Goro complained. “But I don’t mind,” he added quickly. “Please, um... please feel free.”  
  
Akira moved closer, until Goro’s back was against his chest, and gently put an arm around his waist. With a pleased sigh, he nuzzled against the back of his neck and tangled their legs together without an ounce of shame.  
  
Once his initial surprise faded, Goro felt himself relax; his eyelids grew heavy, lured by the promise of comfortable sleep. As he began to drift off, he found himself wondering if maybe - despite everything - he was lucky after all.  
  
“Good night, Goro,” Akira whispered tenderly into his ear. “Sweet dreams.”

* * *

  
As usual, Goro was the first one to wake up.  
  
Sunlight streamed through the curtains, falling into gentle patterns on Akira’s hair. Sometime over the course of the night, he’d turned back around to face him, and wrapped an arm firmly around the other man’s waist as well.  
  
_We’re... we’re holding each other,_ he thought in amazement. _Oh my god... what’s he going to say when he wakes up? I can’t just move, either... he’s probably a light sleeper. I--  
  
_ As if fate were laughing at him, Akira chose that moment to open his eyes. The second his vision came into focus, he smiled, sleepy and content as he snuggled even closer, his cheeks just a little flushed as he realized the situation they were in.  
  
“Good morning,” he whispered. “Did you sleep well?”  
  
Goro returned his smile a little nervously, his heart warm and light in his chest. “Yes. I didn’t expect to, because I... I never do around the anniversary. Certainly not on the night of it. But...” He flushed a little. “Being here like this with you... it seems to have helped. Comforting and distracting at the same time. Thank you for doing this for me.”  
  
“I’m really glad,” Akira said, “and you’re very welcome.” He reached up to touch Goro’s hair; from his position, the sunlight from the window illuminated him perfectly, the edges of his hair bright like gold. “It doesn’t... have to be a one-time thing, you know. If you don’t want it to be.”  
  
“You’d want to do this again?” Goro blurted. “But why?”  
  
There was a certain sad weight to Akira’s eyes. _He just really doesn’t understand, because he’s never had anything like this._ “Because I care about you. And it feels really nice.”  
  
Somehow, the words made him happy and frustrated at the same time. “ _Why_ do you care about me?” Goro pressed. “It _doesn’t make sense_. Even if I hadn’t done all of those terrible things in the past, I’m nothing of value. I have no wealth. I’m not famous anymore, though I wouldn’t even want to be. And there are plenty of others with more intelligence and better looks.” His voice grew softer, and he looked away. “I’m just a shell,” he said quietly, “empty inside, and barely able to hold the broken pieces together. I’m worthless trash. So why would you care about me?” he asked, his voice taking on an edge of his old anger. “Why would you do _anything_ for me?”  
  
Akira frowned a little, and twined their fingers together. He looked right into Goro’s eyes as he spoke, unashamed and unafraid. “You don’t even realize it, but you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met in my life-”  
  
“I don’t even have my Personas anymore,” Goro interrupted.  
  
“That’s not what I mean,” Akira said patiently. “You survived a terrible childhood. And then you broke away from the control of the most powerful man in the country, and a _god_. _You_ did that. And you think you’re empty, but you’re not. I’ve seen your genuine smiles. I’ve heard you laugh when you think something is funny. I’ve felt how much you care when you touch me-”  
  
“Did you ever think maybe that’s just selfishness on my part?” _Shut up, shut up, you’re going to ruin this! Why are you trying to convince him to hate you?!_ “Maybe I’m just using you again,” he suggested, the words seemingly wrenched from his mouth against his will.  
  
A wry smile spread across Akira’s face. “You think _I_ haven’t enjoyed any of this? There’s always some selfishness involved when it comes to love, no matter who or what it’s for; people, hobbies, whatever. And that’s fine.”  
  
“You are impossible to deal with,” Goro whispered harshly. “Look at me. I - I don’t want you to hate me. I’m only...”  
  
Akira squeezed his hand gently. “You feel like I’ll see an ugly side of you and run away, so you’re just testing the waters. Right? But here’s the thing; I already saw all of that almost six years ago. But you’re not all darkness. There’s more to you than your traumatic backstory,” he insisted. “You’re also the guy that likes pancakes and feeds stray cats - I saw you leave food out for one at Haru’s cafe. You close your eyes when you drink your coffee because you savor it. You laugh at my dumb jokes and think dolphins are cute. And whatever it is you’ve been writing on your laptop for work - I can tell it’s something you’re passionate about, because you spend so much time on it, and you always smile when you finish something.” He leaned closer, and gently touched Goro’s cheek with his free hand. “You suffered so much, and here you are, still trying to make things better. And that’s more admirable than I can even find words for. You amaze me, Goro. _Everything_ about you amazes me. You’re captivating in every single way.”  
  
Goro felt his cheeks burning red, and he tried to cover his face with one hand. “Shut up,” he mumbled. “You’re so...”  
  
“Charming?” Akira supplied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Charismatic? Super sexy?”  
  
Goro smacked him with one of the pillows, and Akira’s laughter rang through the air.  
  
It was while Akira was in the shower and Goro was thinking over all the things he said that one thing in particular stuck out to him.  
  
_“There’s always some selfishness involved when it comes to love.”  
  
Love._  
  
His eyes went wide at the implication, and he covered his mouth as he tried to process it. _Love. He definitely said that. Did he mean...? Or was he just saying it as a general thing? Supposedly there are many types of love... So surely he wasn’t... saying...  
  
...Or was he?  
_

* * *

  
“So, I do have to go to work,” Akira explained over their morning coffee, “but you’re obviously free to stay here while I’m gone, or tag along. I don’t mind either way.”  
  
“I’ll come with you.” He glanced down at his phone a little guiltily. “I haven’t been by in a while, because of the anniversary. I’d hate for Haru to think I’m avoiding her on purpose when we just started getting along.”  
  
Akira smiled as he rinsed his mug out. “You don’t have to worry about that. She’s the most understanding person I know. She’ll be glad to see you, though.”  
  
“I still don’t understand why, but I believe you,” Goro said. “I can’t decide if you’re all very kind, or very stupid. Maybe both,” he sighed.  
  
“If caring about you is wrong, then I don’t wanna be right,” Akira said serenely.  
  
Goro frowned. “That sounds like a pickup line.”  
  
There was that signature smirk again. “Who said it wasn’t?”  
  
Goro groaned with disgust as he slipped his shoes on. “You think you’re so clever.”  
  
“Nah,” Akira grinned, “I _know_ I am.”  
  
Goro rolled his eyes, but when Akira reached out to hold his hand, he couldn’t hide the faint smile that curved at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

  
Morgana was waiting on his special stool at the cafe when they got there.  
  
“Hey! Haru bought me some sushi earlier,” he preened, “so I decided I like her better than you now.”  
  
“Oh, good,” Akira laughed, “so now you can be her problem instead.”  
  
“Hey, that’s rude!” Morgana protested. He looked over at Goro, and his eyes brightened. “Hi, Akechi. Hope he hasn’t been causing you too much trouble.”  
  
“Well, I’ve put up with worse, I suppose,” he said with a teasing smile.  
  
Akira grinned as he tied his apron around his waist, and immediately went to work to make a drink for Goro. “Here you go,” he said a moment later as he sat it down in front of him, “one lavender cappuccino, made with love.”  
  
“Oh? What’s the secret ingredient?” Goro asked innocently. “Is it the smiley face you drew in the foam?”  
  
“That’s exquisite artwork, and you know it.”  
  
“‘Exquisite’ isn’t exactly the word I’d use, but whatever helps you sleep better at night.”  
  
Akira smirked. “But ‘Akechi’ isn’t an adjective.”  
  
Goro felt his cheeks go pink, and he could feel Morgana staring at them. “I hate you,” he muttered into his coffee.  
  
“Aw, you’re as sweet as always,” Akira laughed.  
  
As the hours passed, they would occasionally chat when Akira wasn’t busy. Haru spared the time to strike up a few quick conversations with Goro as well, and insisted on him trying a new pastry. When they _were_ busy, he’d simply savor the coffee that Akira kept putting in front of him, and listen to the soft music played over the speakers. Occasionally, Morgana would say something to him, and he’d reply with a surprisingly small amount of discomfort.  
  
“Ugh. I’m getting sleepy,” Morgana complained several hours later. “I was up late last night-”  
  
“Oh, you’re tired? What’s that you were always telling me about getting enough sleep?” Akira teased.  
  
“Can it,” Morgana sulked. “I just wanna take a nap. But I’m a light sleeper, and the cafe is too noisy right now.”  
  
Goro sipped at his drink thoughtfully. “I could take you back to his place,” he offered carefully, “if you don’t mind coming with me, and he doesn’t mind giving me his keys.”  
  
“Really?” Morgana asked, tail swishing happily. “Okay! Sorry, now Akechi is my favorite person.”  
  
“Oh yeah? In that case, I’ll just eat the sushi I was planning on getting for you myself-”  
  
“Maybe I spoke a little hastily,” Morgana said quickly.  
  
Akira tossed his keys to Goro with a chuckle. “Try not to have any wild parties before I get home, okay?”  
  
“No promises,” Goro grinned. Morgana jumped into his bag, and Goro hesitated with surprise for a moment before carefully picking it up and putting it over his shoulder. “All right, I’ll be going. See you later.”  
  
“See you. I’ll bring dinner home with me later on,” Akira promised with a wave of his hand.  
  
Goro stepped into the daylight, Morgana’s head poking out of his bag, and began to walk. Every so often, Morgana would break the silence with a comment about the people they passed or something he saw, and Goro would respond with quiet, short answers. He kept his bag in his lap on the train, his arms safely encircling it while Morgana kept a low profile.  
  
They got back to the apartment without incident, and Goro let himself in. Morgana wiggled and jumped out of his bag to stretch, and looked up at him with grateful eyes as he followed Goro to the couch.  
  
“Thanks for bringing me back,” he said as he jumped up beside him on the cushions.  
  
“It’s no trouble,” Goro said, rubbing at his eyes. “...Honestly, I’m surprised you were so willing to go along with it.”  
  
Morgana cocked his head to one side. “You’re still worried about the stuff from five years ago, huh? But that’s all in the past. You’re one of us!”  
  
“I can’t believe you,” he said with a quiet, derisive laugh. “Any of you. But I’m... glad you’re all so soft. I don’t want you to hate me,” he admitted.  
  
“Well, good. Because we _don’t_ ,” Morgana insisted. “And we’re not going to.” He peered at Goro intently, like he was searching for something. “You look exhausted. Why don’t you take a nap, too?”  
  
Goro rubbed his chin as he thought about it. “Well, I admit I am a bit tired. Maybe just for a while wouldn’t hurt, after I talk to Sae-san.” He stretched out and rested his head on one of the pillows, and felt himself relaxing more and more in the comfortable cushions and familiar scents of Akira and his home.  
  
“Oh, right,” Morgana said as he hopped onto Goro’s chest, “you have to check in with her a lot, right?”  
  
“Mhm,” Goro hummed as he opened the messages on his phone. “She’s been away on business for a few weeks, though, so we haven’t spoken in depth since the day before I found Akira again. We’ve only traded a few words so she could make sure nothing was wrong.”  
  
Morgana curled up on his stomach, and watched as his fingers flew across the screen of his phone. “Oh, yeah, I remember Makoto saying something about her leaving the country for a little while.” He yawned a little, and rubbed at one of his ears as he settled down and got comfortable; Goro didn’t seem to mind his presence at all.  
  
**[Akechi Goro]:** Hello, Sae-san. You returned to Tokyo today, correct? If you’re less busy now, I have a lot to tell you about the last few weeks.  
  
**[Niijima Sae]:** Yes, I’ll call you. One moment.  
  
His cell began to ring about a minute later, and he picked up with a smile on his face. “Hello, Sae-san.”  
  
“You sound happy,” she said. “So, you did hint at good things happening in your messages. Tell me, what’s been going on?”  
  
He stared at the ceiling as he spoke. “Well... I happened to run into Akira again, at a shrine of all places. And the reunion went much better than I could have imagined. He insisted on inviting me to his apartment, and... reintroducing me to the others as well.”  
  
“Really?” Sae asked, obviously happy. “That’s fantastic. I always assumed it would go well, if it did happen. Have you been spending a lot of time together?”  
  
“There was a somewhat rowdy party with all of us in Akira’s apartment,” he said with a quiet laugh. “And I’ve become a regular at Cosmique Cafe. And... Akira invites me over quite frequently. Several times a week.”  
  
“Several times a week? Hm,” she said with a light tone, her curiosity obvious. “What about... the 7th? How did that go? I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you that day...”  
  
“It was fine,” he sighed. “It was... difficult. But Akira wouldn’t leave me alone, which is a good thing, I suppose. He... visited her grave with me.”  
  
She was quiet for a second. “I see. I’m glad you had someone to go with you.” Goro could hear her writing something down, and then she sighed. “I’m sorry, but I have quite a lot to take care of today. Let’s meet up in person sometime next week, and you can tell me more details then, okay?”  
  
“All right,” Goro agreed. “I’ll keep in touch. Take care.”  
  
“You too. And, Akechi-kun? I’m very happy for you,” Sae said warmly. “This can only be the start of something very good for you, and I think for the others as well. I’m glad you were able to reach this point.”  
  
Goro’s smile reached his eyes, and Sae wasn’t there to see it, but he had a feeling she knew the effect of her words anyways. “Me too.”

* * *

Akira opened the door as quietly as he could; he wanted to be silent, just in case Morgana was still sleeping.  
  
He pushed his shoes off and walked over to the couch, takeout bags in hand - and smiled.  
  
Goro was fast asleep, one arm over his chest and the other at his side. Morgana was curled up on his stomach, quite comfortable and sleeping as well.  
  
Something about the sight brought Akira a profound sense of happiness as he carefully placed the bags on the table and kneeled down until he was eye level with Goro. Carefully, with a feather light touch, he brushed a stray strand of hair from Goro’s face and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
“I’m home,” he whispered with a smile.

* * *

  
_To be continued in chapter 4._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for all the kind words and support for this story. To tell the truth, I've been writing it while recovering from major surgery, and I've been hospitalized twice since I started working on it. I'm feeling much better now, but it was pretty rough for a while... Playing through Persona 5 and creating this has given me something good to focus on, and all the support for the story has made it an even more wonderful experience for me. I really can't thank you enough. I'm excited to write many more fics for this wonderful community once I finish this one ♥
> 
> A fantastic artist also drew an amazing comic of a scene from Chapter 3! You can find it [here](http://aquaxiv.tumblr.com/post/160618211898/yesterdays-protagonist-so-i-read-this) on tumblr, and [here](https://twitter.com/nokqva/status/863375465930563585) on twitter! ♥

Goro woke to the sight of Akira idly flipping through one of the many books he owned.  
  
“...What time is it?” he asked blearily. Morgana, who had still been asleep on his stomach, blinked his eyes open and rubbed at his ear.  
  
“Just past 8,” Akira smiled as Goro sat up. “I brought sushi home, but I didn’t want to eat without you.”  
  
“How domestic,” Goro chuckled.  
  
Beside him, Morgana was immediately alert. “Sushi?!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get it all set up,” Akira laughed. He prepared everything with careful hands, and Goro watched him closely, not even realizing just how much attention he was paying to him. Morgana _did_ notice, his eyes scrunched up in thought, but he said nothing as Akira sat down, so close to Goro that their legs pressed against each other despite how much room there was on the couch.  
  
Akira turned the TV on to watch reruns of Kamen Rider while they ate; all things considered, it was a very routine night for them now. But the book about psychology he’d been reading was still sitting on the table, and Goro couldn’t seem to stop looking at it.  
  
“Why did you study that in college?” he asked quietly.  
  
Akira finished chewing the food in his mouth before he answered. “Oh. Psychology and sociology?” He played with the ends of his hair, and to Goro’s surprise, he actually looked a little embarrassed. “Well... it had to do with everything that happened back then.”  
  
“Oh, is this going to be something sickeningly noble?” Goro asked with a wry smile.  
  
Akira laughed. “Well, kinda yes and kinda no. I want to help troubled kids, because we both know there’s a hell of a lot of them in Japan, and most adults won’t do anything for them.” He twirled his chopsticks between his fingers with idle grace. “I was inspired by what happened to all of us, years ago. Especially when I found out what happened to _you_.”  
  
Goro stared at him. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Does it look like I’m joking?” Akira asked. “Children that are thrown away or abused in this country barely have anyone on their side, and the orphanages get basically nothing in the way of funding. It pisses me off. So I’m gonna be a social worker. And Haru’s going to help me achieve my goals with Okumura Foods backing us up.”  
  
“They’re gonna do great!” Morgana insisted. “And Haru has the support of the higher-ups!”  
  
“You’re unbelievable,” Goro muttered. “...But I admit, I’m impressed. You never aim low, do you?”  
  
“Why do that when I know I can shake things up?” he laughed. “After the cafe is better established, we’re gonna start getting into contact with some institutions around here and get things in motion. Raising awareness, funds, stuff like that.” He took a sip of his tea, and met Goro’s eyes. “...What about you? Is it okay if I ask now, or is it still a secret?”  
  
Goro picked at his sleeve, suddenly self-conscious, his voice just a little defensive. “I’m... a writer. I’m writing books. Partially because it’s not exactly easy to get a job when you’ve got a criminal record, and you were famous recently enough that some people still recognize you very easily.”  
  
“And?” Akira asked curiously. “You said _partially_ , so what’s the other reason?”  
  
“...Because I like doing it,” he sighed. “It’s the first thing I’ve ever done because I _like_ it, and not to impress someone else. It’s not glamorous, but it sort of pays the bills, and it doesn’t make me miserable.”  
  
Akira looked at him thoughtfully. “What do you mean, _sort of_ pays the bills?”  
  
“Tokyo is an expensive place to live,” Goro said, just a little bite to his words, “and the pen name I write under isn’t exactly well known yet. I’m mostly living off of the money I still had saved up from my time as a detective.”  
  
At that, Akira frowned a little. “So that’s what you meant when you said you’d be fine for a few months.”  
  
“I can handle myself,” Goro said defensively.  
  
“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Akira said, “but everyone needs help sometimes. Even me. There’s nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Goro crossed his arms. “When have _you_ ever needed help?”  
  
Akira laughed. “Wow, I don’t know. Maybe that time I got sued by one of the most powerful men in Japan, for starters?”  
  
Goro sighed and looked at the floor. “...That was stupid of me,” he admitted in a harsh whisper. “Sorry. You’re just... you always seem so _unshakeable_.”  
  
“Sometimes I am,” Akira said, “but sometimes it’s just an act.”  
  
“I can vouch for that,” Morgana said softly. “People really treated him like garbage when he first moved here during high school, too. And then he got really messed up near the end of the investigation, too. And then when it was over, and he thought you were gone, he was...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Akira mumbled, “that’s enough of that.”  
  
Goro touched his chin as he thought. “I see... Well, I think I’m going to get ready for bed, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Go for it,” Akira said casually. He watched Goro get up and head to the bedroom, and as soon as he was out of earshot, he rounded on Morgana. “Hey, he’s totally gonna latch onto that and grill me about it now,” he said accusingly.  
  
Morgana sniffed, obviously unimpressed. “So what? You’ve gotten to see _him_ all broken up, right? It’s only fair if he gets to turn the tables on you a little. Even to this day, you’re so busy trying to be the hero, you still suck at letting other people see _you_ be vulnerable too.”  
  
Akira sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay. Look, I let the walls down a little bit when I first ran into him again, all right?”  
  
“Then let them down some more,” Morgana fired back.  
  
“Fine, fine. Not like I was planning on brushing him off anyway,” Akira mumbled. “Anyway, since you’re here, would you mind sleeping on the couch tonight?”  
  
Morgana eyed him suspiciously. “Uh... sure? But why? Are... are you going to-”  
  
“That’s the idea,” he laughed. At Morgana’s scandalized look, he rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, we’re not going to do anything dirty... not _yet_ , anyway.”  
  
“I _knew_ it!” Morgana said. “I knew it! You’re totally in lo-”  
  
“Yes, thanks, congratulations on your brilliant insight,” Akira said sarcastically. “Keep it down, would you? I don’t want him to know yet. I don’t want to push him into it if he’s not ready. We’re just at the holding hands stage right now, and I’m about 102% sure he doesn’t even realize it’s not platonic.”  
  
“Uh, if you’re gonna share a bed, I’d say you’re a little past the _holding hands_ stage!” Morgana whispered. “How could he think it’s platonic?!”  
  
“Because he’s not used to people caring about him, much less wanting to date him when they actually know what he’s like,” Akira whispered back. “I’m pretty sure he likes me too, but I need to take it slow.” _Even if I kind of do flirt a lot... Oops._ “Anyway, come on. I promise we’ll be good.”  
  
Morgana rolled his eyes, and got comfortable on one of the couch pillows. “ _Pretty sure_? Isn’t it _obvious?!_ Anyway... just make sure you’re not up too late, okay?”  
  
Akira grinned. “Sure, sure. We’ll be on our best behavior.”

* * *

  
“Mind if I join you?” Akira asked.  
  
Goro looked up at him from the bed, somewhat surprised. “You mean... like what we did before?” When Akira nodded, he broke eye contact, but smiled a little. “...Sure. I didn’t think you’d want to again so soon.”  
  
“Anytime’s good for me,” Akira smirked as he turned off the light and got under the blanket. He turned on his side, and to his surprise, Goro did as well so that they were facing each other.  
  
“About what Morgana said earlier,” Goro began quietly. Akira sighed, but Goro reached over to hold his hand. “Listen. It’s not fair if you know everything about me, and I’m still in the dark when it comes to _you_.”  
  
Akira closed his eyes for a few seconds to collect his thoughts. “Yeah, I know. I mentioned it briefly before, but I’m still not used to being open with my words. Especially not when it comes to stuff like that.”  
  
“And you wanted to avoid the conversation because a lot of the pain you went through that year was _my_ fault,” Goro said accusingly.  
  
“Yep,” Akira said honestly, “you got me. Not exactly an easy subject to breach with someone you’re trying to gain the trust of.”  
  
“Don’t downplay what you went through because of my actions,” Goro said harshly. “I’m not an idiot; I already know it was my fault. I’m the one that got you captured. Pretending it never happened is insulting.”  
  
Akira averted his gaze again with a sigh. “I know. I didn’t mean for it to seem like that. I was just... focusing on you first. Because that’s easier for me.”  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes. “Be the selfless hero if you want, but not to the point of self-destruction. Certainly not over _me_ , of all people. And wasn’t it _you_ who said we need to be more honest with each other?”  
  
With an embarrassed laugh, Akira dragged his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I did say that. I guess I can be kind of a hypocrite sometimes, huh? Sorry. I really only had the best intentions, but I screwed up.”  
  
His touch surprisingly gentle, Goro reached over to hold his hand. “Actually, it’s kind of reassuring to see you make a mistake. I don’t feel like you’re above me so much anymore.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Akira said again. “I don’t want you to feel inadequate or anything. You’re not. And our friendship is a two-way street. So I should act like it.” He squeezed Goro’s hands between his own, and didn’t even bother trying to hide the adoration in his expression. “I’ll try to be more open too.”  
  
“So do it,” Goro said quietly. “Tell me what you felt back then.”  
  
Akira sighed, and brushed his thumb over the back of Goro’s fingers. “Well, getting tortured by the police is pretty self-explanatory, I guess. No need to elaborate on that, right?” he asked with a wry smile. “But Morgana wasn’t wrong when he said everyone treated me pretty badly when I got here in second year. I was just the delinquent. Unwanted by everyone; my teachers, my classmates, my parents.”  
  
“...Do you talk to them?” Goro asked softly. “Your parents, I mean.”  
  
“Not very much,” Akira admitted. “They were pretty ashamed of their only son getting convicted and expelled for assault. I went back to finish high school so things could calm down here, and when I moved back to Tokyo for university, they weren’t exactly sad to see me go. Even though my name had been cleared... I guess the damage wasn’t reversible, at that point.”  
  
Goro was quiet as he thought. “...And you just bottled all of this up and played hero. Even now,” he chuckled with exasperated fondness. “You try to run from your pain by focusing on anything else, is that it?”  
  
“Guilty as charged,” Akira admitted. “Though, to be fair? It’s not like focusing on you is hard. Not when I spent five and a half years wishing I could have done something to save you.” His grip on Goro’s hands became tighter, and he moved closer, their noses nearly touching as he spoke. “Thinking you were gone was horrible. It felt like my greatest failure of all. And here you are, alive, in my apartment. In my _bed_.” A smile curved at the corners of his mouth, and Goro felt his blood start to run hotter. “I guess dreams really do come true.”  
  
“You say that like this is important,” Goro muttered. “Like this means a lot to you.”  
  
Akira’s smile was warm, even in the darkness. “Because it _is_ important. And it means _everything_ to me.”  
  
The words made a shiver of delight run beneath Goro’s skin. “And you’re so close. You’re always so close to me. Why is that?”  
  
“Because you like it,” Akira said, “and so do I.”  
  
“This isn’t part of the selfless hero act?” Goro asked hesitantly.  
  
“Oh, no,” Akira smiled, “there’s plenty of selfishness behind it too.”  
  
Goro’s heart hammered in his chest. “You keep using the word _selfishness._ You said that about love, too. Why? What do you mean?”  
  
Akira’s expression was calm, but his pulse beat wildly under his skin. “What do you think it means?” he asked softly.  
  
“I...” _If I’m wrong, it’s going to be horrible. He won’t look at me the same way again. I can’t be wrong about this._ “I think...” _I don’t think I’m wrong, but what if I am? I don’t know anything about this. I don’t know!_ “I think I’m very tired, and I need to sleep,” he blurted.  
  
For a second, he thought he might actually die of embarrassment. But after the initial shock of his answer, Akira just smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes like he always did. “Okay,” he said gently. “Sweet dreams, Goro.”  
  
The sound of his name and the blatant adoration in the way he spoke made Goro flush, but he felt a little bold and didn’t turn over this time; instead, he held Akira’s hand, scooted closer to tangle their legs together, and closed his eyes. “Good night, Akira,” he whispered.  
  
Pleasantly surprised, Akira smiled, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

  
As usual, Goro was the first one to wake up.  
  
Slowly, he blinked his eyes, and let his vision and senses come into focus. Just like last time, he’d gotten even closer to Akira in his sleep; his face was nuzzled in the crook of the other man’s neck, one arm firmly wrapped around Akira’s waist -  
  
And they were still holding hands.  
  
The profound intimacy of the moment hit him like a truck, and to his surprise, he felt his eyes grow wet with tears. He blinked them away and took a deep breath, shivering as he realized his lips were just centimeters from Akira’s neck. His blood burned with the sudden, overwhelming urge to close that last bit of distance, to just _taste_ him, and he found himself nearly breathless with the force of his desire.  
  
“...Goro?” Akira’s sleepy, quiet voice made his heart pound even faster, and he felt almost guilty at being caught in such a position. Akira moved his head a little to look at him, but in doing so, jostled Goro just enough for his lips to brush against his skin-  
  
It felt like each of his nerves were set alight as Akira paused and shivered against him, the grip on his hand and waist suddenly growing firmer as Akira just barely arched into the touch. Both of them went still, and Goro prayed with every ounce of his heart that Akira didn’t notice just how hard he was.  
  
A second later, Akira took a deep, steadying breath and moved his head away so he could look Goro in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed, almost as dark as Goro’s, and his pupils were blown wide with desire.  
  
“Good morning,” he said softly.  
  
Goro felt like his brain was short-circuiting. “G...good... morning,” he stammered. “I...”  
  
“Comfortable?” Akira asked huskily, a smirk curving at his lips.  
  
_Oh, god, I want to kiss him again, I want to kiss him for real, what the hell, what the HELL_ \- “Yes,” he blurted. “I mean... uh.”  
  
“Oh, good. So am I,” Akira grinned as he squeezed Goro’s hip. His smile grew wider as Goro’s cheeks flushed even darker. “So... do you want to take the first shower while I make breakfast?”  
  
“W...what?” Goro asked, clearly dazed. “Yes, but...”  
  
Akira licked his lips, and Goro felt himself shiver at the sight. “...But what?”  
  
“Why don’t we... why don’t we just... stay here?” _What?!_ “For... a minute or so. I mean...” _What the hell am I saying?!_ “If... I mean, if you... want to.” _Oh, very smooth._  
  
“We can stay here as long as you want,” Akira whispered, and the look in his eyes made Goro’s heart skip a beat. “So you like this...?”  
  
Goro’s heart pounded so hard that he trembled a little. “It’s... it’s all right, I suppose,” he whispered a little weakly.  
  
There was that signature smirk of Akira’s. “Just ‘all right’?” he asked quietly. “Anything I can do to make it better?”  
  
Goro’s mind screamed a thousand different suggestions, but he took a steadying breath to calm himself. _Not yet. I don’t... I don’t know if he... I can’t say anything stupid. I can’t say it yet._ “This is actually... perfect.”  
  
Akira’s smile was warm and bright in the sunlight that filtered through the curtains, and he brought the hand he had on Goro’s hip up to his hair instead to gently run his fingers through the messy locks. “I like it a lot too,” he said gently.  
  
“Then let’s do it again,” Goro said before he could convince himself not to.  
  
“We can do this as much as you’d like,” Akira said softly. “I _want_ to do this more often.”  
  
A sense of daring rose in him, mixed with equal parts curiosity and lust. “You liked it,” Goro muttered. “When I accidentally touched you.”  
  
“When you accidentally _kissed_ me,” Akira drawled. “Yeah. I sure as hell did.” He leaned in, and the tip of his nose brushed against Goro’s. “And I don’t think I’m wrong when I say you liked it too.”  
  
Goro felt himself ache with need. “I... I liked it a lot,” he whispered. “But why would _you_ like it? I don’t...”  
  
_I’m going to die,_ Akira thought. “You really don’t know?” he asked.  
  
“I’m... I’m really confused,” Goro admitted with a harsh whisper. “I... I know what I _want_ the answer to be, but I...”  
  
“Take your time,” Akira said soothingly. “There’s no rush.”  
  
“What about what _you_ want?” Goro asked. “If... if I’m wrong, or if I’m _right_ , and I’m just making you wait with all my stupid theatrics-”  
  
Akira shook his head. “This isn’t just about me. Even if I may feel a certain way about you,” he added when Goro looked like he was going to protest. “...Even if I’m so in love with you that I can barely breathe sometimes. Even if I want to kiss you so badly right now that it hurts. We both need to be on the same page.”  
  
“Okay, but what if you _don’t_ feel that way?” Goro sighed, his cheeks dark with color.  
  
Akira smiled, slow and beautiful and just a little hungry. “Oh, I really don’t think you need to worry about that.”  
  
Goro felt his heart flutter in his chest. “O-oh. What an... interesting way to present a hypothetical situation.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, totally hypothetical,” Akira said playfully as he squeezed Goro’s hand. “Anyway. Not that I _want_ you to leave, but shouldn’t you take a shower so I can start breakfast?”  
  
“Ah... yes. You’re right. Excuse me...” Reluctantly, he pulled away from Akira’s warm embrace, and as he got out of bed he tried to angle his body so Akira wouldn’t see the extremely noticeable bulge in the front of his shorts. As he pulled a change of clothes from his overnight bag, he happened to glance up, and saw Akira watching him - he was smirking, biting his lower lip, and his gaze was-  
  
Goro stumbled out of the room, so flushed that the color splashed all the way down to his collarbone. The moment he was gone, Akira fell back onto the bed with a sigh, then waited a few moments before grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and reaching under the sheets.  
  
He was pretty sure he’d never been so hard in his life. It hardly took any effort at all; with a few messy strokes, he finished thirty seconds later with a quiet gasp.  
  
In the bathroom, Goro leaned against the shower wall as he bit his lower lip and held back a moan, his eyes squeezed shut as he came with a quiet whimper.

* * *

  
“So,” Akira said very casually as he rinsed their plates in the sink, “I was thinking we could go somewhere today.”  
  
Goro had been a little quieter than usual since he finished showering, but he perked up a little at the suggestion. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”  
  
“How about Inokashira Park?” Akira asked. “Have you ever gone on one of the boats over the lake? It’s really nice, and the weather’s supposed to be pretty good today.”  
  
“I’ve never been there except in passing,” Goro admitted. “I’ve never... had anyone to ride a boat with, and it seems kind of pathetic to do something like that alone.” He rubbed his chin in thought. “It sounds nice, though... Let’s go.”  
  
Akira grinned, and opened one of the cabinets next to the fridge. “Awesome. I got some fish food on the way home from work last week so we can feed the fish in the lake... just in case you ended up agreeing once I asked.”  
  
“You’ve been planning this,” Goro smiled.  
  
“You got me. I wanna take you somewhere nice, instead of just watching TV with you all the time. Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” he chuckled, “but I’d like to take you on some real dates occasionally.”  
  
Goro flushed. _Real... dates. I can’t possibly be wrong about this. Can I? Even if I’m right, would I be... making some kind of mistake? Will I screw this up...?_ “Well, I’m certainly not complaining either way,” he said with a slightly strained laugh. “I’m ready to leave when you are.”  
  
“Okay.” Akira reached out to take Goro’s hand like it was second nature, a soft smile on his face. “Then let’s go.”

* * *

  
The sky was clear and bright, and it was just a little warm and breezy as they knelt next to the edges of the lake. All around the area, the trees rustled quietly in the wind, brilliant green against the warm sunlight and blue of the heavens above.  
  
An entire herd of koi was swimming at the edges of the water, bobbing just a little above the surface to get the flakes of fish food that Akira and Goro had scattered, their colors vivid and lively. “They’re beautiful, right?” Akira asked. “Look at that one, it’s so big.”  
  
“I don’t think we’re actually supposed to feed them,” Goro said as he sprinkled a little more food into the water.  
  
Akira just laughed. “Who cares. I only brought a little, anyway.” He glanced around, and looked back at Goro with a grin. “Wanna go before we get caught? We should go on a boat, they’re a lot of fun.”  
  
“Sure.” He dusted off the legs of his pants as he stood, and Akira reached out to hold his hand. “You... don’t mind doing this in public?”  
  
“Nope.” They began to walk along the edge of the lake toward the boat rentals, and while his cheeks were a little pink, he was smiling and didn’t seem worried at all. “Besides, we already did it once before.”  
  
Goro’s face fell a bit. “Ah... right. When we visited my mother.” He smiled, though it was tinged with a little sadness, and squeezed Akira’s hand. “People might look at us strangely, you know.”  
  
“Like I care,” Akira laughed. “Let them look. Jealousy’s a disease.”  
  
_You’re unbelievable,_ Goro thought fondly as Akira walked up to the counter and paid for a boat ticket. They kept walking until they reached an unused rowboat, and Akira reluctantly let go of Goro’s hand to carefully climb in. The boat rocked on the water as Goro followed and sat on the opposite side, and he watched Akira pick up the oars with interest.  
  
“I’ll do the rowing,” he said. “I’m pretty strong now from picking up heavy stuff all day at work.”  
  
Goro rubbed his chin. “Oh, like bags of coffee beans? I suppose that does make sense. I still cycle and walk quite frequently, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve got more arm strength than I do...”  
  
As he started rowing, Akira grinned. “So you’ve probably got pretty nice legs, huh?”  
  
A flush crept up to Goro’s cheeks. “As if I’d know. It’s not like I look at them.”  
  
“Oh? I could tell you sometime,” Akira purred. “I’ll let you know how your legs look, and you can see if my arms are nice.”  
  
“I can see a little bit of your muscles through your shirt,” Goro said flatly. “I already know you’re attractive.”  
  
Akira grinned, and Goro felt his heart flutter; he felt like he’d been caught. “How flattering. Though I guess I don’t need to see your legs to know you are too.”  
  
“Now who’s trying to be flattering?” Goro huffed.  
  
“Flattery would imply that it’s not true,” Akira said serenely as he stopped rowing.  
  
Goro avoided his gaze, and looked out at the water instead. “Well, then I wasn’t flattering you either,” he muttered.  
  
Akira reached forward, and took both of Goro’s hands into his own with a warm, genuine smile. “It’s really nice, being here with you like this. Thanks for coming with me.”  
  
Caught off guard, Goro knew his cheeks were flushed again, but he managed to smile all the same. “You’re such an idiot. I’m the one that should be thankful.”

* * *

  
Three days later, Goro found himself sitting across from Sae in a small, quiet cafe.  
  
“It’s good that you’ve reconnected with Akira and the others,” she said warmly. “It sounds like you’re closest to Akira, and you’re spending a lot of time together. Is that right?”  
  
“Ah... yes.” He traced the rim of his coffee cup with his finger. “I actually stay at his apartment almost as much as I stay at my own, now. And I go to Haru’s cafe every other day.”  
  
Sae tilted her head a little in thought. “That’s... more than I expected, honestly. When you say you’re staying there, do you mean overnight as well?”  
  
“Yes,” he admitted. “I was hesitant at first since I didn’t want to feel like I was intruding, but he was quite insistent. And his bed _is_ much more comfortable than mine.”  
  
Sae chuckled. “I knew he was kind, but he spends half the week sleeping on the couch?”  
  
He took a deep breath, and still didn’t meet her eyes. _She’ll likely be a good source of information for this. And... it’s not like I can ask anybody else about it, anyway._ “Well... not exactly.”  
  
Sae froze with her cup of coffee halfway to her mouth. “...What do you mean?”  
  
Briefly, Goro looked over at her, but he immediately averted his eyes again. “It’s big enough to easily fit two people. So we share.” At her wide eyed look, he continued, “It was his idea. The first time was... the anniversary. But we’ve continued since then.”  
  
Completely caught off guard, Sae put her drink back on the table, and focused on Goro with the frightening intensity that she had long been known for. “That’s quite intimate, Akechi-kun. Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
  
“Don’t look at me like that, please. I actually intended to... ask for your thoughts on the matter.” He took a sip of his drink, but barely even tasted it. “There is, in fact, quite a lot I haven’t mentioned yet. For instance, we...” He paused, and took a sip of his drink as he thought about what to say. “...well, I guess the only way to describe it is ‘cuddle’. We don’t keep our distance when we share the bed.”  
  
Sae’s eyes grew wider, but she motioned for him to continue. “We also hold hands very frequently. And he insists on buying dinner, or making it. And a few days ago, we went to Inokashira Park, for those boat rides... he called it a date.”  
  
Sae leaned forward a little in her chair. “You’re _dating_?”  
  
Goro’s laugh was quiet, but slightly hysterical. “I... I don’t know,” he admitted. “I... wasn’t sure if he feels that way, so I thought I’d ask you.”  
  
She stared at him silently for a long, long moment. “Akechi-kun, you’re brilliant. Frighteningly so. But I have to wonder how could you miss something so _obvious_. Or... is it that you’re afraid of the answer?” she asked softly.  
  
The porcelain cup was warm against his hands, and he stared at it, completely unwilling to meet her eyes at this point. “I don’t want to mess this up,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve never had anything good before.”  
  
Sae shifted in her seat. “Listen. If you didn’t drive him away all those years ago - which, clearly, you _didn’t_ \- nothing you do now could irreparably damage your relationship with him.” At that, he looked up, and she continued a little more softly. “You should tell him that you love him.”  
  
He gripped his cup just a little too tightly. “I...”  
  
“From everything you’re telling me, you clearly both feel the same way,” Sae said gently. “And I think I know him well enough to say that he’s waiting for _you_ to make a move, to make sure he doesn’t scare you away or hurt you.”  
  
“I thought you might say something like that,” he laughed weakly. “But I suppose I just wanted to make sure. I have no experience with any of this, after all.”  
  
Sae smiled, and took a sip of her coffee. “Trust me,” she said, “I know exactly what I’m talking about.”

* * *

  
“So,” Akira said casually as Haru carefully placed a slice of cake into the glass display, “I figure I should tell you something. It’s kind of important.”  
  
She paused, and turned around to face him. “Oh? Is... something wrong?” She wore her concern openly, and her expression grew serious. “You can tell me anything, Akira.”  
  
At that, he chuckled a little. “No, no, it’s nothing bad. I’m in love with Akechi.”  
  
Haru dropped the plate she was holding, and it shattered on the floor.  
  
“Shit, sorry. Did you cut yourself?” Akira asked.  
  
“N... no, I’m... I’m fine,” Haru said, wide-eyed with shock.  
  
Akira grabbed the broom and dustpan from nearby, and began to clean up the mess. “Okay, good. Sorry about that.”  
  
“It’s okay! I’m sorry, I just... didn’t expect that at all,” she said quietly. “I mean, now that you say it, I guess it’s kind of obvious, but...”  
  
He laughed, and dumped the glass shards into a trash bag. “Right? And you don’t even know the half of it. Like... when he stays at my apartment, we share the same bed. We hold hands constantly. And we went to Inokashira Park the other day.”  
  
Haru’s hands flew up to cover her mouth. “Y...you’re already dating?! Oh my gosh! I’m... I’m kind of surprised you didn’t tell me, actually...”  
  
“No, no,” Akira clarified, “we’re... not. Not _yet_ , anyway. I’m pretty sure he feels the same way, but he seems really scared of messing it up.”  
  
“Oh...” she said quietly. “Maybe you should let him make a move first, then...?”  
  
He leaned on the counter, and idly played with the ends of his hair. “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. I don’t wanna be an asshole.”  
  
With a clap of her hands, Haru bounced a little on her feet and gave him a delighted smile. “Okay, good. So it’s established that you’ll wait for him. Do you think he’ll make his move soon?”  
  
“You’re pretty enthusiastic about this,” Akira grinned. “Yeah, I feel like he will. What do you think? Should I just keep doing what I’ve been doing in the meantime? Dates, holding hands, cuddling, getting and making him dinner?”  
  
She tapped her chin, then smiled brightly. “Oh! You should get him some flowers! Hmm... maybe not a big bouquet, though. That could be overwhelming, if he’s a little skittish... ooh! How about a single red rose?”  
  
“I like the way you think,” Akira grinned. “Okay, a red rose. I’ll see how he reacts to it and report back,” he said with a playful salute.  
  
Haru giggled, and returned the gesture. “I hope it goes well. You said I’m enthusiastic about it, and... it’s true! I can’t help it, though,” she said as she began to put more slices of cake into the display. “I did say I think he deserved better than what he got in the past. And you’re one of my dearest friends, so I’d like you to be happy too. So if you can make each other happy... wouldn’t that be perfect?”  
  
“Haru, you are one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. Well... also one of the scariest. Teach me your secrets,” Akira said with a dramatic sweep of his hands.  
  
She laughed again, bright and cheerful as she worked. “We’re not so different as far as that goes, I think! If you care about people a lot, you’ll do what you can to protect them. Even if that means getting serious sometimes.”  
  
“I think you’re more fearsome than I am,” Akira said sagely. “The last horror movie you made me watch kept me awake for two days. But you were totally stone-faced when that one guy’s head got...”  
  
“Ohh, right! That one was good,” she smiled. “Very realistic!”  
  
“Scary,” Akira whispered with a playful grin. A little more seriously, he added, “I’m glad you’re on my side, Haru.”  
  
She beamed at him, warm and genuine as she arranged a plate of cookies. “Of course, Akira. I always will be. And I’m glad you’re on mine too.”

* * *

  
It was only a few hours until midnight, and Goro couldn’t focus on his work.  
  
His cramped apartment was dark, save for the illuminating glow of his laptop and the streetlights beyond his window; he kept the lights off to save money, and it only added to the feeling of living in a cave.  
  
All he could think about was Akira; what he wanted, what _Akira_ wanted, and what he could do about the situation. The document open on his screen almost seemed to mock him; he couldn’t concentrate at all, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
_I want to see him,_ he thought with a sigh. _I want... to tell him..._  
  
A bright chirp cut through the silence as his phone vibrated with an incoming call. Curious, he picked it up and squinted at the screen; it was Sae.  
  
He answered immediately. “Hello?”  
  
“Akechi-kun,” she said, voice very quiet. “I need to talk to you.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked. A sliver of anxiety lodged itself into his heart. “It’s not like you to call so late.”  
  
“I know,” she said, still quiet. “I’m sorry. But this is important. I’m... not supposed to tell anyone, actually, considering protocol for this situation. But considering your circumstances, and everything that happened... I think I’m willing to break the rules a little. Because out of everyone in this world, you have a right to know more than anyone. I don’t think it’d be fair for you to find this out by seeing it on the news in the morning like everyone else.”  
  
His heart pounded just a little too hard in his chest. “Is this about... Shido’s sentence?”  
  
“Yes,” Sae answered quietly. “His execution has been scheduled. In an hour.”  
  
“I... I see,” Goro said, mind whirling. “Thank you for telling me, Sae-san.”  
  
“Akechi-kun? Please take care,” she said seriously. “Perhaps you can visit Kurusu-kun tonight, if it’s not too late. I know you won’t be distraught or anything of the sort, considering the history you have with your father, but... it’s still a lot to process.”  
  
He felt cold all over. “Yes, you’re right. I’ll go see him. Thank you for sharing this with me, Sae-san.”  
  
He ended the call, and for a long, quiet moment, he simply stared at the floor.  
  
With limbs that felt like lead, he closed his laptop and slid it into his bag before grabbing his keys and sliding his shoes on. When his apartment door closed behind him, it felt final. _Like a death knell,_ he thought uneasily.  
  
He ignored the shaking of his hands, and walked quickly through the darkness.

* * *

  
Akira was laying on the couch, book in hand with Morgana curled up on his stomach, when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Slightly startled, he glanced at the clock on the wall as Morgana jumped down to the floor with an annoyed huff.  
  
“It’s so late,” Morgana complained. “Who would visit at this hour?”  
  
“It’s probably something important,” Akira said as he stood up. He all but sprinted to the door, and peered through the peephole for only a second before he unlocked it and flung it open. “Goro? Is something wrong?”  
  
“No,” he answered with a distant look in his eyes, “not really.” He pushed past Akira and slipped his shoes off, and set his bag on the couch before simply staring at the floor, face devoid of emotion.  
  
Akira paused, and approached him slowly. Gently, he placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in close. “Well... did something happen? You’ve never come by so late before. Not that I mind.”  
  
For a moment, Goro was still and silent. When he met Akira’s gaze, his was empty, his eyes cold and dark. “I received a call from Sae-san almost half an hour ago. Shido’s sentence is being carried out tonight.”  
  
It wasn’t often that he got to see Akira caught off guard, but that certainly did the trick. “Shit. Seriously?” To the side, Morgana made a soft noise of surprise, but stayed quiet as he watched Goro speak.  
  
“In thirty minutes, he’ll be dead.” He looked right into Akira’s eyes, almost like he was challenging him. “And you know what? Do you know what I’m feeling more than anything else right now?”  
  
Akira didn’t answer, and Goro stepped closer, their noses nearly touching. “Regret,” he said, voice dangerously soft. “Regret, because I won’t get to kill him with my own two hands.” He traced Akira’s jaw with his fingertips, and smiled coldly. “Does that scare you?” he asked quietly. “Does it scare you that, even after all this time, I’d still gladly murder someone?”  
  
Akira snorted. “No. I mean, I wouldn’t kill him. Or anyone. And I wouldn’t want you to either. But it’s not like Shido is just some innocent bystander. I can understand why you feel that way, and I don’t blame you for it.” He reached up to touch the back of Goro’s hand, his palm warm against Goro’s chilly skin. “Besides, I’d be lying if I said I’m not excited. And doesn’t that sound messed up, too? I’m excited that he’s about to die. Because you’ll be free of him for good - and you, your mother, all the people he’s hurt over the years will get some justice. It’s finally going to be over.”  
  
Goro was quiet as he thought, and his gaze fell to the floor. “It’s... going to be over,” he repeated softly. “I’ll be free of him.”  
  
“Come on,” Akira said gently. He took Goro’s hand off of his cheek and threaded their fingers together, and led him over to the couch. “Sit with me. I’ll be right here at your side when it happens.”  
  
Slowly, like he was in a daze, Goro sat down next to Akira, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Morgana jumped up to sit on the other side of Goro, and watched him with open sympathy.  
  
The minutes ticked by, slow and tense with quiet anticipation. Finally, the moment drew near, and all three of them watched the clock in total silence.  
  
It was 22:00.  
  
For several seconds, they were all still as the reality of the moment set in. Everything Goro expected to feel - rage, hatred, regret - was quiet, barely felt through a sudden, overwhelming sense of relief.  
  
“He’s gone,” Goro whispered. “He’s gone.”  
  
Akira took his glasses off, and set them on the table before he turned to face Goro, calm and supportive as he gently held his hand.  
  
To his surprise, Goro let go of his hand and turned towards him, and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Akira in a sudden, firm embrace. He rested his cheek against Akira’s shoulder and breathed deeply, and closed his eyes as he felt Akira gently run his hands through his hair.  
  
“I’m free,” Goro whispered against his shirt. “I’m free.”  
  
He couldn’t see Akira’s smile, but felt his warmth as the other man embraced him a little more tightly. “You are,” he agreed.  
  
“I’m finally free,” Goro said with a muffled laugh. “And I’m not... alone. In the end, I ended up winning after all. I’m free, and I’m... I’m not... alone anymore...”  
  
Akira felt his shirt grow warm and damp with tears. “You’re right,” he said softly. “You’re not alone at all. And you never will be again.”  
  


* * *

  
_To be continued in chapter 5_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! Thank you so much for your continued support ;w; 
> 
> **As promised:** A warning that this chapter, and every chapter from now on, will contain explicit scenes. These will be marked beforehand with double line breaks, instead of a single one. I should also say that I feel it would be out of character with the story I've written so far for them to... well, go right to pound town, so the spiciness will be a bit gradual hehe. I've updated the tags and rating of the story to reflect some of what happens and what lies ahead.
> 
> Aqua also drew another amazing comic from a scene in an earlier chapter! You can find it [here](http://aquaxiv.tumblr.com/post/160801793548/basic-on-yesterdays-protagonist-fanfic-again-i) on tumblr, and [here](https://twitter.com/nokqva/status/865186435174813696) on twitter! ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for all your encouragement! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Several minutes passed, and Akira patiently held Goro until he pulled away.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m... very tired.”  
  
“I bet. You usually go to sleep around now, and... a lot just happened,” Akira said. “Wanna go to bed, then?”  
  
Goro nodded and stood up with a sigh. “My apologies. I rushed over without even asking, and now I’m taking up space again.”  
  
“Don’t even worry about it. Actually, I’m pretty touched that you wanted to come over.” He put an arm around Goro’s shoulders, and gave Morgana a quick wave as the two of them started walking towards the bedroom; Morgana nodded quietly, and curled up on the couch. “And I did say you’re always welcome here. I meant it.”  
  
As exhausted as he was, Goro barely had the energy to be embarrassed by Akira’s affection. With a sigh, he leaned into him just a little, and once they were in the bedroom, he crawled under the blanket with sluggish movements. Akira followed a moment later after he turned the light off, and the moment he was in bed, he curled up next to Goro and draped an arm over his waist.  
  
Goro watched him quietly, and traced the line of Akira’s jaw as he stared into his eyes. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel,” he admitted. “I expected to be angrier. Or gleeful, even. Not... this.”  
  
“What is ‘this’?” Akira asked softly.  
  
“Well, I’m relieved,” he admitted, “though I suppose that’s not surprising. But I’m also... a little scared.” He touched the ends of Akira’s hair with his fingertips as he spoke. “The idea of Shido’s eventual death drove me for most of my life. Most of the time, it felt like my only reason to be alive. So now that he’s gone... I almost feel lost.” He looked away, and Akira felt his hand trembling against his cheek. “I have to wonder if there’s even a reason for me to exist anymore.”  
  
Akira reached up, and placed his hand over Goro’s, pressing the other man’s fingers against the warmth of his own skin. “Of course there is. You get to enjoy so much that you missed out on when you were younger. You can write books because you _like_ writing. You can have friends, friends that won’t reject you because of your past and won’t leave your side. There’s a lot out there, just waiting for you to see and experience it.”  
  
“And... people want me around,” Goro whispered. “Sae-san, and the former Thieves, and... and you.”  
  
“That’s right,” Akira said with an affectionate smile. “Our lives are all better because you’re part of it. Especially mine.” Softly, he rubbed his cheek against Goro’s palm with a happy sigh. “You have so much to see and do, and people that want you. People that need you. Not to make it about me, but... I really want you around, and I’d like to think there’s plenty for you to live for without Shido’s life weighing on your shoulders. If anything, now that he’s gone? Your life can really begin.”  
  
Goro’s eyes gleamed in the darkness, and Akira reached forward to gently wipe his tears away.

* * *

  
At first, he was plagued with nightmares.  
  
He walked through a swamp of black ink, Shido’s voice mocking his every move from the shadows, until the black blurred into red - his mother’s blood, and there was her body on the ground, staring at him with cold, dead eyes that were somehow empty and full of resentment at the same time.  
  
Like a ghost, Shido walked from the darkness, and the blade of a long knife glimmered in his hand. Savage glee twisted his expression as he fell to his knees, stabbing the corpse over and over and _over_ -  
  
“Goro,” Akira said, soft and urgent.  
  
The visions dissipated like smoke as he was wrenched to consciousness, cheeks wet with tears as his eyes flew open to meet Akira’s concerned gaze. Akira brushed his hair from his eyes, wiped the tears from his skin, and leaned in close. “Goro, I’m right here,” he whispered. “Are you okay?”  
  
Suddenly, he felt a flash of rage - not at Akira, but at himself, because he realized he was trembling. “It... it was just a nightmare,” he said, each word bitten off with quiet venom. “Just... just a...”  
  
“It’s okay,” Akira repeated patiently. “I have them sometimes too. But I’m right here for you.”  
  
“Do yours make you cry like a child?” Goro whispered harshly.  
  
“Yes,” Akira admitted softly. “Sometimes, yes.”  
  
Clearly surprised by the answer, Goro didn’t reply; he just scooted closer, and buried his face into the crook of Akira’s neck.  
  
Several minutes later, he fell asleep again as Akira gently ran his hands through his hair.  
  
His dreams were more fragmented after that, not quite so vivid as the nightmare, but there were little moments of clarity that still danced behind his eyes as he woke to sunlight streaming through the curtains. He wished he could remember more of it - more of Akira, dressed in his old Phantom Thief gear, holding Goro’s hand as they walked along a beach with sparkling purple sand, glowing crystals scattered on the landscape... A realization that he was in his own white outfit, contrasting sharply against the twilight... Akira, leaning in close, hands on Goro’s hips as he spoke in a sly whisper...  
  
_My prince has come home..._  
  
Compared to the dream, reality wasn’t disappointing at all. Akira was sound asleep, nestled close to Goro with a hand resting on his hip. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes, the sun made his face glow softly in the morning light, and Goro was struck with the realization that he’d never seen something so beautiful in his life.  
  
He knew Akira was a light sleeper from the few times they’d shared the bed, but he couldn’t seem to help but reach up and gently touch his face, completely entranced. _This... is real,_ he thought in a daze. _This is real. And he wants me here._ Slowly, Akira opened his eyes, and the moment his vision came into focus, he smiled - so warm and genuine and full of blatant adoration that Goro found it difficult to breathe.  
  
“Good morning,” Akira whispered.  
  
“Good... morning,” Goro answered.  
  
Akira reached up to touch his hair, the strands falling through his fingers as he spoke. “This is like a dream come true,” he said quietly. “I’m really lucky.”  
  
At that, Goro let out a short laugh. “Please. If anyone here is lucky, it’s _me_.”  
  
“I guess this means we both like each other a whole lot, huh?” Akira asked with a playful grin. “But that just makes me feel even luckier than I already did.”  
  
“You’re insufferable,” Goro said without venom, a smile curving the corners of his mouth.  
  
Akira laughed. “Aw. That’s sweet.” He twirled some of Goro’s hair between his fingertips, and admired the way it glowed in the sunbeams. “So, same as usual; I make breakfast while you shower?”  
  
“...Okay,” Goro agreed with quiet happiness.  
  
Akira watched him get out of bed and get his clothes from his overnight bag, a warm feeling of contentment settling inside every corner of his soul. Goro had become part of his routine, an inseparable part of his life, something he couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams just two months earlier.  
  
_If I could wake up like this every morning, I’d probably be the happiest man alive.  
_

* * *

  
Akira put his glasses on, hair still damp from his shower as he came out to the couch to sit with Goro, two cups of coffee in hand. Their breakfast was spread out on the coffee table, still warm, and Morgana sat beside Goro while he scrolled through his phone with a blank look.  
  
“Ah... I guess it’s all over the news now, huh?” Akira sighed as he placed the cups on the table.  
  
“It certainly is,” Goro muttered. “Not that I didn’t expect it, but...”  
  
Morgana swiped a piece of grilled fish from the plate Akira had made for him. “A lot of news pieces are mentioning Akechi briefly,” he said before biting into his food.  
  
Akira calmly sipped at his coffee, but his expression was troubled. “I was worried that might happen. Not exactly easy to keep a low profile in a situation like that...” He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and played with the ends of his hair. “Do you... want to stay here, for a while? Just until things blow over. I don’t expect anyone to go after you or anything, but it could get uncomfortable if you get paparazzi at your apartment or something. They might show up here too, but I feel like it’s less likely...”  
  
Goro smiled, though it was a little brittle at the edges. “Feeling a bit overprotective, are we?”  
  
“Can you blame me?” Akira asked. “I mean, Shido was the leader of the country, even if it was only for a little bit. Being connected to him at all is pretty serious.”  
  
“For what it’s worth, most places seem to be reporting on Akechi as one of Shido’s victims, instead of an accomplice,” Morgana said. “He might still be recognized, but at least most of the public isn’t being influenced into hating him.”  
  
“I’d still rather be safe than sorry,” Akira insisted. “I’m not trying to be overbearing or anything. I’m just worried.”  
  
Goro sighed, and picked at his food without actually eating any of it. “No, it’s fine. I understand. Sae-san actually called while you were in the shower, and suggested the same thing.” With a wry smile, he continued, “She said people won’t expect me to be with _you_ , and thought you wouldn’t have any objections to sheltering me for a while.”  
  
“Well, she’s right,” Akira chuckled. “Like I said, you’re welcome to stay here whenever and however long you want. Doesn’t matter what the circumstances are. Hell, you don’t need a reason at all.”  
  
At that, Goro rubbed at his temples. “Sae-san’s suggestion was for me to keep a low profile for at _least_ a month. I can’t intrude on you for an entire month.”  
  
Akira didn’t even blink. “Why not?”  
  
“What do you mean, ‘why not’?” Goro asked, just a little exasperated. “You’d be willing to let me stay here for an _entire month_?”  
  
There was no hesitation in Akira’s answer. “Well, yeah. Why _wouldn’t_ I?”  
  
“You’re unbelievable,” Goro said, cheeks slightly flushed. “But... if it really isn’t too much trouble, I’d appreciate it.”  
  
Akira smiled then, and picked up his bowl of rice. “All right, then it’s settled. Hm, I wonder if it’s too late to get some of your stuff... people might be hanging around your apartment already. Do you need anything?”  
  
“Knowing the press, it probably _is_ too late, but... nothing I can’t live without for a while,” Goro sighed. “I’ve taken to keeping four different outfits in my overnight bag, and I have my laptop with me.” _I don’t own much else anyway_ , he didn’t add.  
  
Deep in thought, Akira rubbed his chin. “Okay. You can borrow clothes from me, no problem. And we can just get you some more of your own online, too, if you’d like.” He grinned suddenly, flirty and playful. “I _really_ like seeing you in mine, though...”  
  
Goro felt his ears burn. _And I really like wearing them._ “Why would you like that? They’re just clothes.”  
  
Akira smirked, and Goro knew without a doubt that the other man saw right through him. He leaned in, just a little close, and Goro wasn’t sure whether to focus on his eyes or his lips. “Maybe,” Akira whispered, “I just like seeing myself all over you.”  
  
Goro almost dropped his cup of coffee, and Akira laughed.

* * *

  
That night, Akira was about to start cooking dinner when Goro walked up behind him.  
  
“So,” he said, his forced casualness not quite masking his curiosity, “is the technique for Leblanc curry too much of a secret for me to know?”  
  
Akira grinned. “Hmm, I suppose I could find it in me to share this priceless knowledge with the right person. Wanna help?”  
  
“How generous of you,” Goro said as he came closer. “All right. What should I do first?”  
  
“Have you ever made curry before?” Akira asked as he pulled a pot from a cabinet. “Honestly, it’s not too different from the standard. Most of the secret is just in the spices.”  
  
Goro hummed. “I’ve made it a few times. I suppose I wouldn’t call myself a master chef, though. These days, I usually stick to... simpler fare, when I’m alone,” he admitted.  
  
“Well, as long as you don’t burn the apartment down, it doesn’t matter to me,” Akira chuckled.  
  
“I’ll try to keep the fires to a minimum,” Goro said drily as he reached for a knife and the vegetables Akira had laid out on a cutting board.  
  
As they worked, Akira found himself a little more distracted than usual, but elated at the same time. There was a sense of domesticity in the closeness, in making dinner together - and in knowing that Goro would be staying in his apartment, in his _bed_ , for at least four more weeks. _I am seriously head over heels,_ he thought with a smile as Goro checked on the rice.  
  
“What are you looking at?” Goro asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Akira’s smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and Goro felt his heart flutter in his chest. _The love of my life._ “A blessing,” he said, voice warm and genuine.  
  
Stunned by the adoration in his response, Goro’s cheeks immediately went pink, and he turned around. “You’re such an idiot,” he grumbled with no real venom. “If... if anyone’s a blessing around here, it’s you.”  
  
Akira laughed and reached for the spices, his heart light with hope and his mind whirling with ideas. _Tomorrow. I’ll get a rose tomorrow.  
_

* * *

  
“If it’s not too much trouble,” Akira said very politely, “I’d like one red rose; the best one you have, please.”  
  
The clerk of the flower shop, conveniently located right next to Haru’s cafe, smiled warmly and immediately turned to the bunches of roses with excitement fueling her movements. “Certainly! Let’s see... hmm...” She peered over the dozens and dozens for a long moment, and then carefully pulled one up before holding it out for Akira to inspect. “How does this one look?”  
  
“It’s perfect,” Akira said. “Thank you very much.”  
  
“It’s no trouble at all, Kurusu-san! Let me guess... is this for someone special?” she asked. When he nodded, her smile grew, and she gently pushed it into his hands. “Here you go, then. Consider it a good luck charm, free of charge.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head vigorously. “No arguing! Consider it payback for that morning you gave me a free coffee when I was locked out of the store!”  
  
Akira grinned, and took the rose carefully between his fingers. “All right, all right. We’re even, then. Thank you again.”  
  
He left the store and caught a taxi, completely unwilling to risk the gift being crushed on the crowded trains. A light drizzle began to fall, and the sky was gray and dreary, but he found that he couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

  
“I’m back,” Akira said as he slipped his shoes off.  
  
He held the rose behind his back, but stopped and sniffed the air before he walked over to the living room. Goro was on the couch, Morgana nowhere to be seen, and a large spread of Italian food was carefully laid out on the coffee table.  
  
Immediately, Goro stood up; he tried to be casual, but Akira could see the nervousness at the edges of his movements. “Welcome home. I... I wanted to order us dinner this time. To thank you for everything, and... ah...”  
  
The words he wanted to say seemed to die in his throat, but Akira smiled all the same and walked closer. “Thank you, Goro. Really, I mean it.” With his free hand, he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Goro’s ear. “A surprise dinner date. I’m pretty lucky, huh?”  
  
“You’re something, that’s for certain,” Goro mumbled, cheeks just a little pink. “...Are you hiding something behind your back?” he asked suspiciously.  
  
“You found me out,” Akira grinned. “I got something for you too. Here...” He held the rose out with a little flourish, and felt his heart jump with delight at the look on Goro’s face - astonishment, and the beginnings of a fragile, hopeful smile that wasn’t fake at all.  
  
“W... what’s this for?” he asked softly, as if he was hopeful and scared all at once. He reached out, and carefully took the rose from Akira’s fingers before holding it close to his chest - and then looked up, right into his eyes. “Why would you... get me something like this?”  
  
Akira stepped closer, his smile unfaltering as he gently touched Goro’s hands. “Well, it’s not unusual to get flowers for people that you... _care_ about, is it?”  
  
Beneath his skin, Goro could feel his pulse beginning to skyrocket. “But a... a red rose like this would mean... Do you _know_ what it means?” he blurted.  
  
“Well, since you want me to be honest... I know exactly what it means,” Akira chuckled. “Which is why I got it.”  
  
Goro’s heartbeat pounded in his ears as he took a step forward, so close now that he could feel Akira’s breath on his face. “You’re... you’re in love with me,” he whispered, like he could still scarcely believe it.  
  
Akira took a deep breath, but met Goro’s gaze head on. “Yeah,” he said honestly. “I am.”  
  
“Say it,” Goro insisted quietly. His voice trembled a little as he spoke, and he could feel his eyes beginning to burn. “I... It’s still hard to believe, so please...”  
  
Slowly, with all the gentleness he possessed, Akira brought his hand up to Goro’s cheek. “I love you,” he said softly. “I really, _really_ love you. For real. I promise,” he added, a playful edge to his smile.  
  
Goro took a deep breath, and turned away.  
  
Carefully, he placed the rose on the table next to his laptop. Several seconds passed as he tried to steady his nerves, and when he turned back around, Akira was still patiently standing there, curious and hopeful.  
  
He took a step closer, and another, until he was right up in Akira’s personal space again, and grabbed the front of his shirt as he leaned in. “I... I love you too,” Goro said softly. He laughed quietly, disbelief evident in his voice as Akira’s entire expression lit up. “This doesn’t feel real at all. Am I even doing this right?”  
  
“It is real,” Akira smiled, “and as far as I’m aware, there’s no rulebook on the subject.” He leaned closer, and their noses barely touched. “...Goro,” he said, his voice barely a whisper, breathy with desperate hope, “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Goro’s grip on his shirt tightened, and instead of replying, he closed the last bit of distance between them himself.  
  
Akira sighed happily into the kiss as their lips firmly met, warm and eager. Goro pushed in a little harder, and made a tiny noise against his mouth as Akira touched his cheek, thumb running gently across his skin.  
  
Every single nerve in Goro’s body felt electric, and to his surprise, he felt his eyes beginning to water. Akira’s tender touch was completely overwhelming him, literally a dream come true in every sense - a dream he’d never imagined he could experience in reality. A tear slid down his cheek, but Akira wordlessly brushed it away.  
  
He pulled back just a little then, and looked at Goro with endless affection written all over his face. “Thank you, Goro.”  
  
Goro felt himself grow warmer, and to his embarrassment, a few more tears ran down his flushed skin. “I’m the one that... I should be saying that, not you...”  
  
“But I’m so grateful,” Akira whispered. “I got to tell you that I love you. And I got to hear you say that you love me. And we got to _kiss-_ ”  
  
“I know, I was there for it,” Goro snapped, clearly flustered.  
  
Akira chuckled, and leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek, right over the tear tracks. “So, does this make us... a thing?”  
  
“I would certainly hope so,” Goro said with a slightly strained laugh. “I... I want to be...”  
  
“Boyfriends?” Akira asked, just a little teasing.  
  
Goro buried his face in the collar of Akira’s shirt, and groaned. “Ugh... yes...”  
  
“Don’t sound so excited,” Akira laughed.  
  
“I... I _am_ excited,” Goro said quietly, the words muffled by the fabric of Akira’s clothes. “I’m just flustered because I don’t... I’ve never done any of this before, so it’s...”  
  
“It’s okay,” Akira said gently. “Come on. Let’s have our first dinner as a couple. Maybe after that, we can go look at the stars on the balcony, if it’s not raining. What do you say?”  
  
Goro took a moment to gather himself, then stood up a little straighter and reached out to hold Akira’s hand and tug him back in the direction of the couch. He met his eyes briefly, and his lips curled up in a soft, shy smile.  
  
Akira had never felt so lucky in his life.

* * *

  
Dinner was just a little quieter than usual.  
  
Akira watched Goro from the corner of his eye, and it was clear to him that the other man, despite being so happy, was a little bit anxious and unsure of himself. _Well, that’s not surprising,_ Akira thought. “Hey,” he said quietly, “wanna go to the balcony now since we’re done eating?”  
  
“...Sure.”  
  
Outside, it was just a little warm and damp from rain earlier in the day. The balcony itself was small, but it felt cozy and gave a nice view of the city beyond.  
  
“We should go somewhere with less light pollution someday,” Akira said as he twined their fingers together and looked up at the heavens. “So we can see the stars better. Maybe around the winter holidays... what do you think?”  
  
Uncertainty tinged Goro’s expression. “You’d... want to spend that time with me? Instead of your family?”  
  
“I like you more than I like my parents,” Akira laughed. “Besides, we’re not on the best of terms anyway. I doubt they’d miss me all that much.”  
  
Goro leaned against the railing, and sighed. He was quiet for a moment, as if he were struggling to find the right thing to say. “...I don’t like the holidays,” he admitted, “because I always feel so... envious. And lonely. Seeing everyone with their families, their lovers, their friends, smiling and happy, and knowing it’s something I’ve never had...” He laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Even when my mother was alive. You know, I don’t remember her that well, since it’s been so long, and I was so young when she died. But my existence made her life utter hell. And she’d try to pretend otherwise, but sometimes she would break, and the facade would fall away, as if it was never there at all.”  
  
At Akira’s concerned look, he laughed again, but the sound was still brittle with sadness. “I wanted to be a good son, but it was never possible. Being born was my greatest mistake of all.”  
  
“You’re not a mistake,” Akira said immediately.  
  
Goro looked up at the sky. “I’d like to believe that. I know you do. She certainly didn’t think so, as much as I wanted her to love me.” His eyes gleamed with unshed tears. “I go to her grave because it feels like penance. Like maybe in some small way, I can make up for what drove her there to begin with.” He laughed again, and wiped at his eyes. “Look at me. You suggested something nice, and I ruined the conversation. That certainly does seem to be a skill of mine, though, doesn’t it?”  
  
“You didn’t ruin the conversation,” Akira said softly as he reached over to hold Goro’s hand. He leaned in, and brushed the hair from Goro’s eyes with a small smile. “I like knowing more about you. I want to understand the person I love, as much as I possibly can.”  
  
Goro covered his face with his free hand and looked away. “I’m... not sure if I’ll ever get used to hearing something like that.” He squeezed Akira’s hand, and wiped at his eyes again before giving him a watery smile. “Well... I’d like to go see the stars with you during the holidays, if you’ll have me.”  
  
“Of course,” Akira smiled. “It’d be my pleasure.”

* * *

  
Goro felt his pulse start to speed up the moment they walked back inside.  
  
Every step towards the bedroom made his heart beat just a little faster, and as much as he was trying to be casual, he could see a hint of nervous energy in the tension of Akira’s movements. While Akira was getting ready in the bathroom, Goro changed quickly, and practically dove under the covers while he waited for him to return.  
  
It felt like it took forever for him to walk back into the room, and Goro took a deep breath as he turned the light off and climbed into bed beside him. Like he always did, Akira snuggled in close, and tucked a strand of Goro’s hair behind his ear with a tender smile. “You look nervous.”  
  
“It just feels... different now,” Goro admitted. “Not in a bad way, but...”  
  
“There’s no rush to do anything,” Akira said. “Even though we’re dating now. We can just do what we’ve been doing so far, until we’re both ready to do more.”  
  
“But you... you want to... do things,” Goro mumbled. “Don’t you?”  
  
The hint of hunger in Akira’s smile sent a shiver of delight down his spine. “Oh, absolutely. But only if you’re okay with it.”  
  
“It’s not that I’m _not_ ,” Goro insisted, not meeting his eyes, “I’m just... I’m just a little nervous. I _want_ to, uh...”  
  
“Have sex?” Akira teased.  
  
Even in the darkness, he could see the flush on Goro’s cheeks. “You’re terrible. Yes. I just... don’t have any experience, and I don’t want to mess it up. I’m completely out of my element here.”  
  
“It’s not a big deal,” Akira reassured him. “I don’t care if you’ve never done it before. I’ll just be happy that you’re the one I’ll be with when you’re ready.” At that, he shrugged. “Besides, I don’t mind taking the lead and giving it up to you once you’re more comfortable.”  
  
Something in the words stirred envy in Goro’s heart. “You... have experience, then?”  
  
Akira laughed a little. “I’m not a virgin, no. But that doesn’t matter. I don’t care about the people I’ve been with in the past. They don’t even hold a candle to you. And besides...” He moved in closer, and his lips brushed against Goro’s ear as he whispered, “ _You’re_ the one I’ll be touching now, after all.”  
  
Goro’s eyes went wide, and Akira chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Goro’s waist and got comfortable. “I’ll stop teasing you... for now, anyway. Sweet dreams, Goro.”  
  
Still flushed, Goro sighed and relaxed into his embrace. “Good night, Akira.”

* * *

* * *

  
For once, Goro woke up after Akira did.  
  
They were close, legs tangled together, like they always were in the mornings. Akira watched him with a soft smile, and Goro found himself almost mesmerized with the increasingly familiar sight of sunlight highlighting Akira’s features.  
  
“Hey,” Akira smiled as he traced the line of Goro’s jaw with his fingertips. “How’d you sleep?”  
  
“Ah... very well,” Goro mumbled. He averted his eyes, his cheeks immediately going scarlet as he realized that not only was he hard, but there was no way in hell that Akira hadn’t noticed; he was right up against him, and could feel himself pushing against Akira’s leg.  
  
“Are you embarrassed? You know it doesn’t bother me,” Akira said, voice just a little husky.  
  
“I...” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds, then met Akira’s gaze head on. “I don’t want you to... hold back anymore,” he whispered.  
  
Akira’s eyes widened just a little, and a smile curved at the edges of his mouth. “Are you sure?” he asked softly. “I don’t want to move too fast for you.”  
  
Instead of saying anything, Goro grabbed the front of Akira’s shirt and kissed him.  
  
A tiny noise escaped his throat as Akira eagerly pushed against his mouth. He moved his hand down to Goro’s hip, and swiped his tongue over Goro’s lower lip; when he shivered, Akira gently took his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, and smirked as Goro made another tiny noise.  
  
He broke away, and immediately started trailing slow, wet kisses along Goro’s jaw. Electricity flared along Goro’s senses as Akira reached his neck; he licked a long, slow stripe up his skin, and felt Goro throb against his leg as he nipped at a spot just beneath his ear.  
  
“You like that?” Akira whispered into his ear. He nibbled at his earlobe, and Goro shuddered breathlessly against him. With a smirk, Akira moved his hand from Goro’s hip to his ass, and squeezed firmly; Goro gasped at the touch, and Akira smiled against his neck. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Akira admitted. He punctuated the sentence with another kiss to his jaw. “You look so good... you’re so good, Goro.”  
  
He felt Goro throb against him again, and Akira’s smile grew a little wider as he pushed his thigh back against Goro’s dick. Shamelessly, he squeezed Goro’s ass again and used his other hand to push his shirt up, and Goro arched up with a quiet gasp as Akira’s thumb brushed against one of his nipples before lightly pinching it between his fingers.  
  
Akira kissed him again, and Goro moaned into his mouth as Akira pushed his leg against Goro’s dick once more. He smirked into the kiss, and pushed his thigh forward just a little harder as he rolled Goro’s nipple between his fingers and squeezed his ass again, smiling as Goro let out a quiet whimper.  
  
“You sound so good when you moan for me like that,” Akira whispered.  
  
Again, Goro gasped and shivered against him, and Akira’s eyes lit up with a spark of understanding. He kissed him, and nipped at his lower lip as he let his finger dip under the waistband of Goro’s boxers. The profound ache of _need_ he felt was so intense it was nearly painful, but seeing Goro vulnerable and feeling so _good_ underneath his hands and mouth was so perfect that he hardly even cared.  
  
“Can I touch you?” Akira whispered against his lips. “Please, Goro. Can I touch you?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Goro gasped, more than a little desperate, “yes, _please_ \--”  
  
Akira grinned, and took his hand away. Goro let out an impatient, irritated noise as Akira ran his fingers over his thigh, and shivered a little when Akira lightly dragged his fingernails over the sensitive skin.  
  
“Stop torturing me,” Goro whispered. “Just - just do it--”  
  
“Do what?” Akira smirked, fingertips dancing over Goro’s inner thigh. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Touch me,” Goro said, his voice edged with desperation.  
  
Akira leaned forward, and nipped at his bottom lip again. “Touch you where?” he whispered.  
  
Goro could feel his face growing warmer, something he wasn’t even sure was possible. “Touch... touch my...” Akira dragged his fingers over the waistband of his boxers, teasing and slow. “Are you seriously going to make me say it?”  
  
“How am I gonna know what you want if you don’t tell me?” Akira grinned. He dragged his tongue up Goro’s neck again, savoring the taste of his skin. “Tell me what you want, Goro,” he whispered into his ear.  
  
Goro shivered with pleasure. “Touch... touch my cock,” he blurted. “ _Please_.”  
  
Akira nipped at his neck, and pulled his hand away from Goro’s waistband. He looked Goro dead in the eyes, brought one of his own fingers up to his mouth, and slowly began to suck it. Goro watched, completely mesmerized, as Akira slowly, teasingly licked and sucked every single one. He dragged his tongue across his palm, never once breaking eye contact, and then leaned in to whisper in Goro’s ear.  
  
“Your wish is my command.”  
  
Deftly, he slid his hand under Goro’s waistband, and ghosted his hand over his shaft before taking him fully in hand. The dampness of his skin made the gliding even better as he began to pump him, and Goro let out something between a whimper and a moan at the sensation. Akira nipped at his ear again, and smiled as he whispered, lips brushing against Goro’s skin with every word.  
  
“You’re so good, Goro,” he breathed. “You’re doing so well... I haven’t even touched myself, but you’re making me feel incredible.”  
  
A shiver followed the involuntary moan that escaped Goro’s throat, and his cock jumped in Akira’s hand. His breathing had gone shallow and quick, and the corners of his eyes were damp as his back arched upwards, desperate for more of Akira’s touch.  
  
Akira began to stroke him a little faster, squeezing gently as he pressed a hot kiss to Goro’s neck. In the middle of a stroke, he twisted his hand a bit, and slowed his movements down once more. Goro gasped and whimpered, and he raised his hips to try and speed things up, desperate for more contact.  
  
“Ah, be patient,” Akira whispered teasingly. He made his strokes a bit faster again, and briefly teased the head with his fingers, smearing precum over his hand. Goro’s hips rose of their own accord, and he moaned once more, his hands tightly gripping the sheets beneath him. Akira pressed another kiss against his mouth, and when he sucked on Goro’s lower lip, Goro brought a hand up to Akira’s head and pulled him in closer. His hand tangled in the dark curls, and Akira felt his blood begin to run hotter as Goro gently pulled at his hair without even realizing he was doing it.  
  
“Goro,” he whispered against his mouth, “Goro, you look so good like this.” Again, Goro gasped, and Akira shivered as he grinded up against Goro’s leg, hand still deftly stroking his cock. “Feel that? Can you feel how hard I am? _You_ did that to me. You’re so hot... you’re amazing, this is exactly what I wanted. You’re so good...”  
  
Tension began to coil in every part of Goro’s body as he moaned again, and the grip he had on Akira’s hair got tighter. Akira gasped quietly, but began stroking Goro’s cock faster and faster as he grinded against his leg. “You’re making me feel so good... are you gonna come for me?” he whispered against his lips. “Please, Goro, come for me...”  
  
“Please,” he babbled, hips stuttering forward, “Akira, please, please, I’m almost -- I...”  
  
“You’re amazing... do it,” Akira whispered. “ _Come._ ”  
  
With a strangled cry, Goro threw his head against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut and his back arched perfectly as he finally went over the edge. He lost his grip on Akira’s hair as he lost himself in the moment, and Akira kept stroking him, smiling as Goro covered his own chest and stomach with thick stripes of cum.  
  
When he finished, Akira let him go, and watched him try to catch his breath. Seconds later, Goro opened his eyes, dazed and curious as Akira hovered over his chest.  
  
Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Akira leaned down and licked up one of the streaks of pearly fluid. He swallowed with a hungry expression, savoring the bitter taste - and then he did it again, each movement slow and deliberate as he cleaned Goro’s skin with his mouth. Once he was done, he curled up next to him, and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes before tucking it behind his ear.  
  
“...You were amazing,” Akira said softly.  
  
Goro shook his head, flustered but determined as he leaned over to run his hand across Akira’s hip. “No... we’re not done yet. Now it’s _your_ turn.”  
  
Delighted, Akira bit at his lip and raised his hips as Goro shoved his boxers down his thighs. His cock bounced free, a drop of precum sliding down its length as Goro stared with open hunger. He paused, then began to emulate Akira’s technique from earlier as he slowly and carefully licked his fingers and palm.  
  
Akira watched every second of it, eyes blown dark with lust as Goro reached down. The moment his fingers wrapped around his shaft, Akira let out a quiet, breathy moan. Flushed but pleased, Goro smiled as he began to slowly stroke him, and leaned forward to press a kiss against Akira’s neck. What he lacked in finesse, he made up for in eagerness, and Akira was loving every moment of it.  
  
He nibbled at Akira’s neck, and let out a pleased hum when Akira gasped and thrust his hips forward. With his teeth, he teased the sensitive skin just beneath his jawline and slowly licked it, savoring the taste as Akira moaned again.  
  
“I’m... I’m not gonna last long at this rate,” Akira admitted with a sheepish, strained laugh. “You’re so...”  
  
“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Goro said with more bravado than he actually felt. He began to stroke him more quickly, and Akira raised his hips with a quiet gasp. Goro took the opportunity to press a hungry kiss against his mouth, swallowing one of Akira’s moans as he pressed their lips together.  
  
Akira was getting desperate for more as he drew closer and closer to the edge. He gasped against Goro’s lips, his cheeks flushed with pleasure and his blood burning with desire. With his free hand, Goro pushed Akira’s shirt up and rolled one of his nipples between his fingertips; Akira immediately arched into the touch with a small gasp, and Goro responded by stroking his cock harder and faster.  
  
His hand found its way back to Akira’s hair, and gripped it just a little tightly as his lips slid against Akira’s. Again, Akira gasped at the sensation; his cock throbbed in Goro’s hand, and Goro smirked into their kiss.  
  
“You _like_ that,” he murmured in amazement as he tugged at his hair more tightly. Akira moaned again, his breath hot against Goro’s mouth as his entire body began to grow more tense. Bolstered by the reaction, Goro clenched his hand to pull at the unruly curls just a little harder, beyond pleased with himself when Akira let out a barely audible whimper.  
  
Every muscle in Akira’s body went rigid, and with a moan, he came all over Goro’s hand. Goro kept stroking him through it, just like Akira had done for him, until he ran dry and relaxed into the sheets. Curious, but not hesitant, Goro brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean with Akira watching the entire time.  
  
“You... you taste good,” Goro chuckled, just a little self-conscious as he pressed a soft kiss against Akira’s lips.  
  
Even with a blissful expression on his face, Akira still managed his signature smirk. “So you do,” he laughed quietly.  
  
“Shut up,” Goro mumbled with embarrassment as he laid down next to Akira and got comfortable. A second later, he made a face. “I... I think I got some on my shirt...”  
  
“Then take it off,” Akira chuckled. “We need to shower anyway.” He paused, and smiled a little mischievously. “Hey, since we’re a couple now, why don’t we take one together?”  
  
Goro raised an eyebrow. “Are you seriously already trying for a second round?”  
  
“Hey, I said _shower_ , not _sex_ ,” Akira grinned. “Though, I wouldn’t mind trying that out there sometime...”  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Goro said as he idly played with the ends of Akira’s hair.  
  
Akira was still all smiles. “So, is that a no, or...?”  
  
Goro hit him with a pillow, and Akira’s laughter echoed through the apartment.

* * *

  
The smell of coffee wafted through the apartment, and Goro sighed contentedly as Akira set breakfast down on the table.  
  
“I was thinking,” he said as Akira sat beside him on the couch, “if I had to be... well, essentially trapped anywhere for a month... this really is the best place I could be. I’m... very happy that you want me here.”  
  
Akira reached over and gently tangled their fingers together. “I’m glad. And of course I want you here... hey, I have an idea, though. People won’t expect you _here_ , right? What if we go out at night sometimes? You’re less likely to be noticed then, and I don’t wanna keep you prisoner here, even if you don’t mind that much.”  
  
Goro looked into his coffee with a thoughtful expression. “Going out in the evenings... that could be fun. Did you have something in mind?”  
  
Akira squeezed his hand, and smiled. “I have a few ideas. But is there anything _you’d_ like to do?”  
  
“You’re asking me?” He paused, then shook his head with a short laugh. “Of course you are. Sorry, that’s... something I’m not used to, either.” He traced the rim of his cup with one fingertip as he thought. “Well, I suppose we should avoid areas that are _too_ crowded, and perhaps I could wear a discreet disguise of some sort. Maybe we could take walks in quiet places occasionally, or...” His eyes lit up a little. “Isn’t the aquarium open late? It’d be less busy near closing, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Already, Akira had his phone out. “Lemme check,” he said as he tapped quickly at the screen. A moment later, he smiled. “Yep. It doesn’t close until 10 at night. We could go sometime this week, if you wanted.”  
  
Goro’s smile was warm and genuine, and knowing that the radiance of it was completely authentic made Akira’s heart flutter pleasantly in his chest. “All right,” Goro said, “It’s a date.”

* * *

  
_To be continued in chapter 6_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the maid chapter. Most of this is [marudyne's](http://twitter.com/marudyne) fault for encouraging and enabling me, lol. A lot of this update is explicit, but like before, nsfw scenes will be marked with double line breaks at the beginning if you'd like to skip them.
> 
> Another great artist drew something based on the story, this time of the confession scene! ;o; You can find it [here](http://nyankocatnyan.tumblr.com/post/160861616362/this-fanfic-has-saved-my-soul-please-read) on tumblr, and [here](https://twitter.com/katarina_neko/status/865781955228344320) on twitter! ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and for all of your support! ♥

The scent of coffee drifted through the kitchen as Goro watched Akira cook breakfast. On the counter, the rose that Akira had brought back the previous night sat in a long, clear vase full of water.  
  
“So...” Goro said quietly, “how do you think the others will react?”  
  
Akira looked up from the grilled fish. “About what? Oh, us dating?” He shrugged, and poked at the pan on the stove. “Haru and Morgana won’t be that surprised... they both knew I was in love with you already. Everyone else probably will be... well, maybe not Futaba. But I think they’ll all be pretty happy about it.”  
  
Goro’s expression was a mixture of surprise and curiosity. “Considering my past, I’d expect them to have some reservations, even if they think of me as a friend... you know them better than I do, of course. But what do you mean, Morgana and Haru already knew...?”  
  
“Well, Morgana figured it out pretty easily,” Akira laughed. “Not that I was trying to keep it a secret. And I told Haru not too long ago, because she’s my best friend. It’d feel weird if she didn’t know about it.” He fiddled with a setting on the coffee maker, then went back to checking the fish and rice. “Neither of them are worried. Actually, Haru was especially excited.”  
  
Surprised again, Goro leaned against the counter and touched his chin in thought. “...Excited?”  
  
Akira nodded. “She said she wants both of us to be happy, and if we can find that in each other, it’s perfect.” When the coffee finished brewing, he looked up at Goro with a smile. “Don’t worry too much about it. It’ll be fine.”  
  
“If you say so, I suppose,” Goro said, clearly still a little unsure. “I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t trust your judgment. It’s still just... difficult to accept the idea that they’d want me around, much less be okay with us dating.”  
  
“Nah, I understand. A few words won’t erase years of bad experiences. But time will prove me right,” Akira said with a gentle smile. He turned the stove off and began pouring their coffee, then paused suddenly. “Hey,” he said thoughtfully, “back when we first met in June. You said you were ‘almost 23 years old’.”  
  
Goro looked up, hand still on his chin. “...Yes? What about it?”  
  
“Well, doesn’t that mean your birthday is soon?” Akira asked. “If it is, we should do something.”  
  
At that, Goro shook his head. “It _was_ soon. June 2nd. It already passed.”  
  
Immediately, Akira’s expression went sour. “What? Seriously? You didn’t say anything.”  
  
Goro rolled his eyes. “As if I’d mention something like that. We’d just met again. When would I have brought it up?”  
  
“...That’s fair,” Akira admitted with a sigh. “Just letting it go by isn’t gonna work, though. I have to make up for it somehow.” His face brightened, and he snapped his fingers. “I got it! Let’s have a party. Maybe at Leblanc, does that sound good?”  
  
“A... party? A birthday party?” Goro asked, tone heavy with disbelief. “We just had the welcoming party a couple weeks ago... and would I even be welcome at Leblanc?”  
  
Akira grinned. “What can I say? We love celebrations. We have parties for everything, but especially birthdays, send offs, or welcoming someone back.” He stirred cream and sugar into their drinks as he talked. “Sojiro will be fine. He knows the position you were in now, and he seems like he’s all sharp edges, but he has a hell of a weakness for troubled kids. Not that you’re a kid anymore, but you _were_ , and he still probably thinks of you as one to some degree... Anyway, don’t worry too much about it.” He rinsed the spoon off in the sink, and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I gotta get you something, too... I’ll have to think of something good. What do you think, though? Does a party at Leblanc sound okay?”  
  
Suddenly self-conscious, Goro crossed his arms and averted his eyes as his expression became a little melancholy. “I’ve... never really had a birthday party,” he admitted. “But it sounds like it could be nice... and if I’d be welcome at Leblanc... well, I have to admit, I do miss it quite a lot.”  
  
A frown marred Akira’s face. “I guess I’m not surprised, but that’s still pretty depressing... that settles it, then,” he said as he handed Goro a cup of coffee. “I’ll start texting everyone and setting it up, okay? And I’ll think of a really good present to get for you.”  
  
“You really don’t have to,” Goro protested half-heartedly.  
  
Of course, Akira shook his head. “Nope, I definitely do. I _want_ to. I want to make you happy,” he said gently as he reached over to hold Goro’s hand.  
  
“...You already do,” Goro mumbled into his cup.  
  
Akira’s smile lit up the room, and he gave Goro’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Just you wait. I can do even better.”

* * *

  
**[Goro Akechi]:** I have some exciting things to tell you next time we meet.  
  
His legs dangled over one arm of the couch as he texted Sae. Akira had gone to work for the day, and Goro found his thoughts completely unfocused from earlier in the morning; he couldn’t seem to stop daydreaming about Akira’s touch, and wondering what might come next, even as he watched his phone for Sae’s response.  
  
**[Sae Niijima]:** Interesting. I assume Kurusu-kun is letting you stay with him, and you’re safe?  
  
**[Goro Akechi]:** Yes... among other things.  
  
There was a lull in the conversation, and he could easily imagine Sae staring at her phone with a furrowed brow.  
  
**[Sae Niijima]:** I admit, I’m curious. Well, it’s probably not wise for us to meet in any of our usual spots just yet because of the news.  
  
**[Sae Niijima]:** It’s a bit unorthodox, but do you think we could have our next meeting in Kurusu-kun’s apartment instead?  
  
**[Goro Akechi]:** I’ll ask him when he returns from work later tonight, and tell you what he says. Did you have a specific day in mind?  
  
**[Sae Niijima]:** Sunday, or maybe Saturday if that doesn’t work. In the meantime, please keep a low profile and stay safe, okay?  
  
He found himself smiling at the screen as he typed a response.  
  
**[Goro Akechi]:** Of course, Sae-san. Thank you for your concern.  
  
As he stared up at the ceiling, his smile grew wider as he thought about the future.

* * *

  
Haru had just finished closing the back of the glass pastry display case when Akira twirled a spoon between his fingers and leaned on the counter.  
  
“So,” he said, very casually, “I have something to tell you.”  
  
“Oh? Is this about Akechi-kun’s party?” she asked. “I can’t wait to make the cake! And it’ll be so nice to visit Leblanc again, too!”  
  
Her warm enthusiasm made Akira chuckle. “Ah, not quite. I wanted to report back on Operation: Get Akechi a Rose.” Immediately, Haru went quiet with anticipation, and as collected as he was trying to be, he still couldn’t help the enormous smile that spread across his face. “It was a success.”  
  
“A success? Does that mean you’re...?” she asked with wide eyes.  
  
He nodded. “We’re dating now.”  
  
She clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. _“Oh!_ Congratulations!” she gushed. “I’m really happy for you! You must like him a lot,” she beamed.  
  
“That’s putting it lightly,” he laughed. “Hey, thanks for being such a great wingman. He really liked the rose. I think he was close to saying something anyway, but that seemed to really seal the deal.”  
  
“Oh, I’m so glad!” she smiled. Abruptly, her expression changed, and became more worried as she bit her bottom lip. “That reminds me, um... it’s not really any of my business, but is he... doing okay? I saw what happened to Shido on the news... I assume Akechi-kun wouldn’t be _sad_ , necessarily, but...”  
  
Akira nodded, and twirled the spoon between his fingers again. “Yeah. I mean, it’s complicated... you kinda know how that is, right?” he asked softly. She nodded, and he continued. “Sae actually suggested that he stay at my place for a while, too. Like constantly, instead of just a few nights a week. Might not be great for reporters to track him down and corner him at his apartment, or for anyone to recognize him and bother him somehow.”  
  
Haru’s eyes widened a little. “Oh, I see... wow, so a lot’s been happening,” she mumbled. “It’ll be good to get him out of the apartment for the party, I think! We’ll just be careful when we take him to Leblanc. I can drive him in my car!” she suggested brightly.  
  
“That’d be great,” Akira agreed as he stood up and stretched. “Thanks, Haru.”  
  
“Anytime!” she smiled. “Oh! Do the others know you’re dating yet?” she asked quietly.  
  
Akira smiled. “Not quite,” he answered. “But I guess they’ll find out soon enough. By the way, when we have the party in a few days? I have an idea...”

* * *

  
“Heeeey, birthday boy!” Futaba grinned as she bounced through the door, Morgana on her shoulder. Haru followed close behind, car keys still in her hand. “Well... not _really_ birthday boy, I guess, but... it’s the thought that counts. Anyway, are you both ready to go? Sojiro closed the shop about half an hour ago.”  
  
Goro chuckled. “Yes, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I have to admit, I’m rather excited... I miss Leblanc, too. It’s been a while since I’ve visited.”  
  
“Oh, yeah... we haven’t seen you there in years. Well, it’s gonna be great!” Futaba grinned. She turned, and pointed at Akira, who was looking at his phone. “Hey, you! Are you ready to go?”  
  
“I’m not going with you,” Akira explained. “I’ll follow in a little bit in a cab. I’ve got something to take care of for work first.”  
  
Futaba pouted. “Fine, have it your way. C’mon, Akechi!”  
  
Akira smiled and waved at him as Goro was pulled outside by Futaba, Haru laughing and trailing behind them. Once the door was shut, he grinned, picked up a package he’d brought home earlier in the day, and sauntered off towards the bedroom.

* * *

  
Nostalgia really could be overwhelming.  
  
The moment Goro stepped inside Leblanc, it hit him like a truck. It was just like it was five and a half years ago, and completely empty of anyone - except, of course, for Sojiro and the other former Phantom Thieves.  
  
“Hey there, buddy! Happy birthday!” Ryuji cheered. “Well... sort of birthday. Whatever! C’mon man, Boss put some booze in the drinks, it’s great.”  
  
Sojiro sighed. “I didn’t put _that_ much in there,” he griped. He turned to look at Goro with a hand on his hip, and gave him a quiet, appraising look. For several seconds, Goro found himself wondering if he’d just set himself up for a hell of an uncomfortable situation - Sojiro knew about his past now, after all, and he had been Wakaba’s friend as well as Akira’s temporary guardian.  
  
But then, Sojiro’s expression brightened with a small smile, and Goro felt the tension leave his shoulders as relief washed over him. “Hey, it’s been a while. Welcome back.”  
  
“Thank you very much for having me,” he said politely. “I’ve... I’ve really missed this place,” he admitted.  
  
“Well, you can come around as much as you want!” Futaba insisted as she plopped down into a booth, Morgana securely in her arms.  
  
“Yeah, man, don’t be afraid to hang out with any of us,” Ryuji said with a laugh as he slapped Goro on the back. “C’mon, sit down and have some - wait, where’s Akira?”  
  
Haru sat next to Futaba, and adjusted her skirt. “Oh, he’s... taking care of something for work,” she giggled. “Um, but he’ll be here in maybe twenty or thirty minutes.”  
  
Ryuji sighed theatrically, and sat down on a stool next to Yusuke at the bar. “What the hell, man. We can’t start without him!” he complained.  
  
“It must be quite important,” Yusuke said gravely. “Perhaps we should wait.”  
  
“We can just hang out with Akechi-kun in the meantime!” Ann suggested.  
  
“But I’m hungry _now_ ,” Ryuji whined.  
  
Makoto sighed, and sipped at her coffee. “We’re not just here for the food, Ryuji. Please show more self-restraint than you did at the buffet we went to a few months ago.”  
  
Ann snorted into her hand, Ryuji protested loudly, and Goro found himself chuckling as he sat next to Haru in the booth. The conversation flowed easily, and surprisingly enough... he didn’t feel that out of place. Thirty minutes later, the bell over the door jingled as Akira walked in with a bright smile and a wave of his hand.  
  
“Hey, everyone. What’d I miss?” he asked as he slid into the booth, right beside Goro.  
  
“Ah, nothin’ really. We’ve just been shootin’ the shit while we waited for ya,” Ryuji said. “About time you showed up, though! Man, I’m starving. And I’m pretty sure Yusuke hasn’t eaten since yesterday.”  
  
Makoto gave Yusuke a stern look. “Do we need to start calling you to remind you to eat again?”  
  
“Please don’t,” Yusuke said coolly. “I will set reminders on my phone, if it will put you at ease.”  
  
“The fact that you even have to do that is nuts,” Ryuji sighed.  
  
_“Anyway,”_   Futaba interrupted, “now that we’re all here, we can actually eat!”  
  
Akira stood up from the booth, and cleared his throat as he walked up to the bar. “Actually, I have something pretty important to say first. Hey, don’t look at me like that,” he said with a laugh as Ryuji shot him a sour look. “Seriously, it’ll take like, thirty seconds. Akechi, you should come here.”  
  
With more casualness than he actually felt, Goro stood up and walked over to Akira’s side. It took genuine effort to stand still with the weight of everyone’s eyes on him, even with Akira’s comforting presence at his side. _This is likely to be quite the surprise, after all..._  
  
“So,” Akira said as he reached down to hold Goro’s hand, “Akechi and I are dating.”  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, through the quiet, Futaba cheered. _“Yes!_ Ryuji, you owe me two thousand yen.”  
  
“God _damn_ it,” Ryuji pouted. “Are you kidding me?! I seriously thought they were just bros...”  
  
“You were betting on us?” Akira laughed.  
  
Futaba grinned. “Uh, yeah? I told Ryuji you two were obviously into each other, and he was like ‘ _uh, no way, I’d totally know if my bro was gonna ask someone out_ ’,” she said in a poor imitation of Ryuji’s voice.  
  
“Ryuji’s observational skills do leave a lot to be desired sometimes,” Makoto said thoughtfully. “Still, I’m quite surprised too...”  
  
Ann looked stunned, but happy. “I had no idea! It kinda seems like fate, though, doesn’t it?”  
  
Yusuke was thoughtfully looking at Akira and Goro through a frame made by his own hands. “Hmm... this is quite inspirational. Perhaps I could paint something like this.”  
  
“It’s about time you got together,” Morgana said haughtily from his spot in Futaba’s arms. “Seeing you pining after him was almost embarrassing. You were _so_ obvious.”  
  
“I wasn’t - okay, yeah, I was pining,” Akira admitted with a sheepish laugh. “And I wasn’t exactly trying to keep it a secret.”  
  
“It was pretty easy to notice once you told me you were in love with him,” Haru giggled. “You always look at him so tenderly in the cafe! And you talk about him so much when you work, and you’re always excited to spend so much time with him... it’s really cute!”  
  
Goro felt himself flush a little. “Ah... I’m glad none of you seem bothered by it. I admit, I was a little worried...”  
  
At that, Sojiro crossed his arms, a wry smile on his face. “Nothing to be bothered by, if you ask me.”  
  
A chorus of agreement rang through the cafe, and to his embarrassment, Goro felt himself tear up a little. “...Thank you,” he managed to say. Akira squeezed his hand, and his warmth reassured Goro as he spoke again. “For... this, and for accepting me.”  
  
“You’re one of us,” Ann said with a gentle smile. “And we’d do this for anyone in the room right now. So it’s really no big deal.”  
  
“It _is_ a big deal,” Goro said, laughter tinged with obvious disbelief. “It means everything to me. The chance you’ve all given me... I won’t waste it.”  
  
“We know,” Haru said with a warm smile. “There’s no doubt in my mind at all. I’m really happy for both of you!”  
  
Stunned into speechlessness, he let Akira gently steer him back towards the booth they’d been sitting in; Goro sat beside Haru once more, and Akira slid onto the seat beside him. “Time for some sushi, am I right?” he asked with a grin.  
  
“At this rate, you’re going to spoil me,” Goro said with fond exasperation.  
  
“So what?” Akira laughed. “You deserve to be spoiled, if you ask me.”  
  
“He’s got a point. You’ve been through a lot, so you have a lot to make up for!” Ann agreed. “Oh, hey! Let’s take some selfies, too! We only got a couple last time, and no real photos, which _sucks._ I bet Akira wants something to frame, right?”  
  
“You’re right,” Akira laughed, “but I think if we wait any longer to eat, Ryuji might die.”  
  
Ryuji groaned loudly in response. “Come _on_ , man, I’ve been starin’ at this sushi for half an hour now! It’s basically torture, okay?”  
  
Finally, they began to eat. At one point, Morgana hopped into Goro’s lap and stayed there, completely at ease as he stole a piece of Goro’s sushi. When the cake was served, Goro saved Morgana some trouble, and cut off a small piece to hand to him as Sojiro brought out a slightly dusty camera on a tripod.  
  
It took two tries, but they managed to get a good photo of everyone with the help of the camera’s timer. As Sojiro put it back in the attic, Akira slid his phone open and grinned. “All right. Now it’s selfie time.”  
  
Five minutes and a dozen photos later, Goro’s phone vibrated nonstop as Akira sent him every single one that had been taken - even the one where Yusuke was mid-blink, and another where Morgana was scowling as Ryuji leaned on his head. He picked his favorite one, and sent it to Sae with a short message.  
  
**[Goro Akechi]:** The party has gone quite well.  
  
Even though it was late, she responded almost immediately.  
  
**[Sae Niijima]:** It certainly seems that way!  
  
**[Sae Niijima]:** It’s good to see you so happy, Akechi-kun.  
  
It was then that he realized something incredible. After hours of laughter among the other former Thieves and Sojiro, hours of celebrating and just having fun together - his face hurt from smiling so much. It was a completely foreign sensation to him, but far from unpleasant.  
  
Akira gave his hand a gentle squeeze, Morgana stole another piece of his fish, Haru giggled into her sake - and Goro’s heart felt lighter than it ever had before.

* * *

  
“What do you think?” Akira asked with a smile.  
  
He was looking at a new framed photo on the wall in the living room. Among all the others, now there was one from Goro’s birthday party as well, positioned so that it was right beside Akira’s shelf of DVDs.  
  
“I’m surprised you framed it,” Goro said. “It’s... it’s quite nice.”  
  
“Why _wouldn’t_ I frame it?” Akira asked as he put an arm around Goro’s shoulders. He leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “If anything, we need a lot more in the future. You’re not in most of the photos I have, so we need to fix that, right?”  
  
Goro leaned into his touch with a content sigh. “If you say so.”  
  
“I _do_ say so,” Akira chuckled as he kissed the tip of his nose. “I want tons of photos with you. I want one to carry in my wallet, too.”  
  
“You’re so sentimental,” Goro muttered, cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
Akira grinned, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I am. But you love it.”  
  
“You’re certainly right about that,” Goro answered with exasperated fondness.  
  
A tinge of pink on Akira’s cheeks accompanied his smile, and this time, it was Goro that leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

* * *

  
“Before I go to work, I have something for you.”  
  
Goro looked up from where he was sitting on the couch as Akira walked over, the barest hints of a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. He twirled something small between his fingers, then held it out for Goro to take.  
  
“...A USB drive?” Goro asked curiously as he turned it over in his hand.  
  
“Well, sure. But I’d say it’s what’s _on_ the USB drive that’s more important,” he grinned before pressing a quick kiss against his cheek. “Consider it one of your birthday gifts.”  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, and stuck it into a port on his laptop. But Akira wasn’t waiting around; he had already put his shoes on, and had his hand on the doorknob. He paused, and looked back at Goro with a truly devilish smile. “See you later, Goro.”  
  
“...Have a good day...” he trailed off as Akira closed the door behind him. Curiosity piqued, he glanced back over at his laptop screen, and clicked on the folder that had popped up from the drive; it was simply labeled _‘Photos’_. _Photos of what...?_ Goro wondered as it opened.  
  
Whatever he might’ve been expecting, it certainly wasn’t _this_.  
  
A dozen pictures of Akira appeared on his screen; they were all small preview images, but even so, they were big enough for him to figure out exactly what he was looking at. Immediately, his face burned bright red, and a bead of sweat slid down his brow as he opened the first one with slightly shaking hands.  
  
It was Akira, in a maid outfit, holding up his lacy skirt just enough to flash his thigh highs and garters. He felt his pulse thundering in his veins as he opened the next image; this time, Akira was bent over, holding up his skirt even higher, and flashing just a hint of his ass and the cute panties he was wearing.  
  
He felt his cock throb in his pants; Goro was certain he’d never seen something so sexy in his entire life. The next image showed him bent over the bed, thighs and ass on full display as he winked devilishly at the camera. The one after that was him lying on the mattress, biting at his glossy lips as he tugged at the ribbon tied around his throat, skirt gathered high on his hips with his other hand reaching towards the bulge in the front of his panties.  
  
Each photo got progressively more explicit, until he reached the final one - Akira, flushed and just a little sweaty, skirt pushed up past his stomach as he licked his own cum from his fingers.  
  
For several seconds, Goro just stared, completely stunned by what he saw. His pulse throbbed through his entire body, and with a surge of nervous energy, he stood up and walked quickly towards the bedroom on shaking legs with his laptop in his hands. Seconds later, his pants were off, and he took his cock in hand with a quiet whimper as Akira’s photo stared back at him from the screen.  
  
As he began stroking himself, he took in every detail of the picture; the way Akira’s cock strained against his panties, the garters running down his legs to hold up his thigh highs, and the glimmer of his cum on his fingers and lips. Suddenly, a realization struck him: Akira probably still had the maid outfit somewhere in the apartment, and knowing him, he intended to wear it again at some point. The thought of Akira like that, on top of him, touching him and taking him was so overwhelmingly hot that he could barely stand it --  
  
With a loud moan, he came so hard that it left him feeling a little bit dizzy. Dazed and overheated, he took a second to catch his breath before he closed the folder on his computer with his clean hand; he grabbed a tissue from the night stand, and fell back against the mattress with a sigh. Embarrassment ebbed at the corners of his mind as he cleaned his fingers of cum, and he could feel the heat on his face - he’d only touched himself one other time in Akira’s apartment. And Akira had clearly _expected_ him to do it this time, and probably had more in store for him...  
  
_I knew he was alluring, but this... I never expected any of this..._ He laughed quietly, self-conscious but also profoundly pleased - and more than a little eager. _  
_

* * *

  
Akira was brimming with excitement as he opened the door and slipped his shoes off.  
  
“I’m back,” he called out, a playful lilt to his voice.  
  
Goro walked out from the kitchen, radiating forced casualness as he smiled at Akira. “Oh, welcome home. How was work today?”  
  
“It was fine.” Akira stepped closer, and let a hand settle on Goro’s hip as he pressed a warm kiss against his mouth. “I missed you,” he said quietly. His breath was hot against Goro’s ear as he leaned forward just a little and whispered, “So, tell me... did you like your gift?”  
  
Immediately, Goro’s poker face began to crack and falter as a faint blush spread over his cheeks. “Oh, that?” he asked. “It was quite interesting, I suppose.”  
  
“Oh, is that all?” Akira asked teasingly as he pulled away. “I see. Well, let’s order some delivery for dinner. What do you think?”  
  
The sudden change of subject surprised Goro, but roused his suspicion as well. _He’s definitely up to something._ “...All right. Did you happen to have something in mind?”  
  
Akira carried on the conversation like it was just a normal evening, but Goro knew him well enough at that point to notice even the tiniest signs of his body language.  
  
He was definitely excited about something.

* * *

* * *

  
Whatever it was that he was up to, Akira kept his cards close to his chest for the rest of the night - though Goro certainly had his suspicions about what it could be.  
  
After changing and getting into bed, Goro started reading the news on his phone, only half-focused on the words on his screen; his mind kept wandering to Akira. Every time he recalled the photos, he immediately wrenched his thoughts to something else; there would be no way to hide his feelings if he lingered on the subject for more than a few seconds.  
  
_Damn him,_ Goro thought with no real venom. _He got me so flustered so easily... I’ve got to keep up somehow._ Curious, he glanced at the time on his phone, and furrowed his brow. _What’s taking him so long in the bathroom this time? Is he... is he going to-_  
  
Just then, the door opened, and Akira sauntered into the room.  
  
Goro felt his face immediately go red. Sure enough, Akira was wearing the maid outfit from the photos he’d put on the USB drive, right down to a pair of black heels. He smirked as he lifted his skirt and walked closer, hips swaying with every step.  
  
“Hello, _master_ ,” Akira purred as he climbed onto the bed. He straddled Goro’s legs, the soft fabric of his outfit sliding against Goro’s skin, and leaned in close. “Pictures are nice, but I think the real thing is a lot better. Don’t you agree?”  
  
“Ah... y-yes.” He cleared his throat, and his eyes roamed Akira with open hunger. “Quite the gift.”  
  
Akira leaned forward, and Goro shivered as he felt lips brushing against his ear. “Oh, we’re just getting started,” Akira whispered, just a second before he gently nibbled at his lobe.  
  
Goro felt his pulse picking up speed as Akira began to trail warm, wet kisses down his neck, one hand skating up Goro’s thigh and the other moving around to his ass. He smiled against Goro’s neck as he squeezed, delighted at the barely audible gasp that escaped Goro’s throat.  
  
“Do you like that, _master_?” Akira teased. He punctuated the sentence with a slow, tantalizing lick up Goro’s neck, and whispered in his ear. “Do you want _more_? Or better yet... do _you_ want to do something to _me_?”  
  
Goro shivered beneath him. “Like... what?” he asked breathily.  
  
Akira sat up a little, and Goro felt himself throb as Akira’s dick pressed against his own, separated only by Goro’s boxers and Akira’s lacy panties. He let go of Goro’s ass and reached for one of his hands, and with a slow smile, brought it up to his own throat. Goro almost forgot to breathe as his fingers closed gently around Akira’s neck, brushing against the ribbon he’d tied there.  
  
Disbelief and lust mixed together in his expression as he chuckled, and squeezed just a little. “You _did_ like that just a little too much when I did it before...”  
  
“It feels good,” Akira whispered, his voice just a little strained. He bit his lower lip, and rolled his hips without warning, grinding their cocks against each other. Goro gasped, and his grip on Akira’s throat reflexively tightened; Akira moaned quietly, breathy and a little flushed as he moved his hips again. “Yeah... just like that... you’re so good, Goro...”  
  
The praise went straight to some primal part of him, and without realizing it, Goro thrust his hips upward with a quiet moan, fingers tightening around Akira’s throat as the lace of his skirt tickled Goro’s thighs. Akira’s breath came out quiet and unsteady as he smiled and grinded down against him, delighted at the response. “Please, Goro... you’re amazing, it feels - it feels so good,” he whispered. “Please - more -”  
  
Akira’s pulse thudded heavily against his fingers as Goro pushed deeper against his throat; he kept rocking his hips, and the friction made both of them whimper a little.  
  
Suddenly, his movements slowed down before he went still. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he gently pulled Goro’s fingers from his neck, and he moved down his legs. “As much as I love it when you choke me,” he said with no shame, “I have another surprise for you.”  
  
Goro watched, eyes dark with lust, as Akira pulled his boxers down and rubbed his cheek against Goro’s cock. “Mmm...” He looked right into Goro’s eyes, and slowly, torturously licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, which he teased with tiny flicks of his tongue. Goro’s breathing became faster, every inch of his body aching with need - and then, with no warning, Akira took him all the way into his mouth in one smooth motion.  
  
The quiet was broken as Goro moaned, loud and desperate as he went tense all over. Akira’s nose pressed against his pelvis as he looked up at him, never breaking eye contact as he gently sucked. He pulled back again, until the tip of his tongue was teasing the head of his cock, and again took it all down in one fluid motion.  
  
Goro bit his lower lip so hard he nearly broke the skin as he reached down to tangle his fingers in Akira’s hair. With Goro’s cock buried deep in his throat, Akira moaned, and the sound went right to Goro’s core. He gripped the black curls in his hand just a little harder, and Akira pulled back to his tip again before deepthroating him once more. Dizzy with lust, Goro didn’t even realize how loud he was moaning, didn’t even realize he was begging Akira for more as he took his length all the way into his throat over and over and _over_ again.  
  
Akira stared up at him the entire time, the ribbon his neck slightly askew as he whispered against his skin. “I want you to come in my throat,” he said as he kissed the tip. “Let me swallow every drop.”  
  
Again, he took Goro all the way to the base, and Goro’s entire body began to grow tense as he drew closer and closer to the edge. Akira looked right into his eyes, unblinking - but when Goro pulled his hair just a little harder, he moaned around his cock again, cheeks flushed.  
  
The tension in Goro’s body reached its limit, and his back arched perfectly as he came so hard he nearly sobbed. The grip he had on Akira’s hair became so tight that his knuckles went white with tension, and Akira squirmed with pleasure as he savored the feeling of Goro’s cum pulsing and sliding down his throat.  
  
Once Goro was spent, Akira slowly pulled him from his mouth, and licked his lips with obvious pleasure before leaning forward to press a warm kiss against Goro’s mouth. With a soft sigh, Goro returned it; the taste of himself on Akira’s lips was curious, but not at all unpleasant.  
  
Akira tenderly touched his face, and as the seconds passed, Goro managed to regain some of his senses. He returned Akira’s gaze with half lidded eyes and sat up, then reached forward to grab Akira’s arms and push him gently down onto the mattress.  
  
His skirt fanned out around him, and Goro pushed it up without hesitation. Slowly, he ran his hands up Akira’s legs, over the edge of the thigh highs and garters, determination and hunger clear in his eyes. “It’s your turn now,” he said seriously. “You’re quite skilled, but I won’t let you steal the stage every time.”  
  
“It’s not a competition,” Akira murmured as he watched Goro’s movements.  
  
Goro clearly had no intention of listening. His fingers played over Akira’s inner thighs, then ghosted over the prominent bulge in his lacy panties; Akira gasped quietly, and his hips moved just a little, desperate for more friction. The tip of his cock peeked over the delicate waistband, hard and sticky against his stomach, and Goro dragged a finger over it before sliding the panties down to his thighs.  
  
_I’ve never done this before,_ he thought uncertainly as he braced his hands on Akira’s thighs, _but I wonder how difficult it could be?_ Tentatively, he licked a tiny stripe across the head of Akira’s cock, and was encouraged when a tiny, involuntary noise escaped Akira’s throat. He licked again, and tried to emulate Akira’s earlier actions by starting at the base and working his way to the top.  
  
Akira was obviously enjoying it; he didn’t even try to hold back the tiny noises and gasps as Goro licked at him once more, slow and curious and hot against him.  
  
It was then that Goro tried to take it to the next level.  
  
He moved much more slowly than Akira had, but he carefully took his cock into his mouth, inch by inch. Akira groaned as he tried to hold his hips still, and he expected Goro to stop, but he kept going - until he couldn’t anymore. Akira’s length barely touched the back of his throat, still a ways off from having the entire thing in his mouth, when Goro began to choke around it. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and he pulled away a bit - but with stubborn determination, he went right back down to take Akira’s length once more.  
  
His fingertips dug into the soft skin of Akira’s thighs as he went down on him over and over again, eyes glimmering with unshed tears as he savored the taste of Akira’s cock against his tongue - and it took all of Akira’s willpower not to thrust back up into that inviting, eager mouth.  
  
“G...Goro,” Akira whispered, “Goro, it feels so good - you’re making me feel incredible. You - _ah_ , you have such a good mouth...”  
  
Even though he was already spent, Goro felt his nerves pleasantly burning at the praise as he kept sucking. He’d been focusing on his work and kept his eyes on the task at hand, but then he glanced up to meet Akira’s hungry stare - and the way he looked nearly pushed Akira over the edge right then and there.  
  
He was completely debauched. His hair was messy, skin slightly sweaty as his eyes gleamed with tears and open lust, chin slick with saliva as he sucked messily at Akira’s length.  
  
Akira bit his lip, and couldn’t help the small thrust of his hips. “You feel so good... I’m really close, I--”  
  
Goro moved faster, trying to ignore the soreness in his jaw. He was caught off guard a moment later when Akira gently pushed his face away from his cock--  
  
Which is exactly when Akira came with a strangled cry. Thick ropes of his cum streaked over Goro’s face, dripping from his bangs and lips. Overtaken by his lust, he kept stroking himself until he was totally spent - and when his vision came back into focus, he gave Goro an apologetic smile.  
  
“S...sorry,” he laughed quietly. “I didn’t want you to choke on it, but - I didn’t mean to finish all over your face.” He bit his bottom lip, clearly enjoying the view. “I have to admit, though... you _do_ look really good like this.”  
  
“I’ll just have to return the favor at some point,” Goro fired back.  
  
“Oh, I’m looking forward to that,” Akira purred. “Now... what do you say about taking a shower together?”  
  
“...I do need to at least wash my face,” Goro admitted. “Very well.”  
  
Akira’s entire expression lit up. “Really? Great. C’mon, let’s go,” he said as he stood up, adjusted his skirt, and held out a hand.  
  
Goro huffed out a laugh as he took Akira’s hand and stood up, his legs still a little shaky from what they’d just done. “You seem quite excited.”  
  
Akira grinned as they began to walk out of the room. “Aren’t you?” he asked coyly.  
  
“We _are_ just taking a shower, aren’t we?” Goro asked drily.  
  
“This time,” Akira winked. “But still...” The tips of his ears went a little red, and Goro felt his heart flutter in his chest. “It’ll be nice, right? Even if there’s no sex, it’s really intimate, so... I’m really happy I’ll get to do that with you.”  
  
“Sentimental,” Goro said with mock exasperation.  
  
Akira just smiled at him - after all, he wasn’t the only one blushing.

* * *

  
The first thing Goro did in the bathroom was wash his face.  
  
Akira chuckled as he slipped the heels off of his feet. And as soon as he began undressing, Goro found himself captivated.  
  
He wrenched his eyes away as Akira bent over and began sliding his thigh highs off, and removed his own shirt. With a deep breath, he shimmied out of his boxers, and still didn’t meet Akira’s eyes as he carefully unzipped and stepped out of the dress.  
  
“You seem self-conscious,” Akira observed as he folded his clothes and put them on the corner of the sink.  
  
“It’s just...” Goro glanced over at him, and immediately looked away again. “We’ve never, ah... been completely naked in front of each other before, so I...”  
  
“You had my dick in your mouth five minutes ago,” Akira laughed.  
  
“Shut up,” Goro snapped as he reached into the shower to turn the water on.  
  
Akira laughed again, and put his hand under the spray to test the temperature. “How hot do you like it?”  
  
“Not scalding,” Goro answered. “It’s bad for your skin.”  
  
“Okay. I usually take mine kinda hot, but I don’t mind this.” He smiled, gentle and fond. “It’s more than worth it, if I get to do this with you.”  
  
“You’re so embarrassing,” Goro mumbled as he stepped into the shower.  
  
Akira followed him, and pulled the curtain shut. He watched, fascinated, as water ran in rivulets down Goro’s body. Goro was holding his hair, getting it wet so he could wash it, and Akira stepped a little closer. “Can I...?”  
  
“Ah... sure,” Goro murmured. He admired the lean muscle of Akira’s body as the other man picked up his bottle of shampoo and squirted a little into his palm, then blushed a little when Akira smirked - he’d definitely been caught looking.  
  
“Turn around,” Akira said softly.  
  
Goro did as he was told, and a moment later, he felt Akira’s hands in his hair. His movements were gentle and careful as he worked the shampoo through his locks, and Goro felt his eyes slip shut in bliss as his entire body tingled from the intimate touch. Gently, Akira tilted Goro’s head back to be directly under the water, and rinsed the suds from his hair while making sure none of it got in his eyes.  
  
Akira was completely captivated as he slowly began working conditioner into Goro’s hair. When he was finished, he reached for a clean cloth hanging from a hook on the tile wall, and put a little bit of liquid body wash onto it. Slowly, reverently, he began to wash Goro’s back, the cloth gliding gently over his skin and leaving trails of suds in its wake.  
  
Beneath the gentle touches, Goro became completely relaxed despite his earlier self-consciousness. His breathing was slow and easy as Akira ran the cloth over his arms, then his chest, and then his stomach, each movement leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in its wake.  
  
Akira moved even more slowly as he touched the curve of Goro’s hips. When he got to his ass, Goro gasped quietly into the water, but was still at ease; a moment later, Akira moved on to his thighs, and then knelt in the tub to reach his calves. When he finished, he stood and handed Goro the washcloth as he sluiced water over his body to rinse the suds away.  
  
“Figured I’d let you take care of the fun part,” he chuckled, lips mere centimeters from Goro’s ear.  
  
Goro flushed a little, but wordlessly began to clean his dick and inner thighs. As he did, Akira gently rinsed the conditioner from his hair, each touch still careful and soft.  
  
When they were both done, Goro put the cloth back on the wall, and turned to face Akira. “So...” he said quietly, “now it’s my turn. Right?”  
  
“Only if you want to,” Akira answered gently.  
  
Goro smiled back at him, and reached for the shampoo. “I do.”

* * *

  
The sound of three sharp knocks on the door echoed through the apartment.  
  
Goro stood and smoothed his shirt before he looked through the peephole and opened the door with a smile. “Hello, Sae-san,” he said politely. “Please, come in.”  
  
“Thank you.” Carefully balancing a tray with two coffees in one hand, she walked past him and slipped her shoes off. He gestured for her to follow as he went back to the couch, and she set her bag on the table along with the cupholder before handing one of the coffees to Goro.  
  
“Thank you for the drink, as always,” he said politely as they sat down beside each other.  
  
She nodded. “Of course. Now...” Her lips curved into a smile, and the only other time he could remember seeing such an expression on her face was when he admitted he was in love with Akira. “Tell me all about what’s been going on since we last met.”  
  
He cleared his throat and sipped at his coffee. “Well... as you already know, he’s letting me stay here until things calm down with the media.” She nodded, and he continued. “It’s... going quite well. I’m very comfortable here.”  
  
“Good,” she said. “Now, another important point: are you happy, Akechi-kun?”  
  
A pause. He willed himself not to flush, but failed, and stared at his cup. “Ah... yes. Very much so. In fact... it has something to do with what we talked about last time.”  
  
Sae’s focus took on its familiar sharpness, but she was still smiling. “Is that so? I’m assuming you made a move, then? And it went well?”  
  
“Your deductive skills are as impressive as always,” he mumbled into his coffee. “...Yes. Well... we both made a move, in a way. Simultaneously. And I felt it was a good moment to... take it the final step, so to speak.”  
  
Sae’s eyes widened a little. “Please elaborate.”  
  
“Is this going into my probation report?” Goro chuckled.  
  
“No,” Sae answered with a small laugh. “Call it a personal interest, I suppose.”  
  
Again, Goro sipped at his coffee. “Who would’ve thought my former coworker and attorney would also become my friend and my wingman?” he mused.  
  
Sae’s smile was warm with fondness and amusement. “Life can take interesting turns, I guess.”  
  
“I’ll say,” Goro agreed. “Well, it feels strange to admit, but... I’m... happy with the turns it’s taken now.”  
  
“Good,” Sae answered with genuine happiness. “I’m certainly glad to hear it. Now...” She took a sip of her coffee, and her smile became just a little coy. “Tell me all about what happened when you finally made your move.”  
  
“I never took you for a gossip, Sae-san,” Goro teased.  
  
“Isn’t it important information for a _‘wingman’_?” she laughed.  
  
Goro’s smile made his eyes crinkle. “I suppose you’re right. Well, it’s not a terribly long story, but I guess it’s at least mildly interesting...”  
  
Completely at ease, he recounted most of the night he and Akira got together - minus the explicit details - and the minutes flew by without them even noticing. An hour later, they were talking about Goro’s book and Sae’s recent cases, the conversation flowing as easily as water.  
  
“I do need to get going,” Sae said with genuine regret. “I have to go over some evidence for a recent defendant. But it was very nice seeing you, Akechi-kun.”  
  
“Likewise,” he said warmly. “Perhaps Akira can join us sometime as well.”  
  
She smiled. “I’d like that a lot. Take care, okay?”  
  
“I will,” he promised. “And... thank you.”  
  
There was a softness to her that hadn’t been there five years ago, and Goro thought it made her seem much happier than she’d been in the past - as though a heavy burden had been smothering her, but was long gone now. “Anytime, Akechi-kun. Anytime.”

* * *

* * *

  
Just a few hours after Sae left, there was another sharp knock on the door.  
  
Goro jumped to his feet with nervous excitement, and opened the door with a casualness he didn’t feel at all. “Hello,” he greeted the mailman, plastic smile on full display. “Did you have something to drop off?”  
  
“Ah, yes,” the older man replied. “For... Goro Kurusu?”  
  
Goro’s cheeks immediately went red. “Yes, that’s me. Thank you,” he said as he took the package from his hands.  
  
“You’re very welcome. Enjoy your day,” the mailman said with a polite wave.  
  
Goro closed the door, and rubbed a hand over his face. _It’s not as if I should be putting my well-known name on my deliveries right now_ , he thought for the thousandth time since he ordered it. _I have quite a good justification for using his last name. What else was I supposed to put down?  
  
Still, hearing someone else say it out loud..._ He shook his head, and walked to the kitchen for a knife to cut the tape on the box open. As he reached inside the box, he bit his lip with anticipation, and flushed as he held a large, lifelike dildo in his hand. Beneath it was an elaborate maid outfit, complete with thigh highs and garters, along with a pair of shiny black heels tucked in the corner.  
  
_I won’t lose to him,_ he thought as he turned the dildo over in his hands. He left the clothing alone, but carried the box under one arm as he made his way to the bathroom. Carefully, he tucked the box into the cabinet under the sink, then adjusted his collar as he looked down at the dildo he was still holding.  
  
_Well, time to put all those videos I watched and all those articles I read online to good use,_ he thought with determination. _As they say, practice makes perfect. Right?_  
  
Slowly, he slid it into his mouth, and relaxed his throat as he tried to take it down to the base. He coughed and spluttered a little around it, and pulled it from his mouth with a small wheeze.  
  
_Damn. Well, I’ve just gotten started. The night is young._ He put it back in his mouth, brow furrowed as he got used to the sensation and weight of it. _By the end of next week, I’ll get him back. Mark my words._

* * *

  
“I got something at the store on my way back,” Akira said as he set his keys on the table. “Do you like videogames?”  
  
Goro looked up from his laptop with interest. “I haven’t played very many,” he admitted.  
  
“Well, this one is for two players,” Akira smiled. “I can play against the computer or people online, but you can play with me, if you want. Do you wanna try it out?”  
  
“I don’t see why not,” Goro agreed. “What’s it like, anyway?”  
  
“It’s a fighting game,” Akira explained as he walked over to the console beneath his television. “Basically, you just beat on the other person until one of you dies.”  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “I suppose that could be interesting. Have you ever played this one before?”  
  
“Nah,” he answered as he turned on the television and console. He took a seat next to Goro, pressed close against his side, and handed him a second controller. “Here. I’ll go to the character select screen. You can pick whoever you want, it doesn’t really matter.”  
  
“Hmm.” He watched Akira choose his character, and turned the controller over in his hands to get used to it. Akira waited patiently as he scrolled through the roster; when he finally picked someone, the match started seconds later.  
  
Experimentally, Goro pressed a few of the buttons to see what would happen, but Akira already seemed to have an idea of what he was doing. He caught Goro in a dangerous combo move, and Goro managed to break free with a few basic punches, but seconds later Akira pulled off another dazzling display and won the match.  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes. “I thought you said you’d never played this one before.”  
  
“I haven’t,” Akira laughed. “Guess I’m just good,” he teased.  
  
“Let’s play another round,” Goro insisted.  
  
Akira started another match, and this time, Goro got a little more experimental with the buttons he was pushing. But Akira had already gotten better too; he deflected the best combo Goro managed to pull off, and beat him again in less than a minute.  
  
“...Let’s play again,” Goro said flatly.  
  
Akira chuckled, and started a third match. Unfortunately for Goro, it went pretty much the same as the last one; he was a little more familiar with the controls, but Akira still seemed to have the upper hand the entire time.  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes. “You little shit... one more.”  
  
“Sure, all right,” Akira said indulgently, trying not to laugh.  
  
To his credit, Goro did significantly better that time, and very nearly won. He glared at Akira, suspicion heavy in his voice when he asked, “You weren’t going easy on me, were you?”  
  
“If I was, you would’ve won,” Akira grinned. “Do you want to practice on your own for a while?”  
  
“No,” Goro answered. “We’re both already here, and I was quite close that time. Let’s do one more.”  
  
One round turned into five, until finally, _finally_ , Goro got the upper hand and won the match. He set the controller down with a lofty smile, looking more than a little pleased with himself. “Well, that was fun. I think I’m done for the night, though.”  
  
“Oh, I see how it is,” Akira laughed. “You only wanted to play until you beat me.”  
  
“You can’t prove anything,” Goro said serenely.  
  
Akira chuckled again, and leaned over to press a warm kiss against Goro’s lips. “You’re so cute when you get competitive.”  
  
Goro scoffed. “Flatter me all you want, but I still won the last match.”  
  
“But I won all the other ones,” Akira pointed out. He laughed as Goro smacked him with one of the pillows on the couch, and let himself fall back so he was laying down. “Ow,” he pouted playfully. “So mean.”  
  
“Get used to it,” Goro replied. He turned, and laid down right beside Akira, half draped over his body. “...You’re comfortable,” he mumbled into the collar of his shirt.  
  
“So are you,” Akira said as he gently ran his hands through Goro’s hair. “...Hey, Goro. I think I already know, but... are you happy here?”  
  
A few seconds of silence passed as Goro thought about the question. “Yes,” he said with quiet conviction, “but I don’t understand why you’re asking.”  
  
Akira closed his eyes, and relished the feeling of Goro’s soft hair sliding through his fingers. “I guess I was just wondering. I mean, you’ve spent so much time here, but I’ve never been to your place.”  
  
It was subtle, but he could feel Goro tense against him, just a little. “...It’s nothing special,” he said quietly, “and you never asked.”  
  
“You seemed kind of uncomfortable when the topic of money first came up,” Akira pointed out, “so I never did. Because I didn’t want to push you.”  
  
Goro was silent for a moment, and then sighed against Akira’s cheek. “I live in a run down capsule apartment. In the cheapest complex in the city. It’s quite miserable,” he admitted with a tiny laugh, devoid of humor. “I enjoy being here much more than I enjoy being over there. Though, it isn’t just because your apartment is much nicer than mine is.”  
  
“Oh?” Akira asked, clearly curious.  
  
Goro laughed. “Are you serious? It’s because _you’re_ here. That’s clearly the most important thing of all. Even if you lived in a place as equally terrible as mine, I’d still much rather be wherever you were.”  
  
The tips of Akira’s ears went a little pink, and to Goro’s delight, the smile on his face was just a little shy. “You really mean that, huh?”  
  
Goro chuckled against his cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to his skin. “What’s with you?” he teased. “You’re so confident when you try to be seductive, but you get embarrassed at regular intimacy?”  
  
“ _Try_ to be seductive? I like to think I’m pretty good at it,” Akira pouted.  
  
At that, Goro rolled his eyes. “That isn’t the point-”  
  
“So you agree,” Akira grinned. “You think I’m good at being sexy.”  
  
“And even better at being insufferable,” Goro fired back.  
  
Akira laughed again, and nuzzled into the crook of Goro’s neck. “You know,” he said quietly, still smiling, “I love you, Goro. I really, really love you.”  
  
His heart skipped a beat, and Goro held him just a little closer. “I know,” he answered softly. “I love you too, Akira.”

* * *

* * *

  
Finally, he was ready.  
  
It had been a little over a week, and every time Akira wasn’t home, Goro took the opportunity to practice and do a little more research - and now, he was confident that he would be successful.  
  
He checked his hair in the mirror, pulled his black gloves tighter onto his hands, and adjusted the ribbon that he’d used to tie his hair back. Quickly, he smoothed the front of his lacy, poofy skirt, and double-checked that his garters were secure just as he heard the front door open.  
  
“I’m back,” Akira called out. “I was thinking we could make curry in a bit... hey, where are you?”  
  
Goro took a deep breath, and left the bathroom.  
  
“Welcome home,” he purred as he walked towards Akira, heels clicking softly against the floor.  
  
Akira’s eyes widened with shock, even as a delighted smile spread across his face. “Well, hello,” he said slowly, biting his lower lip as his cheeks became a little pink.  
  
Goro smirked, pleased with Akira’s obvious interest as he took his hand and began to lead him back towards the bedroom. “You’re not the only one full of surprises,” he teased. With an exaggerated motion, he stopped for a moment to pretend to adjust his heels, giving Akira a perfect view of his round ass and the lacy panties he was wearing. Just as they reached the bed, he stopped again and took a step behind Akira, then pressed close, his chest against Akira’s back as his hands slid towards his belt.  
  
“You won’t be needing this,” he whispered into his ear as he deftly unclasped it. Akira shivered with delight, and Goro secretly enjoyed the several extra inches of height the heels gave him over the other man as he slowly licked the shell of his ear and popped open the button of his jeans. He pressed even closer as he slowly pulled Akira’s zipper down, and breathed right against his neck as he pushed his pants down towards his ankles.  
  
Akira stepped out of them and kicked them away, along with his boxers, and Goro wasted no time in pushing him towards the bed. Eagerness fueled every one of Akira’s movements as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side; he climbed onto the mattress and turned over on his back, head propped up by the pillows as Goro quickly straddled his legs.  
  
He crawled forward and stopped when his cock was resting over Akira’s, separated only by the thin fabric of his panties - almost a total reversal of the situation he’d been in nearly two weeks ago. To his delight, Akira was already hard as he leaned forward and placed a warm kiss against his lips.  
  
“I think we both know what you want me to do,” Goro whispered against his jaw. His gloved fingers trailed over Akira’s neck with a feather light touch, and a second later, closed around his slender throat with enough pressure to make Akira gasp.  
  
His blood ran hotter as Goro pressed another warm kiss below his ear, and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet, breathy moan as Goro’s other hand suddenly gripped his hair and pulled tight. His eyes fluttered and his vision swam as Goro pulled his curls tighter and dug his fingers deeper into his neck, right against his rapid, heavy pulse. Pleasure burned through his veins, and he rocked his hips upward to grind their cocks together without even realizing he was doing it, squirming and desperate for more.  
  
“You’re disgusting,” Goro chuckled into his ear.  
  
The words sent of a shiver of delight through Akira’s body, and his cock throbbed against Goro’s as he moaned quietly. Disbelief tinged Goro’s quiet laugh as he grinded their hips together and nibbled at Akira’s neck; when it got another moan out of him, he moved his hips again, and let out a quiet noise of his own. Almost reluctantly, he let go of Akira’s hair and throat and slowly, torturously began to trail wet kisses down his body. Beneath him, Akira tried and failed to stay still - and when Goro pressed a kiss against his inner thigh, his grip on the sheets visibly tightened.  
  
He met Akira’s gaze head on as he rubbed his cheek against his cock, and savored the taste as he licked a long, wet stripe from the base to the tip. Akira’s breathing became faster, but then Goro made his move - the very thing he’d been planning the entire time.  
  
With no warning, he smoothly took Akira’s entire cock deep into his mouth in one smooth motion, lips warm around the base of his length as his throat bulged forward. Akira moaned, loud and shameless - and then Goro _sucked_ , without choking at all.  
  
Akira’s eyes rolled back as he whimpered and writhed beneath him. Confidence made Goro’s nerves feel almost electric as he pulled back a bit and pushed Akira’s cock against the inside of his cheek; he moaned around it and sucked it off with a pop, and Akira thrust back against his face with open desperation, smearing saliva and precum over his cheek. With a smile, Goro took him deep into his throat again, sucking and eager as Akira trembled at the pleasure overwhelming his senses.  
  
Goro kept a tight grip on Akira’s thighs, and still maintained eye contact with half-lidded eyes as he pulled away once more. A string of saliva hung between his lips and the tip of Akira’s cock, and with a smile, he licked his lips and began to slowly stroke Akira’s length. The soft, slick friction from his glove made Akira shiver and gasp, and Goro kept the pace tantalizingly slow as he swirled his tongue around the head, savoring the bitter tang of the precum that had collected there.  
  
“I’m - I’m close,” Akira whispered, “Goro, it’s - it’s so good, you’re _so good_ , I’m gonna-”  
  
With a smirk, Goro took his cock all the way into his mouth again, and began to suck as hard as he could while he moved. Each time Akira hit the back of his throat, he pulled all the way back until the tip caressed his lips, then slammed back until his nose rested in Akira’s dark curls.  
  
Akira’s hands shook as he reached forward to tangle his fingers into Goro’s hair, and the last of his self control bled away as he began to thrust his hips and fuck Goro’s mouth with reckless abandon. But Goro was able to take it in stride; he still sucked as Akira pounded into his throat, moaning loudly around his cock with flushed cheeks.  
  
Then, Akira’s body tensed; he cried out as he came, and his cum pulsed down Goro’s throat until he could barely breathe. The lacy panties he wore strained against his own throbbing length as he swallowed every single drop - and when Akira was finally spent, he pulled away with a wet pop, satisfaction written all over his expression as he slowly licked his lips.  
  
Akira’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, a blissed out smile on his face. “Holy _shit_ ,” he whispered. “Wow.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Goro smirked as he laid down next to him. He nuzzled against Akira’s cheek, the bow on his chest and the frills of his sleeves tickling his bare skin. A moment later, though, Akira sat up and gently pushed Goro onto his back, and brought one of Goro’s hands up to his cheek.  
  
“You know the drill,” Akira smiled. “Now it’s _your_ turn.”  
  
Goro watched, completely still, as Akira brought his fingers up to his mouth. Carefully, he took the fingertip of Goro’s index finger between his teeth, and pulled the glove loose. He did it again, slow and steady, for each finger until he pulled the entire glove free from his hand using only his mouth.  
  
“You,” Akira said, pressing a soft kiss against Goro’s palm, “are _so_ good... you made me feel incredible. Now I wanna do the same thing for you.” He took one of Goro’s fingers between his lips, and gently swirled his tongue around the tip before sucking, eyes locked onto Goro’s the entire time.  
  
Goro bit his lower lip as he watched. Akira pulled his finger from his mouth with a smile, and Goro felt himself flush all the way down to his collarbone as Akira pushed his skirt up and licked a long, wet stripe over the bulge in Goro’s panties. “You’re so good, Goro... I’ve never come that hard in my life,” Akira whispered against him, punctuating the sentence with another flick of his tongue. Goro gasped and throbbed under his mouth, and Akira smiled as he licked at the leaking tip peeking over the lacy waistband. “You did that to me, Goro. You’re so good, you’re _amazing_...”  
  
He pulled the panties down to Goro’s thighs, and whispered more words of praise against his length before taking him into his mouth. A whimper escaped Goro’s lips as he shivered and rocked his hips forward, his control already slipping away as he moaned Akira’s name like a prayer. “A... Akira... oh, god-”  
  
Akira sucked and moaned around his cock, and Goro gasped weakly as the tension in his body became almost unbearable. It was then that Akira pulled away, and Goro seethed with desperate frustration at the loss of friction - only for Akira to wrap his hand around the base of Goro’s cock as he slowly started stroking him, each movement slick and carefully controlled.  
  
“Please,” Goro babbled desperately, “Akira... Akira, _please_ , please... give me more...”  
  
“Are you gonna come for me?” Akira asked, voice low with desire. “I want you to. You’re so good already... you’re always making me feel so good, and this would be even better.” For a brief moment, he sucked on the head of Goro’s cock as he continued pumping the base, and pulled away with a wet pop. “Please? I want you to come on me, Goro. It’ll be so good... please come all over me. Let me taste you...”  
  
A shudder passed through Goro’s entire body as he tensed, eyes fluttering as he drew closer and closer to the edge. “I’m almost... I...”  
  
“Do it,” Akira whispered as he sped up his strokes. “Let yourself go. Come on me.”  
  
With a loud moan, Goro finally broke. He whimpered as he shot his load all over Akira’s face, painting his glasses and cheeks with hot streaks of pearly cum. Some of it splashed over Akira’s lips, and as Goro relaxed into the sheets, he watched his lover lick it away as if he were savoring every bit of the flavor.  
  
“So good,” Akira whispered as he dragged a finger through one of the streaks on his face. He brought it up to his lips and sucked it clean with a blissful expression. “Amazing.”  
  
With the last of his strength, Goro reached forward to pull Akira down on top of him. Their lips slid together as Goro kissed him deeply, his breathing still a little ragged from exertion. A few seconds later, Akira pulled away just a little, smiling as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Goro’s eyes.  
  
“That really was incredible,” he said, voice quiet with adoration.  
  
Goro smirked, still a little dazed. “I know.”  
  
Akira laughed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow and simply enjoying each other’s presence. When Akira stood up and held out a hand to Goro, he took it, and followed him to the bathroom for a long, relaxing shower.

* * *

  
“So. You were pretty bold earlier,” Akira said later as they cooked curry together.  
  
“I couldn’t embarrass myself like an amateur,” Goro sniffed as he checked the rice. “And I won’t let myself be outdone by you.”  
  
“Like I said before, it’s not a competition,” Akira chuckled as he added spices to the mix. “Not that I’m complaining. Please, feel free to do that sort of thing to me any time.”  
  
Goro laughed as he put the lid back on the rice cooker. “You’re truly insatiable, aren’t you?”  
  
Akira’s smile only grew larger. “I mean, look at who I’m dating. Can you blame me?”  
  
At that, Goro leaned into him with a quiet chuckle. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”  
  
Akira tucked a stray strand of hair behind Goro’s ear, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “I’m just telling the truth,” he whispered against his mouth.  
  
“You think you’re so smooth,” Goro smiled.  
  
“Nah,” Akira grinned, “I _know_ I am.”  
  
Goro rolled his eyes, and leaned forward for another kiss that Akira eagerly returned. “Akira...” he said quietly, “I’m really...” He paused, each word carefully chosen, but weighted with genuine feeling. “I’m really glad to be here.”  
  
Akira smiled, and leaned forward until their foreheads gently touched, his hands gently cupping Goro’s face. “I know. And I’m really glad to have you here with me. I feel like the luckiest man alive.”  
  
Five years ago, Goro might have thought the words were a lie - but as Akira kissed him again, he knew he meant it.  
  
After all the pain and suffering and loss, he’d finally found his place in the world - right beside Akira, where the future looked brighter than ever before.

* * *

  
_To be continued in chapter 7_  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things to say with this update:
> 
> I decided to split up my outline a little, so the story will be 9 chapters now, instead of 8. Otherwise, chapter 7 and 8 would've both been extremely long.
> 
> Also, some more great artists drew some fantastic work!  
> - **[nsfw]** art by Shuakes on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Shuakes/status/869375611780902912) (password is "display")  
>  - **[nsfw]** art by pa0ndujour on tumblr [here](http://pa0ndujour.tumblr.com/post/161344346819/ok-guys-i-tried-i-really-tried-to-have-something)  
>  -art by ayanasartstuff on tumblr [here](http://ayanasartstuff.tumblr.com/post/161187060047/from-chapter-6-of-yesterdays-protagonist-by)
> 
> Thank you for all for your continued support; it keeps me motivated, and means a lot to me ♥

This time, it was a single player game.  
  
Goro was the one playing, and Akira snuggled up close to him as he watched and occasionally gave advice. “That outfit looks cool,” he commented as Goro changed his character’s armor.  
  
“I agree,” Goro said thoughtfully. “The statistics on this one aren’t as good as what I had before, but it looks far better... and fashion is important too, after all.”  
  
Akira chuckled. “We really are on the same wavelength sometimes, huh? Yeah, if it was me, I’d prefer the better looking armor too.” Just then, his phone vibrated on the coffee table with an incoming text. “Hey, you’re closer. Tell me who it is and what they want,” he said playfully.  
  
“You could easily reach it if you sat up a little,” Goro said with a roll of his eyes. Still, he indulged him and picked up the phone, then quickly read the message on the screen.  
  
His expression immediately went sour.  
  
Akira’s smile vanished. “Uh... what’s wrong? Is it something bad?”  
  
“It appears to be a message from your mother,” Goro said, calm but obviously more than a little angry. “I can’t see the entirety of it, since it only shows a preview on your lock screen-” The phone vibrated in his hand as another message came through, and his expression grew more pinched. Before Akira could take the phone, a third text came, and Goro’s eyes were stormy as Akira picked it up and unlocked it.  
  
He read through the messages quickly, and though he tried to fake nonchalance, Goro knew him well enough to not be fooled for a second. “Well,” he said with forced casualness, “I guess you wanna know what they say in their entirety, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Goro answered, his tone clipped.  
  
Wordlessly, Akira handed him the phone, then stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
**[Mother]:** My birthday is in two weeks. Please do not contact me, or send me anything. Don’t feel obligated, as it would be a waste anyway.  
  
**[Mother]:** Everything you have sent me for the last five years, I have thrown away.  
  
**[Mother]:** You brought shame on us that can never be erased, regardless of your innocence, which is questionable at best anyway. No gift from you will ever change that.  
  
Just when Goro thought he couldn’t get angrier, the phone vibrated again as one more message came through.  
  
**[Mother]:** I’ve said it before, but perhaps it would’ve been better if that boy Shido-san used would have ended you after all.  
  
Goro stood up, and followed Akira into the kitchen, where he was sipping at a glass of water. He smiled at Goro, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Ah, she said something else, didn’t she. Was it her favorite line about how you should’ve killed me?”  
  
“This has happened before,” Goro said quietly. It wasn’t a question. “Several times.”  
  
“Mhm,” Akira hummed into his glass. He took another sip of his water, and stared at the wall. “Probably been hitting the sake a little hard tonight, if I had to take a guess.”  
  
“You told me you weren’t on good terms with your parents, but _this_?” Goro asked, voice still quiet and weighted with anger.  
  
Akira shrugged, and finished the rest of the water in his glass before putting it in the sink. “It wasn’t always this bad. But like I said a while ago, neither of them were all that happy about their only child getting convicted of assault and expelled from school. Word got around pretty fast. They were the talk of the town, in a really bad way. Probably still are.”  
  
“That doesn’t _matter_ ,” Goro seethed. “People like that sicken me. You don’t deserve that. You’re their _child_.”  
  
“You seem way more pissed off about it than I am,” Akira said casually.  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “You can’t fool me anymore, you know. I can tell it’s hurting you, even if you won’t admit it.” He stepped closer, and leaned into Akira’s personal space, still radiating frustration. “You said we need to be more honest with each other now, correct? And that was before we were even dating. So be honest with me, Akira. Don’t put a wall between us. It’s more than a little insulting.”  
  
Akira looked away, unable to meet his eyes - and for the first time, Goro saw his mask truly begin to crack, exposing the vulnerability beneath it. “I... don’t really know how to talk about it,” he admitted quietly. “What am I supposed to say, exactly?”  
  
Goro touched his chin and sighed as he thought. “Well, to start with, why did you tell her I tried to kill you? You weren’t on good terms with either of them by the time you went back for your final year of high school, correct?”  
  
The silence was heavy as Akira struggled to find the words to explain himself. “I guess I... wanted to see what she would say,” he said slowly. “I got tired of how both of them were treating me, and I wanted to know if it would... change their perception at all. Like a test.” His smile was weighted with bitterness. “I guess they failed, huh?”  
  
“So she reacted with disappointment?” Goro asked, voice tight with anger.  
  
“Well... yeah.”

* * *

  
“I’m home,” Akira called out as he opened the door and slipped his shoes off.  
  
His mother was in the kitchen, but she ignored him. Irritation twinged in his chest, and he walked over to where she was standing to try and make conversation again. Morgana, well aware of the tension, stayed quiet and still in his bag. “We finished midterms today. I think I did really well. My studying’s been paying off.”  
  
Again, she said nothing.  
  
He frowned, but tried again. “I’ve been doing well with the schoolwork. I-”  
  
“I don’t care,” she sighed. “You could be at the top of your class, and it wouldn’t change things for your father and I. I thought your crimes being cleared would make things better, but they’re not. So it doesn’t matter.”  
  
The irritation started to give way to a smoldering anger and disappointment. “I didn’t do anything wrong,” Akira protested. All the weeks of cold hostility after separating from his friends finally broke something in him, and he could feel his heart pounding with anger as he opened his mouth again. “I almost _died_ while I was in Tokyo,” he said with a cool calm he didn’t feel at all. “Wouldn’t it be worse if I came home in a casket, instead of as a hardworking student?”  
  
That got her to turn around a little, and finally meet his gaze for a moment. “You almost died?” she asked quietly. “...How?”  
  
“The case,” he sighed. “The...” Pain, still too fresh and raw in his heart, made his chest ache. “The victim Shido was using to hurt people. Shido made him target me too.”  
  
She sighed, and looked away again, tired and resigned. “And yet you’re still here.”  
  
“You’re saying it like that’s a bad thing,” Akira said quietly.  
  
His mother didn’t meet his eyes. “Maybe it is.”

* * *

  
“That’s sickening,” Goro said quietly.  
  
“It’s something, all right.” Akira laughed a little, but the sound was hollow, devoid of any mirth. “I moved out of their house halfway through my final year of high school because I couldn’t deal with the tension, schoolwork and preparing for university entrance exams at the same time. Haru helped me out, actually. Paid rent for me in an apartment until I could come back to Tokyo for university, and then I lived in the attic of Leblanc for another four years.”  
  
Goro was quiet, one hand clenched as he took a deep breath to control his anger. “Well,” he said slowly, “if nothing else, it’s clear that Haru truly is an incredible person. It’s good that someone so kind is your best friend.”  
  
“Yeah, for real. It wasn’t until I got away from my parents that I felt like I could actually start to calm down from all the things that had happened here the previous year. And even then, I still had to worry about school,” he said with a wry smile. “I didn’t have time to talk about it. So I never really did.”  
  
“You have plenty of time to talk about it now,” Goro said simply.  
  
Akira looked away. “It’s old news at this point, though-”  
  
“ _This_ ,” Goro said as he waved the phone in Akira’s face, “is _not_ ‘old news’. It’s quite recent, actually! So perhaps you could stop trying to deflect the fact that you’re hurting, like you’ve always had a reputation for doing, and stop playing the impervious hero for once?” Tension hung heavy in the air, and for a long moment, Goro was almost certain that Akira would deflect him with another one of his coy smiles.  
  
But Akira’s shoulders dropped a little, as though he were letting himself actually relax for once, and he sighed. “I can try. I told you before, though, I’m not so great at that sort of thing.”  
  
“I don’t expect you to recite your life story at a moment’s notice,” Goro said. “But when something like this happens, you don’t need to act in front of me. You don’t have to pretend it doesn’t bother you.” He took a step closer, until he was right in Akira’s personal space, so close he could see every fleck of detail in his eyes. “You wouldn’t want me to do it either, would you? And you said this is a two way street. So do me a favor, and act like it.”  
  
Akira rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” He touched the ends of his hair, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “So... I guess I should say I don’t like the holidays either, sometimes.”  
  
Goro blinked, and touched his chin again. “Oh, you’re referring to our conversation on the balcony before... I see.”  
  
Akira nodded, and leaned back against the counter. “I usually spend it with Sojiro and Futaba, so it’s not so bad, I guess. Doesn’t it sound ungrateful as hell for me to say I still feel a little lonely and bitter?” His smile was wry, a reflexive defense mechanism, but this time it was as thin as paper; Goro could see right through it. “I’m happy when I’m around them. I’m touched to be part of their found family. But I still can’t help but feel that twinge of resentment towards my parents.”  
  
“Because you shouldn’t have had to find a family in the first place,” Goro said with conviction. “Your parents disgust me.”  
  
“Funny, isn’t it?” Akira grinned. “They wanted me gone because I ruined their reputation. But the way they treated me just made even more people hate them, in the end.”  
  
“A poetic sort of justice,” Goro agreed. “They’re fools. They don’t deserve you anyway.”  
  
Most of the restlessness seemed to be gone from Akira’s posture as he gently leaned into Goro’s side. “High praise, wrapped up in some pretty harsh words.”  
  
“Well, I don’t like your parents, of course. But I suppose I find you at least a little agreeable,” Goro said loftily.  
  
“Oh, how charitable of you,” Akira chuckled. “Anyway. Now that you got a taste of my deeply buried emotional baggage, what do you want for dinner?”  
  
The tension from before was mostly gone, but Akira could tell he wasn’t entirely off the hook from the look in Goro’s eyes - but it seemed that, for now at least, he’d leave things be. “Perhaps some yakiniku. We haven’t had it in a while.”  
  
“Yakiniku it is,” Akira said as he spun his phone between his fingers.  
  
As he pulled up the delivery menu on his screen, he could feel Goro’s eyes on him, sharp and observant despite the seemingly easygoing smile on his face.  
  
_Yeah... this definitely isn’t over yet._

* * *

  
Sure enough, it was when they were in bed that he made his next move.  
  
The lights were already off, and they were gently tangled together in the darkness beneath the sheets, facing each other and holding hands. Akira’s eyes were just about to close when Goro spoke up, his voice quiet and soft.  
  
“Tell me what happened when Haru intervened.”  
  
Discomfort briefly flickered across Akira’s expression, and then settled there as the cracks in his mask widened even more. Goro had caught him in a vulnerable moment - a perfect strike.  
  
“I imagine there must have been quite the catalyst,” Goro continued, “for someone as closed off as you to be helped, especially when you were so far away from the other Thieves at the time.”  
  
There was no tension this time - only a tired sense of melancholy as he carefully chose each word. “...It was actually pretty soon after what I told you earlier,” he said slowly. “You must be wondering how I asked for help, right? The thing is... I didn’t. Not of my own initiative, anyway.”

* * *

  
_You say that like it’s a bad thing._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe it is._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe it is._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe it is._  
  
Over and over, the words played through his mind with horribly perfect clarity - and bothered him far more than he wanted to admit. To compensate, his focus on his schoolwork intensified, and his facade hardened to unbreakable diamond. If he could just pretend to be the same honest student, the same sarcastic and easygoing Akira that everyone knew, it would all be fine in the end.  
  
But what he didn’t anticipate was someone _noticing_ that something had changed - that as strong as his mask was, there was still an unanticipated fissure in the armor, a hairline fracture that even he hadn’t recognized.  
  
**[Haru]:** I’m really sorry if this is out of nowhere, but... I was wondering. Is everything okay?  
  
The text came early in the evening. Akira was in his room, textbooks spread out over his desk with his dinner - a cup of instant ramen he’d bought with his own money, the staple of his diet these days - sitting precariously near the corner of the wood. Morgana, ever the thief, was on a brief trip outdoors to see if he could find anything better for them.  
  
As soon as he read the message, he felt his guard go up.  
  
**[Akira]:** I’m not sure what you mean. Did something happen?  
  
Slowly, the seconds crawled by with no response. _She must be thinking of something to say,_ he thought as he glanced back at his homework. _Did I slip up somehow?_  
  
**[Haru]:** Forgive me for being rude, but... in the past, you always acted as though nothing ever hurt you. Even when you were tortured by police.  
  
**[Haru]:** I understand the circumstances then didn’t afford any of us much time to do something about it.  
  
**[Haru]:** But... things are different now, Akira. So if something is wrong, I can help. We all can.  
  
His heart beat just a little too quickly as he stared at the texts. A tiny part of him wondered what it would be like, to just let everything he’d been holding back pour forth like a river - but old habits died hard.  
  
**[Akira]:** That’s pretty kind of you. I’ll keep it in mind if I need help with anything.  
  
A sliver of desperation had worked itself right into his heart as a minute went by with no response; he hoped that would throw her off his trail, but deep down, he knew Haru well enough to know she wouldn’t be dissuaded.  
  
**[Haru]:** I’m sorry, Akira. I feel like you’re being evasive.  
  
**[Haru]:** You’re studying even harder than before. You take longer to reply to messages. And you seem... just a little too cheerful, considering everything that happened recently.  
  
**[Haru]:** Perhaps I’m wrong. I would really like to be, in this case. But I don’t think I am.  
  
**[Haru]:** I just want to help... You’re my best friend, Akira.  
  
**[Haru]:** You helped me last year. So please... let me return the favor.  
  
He stared at the screen, and read the messages over and over again. The words burrowed under his skin, found that part of him that just wanted to let go, and stuck.  
  
There was a slight tremor to his hands as he typed out a message, then erased it. He typed something else, but erased it again, unsure of what to say. She’d caught him, and there was no escape - it was Haru, after all.  
  
And truthfully, he didn’t know how much more he could take.  
  
**[Akira]:** Okay.  
  
It had taken so much just to send that single word, an act of permission he hadn’t expected to give out to anyone. He didn’t know what to expect, and there was a fear starting to freeze in his veins like poisonous ice, but at the same time - there was comfort. _It’s Haru. Everything will be fine, because it’s Haru._  
  
**[Haru]:** Thank you for trusting me, Akira. I know it can’t be easy for you...  
  
**[Haru]:** Please tell me what’s happening. Is it something to do with your parents?  
  
**[Akira]:** Yes. We aren’t getting along too well.  
  
**[Haru]:** What do you mean? Please elaborate. And please don’t try to make it seem less severe than it actually is...  
  
_Relentless as always,_ he thought as he tried to gather himself. _Well. I started this, so I might as well be honest, right? I shot God in the face. Telling my best friend that my parents hate me should be a cakewalk in comparison, right?_ He took a deep breath, and began to write.  
  
**[Akira]:** Their reputation is ruined because of me. They’re not too happy about it.  
  
**[Akira]:** It started out with them ignoring me, or saying harsh things here and there. No big deal. But it kept getting worse, and I guess it was pissing me off.  
  
**[Akira]:** A couple days ago, I tried talking to mom about how well school is going. She didn’t care. I got sick of it, so I wanted to... test her, I guess.  
  
**[Akira]:** I told her... just in brief detail, that I almost died in Tokyo. That Akechi almost killed me.  
  
**[Akira]:** She said it might’ve been better if I’d just died.  
  
**[Akira]:** They don’t support me much anymore. They won’t. I buy my own food, but I don’t have much money left, so I’ve only been eating a couple packs of instant noodles every day.  
  
**[Akira]:** Morgana tries to find food for us on his own, and it helps sometimes... Honestly, they might throw us out soon. I wouldn’t be surprised if they did.  
  
**[Akira]:** Nobody around here can help me. My parents’ reputation is bad, but mine is worse. I don’t have any friends here like you and the others.  
  
**[Akira]:** I thought spending a year here to let things cool off in Tokyo wouldn’t be so bad. I was wrong.  
  
As he put the phone down, his hands had begun to shake harder as adrenaline and anxiety twisted through his veins. He pushed his fingers against his eyes, and tried to will his heart to stop beating so hard as he took a deep, slow breath and waited for Haru to say something.  
  
**[Haru]:** Akira... That’s horrible. I’m so sorry...  
  
**[Haru]:** I can’t change your parents. But I can help you leave their house, and get you and Morgana some real food. So that’s what I’m going to do.  
  
**[Akira]:** What do you mean?  
  
**[Haru]:** I’m coming to your hometown this Sunday. We’re going to find you an apartment, and once you’ve moved, go grocery shopping. We can get new furniture, too.  
  
**[Haru]:** I’ll make sure you have enough money to last you the rest of the year, until you come back to Tokyo in the spring.  
  
**[Haru]:** Please look at places you’d like to live in the meantime, and pack your things. And don’t worry about cost.  
  
Something in him burned, and his eyes began to water.  
  
**[Akira]:** That’ll be a lot of money, Haru.  
  
**[Haru]:** I don’t care. I have too much of it anyway. You’re my dearest friend, Akira. I can’t simply sit by knowing that you’re suffering.  
  
**[Haru]:** I’ll see you in a few days, okay?  
  
In that moment, he’d never been happier to be alone - because nobody else was there to see him cry.

* * *

  
Akira walked to the front door, Morgana on his shoulder - Haru was waiting patiently outside with a driver and a small moving truck, ready to take all of his things and sign a lease on an apartment. With a graceful jump, Morgana hopped down to the pavement and entered the car through the open door. As he made himself comfortable, Haru followed Akira back inside the house.  
  
His mother was sitting on the couch, watching television. He opened the door and wordlessly nodded to Haru, then glanced over at his mom; she briefly turned her head, looked at both of them, and then turned back around with a bored expression.  
  
“Are you hiring girls to hook up with now?” she asked wearily. “That’d be just like a delinquent, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Anger shot through him like electricity. “She’s my friend,” he said, barely maintaining his outward calm. “She’s helping me move. I’m leaving today.”  
  
“Thank God,” his mother said with a relieved sigh. “Take that awful cat with you, too.”  
  
Beside him, Haru visibly bristled with shock. But Akira ignored his mother’s biting relief, and motioned for Haru to follow him to his room.  
  
“She’s horrible,” Haru said softly once Akira had shut his bedroom door.  
  
He shrugged, and handed her a small box with some of his belongings. “It is what it is.”  
  
They worked quietly, but quickly. Since he’d prepared over the last several days, it didn’t take long, and within an hour they were finished.  
  
He stood in the doorway, Haru on the steps in front of him, and glanced back towards his mother. She didn’t even acknowledge him in any way; just kept watching television, like he wasn’t there at all.  
  
Without even saying goodbye, Akira turned and walked away.

* * *

  
“Haru visited me once a month after that to keep me company and make sure I was doing all right,” Akira said, his wry smile tinted with pain, “even though she was so busy with university and doing research to eventually open Cosmique Cafe.”  
  
Goro gently squeezed his hand. “She’s a good friend,” he said softly.  
  
“The best,” Akira agreed.  
  
With his free hand, Goro reached forward in the darkness to gently touch Akira’s cheek. “I’m not used to comforting people,” he admitted. “I’ve never done it before. I apologize if I can’t find the words-”  
  
“You’re doing fine,” Akira said. “Just... just by pushing me, and listening. And being here with me.”  
  
At that, Goro smiled a little. “I admit, I feel lucky. I can’t imagine many have seen you so vulnerable. Even at your lowest, you always try to act so cocky and smug.”  
  
“Talk about a backhanded compliment,” Akira said with a quiet laugh. He touched Goro’s hair, and tucked a strand of it behind his ear. “Tell me something about your past, too,” he requested. “Even if it’s just a tiny detail.”  
  
It was only a little, but he could see an immediate, slight tension in Goro’s body. “I’ve... never really had someone ask me something like that, outside of the court case,” he admitted. “So I suppose I’m not good at talking about it either.”  
  
“A two way street,” Akira said. “We can learn together, then.”  
  
For several seconds, Goro was quiet as he thought. “I used to steal as a child,” he admitted quietly. “It began when I was only nine years old. The place I was in at the time... there was barely any food.” Akira listened intently, stroking a thumb over his cheek as Goro continued speaking. “I was so skinny,” he said with a humorless laugh, “and it was so easy to take small things from grocery and convenience stores once I figured out how to do it. But the older I got, the harder it became. Nobody would suspect a nine year old of actively trying to steal. But a dirty teenager?”  
  
Akira looked into his eyes, empathy and regret heavy in his gaze. “I’ll make sure you never go hungry again,” he promised. “I can’t undo the past, but I can help you in the present.”  
  
“And I’ll be here to needle you about hiding everything away,” Goro chuckled. “A two way street, indeed.”  
  
With a soft smile, Akira drew closer and gave him a gentle kiss. Despite the emotional rollercoaster of the past ten hours, he fell into an easy, restful sleep in Goro’s arms.

* * *

  
“Here,” Akira said as he held a hat out to Goro, “this’ll make it a lot harder to tell who you are, especially if you tuck your hair up on the inside of it.”  
  
It was a black snapback, with the word _HERO_ emblazoned over the front in gold block lettering. “It’s rather... ostentatious,” Goro said slowly as he turned it over in his hands.  
  
“Exactly. Put that on, keep your hair tucked away, wear some jeans and a regular t-shirt, and nobody will recognize you. Oh, maybe some sunglasses too - I think I have some that’ll go with the outfit pretty well,” Akira mused. “Let me get them. I’ve got a shirt that’ll go with the hat, too. It’s red with a gold star - I bet you’ll look great in it.”  
  
“This will be quite outside my usual style, but I suppose that’s the point,” Goro chuckled.  
  
“You’ll look cute,” Akira grinned, “but you’d look cute in just about anything.”  
  
Goro’s smile practically oozed charisma, but surprisingly, had no plastic edges at all. “How charming. If I’m being quite honest, I could say the same thing to you.”  
  
“And I thought _I_ had a silver tongue,” Akira grinned. “You’ve been a smooth talker since the day we met, though.”  
  
There was a confident swagger in Goro’s steps and the slight sway of his hips as he walked closer to Akira and leaned into his personal space. Warmth tickled Akira’s skin as Goro’s breath caressed his cheek, and Akira found himself captivated by the way his long lashes framed his eyes. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Goro said, voice quiet but heavy with intent.  
  
Akira’s pulse felt almost electric as Goro gripped the front of his shirt, fingers twisted in the fabric just hard enough to pull Akira even closer. “We’re supposed to be getting ready to go to Cosmique,” he mumbled as their foreheads touched. “But if you’re trying to seduce me, it’s definitely working.”  
  
That was when Goro’s smile became more than a little sly, but the smug superiority just made Akira’s blood run even hotter. “You’re too easy,” he whispered against Akira’s lips.  
  
Of course, that was when he let go and stepped away, all coy charisma and conceit. “Well, I wouldn’t want to keep Haru waiting on us. Perhaps we can have fun later.”  
  
“Oh, you’re terrible,” Akira grinned.  
  
“You don’t seem to mind, though,” Goro smirked.  
  
Akira bit his bottom lip, and reached for his keys. “Not even a little bit.”

* * *

  
Since it was a Wednesday afternoon, Cosmique Cafe was mostly empty of customers - they’d specifically picked this time so they’d run into less people.  
  
“Hello!” Haru greeted them brightly. “I’m glad you managed to make it, Ake-- um, I’m glad.” She looked around, and leaned in closer over the counter to whisper. “Sorry, I forgot I probably shouldn’t say your name right now.”  
  
“Ah, no worries. No harm done,” he smiled as he sat on a stool at the bar. “It’s nice to get out of the apartment once in a while.”  
  
Haru’s smile was radiant as she peeked into her glass display case. “I agree! You should come by more often if you can. Would you like to try these little cookies, by the way? They’re green tea flavor!”  
  
“You’re too kind,” he said politely as she put them on a tiny plate for him and set them down on the oak counter. “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s no trouble!” she smiled. “By the way,” she said, turning to face Akira, “I have some really good news about... well, your project!”  
  
“It’s practically _our_ project at this point, since you’re helping me so much,” Akira said with a laugh as he deftly tied his black apron over his clothing. “But what’s up? Is the Okumura Foods board gonna move forward with the TV ad?”  
  
“Yes! They’re going to start recording next week,” she said. She looked at Goro then, and cleaned the counter as she talked; in the background, Akira was already working at the espresso machine to make Goro a drink. “Do you know about the ad?” she asked.  
  
“Akira did mention it briefly,” he said. “You’re going to be trying to raise public awareness relating to the condition and lack of funding towards orphanages, correct?”  
  
She nodded eagerly. “Exactly! It’s only the very beginning of our work, though... it’s such a complex and messy issue, as you already know,” she said, tone going soft with sympathy. “But we’re going to do our best to make some changes. Sae-san said she might pull some strings to help out on the legal side of things, too!”  
  
Akira placed a latte on the counter in front of Goro, right next to the small plate of cookies; a small heart was drawn in the foam of the drink. For a moment, Goro was quiet, but a slow smile spread over his face and he shook his head. “You are both truly incredible,” he said softly. “You’ll get nothing for helping unwanted children, and yet here you are. Many will think of you as fools, you know.”  
  
“We’ll change as many hearts as we can,” Akira said as he cleaned a spoon. “And this time, we won’t need the Metaverse to do it.”  
  
The bell over the door chimed as an older woman walked into the shop, and Akira excused himself with a nod to go seat her at the booth and take her order. Haru watched for a moment with a fond smile, then turned back to Goro.  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking,” she said, “what are your dreams? Is there something you’d like to do for a career?”  
  
“Ah...” He sipped at his latte, and put on his best TV smile. “I’m writing a book. A fantasy novel, really.”  
  
Part of him had braced for something negative; mockery, or disappointment, or something else altogether. The plastic of his smile was an armor against the possibility, but ended up being completely unnecessary when Haru’s expression lit up with genuine enthusiasm. “Oh, that’s wonderful! Do you have a contract with a publisher yet?”  
  
“Oh,” he said quietly, caught just a little off guard by her excitement, “ah... no, actually. It seems that part is harder than actually writing the book itself, unfortunately. I may have to self-publish, which is often far less lucrative, but... I’ll do what I must.”  
  
She tapped at her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. Well, don’t give up hope! Actually, I have a lot of contacts through Okumura Foods, so perhaps I can help you get a foot in the door somewhere!”  
  
Goro paused with his latte halfway to his mouth, and blinked. “You’d do something like that for me?”  
  
“Of course!” Haru answered warmly. “Friends have to look out for each other, and I’m in a position where I can do a lot for the people I care about. So it’d be my pleasure to help, if I can!” She leaned forward with her elbows on the counter, and looked over to where Akira was still talking to the older woman. “There’s a lot of pain in the world, but I think if we all stick together, we can take some of the hurt away.”  
  
“That’s quite noble of you,” Goro said as he carefully sipped his drink. He sounded impressed, but it wasn’t out of the forced politeness that had been so common in his speech years ago.  
  
Just then, Akira came back to quickly make a cup of coffee and carefully grab a cookie from the display case. Haru and Goro both watched fondly as he took them back over to the customer with a pleasant smile. “Here you go,” Akira said as he set them down in front of her. “I made sure the coffee is just the way you like it.”  
  
“You’re always so charming, Kurusu-kun,” she smiled. “And so hardworking and skilled! Are you really only 22?”  
  
“I am. You’re too kind,” he said, the words warm with charisma. “I’m very lucky to be an assistant manager anywhere, but especially for a place as wonderful as this one.”  
  
The woman laughed with delight, her eyes crinkling with happiness. “You’re such a treasure. My, your parents must be so proud of you.”  
  
Immediately, Haru and Goro went still. Years of practice meant that Akira’s smile didn’t falter or crack, but his eyes were just a little dull, his shoulders just a little tense as he nodded politely. “Well,” he said, “I certainly try my best.”  
  
She tittered in response, completely unaware of the misstep she’d made or the slight strain in his voice. Their conversation continued, and Akira remained the picture of grace and kindness despite the words that Goro and Haru knew had pierced his heart.  
  
“...You seem concerned,” Haru said, voice very quiet. “Did he... tell you about his parents?”  
  
“Yes,” Goro answered softly. His eyes were still locked on Akira as he observed his movements and body language, down to the smallest detail. “His mother sent him several messages a couple of days ago, and we... had a discussion about it.” He sipped at his latte, and finally tore his eyes away from Akira to look at Haru instead. “He also told me about how you helped him in his final year of high school. I’m... very glad you’re his friend, Haru. Thank you for being so good to him.”  
  
She seemed a little taken aback, and her expression was more than a little melancholy. “I see. It’s easy enough to imagine what she must’ve said to him... but...” She perked up a little then, eyes shining in the warm light of the shop. “You know, he must really trust you quite a lot. He wouldn’t even tell the others about what happened directly... he’s always been so evasive about his own suffering. I think the only reason Morgana and I know the entire story is because we were actually there.”  
  
That made him flush, just a little. “Ah... I see,” he said quietly. He cleared his throat, and took another sip of his drink. “If that’s the case, I’m glad I can be someone like that to him.”  
  
Haru giggled then, her good mood restored. “Aw. You know, you two really are good together. I’m really happy that you’re here, and that you found each other.”  
  
“Your kindness is astounding,” Goro smiled. “I’m glad he had you on his side when he was going through that. I don’t want to imagine what could have transpired if he’d tried to - or _had_ to - deal with that situation alone.”  
  
With a giggle, Haru waved her hand, clearly flattered. “You’re very sweet. But he wasn’t alone! He did have Morgana... though, I suppose Morgana’s aid would have been a little limited there,” she sighed. “He did keep Akira company, though, and found them supplies sometimes. I think Akira would have been sadder without him-”  
  
“Are you talking about me?” Akira asked with a smile as he came back to the counter.  
  
Goro scoffed. “You wish.”  
  
Akira leaned over the oak, picked up the tiny spoon beside Goro’s cup, and twirled it between his fingers with effortless grace. “Oh yeah? I could have _sworn_ I heard this guy with a _really_ sexy voice saying he was glad I had such a good friend in high school.”  
  
Goro’s composure wasn’t so easily broken, and he casually lifted his cup to his lips for another drink. “That’s rather egotistical of you, Kurusu-san,” he said cheerfully. His smile was bright, but not fake - there was a teasing edge to it that Akira easily picked up on, and he smiled right back.  
  
“Really? I’d think it makes me more _thirsty_ than anything else.”  
  
Haru giggled, and Goro wrinkled his nose. “There’s that word, again. Futaba used it recently, too. I hate to sound ignorant, but what does it mean, in this context?”  
  
Haru clapped a hand over her mouth and turned away, and Akira’s smile became just a little hungry and heavy with promise. “How about I show you when we get home tonight?”  
  
Goro leaned forward, elbow on the counter with his chin resting in one hand, the curve of his lips equal parts smug and curious. “Oh, certainly. I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

* * *

  
There was a delightful tension in the air as Akira closed and locked the apartment door behind them.  
  
Anticipation thrummed beneath Goro’s skin as he slipped his shoes off and walked towards the bedroom at a casual pace. He could hear Akira’s soft, barely audible footsteps as he followed behind, his intent and presence so large it took up nearly all of Goro’s awareness. His hand was reaching towards the doorknob when Akira stepped into his personal space, and gently - but firmly - turned him around to push him against the wall. In one quick movement, he plucked the hat from Goro’s head before tossing it off to the side.  
  
Goro looked right into his eyes, but his gaze briefly flickered to Akira’s mouth. “Oh? Did you want something?” he asked coyly.  
  
Already, Akira’s fingers were deftly unbuckling Goro’s belt; each motion was quick and efficient as he unbuttoned the jeans and pushed them down his hips, along with his boxers. “I told you,” Akira whispered against his mouth, “that I was going to show you exactly what I meant when I said _thirsty_.”  
  
Goro kicked the loose clothing away and closed the distance between them; the kiss was warm, seared with Akira’s underlying desperation to just _forget_ for a little while. His hands worked at Akira’s belt, and satisfaction burned in his blood as Akira stepped out of his clothes and moved them away with his foot; both of them only wore their shirts now, giving Akira the perfect opportunity to press against him, skin against skin.  
  
A flush creeped across his face as Akira’s fingertips dug into the curve of his hips, and he found himself just a little breathless as Akira turned him around. The wallpaper was cool against his forehead, but Akira’s hands were hot against his skin as his fingertips ghosted hungrily over his chest.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Akira murmured into his ear, “and so good...” His tongue was warm and wet as it slipped along the curve of Goro’s ear, his cock hard against the curve of his ass, and Goro gasped as his length throbbed against the wall. “You barely even touched me, and I’m still so turned on it almost hurts. See?” he asked breathlessly as he grinded against Goro. “You did that to me,” he whispered as he rolled the soft peaks of Goro’s nipples between his fingertips, delighting in the tiny noise it pulled from his throat, “because you’re so damn good without even trying.”  
  
Lust surged through Goro’s veins as Akira gently raked his fingernails over his chest and stomach; his hands came to rest on his ass, and he shamelessly squeezed, obviously pleased with how the plump flesh felt beneath his fingers. “God, you’re _perfect_ ,” he breathed, each word weighted with genuine adoration.  
  
Every one of Goro’s nerves crawled with need, and Akira’s praise burned pleasantly through every part of him. It was difficult not to shiver beneath his touch as Akira’s hands skirted to the front of his thighs, teasing and soft as Akira pressed more firmly against him. His eyes slipped shut as he felt the slick heat of Akira’s precum on his skin; a moment later, he trembled and pushed back against the touch as Akira’s cock slid between his cheeks.  
  
Of course, that was when Akira pulled one of his hands away; a moment later, it was back, palm wet with saliva as he began slowly stroking Goro’s length. A moan slipped from his mouth as he bit down on his lip and grinded back against Akira, pleased desire taking on a sharper edge as Akira moaned quietly into his ear.  
  
“You’re so good, Goro,” Akira murmured as he rutted against him. He wanted _more_ , wanted to feel what it was like inside of him, and being so _close_ to it was making every torturous second even sweeter. “God, you feel so good, I just--” His sentence fell apart on his lips as heat simmered beneath his skin, the words lost to another quiet moan. Goro shivered against him, each word feeling more sensual than the last; his hips rocked back and forth, desperate for more from both Akira’s fingers and cock.  
  
Soon, Akira’s strokes became more chaotic, his rhythm lost as he pushed himself against Goro faster and faster. His hands wandered back up to Goro’s chest, his nipples warm beneath his fingertips as he nibbled at his ear. Tension began to draw tight in his body as Goro tried and failed not to writhe beneath his touch - and then Goro whimpered quietly, voice unsteady and desperate, and Akira was sent over the edge.  
  
His breath was warm against Goro’s ear as he gasped; he rocked against Goro one more time, then held tight to Goro’s hip while he used his other hand to stroke himself. With no hint of shame, he painted his ass and thighs with hot streaks of cum, smiling and breathless with satisfaction the entire time.  
  
“Beautiful,” he whispered as he dropped to his knees. Goro gasped with shock and delight as he felt Akira’s tongue slowly dragging across his skin, lapping up the cum he’d left there. His forehead pressed harder against the wallpaper, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple as Akira’s tongue worked its slow, torturous magic over his ass, then lower and lower to the sensitive skin of his thighs to get every last drop.  
  
Akira’s hands found their way back to Goro’s hips, and with a firm touch, he turned him around until his back was against the wall. He looked down at Akira, eyes dark and pupils blown wide with desire; his cock was rigid and dripping precum, and Akira coyly licked his lips at the sight of it.  
  
“I want you,” Akira whispered, a grin curling at the corner of his lips, “to use me.”  
  
Every beat of his heart felt like thunder in his veins. “...Excuse me?”  
  
Heat seemed to simmer in the air between them. “I want you to use me,” Akira repeated quietly, still smirking. “Do whatever you want. Let yourself go.” He leaned forward on his knees, breath hot against Goro’s thighs as he rubbed his cheek against his cock. “Mess me up, if you want. If... you _can_ ,” he grinned.  
  
Something primal in Goro flared up, then; desire and competitiveness in equal measure, mixed together like an inferno in his blood. “Well,” he said, voice quiet and unshaken, “I’d hate to back down from a challenge, and I’d love,” he said, tangling his fingers in Akira’s hair, “to wipe that smug look off of your face.”  
  
Akira’s smile didn’t fade, but his eyes went hazy with pleasure as Goro’s grip tightened in his curly locks. “Give it your best shot,” he said breathlessly, the statement just as much of a taunt as it was a request.  
  
Goro chuckled then, the sound broken by small gasp as he pushed his cock against Akira’s face, smearing his cheek with precum. “You really are disgusting, aren’t you?”  
  
“I can’t help it,” Akira said, his smile far too seductive. “You turn me into such a slut.”  
  
His eyes widened as Goro suddenly yanked his head back, sparing him no mercy. Pain burned through him in a way that felt far better than it should, and even though he was spent, he felt himself throb with interest. “If you’re such a slut,” Goro murmured, “then open your mouth and take it.”  
  
With no hesitation, Akira parted his lips. A second later, Goro roughly shoved his cock into his mouth until Akira had swallowed every inch of him. Emboldened by the sight of Akira so pliant on his knees and the feeling of his length hitting the back of his lover’s throat, Goro’s free hand reached forward - and wrapped around his slender neck.  
  
The moment he began to squeeze, he tightened his grip on Akira’s hair again, and was treated to the sight of his eyes rolling back into his head as he drooled and moaned around Goro’s cock. He was already hard again, something that certainly didn’t escape Goro’s notice as he rocked his hips forward to fuck Akira’s mouth.  
  
“You really are filthy,” Goro whispered breathlessly as he roughly slammed into Akira’s throat. His rhythm was just a little ragged, impossible to keep completely steady as pleasure unlike any he’d ever known seeped into every inch of his skin. With a wicked smile, his hand tightened around Akira’s neck until he could feel his pulse beating heavy against his fingertips.  
  
Akira whimpered with delight, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Goro pulled his hair and roughly thrust forward again. His own cock throbbed with need at the increased pain, eyes fluttering as his drool dripped over his chin and onto the hardwood floor.  
  
“You _like_ this,” Goro hissed. “Don’t you?”  
  
As best as he could, Akira hummed out a positive answer, cheeks flushed dark with pleasure. Goro smirked as he picked up the pace, clearly enjoying every second. “Touch yourself,” he demanded, all sense of embarrassment lost beneath the thrill of power and lust. “Let me see you come from this.”  
  
Akira eagerly followed the order, his rhythm messy but effective as he stared up at Goro with dazed eyes. As he desperately sped his strokes up, Goro slowed down, and pulled his cock from Akira’s mouth with a wet pop. A shiver of delight raced up his spine as the tip smeared across Akira’s cheek, and as his fingers squeezed around his throat once more, Akira _smiled_ , drunk with bliss.  
  
“I want more,” Akira mumbled. He bit his lower lip as he touched himself, and looked up at Goro, still smirking. “Is that all you’ve got?”  
  
In response, Goro let go of his hair - and gripped his jaw, fingers so tight they were nearly bruising as Akira eagerly parted his lips again. A low, savage moan tore itself from deep within his chest as he completely sheathed himself in Akira’s mouth; but this time, instead of beginning to thrust, he simply held Akira against him.  
  
Akira twitched beneath him, and Goro let go of his jaw to tangle his fingers in his hair once again. Pain burned sweetly over his scalp as Goro pulled tighter, and he began to tremble as his vision grew dark at the edges from a lack of air.  
  
Goro gripped the front of his throat just a little harder, eyes burning with satisfaction. He could feel the bulge of his cock against the outside of Akira’s throat, and as Akira’s wet mouth began to twitch around his length in a desperate bid for air, Goro let out another wanton moan. All the while, Akira was still stroking his own cock, hips stuttering forward into his own hand as he drew closer to the edge once more.  
  
“Are you close?” Goro asked, voice deadly calm as he began to fuck Akira’s mouth in earnest again, veins buzzing with coiling tension. Dazed and lost in a haze of pleasure, Akira didn’t answer - so Goro pulled his hair tight, drawing another quiet moan from the man beneath him. “I believe I asked you a question.”  
  
Akira nodded, the motion slight and constricted by his position as he moaned an affirmative around the cock buried in his throat. He gasped around him, his breath warm against Goro’s flesh as his hand sped up, slick against precum and the saliva that had fallen from his mouth, and Goro smiled down at him.  
  
“Then let me see it,” Goro said with another squeeze of the hand around his throat. “Come for me.”  
  
The rising heat and tension in Akira’s body finally spilled over, and his eyes rolled back a little as he choked and moaned around Goro’s length. His own cum splattered over the front of his shirt as he stroked himself through his climax, muscles twitching in the aftershock of pleasure.  
  
Seeing Akira so wrecked beneath him, and feeling his reaction through the way his throat constricted around Goro’s cock, was more than enough to send him over the edge. With a strangled cry, he thrust forward one more time and held Akira’s face against him as his cum pulsed directly down Akira’s throat. Only halfway through, he pulled Akira back by his hair, and let go of his throat so he could stroke himself and finish on Akira’s face. The last of his seed streaked over the lenses of his glasses, and painted his cheeks and lips in strands of pearly white until Goro was finally spent.  
  
Both of their breathing came heavily, and Akira gave him a dazed smile as Goro helped him stand. “I should taunt you more often,” Akira murmured, swaying a little on his feet as he dragged his finger through the mess over his cheek. He sucked on the finger with a pleased expression, and licked his lips clean, eyes locked onto Goro’s the entire time.  
  
“You’re such a deviant,” Goro chuckled as he leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss. “Absolutely disgusting.”  
  
“Aw, thank you,” Akira grinned.  
  
With an affectionate laugh, Goro laced their fingers together, and held Akira’s hand as they walked towards the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

  
After the last few days, something felt different.  
  
As always, the bedroom was slightly cool as the air conditioner hummed quietly in the background. Soft, muted moonlight filtered through the curtains, cutting through the darkness as it landed directly where Akira and Goro were laying in bed.  
  
There was an ease to Akira that hadn’t been there before as Goro gently trailed his fingers over his cheek, something that few others would’ve noticed, but that seemed obvious to Goro’s observant gaze. Akira smiled at him softly, and his eyes slipped shut for a moment as he savored the touch.  
  
“...Thank you for trusting me,” Goro whispered softly.  
  
Akira opened his eyes again, and met Goro’s gaze with a small smile. “I could say the same thing to you.”  
  
His heart fluttered in his chest; the open tenderness in Akira’s expression left him breathless. _To think anyone would look at me this way... I never could have imagined this, even just a few months ago._ “I suppose this is what you meant when you said it’s a two way street, then.”  
  
“Yeah.” He reached over to hold Goro’s other hand, and brought it up to his lips to gently kiss his fingers. “It’s exactly what I meant.”  
  
The smile that spread over Goro’s face was soft, unguarded, and genuine - there were no plastic edges to its beauty, and Akira found himself almost mesmerized. “Well, in that case, thank you for walking this road with me.”  
  
Akira leaned forward, and pressed a tender kiss against his forehead. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

* * *

  
_To be continued in chapter 8_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! Sorry for the slight delay with this update; I had some serious health issues that kept me from writing as much as I wanted to.
> 
> A note: you might've noticed I changed my username here on AO3! I thought it would be better if it matched my twitter and tumblr usernames, so I decided to update it. ♥

In the early afternoon, the streets of Yongen-Jaya were uncrowded and relatively quiet.  
  
The sunlight was just a little warm on the nape of his neck as Goro opened the door of Leblanc. It had been an uneventful trip; the disguise Akira had created for him a few days ago worked surprisingly well. Thankfully, the cafe was empty of customers, just like he’d remembered happening so often years ago.  
  
Sojiro looked up from the bar with clear surprise as the smell of coffee washed over Goro’s senses like a comforting blanket. “Oh, hey. Didn’t expect you to actually take me up on my offer to come by.” He paused then, and raised a single eyebrow as he looked at his outfit. “Little bit outside your usual style.”  
  
“It certainly is. That’s the point, however,” Goro chuckled as he took a seat. “I’m far less likely to be recognized this way. It was Akira’s idea, actually.”  
  
“No surprise there,” Sojiro said as he picked a clean cup from the counter. “So, your usual, then?”  
  
Goro paused. “...You remember how I take my coffee too?”  
  
“Not sure how I could ever forget something about you, kid.” Without waiting for an actual answer, he began pouring a fresh cup. “From the way you said it, I guess Akira remembered too, huh?”  
  
“...Yes,” Goro admitted. “It was quite surprising. It seems like such a mundane detail-”  
  
“I mean, I guess that’s usually true,” Sojiro said as he stirred cream and sugar into the drink, “but you’re not exactly forgettable. Even the mundane things are burned into our memories.”  
  
He set the cup down in front of Goro then, and though the words had put Goro a little on the defensive, there was no malice or anger showing in Sojiro’s expression. “I’m still... surprised... that you’re allowing me here at all,” Goro admitted quietly. “I expected that you’d surely despise me, after everything that happened.”  
  
Sojiro didn’t look at him as he wiped the counter down. “I won’t lie to you; for a long time, I did.” A needle of ice worked its way into Goro’s chest at the words, but it quickly melted when Sojiro sighed and kept talking. “But Futaba and Akira explained everything. The situation you were in...” He shook his head, and ran a hand through his graying hair. “After that, and a whole lot of time and self-reflection, I couldn’t be angry anymore. You were just a kid, and if Shido hadn’t put you in that position, you clearly wouldn’t have done any of it. Hell, maybe he’d have figured out a different way, in the end. And seeing you here now, trying to make Akira happy? Well, that speaks volumes, if you ask me.” He put the cleaning cloth in the sink, and looked at Goro with a hand on his hip. “It’s a good thing you didn’t come around right after it happened. But I’m glad you’re here now.”  
  
Caught off guard, Goro took a moment to gather himself. “I... didn’t expect this. Thank you.”  
  
Sojiro scratched the back of his head and looked away, clearly a little embarrassed. “It’s nothing. Don’t tell anyone I’ve gone so soft. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”  
  
At that, Goro huffed out a small laugh as he sipped at his coffee. “I’m sorry, Sakura-san, but I’m relatively certain all of us already know you’re actually quite kind.”  
  
A wry smile spread over Sojiro’s face as he walked over to the stove, his footsteps softly echoing over the wooden floor of the cafe. “No idea what you’re talking about,” he said as he carefully piled rice and curry onto a plate. A moment later, he placed it on the bar beside Goro’s coffee, one hand on his hip. “There you go. Don’t let it go to waste, all right?”  
  
Goro looked at the plate, then back up at Sojiro, surprise written over his expression. “But I didn’t order this, Sakura-san.”  
  
“No, but you look hungry,” Sojiro answered as he went back to cleaning the counter, “and I’m not about to let you starve.”  
  
“...Thank you,” Goro said quietly. He looked down at the curry, and took a deep breath; it smelled delicious, just like the kind he and Akira made so often at home. The scent was comforting, and Sojiro’s gesture was immeasurably touching.  
  
For several minutes, both of them stayed quiet, the silence only broken by the soft noise of the news playing on television in the background. But then Sojiro stopped cleaning, poured himself a cup of coffee, and leaned against the counter before he fixed his gaze on Goro.  
  
“...So,” he said wearily, “it’s almost his mother’s birthday.”  
  
A small flash of bitter anger surged through his veins, but he managed to keep his facade mostly in place. “...Yes,” he said carefully. “I suppose you must be wondering if she’s said anything to him recently, which she has.”  
  
Sojiro sighed heavily, and rubbed at one eye. “Damn. I was hoping she’d have calmed down since last year, but it just keeps getting worse.”  
  
Goro was quiet for several seconds as he stared into his cup. “It seems as though his parents have essentially disowned him,” he said, voice deadly calm. He looked up at Sojiro then, and some of the coldness in his voice melted away, replaced by curiosity. “Admittedly, I’m confused about one thing. I was under the impression that you’re friends with them. Isn’t that part of the reason you took him in, back when he was still in high school?”  
  
“Tch. I _was_ friends with them, sure,” he grumbled. “Not anymore.” He took a sip of his drink, and stared at the wall as he thought. “Well, not much to be done about them on their end,” he sighed. “But listen. Bring Akira by sometime when he has a day off, all right? I have something I need to talk to him about in person.”  
  
_It must have something to do with his parents..._ Goro thought. “Of course,” he smiled. “I’ll let him know when he comes home tonight.”  
  
After that, the hours passed by in a peaceful quiet. The serenity he felt at Leblanc years ago had only become stronger with time and the newfound understanding he’d been granted. As the afternoon wore on, a few customers came and went - and eventually, Futaba herself burst through the door, Morgana poking his head out of her bag.  
  
“Heeey! Oh,” she said as her eyes landed on Goro. “Wow! I can’t decide if I should say it’s nice to see you, or ask where you got those clothes.”  
  
“Thank you,” Goro said drily. “They were Akira’s idea of a disguise. So far, they seem to be quite effective at hiding who I am.”  
  
“Yeah, ‘cause you look like a total dork,” Futaba snorted as she took a seat next to him.  
  
Morgana hopped out of her bag and onto the counter, and walked over to sit next to Goro’s cup of coffee. “She’s right, you know. You look ridiculous,” he snickered.  
  
“It’s nice to see you too,” Goro said primly as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
“You’d see me more often if you let me come over more!” Morgana complained.  
  
“You probably don’t wanna be anywhere near that apartment after like, 9 pm,” Futaba grinned.  
  
Goro flushed and looked away as Morgana groaned with disgust. “I _don’t_ want to think about that,” he whined. “Can’t you two just be decent for one night?!”  
  
“They have a loooot of time to make up for,” Futaba snickered. “Isn’t that right, Akechi?”  
  
“Well,” Goro said casually, despite the pink tinge to his cheeks, “you did say Akira was _thirsty_. I’m just keeping him hydrated.”  
  
Sojiro and Morgana’s groans were drowned out by Futaba’s cackling. “I didn’t know you were capable of that kinda sass! Akira picked a good one. You have my official seal of approval.”  
  
“Oh? Did I not have it before, then?” Goro asked with his most winning smile.  
  
“Sure you did,” Futaba grinned, “but now you have like, a _double_ seal of approval. Super Ultra Futaba Approval x2 Combo!” She reached over to scratch behind Morgana’s ears; he deftly avoided her hand, and climbed down to Goro’s lap, where he made himself comfortable. “Anyway, I gotta get going pretty soon so I can work on a website for Akira and Haru. You coming, Mona?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Morgana sighed from his spot on Goro’s lap.  
  
Goro rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “A website? I assume it’s for their project with Okumura Foods.”  
  
“Yup! For something like that, you’re gonna need a website. As if I’d leave something that important to whatever newbie their CEOs would find,” she said smugly. “I just need to do a few more tweaks, and I’ll be done!”  
  
“Important, you say.” Distracted by his own thoughts, he took another sip of his coffee and savored the familiar, comforting flavor.  
  
Futaba cocked her head to the side a little, and Morgana gazed up at Goro from where he sat on his lap. “...It surprises you, doesn’t it?” Futaba asked quietly. “That people can care so much about kids that’ve been thrown away.”  
  
The silence was near deafening. To the side, Sojiro had gone completely still as he listened in, and Goro struggled to find words to express his feelings but keep at least some of his guard intact. _It seems almost useless at this point,_ he thought wearily. “It certainly goes against everything I have experienced,” he said carefully. “Please don’t mistake my surprise for condemnation of your actions, though.”  
  
“We’re gonna change things,” Futaba promised. Her tone had taken on a quiet seriousness, each word weighted with sincerity. “Nobody deserves what you went through. So we’re working together to make things better.”  
  
Goro chuckled, though the brightness of his smile was shadowed with an old, tired sadness. “Well, if there’s anyone that can do something about such a hopeless situation, it would certainly be all of you.”

* * *

  
It had been a long, long time since he’d woken up to the sound of screaming.  
  
Before he’d even fully realized he was awake, the sound registered in the most primal part of his brain, and he felt his heart thundering in his ears, nearly suffocating him as his eyes shot open in the darkness. The air was cool, and as always, moonlight filtered softly through the curtains onto their bed, spilling over the sheets.  
  
Usually, he found it beautiful when he saw Akira sleeping; he was always nice to look at, and when he was so relaxed and vulnerable, Goro found him even more breathtaking. But now, his skin was gleaming with sweat despite the cool air, expression twisted in a despair Goro had never even imagined him capable of feeling. Tear tracks glimmered on his cheeks as he clutched the sheets with shaking hands, and as the nightmare held him fast in its clutches, a quiet sob tore itself from his throat.  
  
Anxiety washed through his veins as Goro reached out to gently touch his arm. “...Akira?” he whispered. “Akira. Wake up. _Akira_.”  
  
No response, aside from another quiet whimper. Goro gripped his arm a little more tightly and gently shook him, the clamminess of Akira’s skin beneath his palm adding to his nervousness. “Wake up, Akira.”  
  
Finally, his eyes flew open. He looked directly at Goro, gaze wide and full of terrified sorrow, confusion and hope clawing their way up from the depths of his awareness. “G... Goro,” he whispered, voice raw. “You’re... here.”  
  
“Of course I’m here,” Goro said softly, fingertips warm against Akira’s cheek. “You were having a nightmare.”  
  
Akira reached forward, and touched his face with trembling fingers. “You’re not... gone,” he breathed. “I... I thought... it was so vivid.” He laughed, but the sound was hollow. “Sorry,” he choked out, “I’m sorry-”  
  
“Stop apologizing.” He wrapped an arm around Akira’s waist and pulled him closer, until Akira’s head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck. “I don’t mind,” he said quietly. “You’ve seen me like this too, after all.”  
  
For a while, they stayed just like that. Goro held Akira as he calmed down, and when his breathing had finally evened out, he asked the question burning in the back of his mind.  
  
“What was it about?”  
  
Akira tensed in his arms, the memory still vivid and far too bitter. “It was... bad.”  
  
“Obviously, or you wouldn’t be so distraught. I assume it involved me dying,” Goro said far too casually, “based on what little you’ve said so far.”  
  
Akira’s grip tightened as he held himself even closer to Goro. “...Yeah,” he admitted, voice raw. “Yeah. I mean, it started bad. And then it got worse.”  
  
“Tell me what happened,” Goro said quietly. He tried to mimic what Akira had done for him so many times, and carefully ran his fingers through his hair. _Shit, I really hope I’m doing this right._ “Talk about it.”  
  
Several more seconds passed in stillness as Akira tried to collect his thoughts, still scattered and too raw around the edges - and when he finally spoke, reluctance was heavy in every single word. “I was... here, at home. The television started showing my parents, and things they’ve said to me, like some kind of show, and I started...” He paused to take a deep breath, and though he tried to hide it, Goro could still hear some of the self-disgust in his voice. “Crying. And then suddenly I wasn’t at home anymore; it all sort of shifted to this bright red stage. Like the kind you see people do old plays at, y’know?”  
  
Goro hummed a quiet acknowledgement, and Akira continued. “I was still crying, but there were these huge spotlights on me. And every seat in the crowd was full,” he whispered. His breath was hot against Goro’s shoulder, even as he shivered in the darkness. “The front row was everyone I knew. Sojiro and the others. Sae. You. Behind them were people I see at work, old classmates, just... everyone I knew. And they could all see me like that.”  
  
As he paused again, Goro kept running his fingers through Akira’s hair, touch gentle and warm against his scalp. “All at once, everyone stood up and started walking away. There were all these whispers, things like... weak. Pathetic. Worthless,” he murmured. “Everyone left except you, but then...”  
  
His hand gripped the back of Goro’s shirt tightly, desperation showing in the tense line of his shoulders and the slightly quickened pace of his breathing. “You can fill in the blanks, right? Don’t make me say that part. I just wanna forget it, even though I’m not sure I can.”  
  
“...I’m not going anywhere,” Goro promised quietly. “For whatever reason, you’re quite insistent on wanting me around. I still don’t entirely understand it, but I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
Akira clutched at him a little more tightly as he sighed quietly with relief. Goro could feel that the fabric of his shirt was slightly damp with tears, but he said nothing about it. “That’s why I was so set on you staying with me until the media calms down, you know. Guess you could say I’m paranoid. But I already thought I lost you once, and with the way we are now... I can’t do that again. Don’t make me bear that weight, okay? It’d crush me.”  
  
The idea of someone being devastated by his absence or death was more than a little difficult to comprehend. Logically, it made sense; Akira loved him. He knew that, but emotionally he still couldn’t entirely _understand_ , and having it laid out in front of him - when nobody had ever wanted him around before - was more than a little astonishing. “I’ll... I’ll do my best,” he answered. “But you have to promise me the same thing.”  
  
Against his shoulder, he could feel a puff of air as Akira let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, of course. Don’t worry, you’re stuck with me now.”  
  
A smile spread over Goro’s face, and he pressed a soft kiss against the top of Akira’s head before nuzzling into his curls. “Good.”

* * *

  
“I can’t wear this on an aquarium date,” Goro said drily. “I’ll look and feel like an idiot.”  
  
“Aw, but the red and gold looks good on you,” Akira grinned. “All right, all right. I’ve got plenty of shirts that won’t make you stand out. You should still wear the hat and keep your hair tucked under it, though.”  
  
Goro buttoned up the jeans with a roll of his eyes, and crossed his arms as Akira rummaged through his drawer for a less flashy shirt. Eventually, Akira held up one similar to what Goro had used in his disguise before - but this one was white, and the star patterns were black. “How about this one?” he asked. “It’s one of my favorites.” A smirk curved at the corners of his mouth, and he didn’t even bother to hide the way his eyes roamed over Goro’s body. “Though, honestly, I like you better without any shirt at all.”  
  
Goro took a step forward, and when he reached for the shirt, he let his fingers brush against Akira’s as he leaned in close. His breath caressed Akira’s cheek as he whispered against his mouth, their lips barely touching, and a little spark of delight burned deep in Akira’s chest. “Well, if you’re good, perhaps we can have some fun when we get back.”  
  
“I’ll be on my best behavior, then,” Akira grinned before he pressed their lips together.  
  
Warmth flooded through Goro’s veins as he savored the kiss, and a moment later, he chuckled as he pulled away. “I don’t think you even know how to behave well.”  
  
Akira flashed his signature cocky smile, and Goro almost hated how endearing it was. “Isn’t that what makes me so charming, though?”  
  
“You? Charming? Since when?” Goro asked with exaggerated disdain.  
  
“Aw,” Akira pouted. “I have to be kind of charming to have gotten such a great boyfriend, right?”  
  
Immediately, Goro turned a little pink. “Shut up,” he muttered. “If you embarrass me like that in public, I’ll kill you.”  
  
Akira laughed as he wrapped his arms around Goro in a warm embrace. “You’re so cute. I love you so much.”  
  
Since they were so close together, Goro could feel the laughter shaking through Akira’s body, and the steady beat of his heart against his own chest. A rush of affection swept through him, so powerful he felt as if it would carry him away like a tidal wave. “I love you too,” he smiled.

* * *

  
As Akira had predicted, the aquarium was nearly empty when they arrived at 8:00.  
  
Only a few other people still lingered in the halls, which meant it was quiet and peaceful, and there was little concern that Goro would be recognized despite his disguise. As they began to walk through the first exhibit, Akira reached over to hold Goro’s hand, and met his questioning gaze with a bright smile.  
  
“I’ve really been looking forward to this,” he admitted.  
  
“Ah... me too,” Goro said with quiet happiness. His eyes strayed to the glass walls; they were the only thing that separated them from the seemingly endless tanks beyond. “I haven’t been to a place like this before, but it’s fascinating.”  
  
Akira led him closer to the wall on their left, but as beautiful as the reef and aquatic plants were with dozens of colorful fish swimming between them, he still found himself captivated by Goro, who admired the sea creatures with rapt attention. The water left a soft blue glow on his face, and his expression was full of innocent wonder - something that Akira felt must be far more important than it would be for most people.  
  
_How often has he been able to stop and enjoy things just for what they are?_ he thought to himself. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket for his phone and opened the camera app. Completely focused on the fish, Goro didn’t even notice when he snapped a picture.  
  
For several minutes, Akira was content to simply watch both the fish and Goro himself. Eventually, he tugged gently on Goro’s hand, and smiled a little when he had his attention. “Wanna go see the dolphins? Their tank should be pretty close, and I know how much you like them. They even have a pink one here.”  
  
Goro’s eyes widened with genuine surprise and excitement. “They have an albino dolphin? Those are quite rare. It didn’t even cross my mind that one might be here... to think I could see one in person...”  
  
Akira’s smile grew larger. _God, he’s so cute when he’s excited. And also all the time, really._ “C’mon. According to the map, their exhibit is two halls down from this one.”  
  
It didn’t take them long to get there, and the handful of minutes they’d spent walking were far from boring as they passed more tanks beyond the walls. Every single display had a plaque on a pillar nearby, full of information about the animals and the aquatic plant life in their corresponding tank. The moment they arrived at the dolphin enclosure, Goro rushed towards the glass, Akira’s fingers still firmly laced through his own as he gazed at the dolphin pod with wide-eyed wonder.  
  
Akira covertly snapped another photo, and then another as Goro’s entire expression brightened when he saw the pink dolphin. “Look! There it is!” His nose was nearly touching the glass, and his eyes sparkled with delight as the dolphin turned and swam right up to him. Akira took several more pictures, then slipped his phone back into his pocket so he could focus his full attention on the scene before him.  
  
Goro laughed quietly, and his eyes crinkled with the force of his smile as the dolphin did a small flip in the water. It tapped its nose against the glass again, and then almost seemed to dance as it gracefully swam away to rejoin its pod.  
  
“That was amazing,” Goro said, eyes still bright as he turned to look at Akira.  
  
“It was,” Akira agreed. _Especially because it made you so happy._ “Do you wanna look at the turtles we passed on our way here a little more closely? They were pretty cool.”  
  
“Absolutely. Hm...” He looked around for a moment, brow furrowed in thought. “There’s no way we’ll have time to look at everything before they close, though. Perhaps we could...”  
  
Akira smiled, and squeezed his hand. “Come back another time? Because I’d definitely like to, if you want.”  
  
Goro’s expression brightened again. “Really? That’d be fantastic. I - have you been taking pictures of me?” he asked thoughtfully. “I just realized, you were so quiet...”  
  
“You got me,” Akira grinned. “Like I said before, I need a lot of pictures of you to make up for lost time.” He took his phone out of his pocket, and spun it between his fingers with effortless grace. “So, why don’t we take a few selfies together? Maybe we can get one with the dolphins in the background next time, too.”  
  
“I don’t see why not,” Goro agreed. Suddenly, Akira leaned in, so close he could see every detail in Goro’s lashes as he gazed into his eyes. Slightly startled, Goro quickly glanced around the area to make sure they were alone before he focused on Akira again. “You’re quite bold for someone that’s trying to keep me from being noticed.”  
  
In response, Akira closed the last bit of distance between them to steal a slow, warm kiss. He smiled against Goro’s lips before he pulled away, cheeks slightly flushed. “What can I say? You’re impossible to resist, especially when you’re so happy.” He began to walk, then, and Goro followed his lead, their hands still entwined. “I love seeing you smile,” Akira continued with genuine fondness. “Your real smiles, I mean. I always feel so lucky when I see them. And when I’m the cause of one, I feel like I really did something right.”  
  
Goro’s face went a little pink. “What did I say about embarrassing me in public?” he mumbled.  
  
Akira just laughed. “But you’re still smiling,” he pointed out. “You’re too happy about what I said to actually kick my ass.”  
  
“You’re really pushing your luck,” Goro grumbled. “Let’s go look at the turtles before I change my mind.”  
  
Akira chuckled as he leaned into him, and Goro sighed with fond exasperation as he kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

* * *

  
“We got a lot of good pictures,” Akira said as he closed the apartment door behind them. “Did you have fun?”  
  
“I did. Thank you for taking me,” Goro answered as he slipped his shoes off. He watched Akira from the corner of his eye as he began walking towards the bedroom, and wasn’t the least bit surprised when he began to follow him.  
  
Once he was actually in the bedroom, Goro wasted no time taking off his hat and jeans. His hair was still tied back in a small ponytail, but before he could do something about it, he felt Akira’s fingers gently pull the rubber band loose until his hair fell free around his neck.  
  
“So,” Akira whispered into his ear, “was I good?” His breath was warm as it tickled Goro’s skin, and a shiver of anticipation raced down his spine. “Do we get to have some _fun_ tonight?”  
  
“I thought we already had fun,” Goro said innocently as he felt Akira’s hands resting on his hips. “You didn’t like the aquarium?”  
  
Akira smirked as he nibbled at his ear. “Are you playing hard to get?” he chuckled.  
  
Slowly, Goro moved his hips and pushed back to grind against Akira. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he answered, his smile more than a little wicked.  
  
Akira’s eyes slipped shut for a moment as he bit his lip; he was weak to Goro’s teasing, already half hard as he unbuckled his own belt. “Oh, I see. Well, what if I said I have a special surprise for you tonight?”  
  
That certainly got Goro’s attention. He sat on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge of the mattress, and watched Akira undress with open appreciation. “What kind of surprise?” he asked.  
  
As Akira’s jeans and boxers fell to the floor, he was left in nothing but his plain gray shirt. He crawled up onto the mattress, and smoothly moved to straddle Goro’s lap, more than a little pleased at the hunger he could see in Goro’s eyes. “Well,” he said, “how about we take it to the next level?”  
  
“You mean... you want to...” He flushed at the smug smile on Akira’s face, and already knew he was right. “I don’t know if I’m ready to do that to you,” he admitted slowly, “because I might make a mistake. As annoying as you can be, I don’t want to hurt you, so... you’d have to be the one to...”  
  
“Top?” Akira suggested with a grin. “Sure. I like it both ways. So how about I show you how it’s done, and some other time you can put what you’ve learned to good use on me?”  
  
“...All right,” Goro agreed. “I assume you know what you’re doing, so...”  
  
In response, Akira rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together as he leaned forward to whisper in Goro’s ear. “Oh, I do. And I’m gonna make you feel so good you’ll be screaming my name.”  
  
A shiver raced beneath Goro’s skin; the contact and promise in Akira’s words were more than enough to get his blood running hotter. But a second after that, Akira broke away, and stood up to rummage through the drawer in his nightstand.  
  
He met Goro’s confusion with a smile, and twirled a small bottle between his fingers. “I can’t go in dry, you know. It’d tear you up, and it wouldn’t feel as good for me either.” The bottle sailed through the air as he tossed it onto the bed, and as he returned to straddle Goro’s lap again, Goro could see a small foil square in his hand as well.  
  
“You’re certainly prepared for this,” Goro murmured against his lips as he pushed forward for a kiss.  
  
“I’ve wanted it for a while,” Akira admitted with a chuckle. “And nothing would ruin the mood quite like ‘oh, sorry, I don’t have any condoms or lube. Mind if I go to the store really quick?’.”  
  
“How can you say things like that so casually, even as a joke?” Goro wondered, cheeks flushed.  
  
Instead of answering, Akira rolled his hips again and kissed him. His lips were warm, and Goro felt his heart pounding like a drum as Akira took his lower lip between his teeth. Heat spread from his fingertips to Goro’s skin as he touched his chest, and a second later, he gently pushed him until he was laying flat on his back.  
  
Goro took the opportunity to swing his legs up to the bed, and Akira climbed over him once again with hunger in his eyes. His cock brushed against Goro’s, separated only by the fabric of Goro’s thin black boxers; the gentle friction felt almost electric, and Akira felt himself throb as he pressed a hot, wet kiss just below Goro’s ear.  
  
As he began to slowly, torturously trail kisses across his jawline and down his neck, Goro’s hips thrust upwards of their own volition, his body desperate for more contact. Akira gave him what he craved, and grinded against him as he nibbled and sucked at the sensitive skin of his throat. He could feel Goro growing harder against him, and smiled as he licked a long stripe from his collarbone to his ear while Goro pushed his boxers down and threw them to the side.  
  
Akira pushed Goro’s shirt all the way up with one hand, and left gentle bites on his chest before he lavished his tongue over one of his nipples. A quiet moan tore itself from Goro’s throat as he rolled the other between his fingers, and he felt himself already beginning to burn with satisfaction as Goro tried not to writhe beneath him.  
  
“You’re so good,” Akira murmured, his breath ghosting over Goro’s skin. He took a moment to suck at his nipple with obvious hunger, and didn’t even try to hold back the pleased noise that escaped him as Goro grinded against his hips. Slowly, he began to trail kisses over Goro’s skin yet again, lower and lower until his lips were pressed against his inner thighs. For a second, he admired the slight tremble of Goro’s thighs, and then sat up to reach for the bottle nearby.  
  
Goro watched quietly, expression equal parts curiosity and lust as Akira squeezed a liberal amount of the clear gel into his palm. With his clean hand, Akira gently pushed Goro’s knees apart, and smiled as Goro flushed and looked away.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Akira said with genuine adoration as reached forward. He let the gel slide over his fingers, and slowly touched the innermost part of Goro’s thigh. Above him, he could hear Goro gasp quietly; his breathing had gotten just a little faster, and when Akira’s fingertips began carefully circling his hole, he bit back a quiet whimper.  
  
Slowly, and with every ounce of careful gentleness he possessed, Akira pushed his fingertip into the ring of muscle. Goro threw one of his arms over his eyes as he gasped again, and Akira pushed a little more, down to his first knuckle.  
  
“Just relax,” Akira murmured. “Breathe. I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt, okay? I promise.”  
  
“It feels strange,” Goro whispered. Even so, he tried his best to ease the tension from his body. As Akira’s finger slid to the second knuckle, Goro bit down on his lower lip, and tried to stay still despite the odd sensation and nervousness fluttering in his stomach.  
  
“It’ll start feeling good soon,” Akira said. “I need to take my time so it doesn’t hurt when we get to the really good stuff.”  
  
A barely audible, strangled gasp slipped from Goro’s lips as Akira moved with slow, careful thrusts. “I know the basic theory of it,” he snapped with no real venom.  
  
“Oh?” Akira smiled. “All right. In a minute, I’m gonna put another one in.” He kept moving the single finger just a little, letting Goro get used to it as he used his other hand to gently caress his thigh - and, of course, admire the view while he waited.  
  
Even though his fingers were already covered with lube, he pulled out and squirted some more over both his index and middle fingers before pushing both inside of Goro at a leisurely pace. He ignored the throbbing of his own length and focused entirely on what he was doing, and after another minute, had his fingers completely inside of Goro’s tight heat.  
  
After waiting another minute or so, he began to move them side to side, and gently scissored them while simultaneously thrusting. When Goro moaned quietly, Akira couldn’t help but smile, and started to move a little bit faster. “You’re doing great,” Akira murmured. “You’re absolutely perfect, Goro. Tell me if I hurt you, okay?”  
  
“It... it doesn’t hurt,” Goro stammered. “It feels... good. Strange, but... good...”  
  
Akira pressed a kiss against his thigh, and continued stretching him, slowly increasing the speed and spread of his fingers. Flushed from embarrassment and pleasure, but clearly enjoying himself, Goro still had an arm thrown over his eyes as Akira kept working. Each movement sent sparks of pleasure burning pleasantly over his skin, and by now, his cock was completely hard, sticky against a smear of precum on his stomach.  
  
“I... I want more,” Goro whispered, “give me more--”  
  
Akira hummed, plunged both fingers completely into Goro’s heat - and crooked them upwards.  
  
Immediately, Goro’s back arched as he moaned, completely blindsided by the heat that raced through every inch of him. More than a little smug, Akira repeated the motion, and felt his own cock throbbing between his legs as Goro began to unravel under his hands. Every time his fingers brushed over that tiny spot inside of him, Goro’s entire body trembled beneath his touch, all sense of embarrassment and hesitation lost beneath a tidal wave of pleasure.  
  
“You sound so good when you moan for me like that,” Akira smirked as he pushed just a little harder. His own eyes were blown dark with lust as he pushed his free hand down on Goro’s hip to hold him still; he kept moving his fingers, and savored every single noise he drew from the body twitching beneath his touch. “You can’t even control yourself, can you?” Akira whispered. “Because it feels so _good_ ,” he said, punctuating the sentence with another touch against that spot, “doesn’t it?”  
  
All Goro could manage in reply was a strained whimper as he thrust back against Akira’s hand, desperate for more as his cock throbbed and dripped onto his stomach. With a teasing smirk, Akira pulled his fingers free, and cleaned them on a tissue as Goro glared at him impatiently. “If you liked it that much, trust me when I say you’ll enjoy the next part even more,” he grinned. He picked the foil square up and tore it open, and Goro watched with rising anticipation as Akira rolled it over his dick. Once it was secure, he popped open the cap on the bottle of lube again, and coated himself with even more than he’d used before - and then poured more on his fingers to carefully slather against Goro’s hole.  
  
“Remember to relax,” Akira murmured as he lined himself up. “Breathe.”  
  
With agonizing slowness, he began to push forward with his hands braced on the mattress. A slight burn spread through Goro like an ache as he finally removed his arm from his eyes, but it was far from unbearable as Akira paused with only the tip inside.  
  
“I’m giving you a moment to get used to it,” he explained at Goro’s dazed, inquisitive stare. “Just remember to breathe.” He leaned down a little, until their chests were flush against one another, and pressed a soft kiss against Goro’s mouth - and then slowly began to move again, kissing Goro all the while. Centimeter by centimeter, he carefully entered the all too inviting heat, using every ounce of his self control to maintain his pace despite how badly he ached for _more_ , and paused when he was only halfway inside. “Goro, you’re doing so well...” he murmured against his lips, “you really are perfect, you’re so good...”  
  
The ache was still there, but the thrill of the moment and the sweet tenderness from Akira’s kiss and praise kept Goro eager for more. “Keep... keep going,” he whispered. His hands clutched at the sheets, but his grip loosened as Akira pressed another warm, sweet kiss against his lips.  
  
“In a minute,” Akira promised, his lips soft against Goro’s. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Goro took a deep, shuddering breath to try and calm his racing heart. A moment later, he blinked in surprise as Akira reached for one of his hands and twined their fingers together, lips still warm and sweet against his own.  
  
“Goro,” he whispered against his mouth, “you really are perfect. I love you so much.”  
  
The words burned in his heart, and to his embarrassment, he felt his eyes begin to water as Akira kissed him once again. “You’re perfect,” Akira repeated as he began to push deeper into him, “you feel so good, so hot...”  
  
The ache grew a little, but his cock still dripped heavily against his stomach as Akira’s mouth slid wetly against his own, his tongue hot with promise against Goro’s lower lip. The kiss grew more passionate, until suddenly - Akira stopped, his breath warm against Goro’s face.  
  
He was completely inside of him, buried to the hilt. Akira’s eyes slipped shut as he savored the heat, and Goro squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It... it doesn’t hurt,” Goro whispered. “I... I think I’m ready. Whenever you are.”  
  
Akira’s smile made his heart flutter in his chest. “I’m gonna start slow,” he said quietly, “so you can adjust. Let me know if it starts to become too much, okay?” He kissed Goro softly, gaze heavy with a mix of adoration and desire. “I want you to feel good.”  
  
Goro couldn’t answer, because Akira kissed him again, deep and slow as he waited for Goro to adjust to him. The seconds bled by, but he kept Goro distracted with tender touches and the feeling of their lips sliding together - and then finally, he began to move.  
  
He slid out of Goro with agonizing slowness, but only halfway before he began to push inside again. His thrusts were leisurely and shallow, and a bead of sweat rolled down his brow as Goro gasped beneath him. Pleasure had replaced the ache, and as Akira sat back up and began to move just a little quicker and deeper, an involuntary moan poured from Goro’s lips.  
  
Akira balanced between lust and ironclad self-control. Goro’s slick heat, so tight around his cock, made every centimeter of his body burn with electric pleasure like he’d never felt before - and still, he kept his pace steady, despite how badly every nerve ached for more. Each thrust made noise spill from Goro’s throat, and as Akira slowly began to increase his speed and power, his moans steadily became louder - and when Akira hit his prostate, his back arched perfectly into the air as he whimpered and clenched tight around Akira’s cock.  
  
The pressure made Akira gasp, and his thrusts became a little rougher, a little less steady as his self-control began to unravel. Eager to hear Goro say his name again, he kept aiming for that spot inside of him - and each time he hit it, Goro’s cries made his pulse run hot with satisfaction.  
  
Beneath him, Goro had come completely undone, totally at the mercy of the pleasure rushing through him as he quietly moaned Akira’s name like a prayer over and over again. Akira groaned softly as his movements became just a little rougher, and soon enough, he was hitting Goro’s sweet spot at an almost brutal pace.  
  
As determined as he was to make Goro finish first, it became difficult to stem the rising tide within himself as Goro’s eyes rolled back, completely overwhelmed as he begged for more. Tension began to rapidly build within him, and he reflexively wrapped his legs around Akira’s waist as he drew closer to the edge.  
  
By now, Akira was pounding into his slick, tight heat almost as fast as he could, trembling with the effort of holding himself back. He reached forward and took Goro’s cock into his hand, still slippery from lube, and quickly began to stroke him. Goro cried out as the sensation made his vision start to white out, and desperation crept into the back of Akira’s mind as he thrust a little harder; he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
Luckily for him, neither was Goro. Akira slammed into him again, and finally, the tension broke free as he threw his head back and moaned louder than he ever had before. He nearly sobbed with pleasure as his cock pulsed, painting his stomach and shirt with thick ropes of cum. He came so hard that some of it even splattered onto his own chin, as he rode out his climax, his muscles clenched around Akira’s length.  
  
Between that and the sweet sounds of him brokenly gasping his name, Akira was sent over the edge. His hips stuttered forward, and he roughly thrust as deep as he could into Goro’s heat. Tension made his entire body go still as he came, and through the daze of his orgasm, he saw Goro twitch beneath him in the last wave of his own pleasure. The sight of him so completely wrecked when he was usually so composed only added fuel to the fire burning through Akira’s blood, and his vision went blurry as his cock pulsed one last time within his lover’s slick heat.  
  
For a moment, his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Dizziness made his movements sluggish as he pulled out from Goro and took the condom off, and after he threw it away, he grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the nightstand. A smile broke over his face as he leaned over Goro and carefully began to wipe away the mess on his chin, and Goro blinked up at him with a dazed, blissful expression.  
  
“You were perfect,” Akira whispered tenderly. “That was amazing.”  
  
Goro mumbled something completely incomprehensible in response, and Akira laughed as he wiped the cum off of his stomach. After he threw the dirty tissues away, he snuggled up next to Goro and wrapped an arm around his waist to bask in the afterglow. _We can shower in a few more minutes, but for now..._  
  
He pressed a gentle kiss against Goro’s cheek, and smiled as Goro nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

* * *

  
The next morning, Goro was sore.  
  
It wasn’t unbearable; in fact, he found the ache to be almost pleasant, a reminder of what had happened the night before. _As if I could forget,_ he thought with a chuckle. Still, it was slightly uncomfortable, and when Akira saw him walking towards the kitchen for coffee, he flashed him a knowing smile.  
  
“You’re not in too much pain, are you?” he asked. “Sorry, I really did try to be gentle, but I got a little carried away there at the end. And it was your first time doing that kind of thing.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Goro answered as he reached for his mug. “It was quite the experience, and I have no complaints. Besides... next time, it’s _your_ turn,” he said sweetly.  
  
Akira’s signature grin made his heart flutter in his chest. “Oh, trust me. I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

  
Once Akira had left for work, Goro immediately opened his laptop to do some covert online shopping.  
  
Even though he was alone, he couldn’t help but flush a little as he scrolled through the pages and pages of items on the adult store he was looking at. He had several other tabs open for research purposes, and consulted them occasionally before he finally made a decision almost an hour later.  
  
As he filled out the shipping information, he paused at the name field. Before, he’d had little trouble typing it in; he’d even felt pleasantly flustered just thinking about _Goro Kurusu_. But now, the name reminded him of Akira’s parents, and a sour feeling sat heavy in his stomach.  
  
He sighed with resignation as he pushed the hesitation to the back of his mind, and filled out the rest of the order form. Soon enough, it’d be safe to use his own last name again, and he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore.

* * *

  
Sae walked through the door with three coffees in a cupholder precariously balanced in one hand.  
  
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Akira grinned.  
  
After she’d slipped her shoes off, Sae smiled at him and walked over to the couch, where Goro was already sitting, and placed the drinks on the table. “Thank you for letting me stop by. I appreciate you letting me have my meetings with Akechi-kun here, too - and I’m certainly glad you’re letting him stay here with you.”  
  
As Akira sat on the other side of Goro, Sae reached over to hand both of them a cup of coffee. “Thank you as always, Sae-san,” Goro said with a pleasant smile.  
  
“It’s no trouble,” she answered warmly. “So, tell me; has anything exciting happened since we last met?”  
  
“Nothing dangerous or concerning, of course,” Goro replied. “I would contact you right away. It’s been quite nice, actually. We, ah...”  
  
“We went to the aquarium a few nights ago,” Akira said as he carefully sipped at his drink. “On a date. I got some more photos of him, too. I had him wear a disguise, and we went at night, so it wasn’t really dangerous or anything.”  
  
Sae leaned forward a little, clearly interested. “Oh? Well, I suppose it would make sense for a new couple to want to go on dates...” At that, she smiled and fixed him with her legendary focus. “Speaking of which, I was quite surprised to hear you two got together. Certainly not something I’d ever anticipated.”  
  
“I don’t think anyone did,” Akira laughed, “least of all me. I’m lucky as hell.”  
  
Goro flushed, and stared at the wall. “You’ve been through unimaginable danger and barely escaped death several times, and _this_ is what makes you feel lucky?”  
  
“Uh, yeah?” Akira asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We both went through hell, and still ended up together. How could I _not_ feel like the luckiest guy alive?”  
  
“I’d appreciate it if you could stop trying to embarrass me in front of my lawyer,” Goro snapped as his cheeks darkened further.  
  
Akira calmly took another sip of his drink, and looked more than a little smug. “I’m not _trying_ , I’m _succeeding_.”  
  
Sae covered her mouth and turned away as she laughed, and Goro pouted. “He’s bullying me, and you find it amusing? Whose side are you on?”  
  
“Bullying isn’t exactly the word _I’d_ use,” Sae answered, her smile more than a little mischievous. “I believe ‘flirting’ would be much more accurate. It’s very cute.” Goro groaned and covered his eyes with the hand not holding his drink, and Sae chuckled into her coffee. “I’ve never seen you so flustered before, Akechi-kun. Not even when you asked for advice about how to approach him.”  
  
“Perhaps we could change the subject now?” Goro sighed.  
  
Akira laughed and set his coffee down on the table. “Wow. If this is what your meetings with Sae are like, we should invite her over all the time. This is fun.”  
  
Sae chuckled again, and her smile was full of warmth. “You’re quite a cute couple. And you both seem so happy together. I’m glad you have each other.”  
  
“...I am too,” Goro agreed with quiet happiness.  
  
Akira smiled at him - that beautiful, genuine smile that Goro had come to cherish - and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

  
Though it was evening, it was still a little warm; the heat from the daylight hours was slow to leave, and still lingered in the air. Akira held Goro’s hand firmly in his own as they walked side by side down the quiet, empty riverbank, and neither of them spoke; they simply enjoyed the comfortable silence and the muffled, distant noises of the city.  
  
They drew closer to the water’s edge, and Akira let go of his hand to roll out the blanket he’d brought along with him. After they sat down, Akira leaned into Goro’s side and tangled their fingers together again as they stared out at the still waters of the river.  
  
“This is nice,” Goro said quietly. “It’s very peaceful.”  
  
“I thought you might like it.” He couldn’t help but admire the way the moonlight highlighted Goro’s features with a soft glow, and reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “I said it before, but I’m really glad you’re here. Even if we weren’t together like this, I’d be happy that you’re alive.”  
  
Goro’s smile was melancholy, weighted with guilt and a shadow of regret. “Well, I’m certainly pleased that I failed to kill you, so I suppose the feeling is quite mutual.”  
  
Akira gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “That’s in the past, you know. You don’t have to keep beating yourself up over it.”  
  
“Easier said than done, don’t you think?” He stared up at the sky in thought. “I was so close to succeeding. And the idea is beyond sickening now.”  
  
“That’s all it is, though,” Akira said gently. “An idea. A memory. A regret that never actually came to pass.” He laughed quietly, and pressed in close to Goro’s side as he leaned his head against his shoulder. “In a way, I feel the same. Over the course of five years, I’d never really dealt with what I thought was your death.”  
  
For a long moment, Goro was quiet. “...You’re afraid of losing me,” he mused. “Despite everything that happened in the past. Against all odds, we’re here together now, and you’re afraid of losing me.”  
  
“...Yeah,” Akira admitted softly. “Sometimes I’m still afraid I’ll wake up, and this’ll have just been a dream.” He twisted the ends of his own hair between his fingers and sighed. “I don’t know if I could go back to how it was before, when I thought you were gone.”  
  
“I won’t go anywhere,” Goro promised. “I’ve never...” He paused, and gazed out at the water as he chose his words carefully. “I’ve never been... wanted before. Not in any real capacity. And yet, despite all the suffering I wrought with my own two hands, your group wants me around. I can’t possibly throw that all away.”  
  
Akira’s smile made his eyes crinkle at the corners. “ _Our_ group. Not just mine.” He pressed a tender kiss against Goro’s cheek, and when their eyes met, his cheeks went a little pink. “You’re one of us. You always were.”  
  
Goro flushed, but corners of his lips turned upwards as he shyly looked away. “...Thank you,” he said quietly.  
  
As their lips met in a gentle kiss, Akira was warm at his side, a reassuring presence that swept the worst of his doubts and fears away.

* * *

  
Shortly after they got home, Futaba stopped by to drop Morgana off for the rest of the night before leaving to study for a test.  
  
There was a comforting sort of domesticity in the air as they ate dinner on the couch and watched a movie together. Morgana ate from his own small plate, and when he was done, he perched on Goro’s lap until the movie was over.  
  
Instead of sleeping on the couch this time, he followed both of them to the bedroom once they were all tired. The air conditioner hummed softly in the background, and Akira slung an arm over Goro’s waist as he cuddled up to his back - with Morgana curled up right beside Goro.  
  
Completely at ease, Goro’s eyes slipped shut, and as he fell asleep, he wondered:  
  
_Is this what a family feels like?_

* * *

* * *

  
Akira looked far too pleased with himself when he shut the door behind him.  
  
Goro looked up from his spot on the couch, and set his laptop on the coffee table. “You look like you’re up to something,” he observed. “I assume Morgana is staying with Haru tonight?”  
  
“Yup,” Akira said as he slipped his shoes off. He tossed his bag onto the couch almost carelessly, and reached for Goro’s hand to pull him up. “C’mon, I have a surprise for you.”  
  
“A surprise?” Goro asked curiously. “I assume it’s rather explicit in nature, since Morgana isn’t here.”  
  
“You got me,” Akira grinned as he pulled him towards the bedroom. “I think you’ll like it, though.”  
  
The moment the door closed behind him, Akira took his shirt off and flung it to the side. Goro raised a single eyebrow as he followed suit; seconds later, Akira was completely naked, and impatiently reached forward to push Goro’s boxers down his hips.  
  
“Someone’s quite eager tonight,” Goro chuckled as Akira guided him to the mattress. He laid down on his back, his head propped up by the pillows, and watched with hungry eyes as Akira grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand before straddling him. “So, what’s this big surprise of yours?”  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” Akira smirked. He set the bottle and a condom on the mattress and leaned down for a kiss; he was already half-hard, and Goro wasn’t far behind. Their lips were warm and soft, and he savored the heat as he gently nipped at the soft flesh.  
  
Goro gasped into his mouth, but even as his heart started to beat faster, he refused to be outdone. He reached up to tangle a hand in Akira’s hair, and the moment his fingers pulled at his curly locks, Akira whimpered into his mouth as his cock throbbed with need. Almost desperately, he grinded down against Goro, cheeks flushed as Goro reflexively pulled harder at the sudden shock of pleasure.  
  
Delight burned through him as Goro’s grip tightened, and the ache was all too sweet as he dripped precum against Goro’s stomach. Desire made his movements shameless and eager as he dragged his tongue across Goro’s bottom lip, and a moment later he pressed wet kisses along his jawline and down his neck.  
  
Goro shivered beneath him as Akira bit at his ear, and his free hand clenched at the sheets as he felt his deft fingers toying with his nipples. Akira rolled the sensitive flesh between his fingertips, and smiled as he whispered into Goro’s ear, breathless with his own passion.  
  
“You’ve been so good for me,” he murmured as their cocks slid together again. “So now I’m going to reward you for being so perfect.” He smirked as Goro moaned quietly; his entire body was electric with tension, and his hips had reflexively thrust upwards at the sweet words. He punctuated the statement with a trail of kisses that went further and further downwards, starting at Goro’s collarbone. Slowly, he let his tongue dip into the divots of his muscle, and pressed his lips against his chest, each kiss unhurried but full of promise. He paused again at his nipples, and savored Goro’s quiet moan as he took one between his teeth.  
  
Beneath the touch, Goro twitched as he felt Akira’s tongue slide over the sensitive flesh. A moment later, he moved on, his lips warm against Goro’s stomach as he lightly dragged his nails over his skin, leaving a pleasant tingling in their wake. By the time his lips touched the inside of his thigh, Goro’s cock was completely hard and dripping against his abdomen. Akira smirked as he sat up, and Goro watched him, too curious to be annoyed at the loss of contact and warmth.  
  
“So, today it’s my turn to take it,” Akira said bluntly as he reached for the little foil square. He tore it open as he continued talking, and casually rolled it over Goro’s dick. “But I wanna introduce you to the experience in my own way.”  
  
Goro bit his bottom lip as Akira drizzled lube over his length and stroked it. “Is that so?”  
  
Akira’s gaze was dark and full of promise as he grinned and reached behind himself. For a moment, his eyes slipped shut, and he sighed with pleasure as his hand moved - and a second later, he dropped a colorful, slick plug onto the sheets.  
  
Goro’s heartbeat was like thunder in his veins. “You prepared yourself for this? At _work_?” he asked with disbelief.  
  
“It’s not like I had it in all day,” he laughed as he put more lube on his fingers. Completely shameless, he reached back to finger himself as he talked. “I put it in right before I left... I wanted to be ready for this the second I got back.” He carelessly wiped his hand on the sheet, and moved forward to guide Goro’s length to his entrance. “Now... just let yourself go. Trust me, you’re gonna love this.”  
  
Before Goro could respond, Akira slammed down and took his entire cock into his ass all at once.  
  
Goro’s mind went blank for a moment, overwhelmed in the best way possible by the sensation of Akira’s slick, tight heat engulfing him. When his vision came back into focus, he was treated to the sight of Akira still straddling him, flushed and pleased as he began to move his hips.  
  
“Are you just gonna watch?” Akira asked, a taunting edge to his voice. “Touch me, Goro. Do whatever you want to me.” His eyes glinted with desire, and he licked his lips as his cock slapped against his stomach with every bounce of his hips. “Make me your slut.”  
  
Even through his haze of lust, the words were like gasoline over the embers of his competitive nature. He reached forward to grab Akira’s ass, and as Akira started to come back down, he thrust upwards and slammed into him as hard as he could.  
  
A cry of delight tore itself from Akira’s throat; the sting of Goro’s strong grip combined with the sweet pleasure of his cock made his pulse skyrocket. And yet, he didn’t lose himself to the feeling; he kept rocking his hips up and down, matching each of Goro’s thrusts with a dazed, taunting smirk.  
  
“Is that the best you’ve got?” he asked breathlessly. “Come on, Goro.”  
  
Goro’s blood burned as he let go of Akira - and promptly reached up to tangle his fingers in his hair. His grip was punishingly tight, and his smile was more than a little wicked as Akira moaned.  
  
“You’re filthy,” Goro whispered as he thrust upwards. He was merciless as he pulled Akira’s hair, and eagerly wrapped his other hand around his throat. Akira’s cock throbbed, and he reflexively clenched around Goro’s length as he moaned again and began to move faster, already desperate for more.  
  
Goro’s heartbeat was so loud it was nearly deafening to him as he applied pressure to Akira’s throat, and he marveled at the feeling of the heavy pulse just beneath his fingertips. Akira’s hips slowed as he savored the pain, and for a moment, he was completely still - until Goro squeezed tighter, and Akira’s vision began to go dark.  
  
“Did I say you could stop moving?” Goro asked coldly.  
  
Akira whimpered and rocked his hips again, but as Goro slammed into him once more, he moaned louder than he ever had before. Goro could feel the sound in his fingertips as Akira’s eyes rolled back a little in his head, and he sneered as he kept thrusting into his tight heat.  
  
Again, he hit the spot that he had before, and Akira let out a muted cry as his entire body trembled with pleasure. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes from the pain blooming along his head as his lungs burned for air, his cock so hard that it almost hurt. His lips moved as if he were trying to speak, but no sound came out aside from a quiet, ragged gasp.  
  
“Oh? Did you want to say something?” Goro asked, his voice menacing and pleasant at the same time.  
  
He relaxed his grip just a little, enough to Akira to talk more easily. And when he finally spoke, he breathed out just a single pleading word:  
  
_“More.”_  
  
Lust and pleasure prickled along every inch of Goro’s nerves as he renewed his efforts, and he moaned as he tried to keep a steady rhythm. His thrusts were fast and brutal, but Akira’s blissful smile made it quite clear that he was enjoying every single moment.  
  
His vision swam, and he was dizzy enough that he would’ve swayed if Goro wasn’t holding him steady by the grip he had on his hair and throat. The motion of his hips became just a little erratic as he reached down to stroke his cock, and tension coiled in his body as Goro kept pounding into him, the grip on his neck and curly locks more punishing than ever.  
  
Darkness edged in on Akira’s vision, and Goro laughed, breathless and elated. “You really _are_ a slut, aren’t you?” He shivered, and felt himself drawing closer to the edge as well - but his competitive spirit meant he _had_ to make Akira finish first. Again and again, he pounded into Akira, savoring the slick friction and heat as he hit the spot that made him scream with pleasure over and over and _over_. “Come on,” Goro said, voice harsh and commanding. Lust combined with the sweet allure of control and Akira’s trust burned away his capacity for embarrassment, and he smiled as a tear slipped down Akira’s cheek. “Come for me like a good little whore.”  
  
Akira writhed under his hands, and aside from his hand still desperately stroking his cock, went completely still as his entire body tensed up. A ragged sound slipped from his lips, something between a moan and a sob as he painted Goro’s chest with thick, hot ropes of his cum. As the climax swept through him, his ass clenched around Goro’s length - and between that and seeing him so completely broken by pleasure, Goro couldn’t hold back anymore.  
  
He thrust into that slick heat one more time, and let himself go. His eyes squeezed shut and his toes curled as his cock pulsed several times, and Akira stayed clenched around him until he finally stopped.  
  
A blissful, profound fatigue swept over him as his hands fell away from Akira’s hair and throat. Akira took in quiet, ragged lungfuls of air as he pulled Goro’s length from inside of him, and he draped himself over Goro’s form almost bonelessly as he basked in the afterglow.  
  
“That,” Akira rasped, “was _amazing_.”  
  
“I certainly don’t disagree,” Goro murmured as he gently ran his fingers through Akira’s messy hair. “Are you... all right? It became quite rough, after all...”  
  
Akira smiled against his neck. “I’m great. Better than great. Trust me,” he whispered, “it was absolutely perfect.”  
  
Serenity settled into every part of him as Goro’s concern was washed away by the reassurance, and he finally let himself completely relax. Neither of them said anything else for a long while; soon enough, they’d take a shower, but in that moment they just stayed there, warm and comfortable in each other’s embrace.

* * *

  
Yongen-Jaya was quiet in the early evening as Akira let himself into Leblanc, with Goro close behind him.  
  
He shut and locked the door as Akira waved to Sojiro and took a seat at the bar, where Futaba sat with Morgana perched on the oak next to a half-full cup of coffee. “Didn’t realize you’d be closing the store for this conversation,” Akira said as Goro took the empty seat beside him. “If I’d known it was serious, I would’ve come by sooner. Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s nothing bad,” Sojiro said with forced casualness. “Let’s get you something to eat and drink first.”  
  
Akira watched him with a sharp, thoughtful gaze, and turned to look at Futaba and Morgana. “So... any hints? You’re all acting weird.”  
  
Sojiro sighed as he set two plates of curry down in front of Akira and Goro, and he walked over the espresso machine with an exasperated look. “Impatience is a flaw, you know. You can’t wait two minutes for an old man to make you a decent drink?”  
  
Akira snorted. “You’re not _that_ old.”  
  
“...Thank you for your hospitality,” Goro interjected politely.  
  
“Thank God at least one of you has some manners,” Sojiro chuckled as he carefully poured coffee into two mugs. His tone was casual, but Akira could see a slight tremor in his hands as he stirred cream and sugar into the drinks - he was full of restless energy that he was trying his best to hide. “Anyway, I guess we might as well get to it. So... I was talking to your mother.”  
  
Akira paused with his cup halfway to his mouth. “Oh yeah? Sorry for whatever she said, then,” he replied with false cheer.  
  
Again, Sojiro sighed, and scratched the back of his head as he glanced away. “Well, I wouldn’t call talking to her a pleasant experience, especially where you’re concerned. But some good came of it, for once. At least, if you ask me and Futaba, anyway.”  
  
Goro stayed very still and quiet as he took in every detail of the conversation, particularly focused on Akira’s reaction to whatever came next - he wasn’t sure what to expect, but suspected it would be something important. “...Okay,” Akira said slowly, “what do you mean by that?”  
  
“Well... I had an idea recently. We’re like a family,” Sojiro said carefully, “and that’s been true for six years now-”  
  
“Not ‘like’,” Akira interrupted. “We _are_ one.”  
  
Sojiro’s smile was warm, and Futaba glowed with happiness and excitement. “Well, sure. No disagreements here. And you and your parents have so much bad blood, I figured I should ask... since you’re already part of our family in spirit, what if you were legally, too?”  
  
Akira froze, and the line of his shoulders was tense with trepidation and hope in equal measure. “...What do you mean?” he asked quietly.  
  
“You know damn well what I’m saying,” Sojiro said with a nervous chuckle. “So, what do you think? Does ‘Akira Sakura’ have a nice ring to it?”  
  
“You... want to adopt me?” Akira asked. “For... for real?”  
  
“Wouldn’t have already gotten all the paperwork ready if I wasn’t serious about it,” Sojiro answered. “I won’t file it unless you want me to, of course. I just-”  
  
“Yes,” Akira said quickly.  
  
Sojiro paused. “...Yeah?”  
  
Akira nodded, and his smile seemed to light up the entire room with its brilliance. “Like I’d ever say no to that,” he laughed.  
  
He grunted as Futaba threw her arms around him with a cheerful grin. “Hell yeah! I knew you’d say yes! Sojiro was all worried about it, but I told him-”  
  
“Hey, quiet you,” Sojiro said without any heat to his voice. He turned away then to wipe at his eyes, his voice unsteady with emotion. “Anyway, I’ll start finalizing the process tomorrow. Eat your dinner.”  
  
The mood was bright as the minutes flew by with food and easy conversation, and Goro was certain he could already see some of the pressure gone from Akira’s shoulders, as if Sojiro and Futaba had taken a weight away that had been bending him down for years. And of course, seeing Akira happy made him happy too - Akira was the most important person in his life, after all, and he loved him more than anything. But buried beneath that joy for him was a quiet sadness, a longing for something he was certain he could never have - and its edges were raw with jealousy.  
  
_Even if I can never have a family, at least I can have this,_ Goro thought later that night as he watched Akira sleep. _This is more than enough for me._

* * *

  
Two days later, Akira watched Goro thoughtfully as they ate breakfast together in the living room.  
  
Goro paused, and set his coffee down. “Something on my face?” he asked drily. “If you want to say something, just say it.”  
  
Akira smiled at him, and rested his chin in his hand. “I was just thinking, we’ve been living together for a while now. But pretty soon, it’ll probably be safe for you to go back to your own apartment.”  
  
Immediately, Goro became tense. “...I suppose you’re right,” he said carefully, the words just a little bitter.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that,” Akira said. “I’m not eager for you to leave. Actually, it’s the opposite. So I was thinking, if you want to... why don’t you just stay here?”  
  
Goro’s eyes widened, and the silence between them stretched on for several seconds as he processed the words. “You want me to live with you? Permanently?”  
  
“Well... yeah. Why not?” Akira asked. “I mean, even before the media thing, you were over here more than you weren’t anyway. And you like being here, and I like having you around, obviously. Plus, why pay rent on an apartment you hate that you’re barely at?”  
  
“I... I’m surprised,” Goro said a little hesitantly. “The idea of you suggesting this never even crossed my mind.”  
  
“Is that a yes?” Akira asked hopefully.  
  
Goro chuckled into his cup, but his face glowed with quiet happiness. “If you’re certain about the offer, then yes. I’d gladly accept.”  
  
“That settles it, then,” Akira said with a bright smile. He reached over to tangle their fingers together, and pressed a warm kiss against Goro’s cheek, gaze full of adoration as he stared into his eyes. “Damn, I really am lucky.”  
  
“You’re such an idiot,” Goro said affectionately as he leaned into Akira’s side. “I’m the lucky one.”  
  
Akira laughed, and to Goro, it sounded like the sweetest music in the world.

* * *

  
_To be continued in chapter 9_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the finale! 
> 
> Two really great artists drew some lovely work based on the story again ;o; ♥  
> -[this drawing, by monkeyhazard on tumblr](http://monkeyhazard.tumblr.com/post/162007346698/goodnight-goro-i-have-been-rekt-by-this)  
> -[this drawing, by plaguest on twitter](https://twitter.com/plaguest/status/877621936490127361)
> 
> I've also started my second shuake/akeshu fic, which I've posted the first chapter of. I'll be writing a lot more P5 fics in the future (especially shuake/akeshu). If you have an AO3 account, you can subscribe to my profile for email notifications whenever I post something :>
> 
> If you'd like, please feel free to find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/valiantarmor) where I talk about Akechi and shuakeshu a lot! I post snippets from fics I'm working on and talk about what I'll be posting soon (almost always shuakeshu, at this point).
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading this story, and for all of your support and enthusiasm. Writing it has brought a lot of light and joy into my life during a really difficult time for me, so it means more to me than I could ever say. I hope you enjoy the finale ♥

“You really weren’t kidding about only needing two boxes,” Akira muttered as he looked around Goro’s tiny apartment.  
  
Goro sighed as he began carefully packing up what few books he had. “Most of what I owned was lost when I was in juvenile detention,” he explained. “Sae saved what she could, which wasn’t much. And I haven’t exactly been wealthy enough to spend money to replace anything.”  
  
“Well, we’ll fix that with time,” Akira said as he put Goro’s clothes into the box he had. “And hey, it just means moving will be less of a pain in the ass. It usually sucks, but we’ll be able to clear this place out with one easy trip.”  
  
“Even if it was more of a hassle, I wouldn’t mind,” Goro said. He sat on the futon and crossed his legs, and Akira could feel the weight of each carefully chosen word. “This is quite the opportunity, after all. A gift, I would say.”  
  
Akira stopped, and moved to sit on the futon as well, pressed close against Goro’s side. “It’s a gift for me too,” he said quietly. “Waking up to you every morning is literally a dream come true.”  
  
“Literally?” Goro asked with a chuckle. “You’ve dreamt about such things before, then?”  
  
“Yes,” Akira answered with complete seriousness as he reached over to thread their fingers together. “And for a long time, I hated myself for it, because I thought it would never be possible. But you were always there, in my dreams and in my nightmares.”  
  
Caught off guard by the genuine response, anticipation and astonishment coursed through Goro’s blood, and he could feel his heart start to beat just a little faster. “You’ve had... nightmares about me. Aside from the one a few weeks ago?”  
  
Akira grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Remember right after we met again, and you had one? And you asked if mine ever made me cry, and I told you sometimes they did. That’s why. I mean, I had nightmares about other things sometimes too. But the most common theme was... you. Losing you.”  
  
“But I’m here now,” Goro murmured as he gave Akira’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Akira’s smile was warm, even in the dim light. “That’s exactly what I mean. I was tormented for years thinking I’d lost you forever, and now you’re moving in with me. I’m gonna get to wake up every morning to your beautiful face. How could I not think that’s a gift?” Despite the heat, Goro didn’t mind the additional warmth at all as Akira leaned into him more and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. “That’s why I think I’m so lucky. Despite everything, and against all odds, look at the situation we’re in now. It’s kind of a miracle, right?”  
  
A flush crept across Goro’s skin, and his smile was just a little shy. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of it the same way...”  
  
The curve of Akira’s lips was just a little playful as he raised Goro’s hand to softly kiss his knuckles. “My prince is coming home,” he whispered.  
  
Immediately, Goro felt his heart begin to race, each beat electric in his veins - it was just like the dream he’d had before, but this was _real._ As flustered as he was, he had trouble coming up with a response as his thoughts all stumbled over each other - and then he noticed that Akira was laughing. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Akira chuckled.  
  
“I’m _not_ embarrassed-”  
  
“You really are my prince,” Akira smiled as his lips brushed against Goro’s knuckles again. “My prickly Prince Charming.”

“ _Prickly_?” Goro objected.

“You know, like a rose. You’re beautiful, but you have thorns.”

“‘Prickly’ makes me sound like a cactus,” Goro complained.

Akira laughed again, and pressed Goro’s palm against his cheek. “Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s certainly far less romantic than comparing me to a rose,” Goro said drily.

“But cacti are great,” Akira insisted with a laugh. “They endure harsh conditions, and manage to thrive even in dangerous environments that most things can’t handle.”

“Nice save, idiot,” Goro grumbled with exasperated fondness as he leaned against Akira’s shoulder.

“Thanks for proving my point. Also, you know I’m smooth as hell,” Akira grinned.

Goro rolled his eyes. “You’re as smooth as sandpaper. But I suppose I love you anyway.”

“Oh, how charitable of you,” Akira laughed. He kissed Goro on the top of his head, and nuzzled against his hair for a moment with a content sigh before standing up. “Well, let’s get back to it. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go see a movie. I’ve been wanting to take you for ages, to be honest.”

“It’ll be another new experience for me,” Goro said as he stretched. “Perhaps we can make it a tradition, if it’s enjoyable.”

Akira’s smile warmed every corner of his heart. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

* * *

 

Akira insisted that Goro had to pick the movie they watched, mostly because he wanted to see what he would choose.

After they got their tickets, they went into the theater and found their seats. High fantasy wasn’t usually Akira’s style, but he had to admit it was pretty enjoyable as two knights clashed on screen during a deadly sword fight. There was something charming about Goro’s complete focus on the movie, a hint of his innocent enthusiasm that Akira had loved so much during their aquarium date.  
  
Once it was over, they left the theater hand in hand, and stood outside for a moment as they waited for their eyes to adjust to the sunlight. As soon as he caught sight of Goro’s smile, Akira’s lips curved up as well. “So, did you like it?” he asked.  
  
“It was quite good,” Goro said brightly. “The special effects were excellent, and the armor and weaponry was especially high quality. I’m assuming they must have been made by professional blacksmiths... did you know there are blacksmiths around, even today? There’s even one in America that makes these incredible replicas of videogame weapons; I believe he has a YouTube channel with some videos we could watch, if you happen to be interested.”  
  
Akira’s smile grew larger. _I love it when he’s enthusiastic... so cute._ “Sure. Let’s look them up when we get back after we get dinner sorted out.” He tilted his head in thought, and idly pulled at the collar of his shirt; the heat was intense, and though his palm was sweaty against Goro’s, he still held his hand. “Did the movie make you feel inspired to write?”  
  
“It did, actually! The plot of it and my book are quite different, but the aesthetic really lined up with what I’ve been imagining as I work on the novel,” he gushed. “Those environmental shots, especially of the castle - those were fantastic too. And the forest they traveled through was breathtaking, don’t you think?”  
  
“It was,” Akira agreed. “Not as breathtaking as you, though.”  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Goro’s neck as he flushed. “You’re so full of it,” he muttered. “We’re in the middle of a heat wave. I’m sweaty and disgusting right now.”  
  
“Even when you’re sweaty, you’re still cute,” Akira insisted. His grin became just a little sly. “Sometimes _especially_ then, depending on the situation.”  
  
“You’re filthy,” Goro sighed.  
  
“Ooh, don’t say things like that when we’re in public,” Akira teased. “You’re gonna turn me on.”  
  
Goro smacked him in the arm. “I’ll kill you,” he muttered.  
  
Akira laughed and laughed, and Goro rolled his eyes as he gently squeezed his hand.

* * *

* * *

  
Things weren’t all that different once he’d finished moving in.  
  
Akira had added another shelf for his books in the living room, along with a second dresser for his clothing. There were more photos of both of them on the walls now, and Goro had the strong suspicion that if he opened Akira’s wallet, there would be at least one picture in there as well. Since they were less concerned about the media now, they started going out on dates a little more often, and Goro ventured out to both Leblanc and Cosmique Cafe several times a week.  
  
And when he was home alone, he had plenty of time to... practice.  
  
There were two main things he had yet to try with Akira that he wanted to gain some... _finesse_ with before he actually _did_ them. And thanks to the wonders of online shopping, he had all the tools he needed.  
  
There was something truly thrilling about debauching himself on the bed he shared with Akira every night. It wasn’t as if he’d never touched himself before they started dating, but he’d never done it with the intent of getting better at having sex with someone, and certainly not with anything beyond his hand and a little bit of lotion for assistance. _Practice makes perfect, and I’m certainly enjoying the learning experience,_ he thought with a pleased sigh as he fingered himself. The dildo he’d practiced deepthroating with was laid on the sheet beside an array of colorful plugs, all varying sizes, and his bottle of lube was already half empty from his previous practice sessions.  
  
Slowly, he went through his normal routine, delighted at how much easier it was now than when he’d started doing it a couple weeks earlier. By the time he’d stretched himself enough with the plugs to move to the dildo itself, his cock was hard against his stomach, and the desire to touch himself and just let go was nearly overwhelming.  
  
But he didn’t. Instead, he glanced at the clock - _he’ll be back within a few more minutes_ \- and began to clean his toys and hide them away again, safe in a box tucked inside the cabinet beneath the bathroom sink. He moved quickly as he wiped himself off and shimmied back into his tight black briefs, and slipped one of his favorite shirts over his head. It belonged to Akira, of course; it was the white shirt with a black star pattern that was just a little long. He liked the way it looked on him, and he knew Akira liked it too - another important part of his plan.  
  
Instead of using his secret lube that he used for practice sessions, he plucked the bottle he and Akira had been using from the nightstand, along with a condom, and tossed them on the bed. A moment later, he heard the front door open, and a spark of adrenaline raced through him as Akira’s voice echoed through the apartment.  
  
“I’m home,” he called out.  
  
Goro peered down the hallway. “I’m in the bedroom,” he answered. He waited impatiently for Akira to put his bag down and slip his shoes off, and couldn’t contain a small smile when he finally started to walk down the hallway. As Akira entered the room, Goro shut the door behind him, more than a little pleased at the excited smile on Akira’s face.  
  
He bit his bottom lip as he stepped closer to Goro, and gently pushed him against the door. “Well, hello,” he murmured. “You seem... happy to see me,” he whispered against Goro’s mouth as his fingertips ghosted over the prominent bulge in his briefs.  
  
“You could say that,” Goro chuckled. His lips were warm against Akira’s as he grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. “You’re wearing way too much,” he murmured.  
  
“Guess I should do something about it,” Akira smiled. He was almost always so casual and suave, but Goro could easily see the impatience in his movements as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor. He kicked them away thoughtlessly as he pulled his shirt off, and tossed it behind him without even looking; by the time it landed on top of his dresser, he was already kissing Goro again, his hands braced against the wall on both sides of his head.  
  
Goro gasped as their lips slid together, his blood electric as Akira pushed his legs apart with his knee. His thigh rubbed against Goro’s cock, and Goro felt himself throb as his hips moved of their own accord, desperate for more delicious friction.  
  
Akira pushed deeper into the kiss, his tongue hot against Goro’s as his fingers drifted under his shirt and over his chest. “You look so good in my clothes,” he whispered hungrily. Goro shivered as Akira took his bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled, but a moment later, Akira was the one gasping quietly as Goro did the same thing to him.  
  
His pulse beat wildly in his ears as his hand reached Goro’s nipples, and as he rolled one of the sensitive buds between his fingertips, Goro arched into the touch with a tiny moan. Akira cut the sound off with a deep kiss as he rubbed his thigh against Goro’s cock again, and smiled against his mouth as his lover shivered beneath the touch.  
  
“You have such a perfect body,” Akira whispered against his lips. He trailed a series of slow, wet kisses along Goro’s jawline until he reached his ear, and Goro quivered as Akira nibbled at his earlobe. “And you make the sweetest noises when you want me to fuck you.” His fingertips ghosted down the sensitive skin of his chest, across his abdomen, and teased the waistband of his briefs for several seconds before he finally reached in and touched the tip of Goro’s cock.

His eyes glittered in the light, his smile suddenly wicked as he felt the slick precum smeared over the head of his length. “Goro... you were touching yourself before I got home. Am I right?”

“I was doing a lot more than that,” Goro laughed breathlessly. He pushed Akira away from him and towards the bed, and shoved him gently. With a smile, Akira fell back onto the mattress, slightly rumpled but looking more than a little pleased as Goro tossed his shirt and briefs off before climbing over him. “Tonight,” he murmured as he ran his fingertips over Akira’s chest and stomach, “it’s my turn to do something special for you.”  
  
Already half-hard, Akira’s cock jumped as Goro kissed and licked his way down his neck and chest. His lips were warm against his stomach, and Akira gasped as he felt his mouth against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Goro slowly, torturously licked a long, wet stripe along Akira’s length, all the way from the base to the tip. He swirled his tongue over the head, and briefly closed his eyes with a pleased, quiet moan as he savored the flavor of the precum that had gathered there. Akira bit at his lower lip, and it took every ounce of his self-control to keep himself from thrusting into Goro’s mouth.

Even though he’d barely touched him, Akira’s blood was already running hot. His eyes widened as Goro tore open the condom he’d left lying on the sheet and rolled it over Akira’s dick, and his heart pounded wildly in his chest as his lover drizzled extra lube over it. A shiver raced through him as Goro gently stroked his cock to spread the lube evenly, and he almost lamented the loss of contact as Goro pulled his hand away. Wordlessly, he turned around so his back was to Akira, and quickly lined him up with his entrance.  
  
Sudden understanding made Akira’s eyes go wide, just a split second before Goro slammed his entire length inside of him all at once.  
  
A moan tore itself from Akira’s throat as Goro rolled his hips with a pleased sigh. He braced his hands on the sheets between Akira’s legs and began to move up and down with a fast, smooth rhythm, gasping with pleasure as he felt Akira’s cock slamming into his slick heat over and over again. Each tiny, involuntary noise that Akira made went straight to Goro’s length, and it slapped against his belly with every motion of his body.  
  
Akira was completely entranced by the sight of Goro’s perfect ass bouncing on his dick. He tried not to thrust forward, but it was difficult not to; it felt so good that he was gripping the sheets, knuckles pale with tension as he watched his cock disappear into Goro’s tight hole with each roll of his shapely hips.  
  
“Are you just going to watch?” Goro asked breathlessly. “I don’t mind putting on a show, but-”  
  
Akira wasn’t quite as competitive as Goro, but the taunt _did_ encourage him. With a delighted grin, he reached forward to roughly grasp his hips and squeezed, and moaned as he finally thrust upwards to meet Goro in the middle. Goro whimpered and tensed around his length as he slammed into his prostate, his vision white around the edges as he gasped and continued moving.  
  
“You got yourself ready,” Akira whispered, voice strained as he kept snapping his hips upwards, “just so you could do this, didn’t you?”  
  
Goro moaned in response, his voice unsteady as Akira’s fingertips dug harshly into his skin. He kept moving, but his rhythm had become erratic as Akira relentlessly slammed into him again and again.  
  
“Have you been practicing while I’m at work?” Akira asked. His breathing was ragged with exertion and lust, and he smiled as Goro’s rhythm began to fall apart even more as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. “You’ve wanted to ride me for a while, haven’t you? Such a good boy...” The praise burned pleasantly in Goro’s blood and he whimpered again, desperate to hear more sweet words from his lover’s mouth. Akira moaned as he felt the slick heat clench around his cock, and he kept thrusting, harder and faster as Goro’s pace became even more erratic. “Have you been touching yourself, Goro?”  
  
“Y...yes,” Goro whimpered, “yes, yes--”  
  
“You’re so perfect,” Akira murmured, more than a little breathless. He licked his lips as a bead of sweat rolled down the curve of Goro’s back, and admired the way his ass bounced up and down on his cock. Each whimper and moan made him throb as he pounded into him, and he knew that at this rate he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Goro... Goro, you feel so good... you look so pretty when I fuck you like this.”  
  
Again, Goro whimpered, and Akira’s thrusts became rougher as he felt tension building in his body. His hands held Goro’s hips so tightly they were in danger of bruising, but the burn was a distant, pleasant ache as Goro lost himself in a haze of pleasure. With Akira hitting that spot inside of him every time he thrust, his vision had become unfocused, his rhythm completely lost as he felt a growing heat race beneath his skin.  
  
But Akira’s rhythm had started to become erratic too, and Goro knew exactly what that meant. As Akira pushed into him again, Goro slammed down to meet his thrust, and clenched around Akira’s length with a sensual roll of his hips and a quiet whimper. Akira gasped, and his hips stuttered forward as his grip on Goro’s hips suddenly became even tighter - and then he let himself go.  
  
As his cock pulsed in Goro’s heat, Goro rolled his hips again and clenched as hard as he could. He couldn’t see Akira’s face, but he heard him let out a broken noise, something between a moan and a whimper as Goro rolled his hips again and milked him dry.  
  
With a soft sigh, Akira relaxed beneath him once he was completely spent. Carefully, Goro slid Akira’s length from inside of him and turned around - and when he saw the blissed out look on Akira’s face, he couldn’t help but smile.  
  
Akira wasn’t content to just lay there in the afterglow, however. He sat up, his movements just a little sluggish, and gently pushed Goro back until he was sitting on the mattress. With a sly smile, he pushed Goro’s knees apart, and leaned forward on his elbows. As he stared into Goro’s eyes, he teased the head of his cock with his tongue - and then deepthroated him in one swift motion.  
  
The front of his throat bulged forward, and Goro moaned above him as he began to move. He pulled back until the tip touched his lips, then took all of it into his throat again - and he did it over and over, never once breaking eye contact. Goro began to tremble, and didn’t even bother trying to hold himself back as he thrust forward into Akira’s wet mouth.  
  
He tangled his fingers into Akira’s hair, the dark locks in sharp contrast against his pale skin, and began to facefuck him earnest. Akira still looked right into his eyes, completely at ease as Goro ravaged him, his tongue warm against the underside of his cock as Goro continued to relentlessly slam into his throat.  
  
A familiar, sharp tension started to build within him, full of seductive promise. His grip on Akira’s hair grew tighter, and Akira kept looking at him with those trusting, blissful eyes as Goro fucked him - and he was sent over the edge. His hips stuttered forward and then he stilled, his entire body rigid as he emptied himself into Akira’s throat with a shameless moan.  
  
Akira was still until Goro finished, and then slowly pulled back. A streak of cum glimmered on his lips, but he licked it away with a smile before he leaned forward to press a gentle, tender kiss to Goro’s mouth.  
  
“You,” Akira whispered between kisses, “are amazing.”  
  
Goro flushed, but kissed him back, and then sighed with contentment as they rested their foreheads against each other. “I suppose I could say the same to you.”  
  
“You _suppose_?” Akira laughed. “Next time, I’ll be sure to suck your dick so hard you pass out.”  
  
“Please don’t knock me out with a blowjob,” Goro said drily, “or anything else, for that matter. Though, I guess there are far worse ways to lose consciousness...”  
  
Akira chuckled as he crawled off of the bed, and when he stood up, he held a hand out to Goro. Their fingers tangled together as Goro got to his feet, and Akira drew him close to embrace him before gently resting his face in the crook of Goro’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you,” Akira murmured with a smile. “A lot.”  
  
Goro’s hands were warm against his back, and he was thankful that Akira couldn’t see the tears that prickled at the corners of his eyes. Even after months of hearing it, the words still left him warm and overwhelmed in the best way possible. “I love you too,” he whispered.  
  
Akira squeezed him closer for a moment, then pulled away with a soft smile. Goro didn’t have the chance to wipe the tears from his eyes, but Akira just held his hand a little more tightly, his expression warm with open adoration. “Come on,” he said softly, “let’s go take a shower.”  
  
Speechless with emotion, Goro nodded silently, and followed Akira to the bathroom with a smile on his face.

* * *

  
As time passed, the seasons began to change, and their routine continued with a quiet, domestic peace.  
  
Every week, Akira made a point of taking Goro on a date, or spending the day inside with him when he didn’t have to work. Usually, they’d go to restaurants or parks, and to Akira’s fond amusement, Goro enjoyed their daily shopping trips together more than he expected.  
  
But what Akira was _really_ looking forward to was keeping a promise from the early summer - taking Goro to the countryside in December, to see the stars in a night sky untouched by the light pollution of the city. He’d cleared his schedule with Haru months in advance, and on the first of the month, he couldn’t hold the surprise in any longer.  
  
They were eating in a quiet hole-in-the-wall restaurant, cozy and warm from the cold, when Akira pushed two tickets across the table. “So,” he said with a smile as Goro paused, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, “I didn’t forget.”  
  
“...Forget?” Goro asked. He glanced down at the tickets and squinted - but then his eyes widened a little with recognition. “Do you mean...?”  
  
“A holiday together,” Akira smiled. “Out in the countryside, so we can see the stars for real. You, me, and Morgana.” He smiled as Goro’s expression brightened with open excitement. “I reserved a cabin for us, too. We’ll be there for three days and nights.”  
  
“We’re... really going to spend the holidays together,” Goro said quietly.  
  
“Of course we are,” Akira smiled. “And you’re obviously invited to the Christmas party we have every year at Leblanc, with Sojiro and the others. Haru’s going to have a New Year’s party at her cafe for all of us, too. We all want you there. You’re part of our family, Goro.”  
  
Goro’s eyes gleamed with unshed tears in the warm light. “...Family,” he whispered. He smiled, and scrubbed at his eyes with a self-conscious chuckle. “Well, count me in, of course. I’ll be there for all of it.”

* * *

  
Cold chilled the tip of Goro’s nose, but he loved winter; he could easily wear his favorite clothing during the season without overheating.  
  
_No more sweatervests for me in July,_ he thought derisively as he adjusted his gloves. With Morgana perched on his shoulder, he followed Akira as the other man pushed the door of their small cabin open.  
  
It was rustic and cozy on the inside, with a large double bed, a fireplace, and a small kitchen. They set their luggage beside the bed, and Morgana jumped down onto the mattress to make himself comfortable.  
  
“This is quite nice,” Goro said appreciatively as he looked around. “I’ve never done anything like this before...”  
  
“We should make it a tradition!” Morgana said brightly. He pawed idly at the blue cat sweater he was wearing, and curled up on the blanket. “I can’t wait to see the stars,” he continued. “It’s been a long time since we’ve gotten to look at them outside of Tokyo!”  
  
“I’m looking forward to it as well,” Goro agreed. He adjusted the collar of Morgana’s sweater, and avoided his paw as Morgana swatted at his hands. “Are you warm enough, Morgana? It’s supposed to be getting quite cold tonight.”  
  
Morgana nodded. “Yep! I have more stuff in Akira’s luggage if I need anything else, though. He even got me some shoes!”  
  
“All right. Would you like a snack? I’m a little hungry,” he mused.  
  
Immediately, Morgana’s ears perked up. “A snack?! Count me in! What’s on the menu?”  
  
They both went to the small kitchen to stock the fridge and cabinets with the food they’d brought, and from the side, Akira watched with a warm smile.

* * *

  
“This... almost doesn’t seem real,” Goro said, voice quiet with awe.  
  
Akira had put a thick sleeping bag over the ground for them to lay on; they were side by side, with Morgana curled up on Goro’s chest. Above them, the night sky twinkled with countless stars, bright and vivid against the dark canvas of the heavens. The air was bitingly cold, but they shared a warm blanket, their hands linked together beneath the soft fabric.  
  
“Sure beats looking at the sky from the balcony at home, right?” Akira asked. “This is part of why I wanted to bring you out here. It’s beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you,” he added with a flirtatious smile.  
  
“Shut up,” Goro laughed. “...You said it was part of the reason,” he continued a little hesitantly. “What other reason is there?”  
  
Akira’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight. “Well, it’s because I love you,” he said bluntly. “I want to show you the beauty of life. I want to share good experiences with you. I’d like to make memories together. And I want to make you happy.”  
  
Even in the cold, a flush crept onto Goro’s cheeks. “...You do make me happy,” he said quietly.  
  
“I’m glad. And you make me happy too,” Akira smiled.  
  
Goro tore his gaze from the sky, and admired Akira’s profile. _Like a work of art,_ he thought fondly. “...Do you think you’ll enjoy the holidays more from now on?” he asked. “Since you’re part of the Sakura family, and since I’m here?”  
  
“Oh, definitely,” Akira laughed as he looked at Goro. “So much good has happened this year. Things have really changed for the better. Who cares about my parents anymore? Like a wise man once said... ‘Why should I be sad? I lost someone who didn’t love me. But they lost someone who loved them’.”  
  
“That’s quite true,” Goro mused. “It certainly is their loss, in the end.”  
  
Morgana nodded in agreement. “Everything’s a lot better than it used to be. But... you’re part of it all too,” he said softly. “You’re not alone anymore, you know. You really are one of us. You always will be.”  
  
Goro’s smile was warm and genuine in the darkness. “You always go to such lengths to insist I belong with you all.”  
  
Akira squeezed his hand, and looked back up at the stars. “Because you do.”

* * *

  
Christmas Eve at Leblanc was rowdy.  
  
Not that anyone expected it to be different. Futaba and Ann had decorated the cafe with lights and tiny wreaths, Sojiro made all of them drinks, and Haru baked several batches of various pastries to go along with the impressive amount of sushi she’d ordered.  
  
“Now _this_ is a party,” Ryuji declared before chugging his spiked cider.  
  
“Don’t drink that so fast, you’ll make yourself sick!” Ann protested. “And leave some of the fatty tuna for Morgana!”  
  
“As kind as always, Lady Ann,” Morgana purred.  
  
Ryuji pouted as he set his mug on the counter. “Don’t give me that! Look at how much shit Haru ordered. There’s plenty to go around!”  
  
Goro chuckled, and delicately popped a piece of salmon nigiri into his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled, clearly excited as he savored the flavor. “Delicious...!”  
  
Akira snapped a photo of him on his phone with a grin. “You’re so cute,” he laughed.  
  
“You’ve taken at least twenty pictures of him since you got here,” Sae pointed out with a smile.  
  
“Oh, you’ve got a point,” Akira grinned. “That’s not _nearly_ enough. My bad.”  
  
Haru giggled into her cup, her cheeks just a little rosy from drinking. “You and Akechi-kun are such an adorable couple.”  
  
Goro flushed, but popped another piece of sushi into his mouth, then put two pieces on a small plate for Morgana. Akira laughed, and took yet another photo. “He’s even cuter when he gets embarrassed.”  
  
“You’re the worst,” Goro grumbled.  
  
“Aw,” Akira grinned, “I love you too, honey.”  
  
With a smile, Goro rolled his eyes, and the party continued late into the evening.

* * *

  
Christmas morning arrived quietly, with Akira and Goro alone in the apartment.  
  
A whisper of nervousness twisted its way through Goro’s heart as Akira made breakfast. They ate and talked together like they always did, but he felt restless, and he could tell by the look on Akira’s face that he’d noticed.  
  
“Something on your mind?” Akira asked.  
  
“Ah...” He fiddled with the edge of his sleeve, and looked away. “Well... I have a gift for you,” he admitted. “Two, actually. But I’ve... never given anyone a Christmas present before,” he said quietly.  
  
Akira’s expression brightened, and he stood up to stretch. “Hey, I’m sure it’ll be great. I got something for you too. Why don’t we exchange them now?”  
  
“...Very well,” Goro agreed. He stood and walked towards the bedroom, and Akira trailed after him. “Did you hide yours in the room as well?”  
  
“I put it in my dresser,” he laughed. “I’m guessing you did the same thing?”  
  
Goro smiled as he opened the door. “Yes. Right under that stupid hat you had me wear during the summer.”  
  
“Hey, that hat is cool, and you know it,” Akira chuckled as he rummaged through his drawer. He pulled out a small box, carefully wrapped in festive paper with a delicate bow on top. Goro held two items - one was rectangular, and the other was a box even smaller than the one Akira held. Both were carefully wrapped in plain paper and golden ribbons.  
  
“Here, you open yours first,” Akira insisted as they traded items. “I can’t wait to see what you got me, but I wanna see if you like what I got for you.”  
  
“All right,” Goro agreed. He tore open the wrapping paper, and placed the bow on top of the dresser. Carefully, he opened the plain cardboard box inside - only to see another box within it, made of polished oak.  
  
He slid it out of the cardboard and turned it over in his hands. Golden hinges were on the back, and it opened along the center. Slowly, he cracked it open - and paused as a quiet melody began to play. Inside were two miniature figures in an elegant ballroom full of lights and flowers, all carved from porcelain and painted with a delicate touch. One of the figures was a prince in white, red and gold, with a familiar red mask, and in his arms was a dashing man in black.  
  
His heart overflowed with so much love and gratitude that it ached, and his eyes burned, vision gone blurry from tears. “It’s... it’s beautiful,” he whispered. “Thank you.”  
  
Akira’s smile made his eyes crinkle with happiness. “I’m really glad you like it,” he said softly. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Goro took a deep breath to steady himself, and scrubbed his eyes before gently closing the music box and placing it on the night stand, beside a framed photo of him and Akira at the aquarium. When he turned back around, Akira was holding his two gifts with open excitement. “I’m gonna open the bigger one first,” he said as he pocketed the smaller box.  
  
He quickly tore the wrapping paper off as Goro watched. Inside was a book, the cover and binding all a plain black aside from simple gold lettering on the front:

 

 

-  _Yesterday’s Protagonist -_

_  
_ _  
_ “It’s the final draft of my first novel,” he explained a little nervously. “Ah... I know I’ve been keeping quiet about it. It’s... about a prince and a thief,” he said, his cheeks pink, “and what they go through together. It has a... fair amount of romance...”  
  
To his complete and utter shock, Akira’s eyes gleamed, and he genuinely looked like he was about to cry. His smile was warm as he gently ran his fingers over the cover, and he looked up at Goro, expression heavy with adoration and gratitude in equal measure. “Goro,” he said quietly, “you started writing this before we even met again, didn’t you?”  
  
Goro nodded, and glanced away, clearly embarrassed. “At first, it was... the height of self-indulgent fantasy,” he admitted quietly. “And it’s still quite self-indulgent, but I suppose it’s... not really as fictional as it was before.”  
  
“I can’t wait to read it,” Akira said with genuine enthusiasm. “Thank you, Goro. I mean it.”  
  
Silently, Goro nodded in response, too overcome to say anything. He watched Akira turn to set it on the nightstand, right next to the music box. When he faced Goro again, he took the small box from his pocket, and began to unwrap it. “I can’t even imagine what this is, but I bet it’s great,” he said as he tore the paper away. The box beneath was covered in soft velvet, and opened near the center, similar to the music box - but it was so small it easily fit in the palm of his hand. Akira’s eyes glowed with sudden understanding, and he held his breath as he opened the top.  
  
Goro was tense with anticipation as he watched Akira’s expression for his reaction. Inside, nestled in a small cushion, were two simple bands of silver.  
  
“Goro,” Akira asked, voice very quiet, “are these couple rings?”  
  
“Yes,” Goro answered nervously. “We’ve... we’ve been together long enough, and known each other long enough, that I thought it would be appropriate. A way to show how much you mean to me.”  
  
A tear slipped down Akira’s cheek, and his smile was so bright it was nearly blinding. “They’re perfect,” he whispered. “They’re really perfect.”  
  
Goro’s hands trembled a little as he reached over to pick one of the rings from the box, and he took Akira’s right hand into his own before gently sliding it onto his ring finger - a perfect fit. “Some day,” Goro said quietly, “I... I wouldn’t mind... if we had rings on our other hands. But for now...”  
  
“Thank you,” Akira said, his smile unfading. He took the remaining ring, and reached down for Goro’s hand to put it on his right ring finger to mirror his own - and then embraced him, his face buried in the crook of Goro’s neck. “Goro,” he whispered, “I love you. I love you so much. Thank you. And... Merry Christmas.”  
  
Goro didn’t bother to hold back anymore, and held Akira close as tears slipped down his own flushed cheeks. “I love you too,” he said quietly. “Merry Christmas.”

* * *

* * *

  
That night, Goro was ready to make a move.  
  
He’d been preparing for months, had put it off for a while until he was certain he was absolutely ready and could do it without hurting Akira - well. Without hurting him more than he _wanted_ to be hurt, anyway.  
  
He let Akira shower and get ready for bed first, and when he was done with his own routine, he opened the box of his toys hidden in the back of the cabinet under the sink. A moment later, he held a blindfold and a roll of red ribbon, and quietly put the box back before closing the cabinet.  
  
Anticipation thrummed through his veins as he walked back to the bedroom in nothing but his black briefs. Akira looked up at him from where he was sitting against the pillows, and his eyes immediately went to what Goro held in his hands. A smirk curved at the corners of his mouth, and he put his phone to the side as he focused all of his attention on his boyfriend.  
  
“So,” he asked coyly, “do you have another present for me, Goro?”  
  
“I suppose you could say that,” Goro replied casually. His hips swung with each step he took, and he bent over just a little more than necessary as he opened the drawer on the nightstand. Akira’s eyes lingered over his the curve of his shapely ass as Goro picked up the bottle of lube, a small pair of scissors and a condom. When he shut the drawer, he caught Akira’s gaze and smiled.  
  
“Looking at something?” he asked as he tossed all of the items on the bed.  
  
Akira’s gaze went dark with hunger as Goro climbed up and straddled his legs. “Just the hottest guy in Japan,” he smirked, “with the best ass I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
  
“Quite the smooth talker, aren’t you?” Goro asked softly as he picked the blindfold up. “You won’t be so suave when you’re screaming my name, though.”  
  
Even as Goro leaned closer to tie the black silk around him, Akira looked more than a little smug. “You’re gonna try to take me apart, huh? Well, by all means, give it your best shot.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll do more than try.” Once the blindfold was securely in place, Goro reached for both of Akira’s hands, and began to slowly coil the ribbon around his wrists. When he was satisfied, he cut the ribbon from the roll, and tied it in a neat little bow in the center. Goosebumps prickled over Akira’s skin as Goro gently dragged his fingernails down his stomach, and heat coiled through his veins as his hands were pushed over his head and held there.  
  
Goro’s weight was solid against him, and when he felt their cocks grind against each other - separated only by the thin fabric of their briefs - he shivered, the ache of need beneath his skin nearly molten with intensity. Through the blindfold, he couldn’t see anything, and had no idea what to expect - everything was totally dark. There was no way for him to tell what Goro would do, or where he’d touch him next - and with his wrists bound so tightly too, he was completely at Goro’s mercy.  
  
“Choke me,” Akira said softly.  
  
A smirk curved at the corners of Goro’s lips. “Well, who am I to refuse such a request?” he murmured.  
  
Though Goro’s touch against his neck was gentle, it left a tingling beneath his skin, somehow much more intimate when he couldn’t see. Pleasure burned slowly through him as he felt slender fingers wrap around his pale throat, and Goro’s lips were warm against his own.  
  
“You like this, don’t you?” Goro whispered against his mouth. “You’re helpless right now. Completely defenseless, and to someone that tried to kill you. And you _like_ it.” The ring on Goro’s hand dug against Akira’s skin as his grip tightened, cool against his flesh, a stark contrast to the warmth of his fingers. “And yet you trust me,” Goro murmured, the words heavy and quiet with awe, “more than anyone. Don’t you?”  
  
Akira smiled, dazed as his lungs began to burn for air. “Of course I do,” he rasped. “That’s part of why... it feels... so good...”  
  
Goro felt the tears gather at the corners of his eyes as he kissed Akira again. He swallowed the helpless man’s quiet gasp as he traced his lower lip with his tongue, and relished the way Akira trembled as his hand gripped his throat even more tightly. As he rolled his hips, he kept the kiss slow and deep, even though his body ached with need - and to his delight, Akira moaned again, his voice and pulse like waves beneath Goro’s fingertips.  
  
Slowly, Goro dragged his lips from Akira’s mouth down to his jaw, then down his collarbone and chest, each kiss wet and sensual with warmth. He paused at his nipples, and took one of the buds between his teeth as he squeezed Akira’s neck again. Beneath the touch, Akira whimpered breathlessly, and twitched as Goro sucked hard enough to hurt.  
  
The pain mixed with pleasure, so sweet it was intoxicating. After a moment, Goro continued to trail kisses down his sensitive skin, and released his grasp on Akira’s throat and wrists as he got to his hips. Akira’s chest heaved as he took in lungfuls of air, and while he couldn’t see them, he could feel the lingering ghost of Goro’s touch against his neck in the red marks that he’d left behind.  
  
“I can still see where my fingers were on your throat,” Goro murmured against his hip. “Like I painted bruises over your skin.”  
  
Akira’s cock throbbed with desire. “Good,” he whispered.  
  
Anticipation and lust surged through Goro’s blood, and with a shiver, he pulled Akira’s briefs down his hips and tossed them away. A small streak of precum glimmered against his lower abdomen, smeared by the tip of his cock, and Goro licked his lips as he pushed his own briefs down and threw them to the side. As he settled between Akira’s legs again, his eyes drifted up to the marks on his neck, red and vivid against his skin.  
  
_Like a canvas,_ Goro thought as he reached for the bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and covered his fingers with practiced motions, and leaned forward to gently trail his fingers over Akira’s ass. “Tell me if I hurt you,” he said softly, “and I’ll stop right away.”  
  
“I know,” Akira answered with a quiet smile.  
  
Again, Goro felt the magnitude of just how much Akira trusted him. A deep breath steadied his hands; now was not the time to get overwhelmed. As his fingers slowly circled the sensitive ring of muscle, they left a slick, shiny trail in their wake, and he heard a quiet gasp slip past Akira’s lips. Slowly, carefully, he pushed one finger in to the first knuckle. It slid in easily, and he was pleased to see Akira stayed completely relaxed the entire time.  
  
As he let Akira adjust to it, he trailed his other hand over his hips and inner thighs with a touch lighter than a feather. Though he wasn’t holding them there anymore, Akira still had his bound hands over his head, his lips curved up in a smile, still slightly swollen from their earlier kisses. But the smile turned into a soft, sudden moan as electric pleasure prickled across his skin when he suddenly felt Goro’s tongue, wet against the tip of his cock. He trembled with the effort to keep his hips still, even as Goro took him into his mouth with a pleased noise.  
  
Goro savored the bitter tang of the precum that dripped from Akira’s length, and lavished his tongue over the head and underside of his cock with another lewd moan. “You always taste so good,” he whispered as he slid his finger deeper into Akira’s heat. Gently, he scraped his nails over Akira’s thigh as he waited for him to adjust again, licking at his length all the while.  
  
Another shiver raced down Akira’s spine, hot and cold with delight and an aching need for more. “ _Goro_ ,” he whispered, “Goro, please...”  
  
“Please _what_?” Goro asked. He punctuated the question by taking Akira’s cock into his mouth again, and sucked as he deepthroated him and scraped his nails across his thigh. Akira trembled, and another moan spilled past his lips as his back arched slightly from the force of his need.  
  
“I want more,” Akira said quietly. “It feels so good...”  
  
Goro pulled back with a wet pop, and a trail of saliva hung between his lips and the head of Akira’s dick. With his free hand, he reached for the open bottle of lube and squirted more onto his fingers - and then carefully slid a second one into Akira’s heat. He could see a faint tremor in Akira’s thighs as he gasped and bit at his lip, cheeks flushed dark as he smiled.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Goro’s temple as he felt himself throb at the sight. Slowly, he pushed deeper, until both of his fingers were at the second knuckle, and gently kissed Akira’s length. Even with the extra width inside of him, Akira stayed relaxed despite the growing, desperate tension building beneath his skin.  
  
“Look at you,” Goro whispered, his breath hot against Akira’s cock. “You truly are a filthy slut.”  
  
Akira trembled, and thrust his body down so that Goro’s fingers were all the way inside of him. He rolled his hips with a strangled moan, and brought his hands down over his chest, the ribbon bright in contrast against his skin, so similar to the marks that lingered on his delicate throat.  
  
Carnal hunger surged through Goro’s veins like an alluring poison, his gaze heavy with sensual promise. “So eager,” he murmured as he crooked his fingers up into Akira’s heat. The moment he hit that small spot within him, Akira trembled almost violently, and he whimpered as Goro rubbed it over and over, with hardly a moment’s pause between each delicious touch. His mouth had gone a little slack with pleasure, lips still wet and bruised as his cock dripped against his stomach.  
  
“Please,” he begged, “Goro, _please_ , I want more...”  
  
Goro’s smile was edged with wickedness as he touched the spot one more time, and savored the sound of Akira’s sweet moan as he pulled his fingers away. He tore the foil square open, and quickly rolled the condom over his own dick before he grabbed the lube again. There was no way he was taking any chances; he poured a liberal amount over his length, and pumped himself once to spread it evenly. He put some more on his fingers and slathered it over Akira’s hole, and smiled as his lover whined impatiently.  
  
Seconds bled by with agonizing slowness as he lined himself up and carefully began to push forward. Centimeter by centimeter, he slipped into Akira’s slick heat. Once he was halfway in, he paused and closed his eyes, his heart pounding like thunder in his chest as he willed himself to wait for Akira to adjust.  
  
“More,” Akira moaned quietly, “come on, please, I’ll be fine-”  
  
Goro didn’t need any more encouragement. Still, he resisted the urge to recklessly thrust forward, and continued the slow, steady push until he was all the way inside. He paused for a moment again, and tried to catch his breath as his heart pounded wildly in his ears. Beneath him, Akira was completely still, but smiling just a little as he waited for Goro to keep moving.  
  
Every vein, every molecule of his being seemed to prickle with pleasure and warmth as Goro slowly began to thrust. It wasn’t the first time he’d been inside of Akira, but it was the first time he was leading with it and had prepared him, instead of letting Akira do all of the work. He slipped in and out of him with ease; each small motion brought a new wave of pleasure with it, and he smiled when Akira impatiently thrust back against him.  
  
His grip was almost punishingly hard as Goro put his hands on Akira’s hips to hold him firmly in place. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m the one in control,” he smirked, “not you.”  
  
Another soft moan slipped from Akira’s lips as the words brought new heat coiling through his body, and he grew louder as Goro’s pace started to become faster. Every noise he made sparked warmth in Goro’s blood, made his hunger grow and weakened his patience just a little more.  
  
And then, Goro hit his prostate. Akira’s entire body went rigid with tension as he let out a noise between a moan and a whimper, his bound hands moving restlessly over his chest as he struggled to grind down on Goro’s cock. “Faster,” he begged, “ _harder_ , please, please...”  
  
Goro’s fingers dug into his skin as his thrusts became more brutal. Akira was coming apart beneath him, writhing and gasping with pleasure as Goro slammed into him over and over. Lost to his own lust, Akira kept begging and whispering his name like a prayer, and it sounded like the sweetest music to Goro’s ears.  
  
Finally, Goro let go of the last of his restraint, and pounded into Akira’s tight, slick heat as fast and as hard as he could. The words spilling from Akira’s mouth became almost incoherent, and Goro could see slightly pink skin peeking from beneath the ribbon bound tightly around his wrists.  
  
He could tell Akira was close. Even through the lust clouding his mind and burning in his blood, his focus was razor sharp as he began to stroke Akira’s length. His palm was still a little slick from the lube, and slid over his cock with delightful friction. All the while, he kept up his merciless pace, and each thrust hit Akira’s sweet spot with relentless accuracy.  
  
Suddenly, Akira’s entire body tensed, and his back arched as Goro still held him down with a hand on his hip. The heat around Goro’s cock became tight as Akira’s muscles involuntarily clenched, and he spilled thick streaks of hot cum over his stomach and Goro’s hand. But Goro didn’t stop; he kept thrusting into him, and stroked him until Akira was milked dry.  
  
At that point, Akira was a total mess. There was no resistance in his body; he felt boneless and dazed, pushed to the point of overstimulation as Goro shivered, his thrusts suddenly erratic as he went over the edge. He twitched as he came inside of Akira, his vision blank as each wave of overwhelming pleasure left him shakier than the last, the climax so intense that he nearly collapsed on top of him.  
  
His breathing was ragged as he slowly pulled out, and his hands were sluggish and clumsy as he removed the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the wastebasket. Even as exhausted as he was, he picked up the scissors and took extra care in cutting the ribbon from Akira’s wrists, careful as he made sure he didn’t nick his skin. After he was done, he set the ribbon and scissors aside, and straddled him as he reached forward to remove the blindfold.  
  
Akira blinked in the light as it fell away, his expression blissful and dazed as he admired the fresh red marks on his wrists. He met Goro’s eyes then, and his gaze was full of tenderness as he reached forward to cup Goro’s face in his hands.  
  
“That was an amazing Christmas present,” he smiled. “Definitely worth the wait.”  
  
“You say that as if you were expecting this,” Goro laughed softly.  
  
Akira’s smile turned playful and teasing, edged with that alluring coyness Goro had always liked. “Well, I figured you bought those things for a reason, and not to collect dust in a box under the bathroom sink.”  
  
Crimson spilled over Goro’s cheeks like water, the flush and embarrassment so sudden that it left him a little dizzy. “Ah. So you... found those,” he said slowly.  
  
“A few months ago, yeah,” Akira grinned. “I figured you planned on doing something fun with me. And that you’ve probably been practicing while I’m at work.” As Goro’s flush spilled down to his collarbone, Akira’s eyes twinkled. “I mean, you improved so quickly, and what else would the dildo be for? Not to mention the asshole fleshlight. I didn’t even know they _made_ those.”  
  
“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to find a new use for these scissors,” Goro snapped as he covered his face and looked away.  
  
Akira laughed as he pulled Goro down beside him, and kissed him tenderly. “It’s cute,” he chuckled. “And I’m flattered you’d go through all that trouble just for me.”  
  
“It wasn’t just for you,” Goro admitted. He still didn’t look at Akira as he spoke. “I refuse to embarrass myself by looking like a novice in front of you, especially when it comes to something so intimate. But I... I didn’t want to hurt you on accident, either.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Akira said. “I’m just glad I get to do this with the person I love.”  
  
Goro’s blush grew darker as Akira kissed him on the nose, but he finally met his eyes with a soft, shy smile. “...So am I.”

* * *

  
On New Year’s Eve, Cosmique Cafe closed early.  
  
All of the former Thieves were present, and their laughter echoed through the small shop as Haru and Sojiro brewed coffee and talked. The tables were littered with drinks and food, and the sound of the TV was lost in the background, drowned out by the sounds of the festivities.  
  
Near midnight, Haru quieted everyone down, and gestured to the back room. “Let’s go to the roof to watch the fireworks, everyone! I already got the chairs and blankets ready with Makoto earlier. We can bring our drinks too!”  
  
They made their way up the narrow stairwell, lit by several lights that matched the rest of the cafe’s decor. Goro stayed close to Akira’s side, their hands linked together as they went through the door at the top to the rooftop beyond. The night was cold, but the sky was clear, and there were several chairs set out on the balcony with blankets and small wooden tables.  
  
Akira and Goro sat beside each other, and all the other seats filled up quickly. Morgana jumped onto Goro’s lap, and they set their drinks on the table nearby as Ann checked the time on her phone.  
  
“The countdown to midnight just started!” she said brightly. “Here, I’ll turn the volume up--”  
  
A livestream played over her smartphone, loud enough for all of them to hear. A newscaster was talking as the timer ticked down, and all of them turned their eyes to the heavens as they waited. _Thirty seconds_. Akira’s palm was warm as he squeezed Goro’s hand, and he glanced over with a small smile. The intimacy of the moment suddenly hit Goro like a truck, and just from that simple look, he felt almost breathless. _Fifteen seconds_. When he saw the emotion so clearly reflected in Goro’s eyes, Akira’s smile grew larger, and he leaned in to close the distance between them. _10\. 9. 8. 7..._ Against the cold, their lips were warm against one another; the kiss was slow and soft, just the way Goro liked it.  
  
Color burst across the sky, a whirlwind of vivid artistry against the darkness of the night. Distantly, Goro could hear the cheering of their friends, along with a whistle from Ryuji, and the fireworks bursting against the stars - but in that moment, all of his attention was focused on Akira.  
  
Eventually, Akira pulled away, his profile highlighted by the colors dancing across the heavens. “Happy new year,” he said softly.  
  
Goro’s eyes burned with emotion. His first new year spent with someone that loved him, and the beginning of a brighter future... “Happy new year,” he answered quietly.  
  
The group stayed there until the fireworks were over, and then slowly trickled back into the building before they went home. Goro and Akira planned to leave with Haru, so they lingered for a while in the warmth of the cafe.  
  
As Akira and Morgana said goodbye to Futaba and Sojiro, Goro and Haru watched them from the counter where they sat beside each other. There was no awkwardness in the air between them; after many months of spending time at Cosmique, and meeting with everyone else so often, Goro had become quite comfortable with the rest of the group.  
  
“You know,” Haru said with quiet happiness, “I’ve never seen him so happy before. You’ve brought so much light into his life, Akechi-kun. And I’m really glad that you’re here too.”  
  
Affection bloomed in his chest with a burst of warmth. “I’m glad to be here. And I’m honored to be your friend, and honored to be with him. Don’t tell him I said that, though,” he said playfully.  
  
Haru giggled behind her hand. “Oh, I won’t say a word. But... I’m pretty sure he already knows.”  
  
He chuckled, and looked back towards the doorway, where Akira was laughing as Futaba stood on the tips of her toes so she could reach up and ruffle his hair. “Thank you, Haru,” he said quietly. “This has been an incredible year. I’ve certainly enjoyed celebrating with everyone.”  
  
Haru’s smile was radiant with endless warmth. “And we’ve enjoyed having you. I’m glad to know that you’ll be with us for things like this in the years to come.”  
  
She didn’t say anything when she saw the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, but leaned over and wrapped in him a warm embrace. Goro was surprised by the gesture, but smiled and leaned into the warmth as he hugged her back. _I really do feel like... I belong here._  
  
Akira closed the door, and when he turned around and saw them, he smiled as his eyes sparkled with joy.

* * *

  
Soft sunlight filtered through the kitchen window as Goro made lunch with Morgana perched on the counter beside him. A gentle spring breeze drifted through the apartment, and carried the soft scent of the various flowers sitting on the windowsill; it was a perfect afternoon.  
  
When he was done cooking, he carefully carried three plates to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Immediately, Morgana jumped up and began to eat from his own small plate, just as he heard the front door open.  
  
Akira slipped his shoes off, and walked over with a huge smile as he set his bag down on the couch. He leaned in to kiss Goro, slow and tender as they both savored the contact. “So,” he said after he broke away, “I have some good news.”  
  
Goro led him to the couch, and they sat beside one another; Morgana continued eating, but tuned in on the conversation with clear interest. “We got some numbers back from the Lost Children project with Okumura Foods,” Akira said with excitement. “Not counting Haru’s donations, funding has already nearly doubled across the country. A lot of it is from donations. And there are even volunteers helping out at some of the orphanages now.” He shifted his weight as he leaned closer, his eyes glittering with excitement. “It’s only a small start, but a really good one. Imagine how much better it’ll be in another five, ten, fifteen years if we keep this up.”  
  
Goro’s eyes widened. “That’s incredible. I mean... I certainly expected you to have some impact, but not that much of one in the beginning.” His lips curled up in a soft smile, and he reached forward to tangle their fingers together. “I’m... thankful. I know it isn’t for me, but...”  
  
“I understand,” Akira said with a gentle smile of his own. He squeezed Goro’s hand as he spoke, still clearly excited. “But hey, Haru told me you had some good news too. She said she didn’t wanna ruin the surprise, though, and that I should ask you when I came back home.”  
  
Excitement bubbled through Goro’s chest as he nodded. He turned for a moment, and reached over to pick up something from the table - a book. As he handed it to Akira, his smile was bright, and his voice was soft, painted with a canvas of quiet emotion. “Today is the official date that the complete, final draft of Yesterday’s Protagonist has been published. My first novel of many, I hope.”  
  
His smile made his eyes crinkle a little, and Akira felt his heart glow with warmth; it was one of those genuine, radiant smiles he’d been seeing so much more often since they’d reunited last spring. “That’s amazing,” Akira grinned. “Goro, that really is incredible. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
A flush crept over his cheeks, but Goro’s smile didn’t fade. “You certainly do enjoy embarrassing me. But... thank you.” He chuckled a little and squeezed Akira’s hand as he spoke. “To think, a year ago I found it difficult to believe anyone would even say something like that to me, let alone mean it.”  
  
“Things have changed a lot. For the better, if you ask me.” Akira looked around the living room as he said it, obviously quite pleased with himself. The amount of framed photos on the wall had more than tripled since last June, and Goro was in almost every single one.  
  
“We’re going to run out of wall space eventually,” Goro said drily.  
  
Akira grinned. “Then I guess we’ll just have to start keeping scrapbooks. I’ll never stop taking pictures, especially not when I have such a perfect boyfriend.”  
  
“You’re so full of shit,” Goro laughed.  
  
Akira smirked as he leaned forward. “Nope, it’s the truth. I like seeing you blush, though.”  
  
“You truly are the worst,” Goro smiled against his lips.  
  
The kiss was soft, and the breeze from the window was cool against his cheeks. “You love it,” Akira chuckled as he pulled away.  
  
Goro leaned forward, and their foreheads gently rested against each other as Akira brought Goro’s knuckles up to his lips. “Yes,” Goro smiled, “you’re right.”

* * *

  
“So,” Akira said with mock seriousness, “I’ve called you all here for a very important reason.”  
  
Sojiro leaned on the counter of Leblanc; as much as he tried to be casual, he was clearly interested in whatever Akira was going to say. Futaba had Morgana in her lap, and Haru sat beside her, delicately sipping coffee as she watched Akira.  
  
“Is this about Akechi?” Futaba grinned. “It’s gotta be about Akechi. You’re such a lovestruck dork, even after almost a whole year of being together. It’s kind of gross, actually.”  
  
“If you’re mean to me, I won’t tell you,” Akira pouted playfully.  
  
Futaba just laughed. “I was _right_! Okay, spill the beans.”  
  
Akira’s smile was bright with enthusiasm. “Well... I have an idea. A surprise. But you’re my family - yes, Haru, even if we don’t have the same last name, you’re obviously my family too - so I want to tell you about it before I actually do it.”  
  
Four sets of eyes widened with sudden understanding, and Akira laughed as he began to explain his plan.

* * *

  
The breeze was cool in the darkness of the evening, but to both of them, the empty shrine felt anything but gloomy. They hadn’t been there since they reunited a little over a year before, but there was a certain nostalgia and wonder all the same.  
  
“Almost feels like our meeting here last year is where fate finally turned around, doesn’t it?” Akira asked.  
  
“I can’t disagree with that,” Goro chuckled. “An interesting place to come for our one year anniversary. I like it, though.”  
  
Akira smiled as he turned to face him, their hands warm as he traced his fingers over Goro’s palm. “Yeah. We were apart for a long time, but we’ve still known each other for seven years now. And in the last twelve months, I think we’ve both grown a lot.”  
  
Goro nodded in agreement. “That’s... very true. I’ve never...” He paused, and took a deep breath. “I’ve never let myself be so... vulnerable or intimate with anyone. And I’m quite sure the same can be said for you.”  
  
“You got me there,” Akira said with a soft laugh. “So, considering that, and everything else... I think it’s time for me to ask you something.”  
  
Confusion was clear on Goro’s face as he tilted his head a little. “A question? You sound quite serious about it.”  
  
As smooth as he usually was, Akira hoped that Goro couldn’t see the slight tremor in his hands as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and stepped closer. Though the evening was cool, he felt his face growing warm as he held a small box in his hands. As he opened it, he could hear the sudden hitch in Goro’s breath, and looked up to meet his gaze with a hopeful smile as two golden rings glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
“So... will you marry me?”  
  
Immediately, Goro felt his eyes sting with tears, his heart overwhelmed with a tidal wave of emotion. “Even after all this time, you can make me cry so easily,” he said with a strained laugh. “How embarrassing.”  
  
“...Is that a yes?” Akira asked.  
  
Goro nodded, and was caught a little off guard when Akira wrapped him in a sudden, firm embrace. “Oh, thank god,” he laughed, bubbling over with excitement. “I can’t wait,” he whispered into Goro’s ear, “for you to be a Sakura.”  
  
The words broke the last of his armor away, and he felt his face crumple as tears fell freely down his cheeks. Gently, Akira pulled away from him, and took a ring from the box. His touch was soft as he took Goro’s left hand and slid it over his ring finger - a perfect mirror to the silver band on Goro’s right hand.  
  
Goro was silent as he reached into the box, and took the remaining ring. His hands shook as he put it on Akira’s hand to match his own, and felt his eyes burn even more when he saw the tears of joy in Akira’s eyes.  
  
“I...” He choked on the words as he moved forward to hug Akira again, and whispered them into his ear like a prayer, his breath warm against his skin. “I never imagined anything like this as a child. I thought for certain there was nothing but despair awaiting me. But we’re...”  
  
“Engaged,” Akira laughed against his shoulder. “We’re not prisoners anymore, Goro. We’ll make our own fate, together.”  
  
Goro just held him more tightly, too overcome with happiness to speak.

* * *

  
As the days passed, life only seemed to get better and better.  
  
For a while, Goro found himself anxious at the thought that something inevitably had to go wrong. He waited and waited for the other shoe to drop, and couldn’t admit that a tiny part of him was still terrified that Akira and the others would change their minds about him.  
  
But they never did.  
  
Each day, they proved him wrong. The days bled into weeks and months, and he found himself welcomed with warm smiles over and over, until the last shreds of his doubt finally faded away.  
  
By the time another year had gone by, the past almost felt like a faraway dream. As the wedding in June drew closer, the excitement among all of them only seemed to intensify. Each time Goro visited Haru’s cafe, she brought it up with incredible enthusiasm, always with new ideas for the drinks and food. At Leblanc, Sojiro always smiled at him warmly when he walked through the door, and refused to let Goro pay for anything. Every gathering with the Thieves was charged with an undercurrent of excitement, and Goro found himself wondering if it was possible to get wrinkles from smiling too much.  
  
Finally, the day arrived.  
  
The sky was clear and bright; it was a perfect day in June, with no rain in sight. The small park they’d reserved was vibrant with trees and colorful flowers, and the few tables that Haru and Sojiro had set up were covered with drinks and food that they’d made together. Music floated through the air, quiet background noise to everyone’s excited talking.  
  
Goro’s suit was stunning. Even as someone that cared about his appearance, he’d spent an unusually intense amount of time searching for the perfect one and getting it tailored - with Haru and Ann helping him the entire time. It was all white, accented with red and gold, with a red tie and a beautiful crimson rose sitting in the pocket on his chest.  
  
Of course, Akira’s was fantastic too. He’d also had Haru and Ann’s assistance, and they’d found him a black and grey three-piece with red accents and a white shirt. His smile was as brilliant as the sun as he approached Goro, gaze heavy with unabashed love and adoration.  
  
“You look sexy as hell,” he grinned.  
  
Goro rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself, I suppose,” he said with a laugh.  
  
“You match each other so well!” Haru smiled. “You really are like two sides of the same coin.”  
  
Neither of them could argue with that. Finally, the ceremony began in earnest; it was small but lively, and by the end of it, they each wore one more ring on their hands.  
  
Amidst the whistles and cheers, Sojiro clapped a hand to Goro’s shoulder. Futaba stood beside him with Morgana in her arms, and Akira held Goro’s hand as Sojiro smiled.  
  
“So, I feel like you’ve already been part of it for a while, but I guess it’s official now, right?” He squeezed his shoulder, and to Goro’s surprise, the older man’s eyes glimmered with unshed tears. “Welcome to the family.”

* * *

  
The years had been kind to them.  
  
There was a spring to Akira’s step as he opened the front door of their small house. Goro’s 26th birthday was in a week, and he’d just finished setting up the details with Haru for the not-really-that-secret party they’d wanted to throw for months.  
  
He slipped his shoes off, and set the mail he’d been holding down on the kitchen counter. The letter on top caught his eye, and he smiled as he saw the name; even after several years, he still felt a little thrill of happiness when he saw _Goro Sakura_ on paper.  
  
Goro set down the coffee he’d been drinking beside the sink, and Akira’s breath caught in his throat. Soft spring sunlight filtered through the window, and Goro’s hair glowed like gold. His ring glittered in the light, an enduring promise and priceless treasure, and the smile on his face made Akira feel like the luckiest man alive.  
  
Like he did every day, Akira embraced him tightly, his hands warm against the small of his husband’s back as he gave him a slow, tender kiss. His smile mirrored Goro’s, radiant with a profound joy that made his soul sing with untold happiness. As he held Goro a little more tightly, he brought his lips up to Goro’s ear and whispered,  
  
“Honey, I’m home.”

* * *

  
**_“To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides.”_ ** _  
_ _-David Viscott_ _  
_ _  
_  
[end]


End file.
